Stumbling into the Light
by LittleLlamaGirl
Summary: Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, faced with the truth that the evil in their lives have left them empty and deserving of horrific punishments, leave Eternia to find a way to change their evil ways. Based on Evelyn CMB's work with permission. 80's MOTU.
1. Outcasts

* * *

**_Author's Note--_**_I would like to start out by letting everyone know this fic is a fanfic of a fanfic. I was inspired by Evelyn CMB's description of the change in Skeletor and Lyn's life and their journey to find their way back to a life of goodness. I PMed her a good while ago and asked her if I could she would mind if I could pick up this angle of her story and run with it. She not only said yes, but she also allowed me permission to reference her stories "Adam's Strength," "Discoveries," and "Into Etheria/A Brother's Forgivness" freely in mine. I even PMed her to ask her to ask her son to allow me a one-time reference to the Syriaks. She contacted me back with a yes. _

_Even the title of this story came from a review of her story "A Brother's Forgiveness/Into Etheria" by Preistess Helene. I PMed her and asked her to use the title. She said yes. _

_In other words wonderful reader's, I have not referenced anything in anyone's stories or even reviews without seeking an obtaining their permission first. I would like to thank MistWalker for being my Beta and cheering me on as I attempt my first fanfiction. _

_I have tried to stay true to the Classic MOTU. I know it's cheesy and silly sometimes, but that is the only version of MOTU where I can imagine Skeletor and Lyn being redeemed. In the 2000 series, the characters are so commited to evil I just couldn't imagine the change. So be warned. If you can't stand the thought of Skeletor being changed for the good. If you don't like the idea of finding that Skeletor is a person with a soul and a conscience rather than a icon of evil, don't read. _

_If you liked where Evelyn CMB was headed with these characters, then welcome to my new world of Carina. Pull up a comfortable chair, pour yourself a nice cool soda, water, or glass of juice, and enjoy your reading. I tried to stay true to the vision she started. I can't promise I got everything right. But I made every attempt to show Skeletor and Lyn "stumble thier way into the light."  
_

_Oh yeah, and I don't own Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, the Horde, Adam, or any other aspect of the MOTU universe. I make no money from this. Seriously guys, this is just a grown-up version of playing and making up stories with all of those action figures that I had as a girl and (blushing) still buy. So please don't sue me. I would have to stop collecting figures, and I really want the new She-Ra figure. :o)_

* * *

**Chapter 1—Outcasts**

Two exiles stood overlooking the green expanse of lush canopy that spread out for miles around. They halted their week-long trek here, at the edge of a cliff that dropped off in an almost perfect 90-degree angle. Winds whipped wildly at Skeletor's cloak. The menacing storm racing toward them chilled what should have been a pleasant tropical night.

"Are you sure you cast your spell correctly, Lyn?" he snapped at the shivering form of his traveling companion.

"Of course I am," she retorted, returning his frustrated tone with interest. "But if you doubt my abilities so much, you can cast the spell yourself."

Skeletor clenched his jaw together to stop the angry reply that sprang so easily to his mind. Seeking the resistance movement on this world would be hard on his own. He hated, truly hated, to admit it to himself, but he needed Lyn's help.

'_No, not need,' _he corrected himself, '_I want her help.' _Irritation turning to disgust, he thought, '_when did I start getting so soft?' _

Unbidden, memories of the moment he faced his destiny in the limbo between life and death surfaced within him. Skeletor remembered all the talks he had with Prince He-Man while in an Eternian prison_. _He recalled how Adam, though close to death, stood in defiance to admit that he was He-Man. Just to save his pathetic father's life. No, Prince Adam wasn't soft, and he valued his friends.

'_More than that,'_ acknowledged Skeletor reluctantly, '_he respected them.' _

He ground his teeth for a moment as he squared his shoulders determined to do what was right, no matter how unpleasant it was.

"I'm sorry, Lyn," he said softly.

"What?" said Lyn, her jaw dropping. She had never heard Skeletor apologize. Not ever.

Skeletor groaned inwardly. '_No wonder good is so much stronger than evil if even a simple apology is this uncomfortable. It would take less inner fortitude to go up against a dozen raging Syriaks,' _he thought sourly.

"I know you did your best," Skeletor plowed on, determined to get through this unpleasantness as soon as possible.

"If this resistance movement were easy to track, they'd have been defeated long ago."

Lyn's eyes widened at Skeletor's words. She had been noticing evidence of his change of heart during the last several weeks traveling on this new world of Carina. But to hear these words come from Skeletor when he was so obviously irritated stunned her.

Lyn gave Skeletor a quick nod of acceptance. She looked out again into the sky as it took on the crimson and lavender hues of a Carinan sunset.

"We need to find somewhere to set up camp."

Skeletor nodded. "There were some rock formations we passed near the river. They will serve as cover with some minor alterations."

Silently, Skeletor and Lyn trudged back toward the river.

* * *

Skeletor stood between several rocks determined to use as little magic as possible to reshape them into a decent shelter. After all, one never knew who might detect the surge of power, and attention was one thing Skeletor wanted to avoid.

Skeletor focused his power within himself and directed it through his staff with a precision and economy bought by decades of discipline. Slowly, the stones morphed as if they were living creatures stretching for one another's embrace.

A rough roof formed above Skeletor as he continued rhythmically tapping his Havoc staff on the ground beneath him. The gaps between the trio of monolithic rocks began to seal themselves to form a crude cave. Crude but sufficient.

Such careful control along with a three-day hike and little food cost Skeletor. He leaned against one of the newly formed walls and allowed himself to slide to the ground. He sent forth a pulse of magic from his staff. "_Good_," he thought, "_Lyn's warning spell is holding_." Secure in the knowledge that no one could enter the camp without his knowledge, Skeletor quickly fell asleep.

A tingle of power from the warning spell caused Skeletor to awake with a jerk, Havoc staff raised.

"Well," Lyn smirked, "if you feel that way, I'll just take my fish and go."

"Ah, so you did catch something," Skeletor said, laying his Havoc staff to the side, "Excellent."

Lyn placed her catch in the stone pit she and Skeletor had prepared earlier, and as her wand passed over the fish, steam rose and scales dissolved.

"There you go, Skeletor, gutted, scaled, and cooked to perfection." she said a tad smugly.

"Very tasty," Skeletor commented after taking his first bite.

Lyn nodded and hid her surprise as best she could. A compliment?

'_This is getting a little too weird,' _thought Lyn.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence until each fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"How's my little blue boy," the man said swinging his son, Keldor, in his arms.

"Papa!" Keldor cried hugging his father, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, and I've missed you too," the brown-eyed man continued, hugging his son even more tightly. "Now, tell me, Keldor," he said leaning back to look into his son's midnight-blue eyes, "have you been a good boy?"

Keldor nodded enthusiastically as his mother came laughing and running through the cottage door to her husband's side.

"Miro! I didn't expect you for three days!" Keely exclaimed and then kissed her beloved.

"My father let me out of the Carnican's trade talks early. So what else was I to do, but rush to the most beautiful wife on Eternia and my son, Keldor the Good," he said embracing his wife, his son still in his arms.

"Keely, love, I long for the day when I can finally convince my father that this foolishness about 'forming a profitable and fitting alliance' is useless. Then, I can bring you and my little prince home to the palace where you both belong."

"Well, if you keep offending potential allies in the manner you did the princess of Relanan, there will be no one left to marry, and your father will just have to accept us poor commoners."

Miro blushed, "Ah…you heard about that, huh?"

"Yes," Keely said suddenly sounding stern. "Do you really think that was 'princely' behavior?" Then unable to continue her ruse she began to giggle.

"Really, Miro."

Miro smiled at his wife as he reached out his hand to stroke her face. "There's nothing common about you Keely."

* * *

"No,"groaned Skeletor waking.

Lyn stirred on the other side of the cave grabbing her wand. "What is it Skeletor?" she whispered, crouching low—ready to attack.

"Nothing," he snapped, then dropped his head into his hands.

Lyn cocked her head to the side. This was the fifth time in two weeks that Skeletor woke up this way.

"You're having nightmares," Lyn stated.

"Worse," grumbled Skeletor, turning away from Lyn to lie down, "memories."

For a few moments Lyn stared at Skeletor. He never showed fear—frustration, anger, and impatience, yes—but never fear.

Lyn pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms about her legs. She rested her forehead on her knees.

Fear—it was her constant companion ever since Teela used that blasted Sword of Truth. She saw her heart laid bare in all its wretchedness and knew she had to change. She even wanted to change. If only she knew how.

She looked up at Skeletor and wondered if he felt as lost as she did.

The only thing Lyn knew for sure was that she and Skeletor could fight.

"_I hope fighting for good will be enough,"_ she thought miserably. "_I don't have anything else." _

Lyn swiped angrily at a tear she had unwillingly shed and lay back down determined to sleep.

* * *

"This village looks promising," Skeletor muttered as he approached the open gates. "Close enough to the city to get wind of rumors, but far enough away that the Horde presence here should be minimal"

"Yes," agreed Lyn, "and it would be nice to have a hot meal not prepared by me for a change."

Skeletor fingered the bag of gold at his waist. It was becoming light much too quickly now that he had started this annoying habit of actually paying for what he needed rather than simply taking it.

He and Lyn had been fortunate to find a small gold deposit shortly after arriving on Carina and were able to use their magic to call it from the ground. They were even able to shape it into Horde credits, but the supplies they needed for the location spell Lyn cast were expensive and hard to find. Their reserve was quickly dwindling.

Skeletor pulled his hood lower making sure his face could not be seen and strode through the gate, Lyn at his side.

The streets were empty and the buildings surrounding them were worn down. Lyn slowed as she saw a woman turn a corner onto the street.

"Excuse me," Lyn asked. "Could you tell me where the nearest inn is?"

The woman jumped—dropping her parcels; then scrambled to pick them up, avoiding eye contact even as Lyn offered her a package she'd dropped.

The woman snatched the package away and, with a furtive glance at the strange woman and her cloaked companion, ran in the opposite direction.

"That went well," said Skeletor dryly.

"Apparently they don't like strangers," Lyn said conversationally.

"She must have been overcome by my gallantry and charm," said Skeletor, mock concern coloring his voice. "I'll have to be more careful."

Lyn chuckled, "Right, Skeletor, you do that."

"She came from that direction." Skeletor pointed at a street to the left.

"She had parcels. If that direction leads to a marketplace, we can find an inn from there."

Skeletor nodded and led the way. "Keep a close watch. That infernal woman may have notified a member of the Horde."

They strolled through the crowded booths getting fearful glances from the occasional shopper or vendor, but, for the most part, were ignored.

Skeletor had just begun to relax when he heard screaming.

"You liar!" bellowed a sweaty, greasy-haired baker. "You bear the traitor's mark! And now you want to steal the bread I work honestly for!"

"I need it for my sister," the boy sobbed, tears streaming from his dark brown eyes. "She's sick."

"So there are two of you!" roared the baker. "Someone get a trooper!"

"No, mister, please," begged the ragged boy.

"If you'd been a good boy, you and your sister would have gone with the troopers the moment your traitorous parents were brought to justice, but, no, rather than allowing the Horde to honor you with a chance to earn an honest education and living in the workhouses where you don't burden us hard-working, **loyal** citizens, you steal my bread!" The baker's face was quickly changing from a blotchy red to a deep crimson.

Skeletor felt a white-hot rage coursing through every inch of his body. In one fluid movement, he incinerated the baker's booth with a single blast of his Havoc staff.

"Unhand the boy, you obnoxious ogre," growled Skeletor, "or the next pile of ashes will be you."

Stunned, the baker released the boy.

"What have you done?" hissed Lyn.

"Good," Skeletor snapped as he turned to look at her.

The baker took advantage of Skeletor's momentary distraction to round the corner.

"Troopers!" the baker yelped.

"Great," muttered Lyn.

Skeletor reached his hand out toward the boy, now weeping inconsolably.

"Come with me," Skeletor said—almost gently. "We need to get out of here."

Lyn, Skeletor, and the boy raced back toward the gate. The trio was less than twenty feet from freedom when the child pulled away from Skeletor's grasp.

"What are you doing?" Skeletor demanded.

"My sister! Please help me. The troopers will take her."

"Blast! Skeletor, we don't have time for this," warned Lyn. "I can hear the troopers now."

"Please, mister, she's sick. Please help her," pleaded the boy.

"Where is she?" asked a very annoyed Skeletor.

"This way," the boy said, dragging Skeletor into a dark alley. Lyn sprinted in behind them.

The fugitives followed the boy as he jumped, wove, and slid through a maze of trash-filled alleys. Light fell around them in broken fragments from the holes in the dilapidated portico above them.

The boy stopped by a section of the outer wall surrounded by refuse containers the size of sky sleds. The boy ran behind one, motioning for Skeletor to follow. The wizard muttered angrily as he squeezed through the tight corridor between the rusting bins.

Skeletor bent down as the boy pulled back a dirty cloth to reveal a toddler with matted hair and sunken filth-covered cheeks. He laid his hand on the child, healing the illness he sensed in her.

"Now how do we get out of here?" snarled a winded Lyn.

"This way," said the boy, pulling Lyn toward a rusted metal slab leaning against the back wall. Skeletor scooped up the sleeping child and followed as the boy struggled to push the heavy weight aside. Lyn helped the boy push the lid to the right to reveal a small hole in the village's stone boundary.

"Through here," whispered the boy as he slid through the hole.

Skeletor passed the girl through the gap and followed, straining to force himself through the tiny opening. Lyn emerged to see Skeletor blast four Horde robot troopers to bits.

"You could have done that more quietly," Lyn accused.

"One of those dratted troopers ran back to alert the others before I was able to stop him. I wanted to leave a message for anyone following us," Skeletor retorted. "Here, boy," he said taking the girl from her brother. She began to stir "Oh no, you don't," Skeletor said placing his hand on the child's back. "You're going to sleep until we get out of this." The girl stilled with a contented sigh as his spell flowed through her.

Lyn and the boy were running toward a clump of trees. Skeletor made it to the trees just as the troopers rounded the city wall.

"Curse it all! They saw us," warned Skeletor as he sped to match Lyn's sprint, grateful that she hadn't just transformed into a fireball and left them behind.

"Why don't you just teleport us out of here?" Lyn huffed.

"Teleportation can be traced. You know that. I will if I have to. But I'd rather not leave a trail of magic behind that can be traced to us."

The sound of the troopers crashing through the underbrush was getting closer, and the boy was beginning to tire. Lyn grabbed his hand to keep him with them.

"I don't think we have a choice," Lyn spat, panic now evident in her voice.

Skeletor veered toward a thick copse of massive trees.

"Here, hold her," he said passing the sleeping girl to Lyn. "Boy, can you climb?"

The lad was too winded to speak, but managed a weak nod. He stepped into Skeletor's cupped hands to be boosted up to the nearest branch. Lyn didn't hesitate. Making a sling of her cloak, the sorceress secured the toddler to her and reached for the nearest branch.

Skeletor gave Lyn a boost. Then, jumping to the nearest branch, he followed the others into the thick, green foliage. Finding a branch the size of a seat in the Collector, Lyn settled down against the large trunk. Nearby, the boy lay sprawled across the natural platform formed by several thick branches. Skeletor appeared soon after, settling down next to Lyn.

It could have been ten minutes or eternity and Lyn wouldn't have noticed as she held the girl close to her for fear that she would make a sound. Barely breathing, all four were as motionless as stone.

Troopers passed beneath the area and continued on. Still, no one moved. Stiff and sore, they remained in their perches when sun began to set.

"We'll wait till dark to go down," Skeletor whispered, shattering the silence that had lingered for the last several hours.

Lyn nodded and shifted uncomfortably. She'd lost count of how many times her arms had fallen asleep while holding the child. Twice she had to renew Skeletor's sleep spell to keep the toddler quiet.

Skeletor was the first to descend from the tree. The others followed quickly behind. The twin moons of Carina were rising, bathing the forest in a gentle silver glow.

Skeletor motioned for them to follow him as he led the exhausted band away form the city and back into the unsettled regions.


	2. Stories

_A/N--Hello again. _

_Just want to start out with a few reminders from my last author's notes. _

1._ Any story I have referenced, I have done so with permission. _

2. _This is a classic 80's MOTU story in which Skeletor is ultimately redeemed. If you can't stand the thought of a Skeletor who is a person with a conscience and a heart, don't read._

_Okay, that's enough for old business now on to the new. I hope to update every 5-7 days but I make no promises other than I will make every attempt to be a regular updater. _

_I think that takes care of everything. Enjoy!_

_Oh, and I earn no money from this. I don't own any of the MOTU universe, so please don't sue me. I need the money to buy the new King Greyskull figure. :o)_

* * *

Chapter 2—Stories

"Do you think we're far enough away to try some more sophisticated magic?" Lyn asked, dropping to rest under the rocky overhang that was their camp for the night.

"Whether or not it's safe, we'll have to risk it. Either we conjure some food or we starve."

"So who gets to do the honors?" Lyn asked.

"I will."

Skeletor lowered his head and focused. Slowly a glow formed in front of him, and dust began to swirl around them. The dust began to gather into packed shapes and solidified. Color and texture crept along the outside of the food-shaped dust as it transformed into a small feast.

"I suppose we'd better wake the children," Lyn said reluctantly. Lyn shook the boy lightly as Skeletor reversed the sleep spell on the toddler. The kids became fully alert the instant the smell of the meal reached them.

"Food!" said the boy blinking several times, unable to believe his eyes.

Skeletor gestured toward the food, inviting the boy to eat. Lyn and Skeletor began to devour their supper. The lad shyly took a loaf of bread and some bright orange sweetberries.

"Here, Neara," said her brother breaking small portions of the bread for his sister as he bit into his own piece ravenously.

"Foo," Neara giggled as she popped the bread bites into her mouth.

"Slow down, Neara," the boy laughed. "We have a whole loaf of bread and some fruit."

"Here," said Lyn passing Neara's brother the waterskin.

"Thank you," said the child.

"What's your name?" asked Lyn truly looking at the boy for the first time. He couldn't have been more than eleven years old. He was pale and thin. His hair and eyes were the same rich brown of the mud smeared over the rags he was wearing.

"Micah," said the boy extending a grubby hand to Lyn in greeting.

Lyn grasped his wrist as he did hers. "Lyn," she supplied.

"What was that foul excuse for a person saying about a traitor's mark," asked Skeletor, pulling his hood lower to hide his chilling appearance.

"This," Micah said pointing to a horizontal mark scored into his cheek. "When the Horde took Mother and Father away, they told us we were from a family of traitors and that we would have a chance to purify ourselves from our parent's crimes. They burned us." The boy shuddered for a moment. He continued with a haunted look in his eyes, "They threw us into a locked box on the back of a cart. Something spooked the horse. The box fell on the ground, and it broke open. Neara and I ran away and hid in the alleys. It was okay at first," Micah said unconvincingly. "We were able to eat what the innkeeper threw out. Then, he saw us one night and it wasn't safe there any more. After that, Neara got sick." Micah's voice became tremulous, and he looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to steal," he said, tears flowing once again. "I didn't know what else to do," he confessed guiltily.

Skeletor opened his mouth to tell Micah that he had done nothing wrong, but stopped himself. '_Stealing is wrong,'_ he reminded himself. _'But that brutish baker was wrong too. But then, did the red-faced fool have much of a choice? If he were to help this boy, it would have cost him everything. In a way,' _thought Skeletor, '_the craven creep was just as trapped by his circumstances as was the boy. Blast it! Why is good always so complicated?"_ At last realizing that he had no clue what to say to Micah, Skeletor stiffly patted the boy on the back. It had a better effect than Skeletor hoped for because the boy began to calm down and wipe away his tears.

"Thank you for saving me," said Micah.

Skeletor nodded, trying to hide the disgust he felt with himself at the moment.

"Do you have any other family?" asked Lyn. '_Or are we stuck with you?'_ she thought sullenly.

"No one who will take us with this," said Micah forlornly pointing to his cheek.

"So you're not safe anywhere?" asked Lyn becoming more aggravated by the moment.

She was trying to serve good, and she was sure that doing so meant she couldn't follow her gut instinct to drop these children off at the nearest village—no matter how tempting it was.

Micah started to shake his head, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, Father used to tell us about how the Truth Sworn of the Sunken Jungle stood up against the Horde. If we could find the Truth Sworn, we would be safe."

At the mention of the name the "Truth Sworn," Skeletor and Lyn turned to look at Micah. This was the resistance movement they were seeking.

"Where is this Sunken Jungle?" asked Skeletor eagerly.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Micah, "but Father said the jungle is so dangerous that nature surrounds it with cliffs so the rest of us can be safe from the things in there."

Lyn shot Skeletor an angry glare. They had been in the right place. Going back to civilization not only cost them time, but now they were saddled with these kids.

'_I'm not the motherly type.' _Lyn fumed, '_These children will slow us down, and I know Skeletor. He will pass these brats off to me just like he passed off every stupid mess he made at Snake Mountain. Not this time,' _Lyn promised herself vehemently. '_Since Skeletor wants to serve good, I intend to remind him that 'good' people clean up their own messes!' _

Lyn looked away from the others. She and Skeletor would be having a long "talk" very soon

"Are you going to take us to the Truth Sworn?" asked Micah.

"You may come with us," said Skeletor his voice becoming stern, "only if you agree to obey Lyn and me completely." '_Besides,' _thought Skeletor dourly, '_if anyone from the Horde found you, they could learn way too much about us.'_

"You gotta deal, Mister!" grinned Micah. His tone became questioning, "Mister?"

"Skeletor."

"Skeletor, sir, may I have some more bread?"

"Take what you want, Micah," Skeletor said waving his hand over the food impatiently. "There is plenty."

Micah's eyes grew wide at the unexpected generosity, and he eagerly took another loaf of bread, some steaming meat, and a hunk of cheese, eating and sharing it with his sister.

* * *

"Guard your left side," Miro said bringing his branch down to meet Keldor's.

"Don't worry. I've been practicing."

"I can tell," Miro laughed, barely able to duck away from Keldor's enthusiastic swing.

Keldor lunged forward, tripped over a rock, and fell unceremoniously on his face.

Miro dropped his "sword" and rushed to help his son. "Keldor are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Keldor pushed up off the ground spitting dust and laughing. I'm okay—I think. I was too eager again, right Father?"

Miro sighed, the tension to draining from his body.

"Yes, son, I think you were a little too eager to defeat your poor father," Miro said with mock sadness.

Keldor tried in vain to beat the dust from his tunic.

"We'd better get you cleaned up before we go home, or your mother is going to flay me," Miro said ruffling his son's midnight-blue hair.

"Race you to the well," Keldor challenged.

"On three," grinned Miro.

Miro counted down and father and son sprinted down toward the stone well.

* * *

Skeletor awoke with a start. _'These cursed dreams are really starting to annoy m__e_,' he thought with irritation. He had decided long ago that he was Skeletor, not Keldor, and every memory of his former life was locked away never to be remembered. Yet ever since he was touched by the Sword of Truth, these taboo thoughts plagued his dreams, bringing back with clarity things he wanted desperately to forget.

Skeletor turned as he heard someone stirring near him. Neara began to whimper. Apparently, he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping tonight. He reached out and touched Neara's back, sending calm through her to help the frightened child relax.

'_At least one of us will get some rest tonight,' _thought Skeletor dully.

"You need to show them, Skeletor. I don't want to have to have to spend the entire trek worried that one of the kids will see your face… er…lack of face, and fall apart," said Lyn as she shifted the leftovers from last night's feast in the pack she conjured.

Skeletor nodded. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Wake them." Skeleter directed.

"You wake them," Lyn snapped. '_It's already started,' _thought Lyn resentfully.

'_Where did that come from?' _wondered Skeletor angry and surprised at the same time.

The children stirred.

"Looks like your melodious tone already did," Skeletor retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks."

"Before we leave, I need to talk with you, Micah," Skeletor said as the boy took some fruit from Lyn and began to feed his sister.

Micah panicked when he heard Skeletor's serious tone, "Please, Skeletor, don't change your mind. I promise we'll be good, and I'll do everything you tell me to. Please don't…"

"I haven't changed my mind," Skeletor interrupted, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. This was going to be hard enough without getting mad at the boy. "Before we leave, I need you to know about my—ah," Skeletor paused searching for the right word, "injury."

Preparing someone to see a skull where his face should be was not something he'd ever done before. He had always relied on the shock and fear that his image invoked as an added weapon in his arsenal. He had a strong feeling he wasn't doing this very well.

"The troopers hurt you?" asked Micah obviously worried.

"No. I was hurt very badly years ago in a battle. The people I fought for said they would heal me. They kept me alive, but they destroyed my face."

Skeletor knelt down in front of Micah and pulled back his hood.

"Don't be afraid," Lyn said, but it was too late. Micah gasped, frozen in fear.

'_Great!'_ thought Lyn, '_Just great. Now we'll have to waste ancients know how long trying to calm this boy down.'_

"Mi-ca," said Neara clumsily. "Foo." She held out her hand for some more fruit.

"Neara, come here," said Micah weakly. "Come meet Skeletor; he's the wizard who helped us."

"Keltor?" Neara asked looking shyly at Skeletor.

Micah mistook Neara's shyness for fear and conquered his own to help her. "He got hurt," Micah explained, color returning to his face. "That's why his face looks so different."

"Boo boo?" asked Neara as she walked to Skeletor.

"Yes," said Skeletor, unwilling to believe this was happening. He was having a conversation with a two-year-old about his 'boo boo.' He fervently wished the planet itself would swallow him up, never to be seen again.

Lyn was snickering behind her hand. Skeletor's eye sockets blazed red as he turned to look at his partner. Suddenly, he felt tiny arms wrap around his neck. Before he could react, Neara kissed the place that was once his cheek.

Lyn broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. She had just seen Skeletor, former Overlord of Evil, have his 'boo boo' kissed by a little girl barely able to walk or talk. Tears of mirth streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe between bouts of laughter. Skeleter passed Neara back to Micah as if she were a flaming coal and practically jumped to his feet.

"Keep up!" he snarled as he strode away muttering under his breath.

Lyn motioned for the children to follow, still unable to speak for laughter.

Micah felt thoroughly confused, but picked up his sister and hurried to catch up with Skeletor.

* * *

Lyn was livid.

Not only were these kids costing time, Skeletor 'ordered' her to take Neara when he realized that Micah traveled better without the added burden of his sister.

As short as her snow-colored hair was, the little she-demon had already learned how to pull it with a strength no child should have. Lyn didn't understand the child's babbling and found herself soaked because she didn't know that 'pot pot' meant Neara needed to relieve herself. Her head was pounding from the child's babble and her mounting fury. Even the memory of the morning's 'kiss' was no longer enough to cheer Lyn.

'_Skeletor, you're going to pay for this,' _vowed Lyn to herself. '_I don't know how yet, but you will pay.'_

* * *

Skeletor had just finished setting up camp when Lyn thrust Neara into Skeletor's arms.

"I am going to decontaminate myself," she growled and stalked off.

Skeletor turned quickly and passed Neara to Micah. "Here," he said. "I need to get our food."

Skeletor passed out the night's supper of bread and cheese, and drank deeply from the waterskin.

"Ah, Lyn," Skeletor greeted as she ducked down to enter the shelter he set up. "I'll be right back. I want to…ah, scout ahead for a bit. Make sure the young ones get to sleep. We have a long way to travel tomorrow. "

'_Make sure the young ones get to sleep! Oh, they'll be asleep Skeletor,' _Lyn promised, every inch of her burning with rage. '_With enough magic to ensure that a rabid pack of wolf-hounds won't wake them. You're going to wish you did face the wolf-hounds when I get through with you.'_

"Come on, Neara," Micah said, patting the ground beside him. "Time to go to sleep."

"Story?" Neara asked, looking at Lyn.

"What?" asked Lyn, distracted from her inner firestorm.

"I'll tell you a story," Micah promised quickly. He wasn't sure what was going on with Lyn, but he was sure she wasn't in a storytelling mood.

"No. Wyn," Neara demanded stomping her foot on the dirt.

"Come on," Micah pleaded. "Please stop stomping your foot,"he begged. Neara looked like she was going into one of her rare but explosive temper tantrums. _'We can't make them angry, Neara. Please stop,'_ Micah thought panicking.

'_Story?' _Lyn seethed. '_On top of every other indignity, I have to waste my time telling some dim-witted tale of lost kittens or insipid princesses that break enchantments with a kiss.' _Lyn stopped suddenly. A wide grin spread across her face as a truly inspired plan came to her promising no end of payback to Skeletor.

"If you'll lie down," Lyn promised Neara sweetly, "I'll tell you the story of the beautiful Princess Neara and her magic kiss."

Micah let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he saw Neara lie down next to him waiting for her story.

* * *

Skeletor returned to see Lyn waiting for him. Her arms were crossed, her face was flushed, and her scowl left no doubt as to her mood.

In the past, he would have ignored her obvious ill mood and found some different section of Snake Mountain to retreat to until she remembered who her master was. Only he was very aware now that he wasn't her master, and even more sure he never had been. Anyway, it would be the 'good' thing to do to try to help her feel better.

"The children are asleep," Skeletor observed. "Excellent work, Lyn."

"If you think that lame attempt at a compliment is going to make up for what you've done, you are even more stupid that I thought you bone-faced brute!" Lyn exploded.

"Why you sour, screeching shrew!" shouted Skeletor, all thoughts of sleeping children instantly gone from his mind. He tightened his grip on his Havoc staff and advanced, fury burning crimson where his eyes once had been. "You forget who you're talking to," he growled.

"As do you," countered Lyn incensed. "I came along with you to help fight the Horde, not care for a scared little boy and a fiend disguised as a tiny girl."

"Are you saying that we should have left the children to the troopers?" roared Skeletor.

"I'm saying we would have never had the children in the first place if YOU hadn't doubted my abilities, and now we are stuck with two kids who will do nothing but get in our way!" Lyn barreled on, her wrath fueling her rant with poison. "If you think I'm going to take responsibility for the disaster you've brought on us because you can't control your anger more than an irritable serpentoid, you're in for a big surprise. I won't! From now on, if you do something stupid, you are going to deal with the consequences. We are not in Snake Mountain anymore, and if you want my help you can ask me for it hoping I will give it, not expecting me to jump at your beck and call. And don't bother asking me to help you with these kids. You made this bed, and now you'll sleep in it!"

Skeletor raised his Havoc staff, intending to bring it crashing down across Lyn's cheek.

Lyn didn't flinch. Her eyes grew bright with angry tears and her breath grew ragged.

"_Just let him hit me, and I'll leave and never return," _she promised herself.

Skeletor threw down his Havoc staff and marched off in a rage so intense that he was incapable of coherent thought.

If this had been Snake Mountain, he would have been smashing chairs and blasting holes in the walls.

The only things he saw around him in this cursed place were spindly trees and a boulder almost his height. He rammed his fist into the stone with all his anger and frustration.

He screamed in pain seconds later as he cradled his now broken fingers. He dropped to his knees and tried to calm himself enough to heal the breaks throughout his hand.

'_Lyn is right,' _he realized reluctantly as he finally sent some magic to knit his bones back together. But the realization only made him angrier, and pain shot through his hand as his healing spell faltered. He ground his teeth determined to master this fury.

When he calmed himself, he completed healing his hand. It would be sore for a few days, but at least he would be able to use it.

Skeletor began to pace back and forth muttering as he tried to deal with Lyn's accusations. '_I do let my anger control me. I could have rescued the Micah with a simple distraction and our presence would never have been known. We could have left with plenty of supplies. I could have used my magic to remove the traitor's mark from the children's faces, and found some safe place for them: if not here, then on Eternia. My actions endangered Lyn and those children because it reminded me of—No!' _Skeletor thought fiercely, repressing a particularly painful memory seeking to breach the mental wall he thought impenetrable less than a week ago. Skeletor sat down feeling drained.

'_Curse it all! The children will have to come with us now. I made a promise,' _he thought with disgust.

'_Doing the right thing means keeping your promises, no matter what, Keldor.' _How many times had his mother told him this when he strayed too far from the house? '_You promised your father that you would stay hidden until he comes to take us with him.' _

"Too bad he didn't keep his promise," grumbled Skeletor bitterly. _'_I will never be such a fool again. I will learn to control my anger_.'_

* * *

Lyn awoke from her restless sleep to see Skeletor looking out into the sunrise. His silhouette was as still as a statue. Only his cloak stirred in the gentle breeze.

Lyn hugged her cloak close to her as she steeled herself to face the repercussions from the stand she made last night. Her stomach clenched with an unreasoning fear. '_What if he sends me away? Stop it, Lyn!' _she ordered herself. '_He would be a fool to send me away; especially now that he will be caring for the children. Besides, I don't need him,'_ she thought, '_I don't need anyone.' _She approached Skeletor, squaring her shoulders. Her face became a mask of confidence hiding the fact that she didn't believe that last thought at all.

She walked beside Skeletor. He had his arms crossed and was gazing out in the distance.

"I was wrong, Lyn," Skeletor said quietly staring into the horizon. "I've endangered you and the children because I acted like an unthinking fool."

Lyn looked on Skeletor in wonder. After the fight last night, she expected retribution of some kind: even it was just an insult or a snide tone to his voice. He sounded calm—no, more than that—sincere.

"Would you continue the journey to the resistance with us?" Skeletor asked in the same hushed tone.

Lyn's stomach was no longer clenched in fear. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling anymore.

"Yes," she said uneasily.

"Thank you," said Skeletor turning away from Lyn to wake the children for the day's journey.

* * *

Lyn shifted the pack on her back as Micah and Neara finished their breakfast, and Skeletor removed the last traces of their camp.

"Come, child," said Skeletor, reaching out to pick up Neara.

As he soon as her picked her up, she hugged him tightly and kissed him. Skeletor squirmed inwardly. '_This can't get any worse.'_

"Boo boo 'way day," giggled Neara as she released Skeletor.

'_I was wrong,' _groaned Skeletor inwardly.

Lyn cringed. She suddenly became very interested in the leaves of the plant beside her.

"Why did she do that, Lyn?" asked Skeletor, irritation entering his voice for the first time this morning.

"Lyn told us this great story about a princess that could heal the sick with her magical kisses," Micah shared animatedly. "The princess kisses the sick and says the magic words, 'A kiss each day takes the boo boo away."

Skeletor's eyes glowed red for a moment, then remembering his vow, he breathed deeply. He would use this. Each morning he would accept Neara's disgusting "magic kiss" compliantly and remember, as he fought the urge to vomit, that it was his anger that brought this revulsion on himself.

"Skeletor, I…"

"Forget it, Lyn," he said, firmly keeping all of the anger he felt out of his voice. "Let's go, Micah," he said, walking into the sunrise.


	3. Paradox

**Author's Notes: **

Hello all. Well with the posting of _The Plot, _the cat's out of the bag. And, no, I'm not talking about Cringer. Hmmm...interesting idea though. :o)

So I would like to take a moment and give a huge thank you to my beta reader, cheerleader, and partner in crime--Evelyn CMB. You have been an absolute hoot to work with, and I look forward to many more e-mails and stories to beta in the near future. I still can't thank you enough for not only liking the back story I wrote for Skeletor and Miro, but actually planting seeds in your stories to support it. You're just too cool! No matter what the teens in your life may think. ;o) And allowing me to freely reference your work in mine--again, I say, "Thank you!"

Mist Walker, thank you for your continued support and patience. I talked your ear off for hours and bounced all kinds of crazy ideas off of you, and you never stopped being enthusiastic. More importantly, thank you for your honest criticism. You helped me avoid plot pitfalls left and right. Thanks!

Thank you, Banquo's Ghost, and Adona for your reviews. You really encouraged me in this, my first fan fiction.

I have not referenced anyone's fan fanfiction in this story without obtaining permission first.

I do not make any money from these stories or any characters owned my Mattel, and do not own any part of He-Man and the Master's of the Universe. So please don't sue me. I want to buy the new Teela figure this week!

This story is classic MOTU and deals with the redemption of Skeletor. If you can't stand the thought of Skeletor and Lyn as anything other than icons of evil, you will want to visit another story.

* * *

Chapter 3—Paradox

Neara yanked on Skeletor's hood, and pointed to a bird.

"Keltor, wook!" she said delightedly.

"Skeletor, Neara, Skeletor," the weary wizard repeated for what seemed the hundredth time today.

"Really, Skeletor, you need to let this go," Lyn advised listlessly, not slowing her pace. They must have been walking for four hours straight now. "She calls me 'Wyn' and you've tried to teach her to say your name for the last five days."

"Keltor is not my name," snapped Skeletor.

Lyn turned to look at Skeletor. He hadn't shown this much irritation about anything during the last week, and there had been plenty of reasons—the day-long torrential rain that ended with Micah and Neara taking long magic-enhanced naps—the time Neara wandered into a field of tall grasses and disturbed a nest of stinging insects Lyn had no wish to ever encounter again in this or any other lifetime—Micah's constant begging to hear the story of the beautiful Princess Neara—and his singing. Blast it! Of all the children to rescue, why did they have to pick up the child of a bard? This child knew more songs than anyone had a right to.

At first Lyn and Skeletor warned Micah in no uncertain terms that he was NOT to sing. He soon became bored and started asking all kinds of uncomfortable questions like, "Is Lyn Skeletor's girlfriend?" or "My father was a bard; what job did you do on your world before you came here? And, her personal favorite, "Where do babies come from?"

After one day of this, Micah was ordered to sing. The upside to the singing was that Micah tired much less easily, and Neara, though she could not pronounce the lyrics, hummed happily, ending some of the unbearable gibberish.

Through all of this, Skeletor remained calm. She would occasionally see a flash of red from his eyes, but then he would take deep breaths or count slowly. '_He really is trying,' _Lyn thought, amazed,_ 'to control his anger. And he hasn't passed Micah or Neara off to me once.'_

Out of guilt for the whole, "magic kiss" thing, which Neara never forgot, Lyn had taken on the bulk of the other tasks needed during their journey. She conjured the food, set up the campsites, cast the warning spells, and offered to watch the children, so Skeletor could 'scout ahead' at the end of each day.

Meanwhile Skeletor—Skeletor—was giving Neara baths, seeing to the children's meals, mending (with magic, of course) and washing clothes, calming them when they were afraid, healing injuries and making attempts (he had not managed to do this believably yet) to entertain them.

'_Why does the name bother him so much,'_ Lyn questioned. Not long ago, this mystery would have fascinated Lyn. She would have relentlessly pursued the answer in order to gain an advantage over Skeletor. Now she felt nothing more than a mild curiosity. The only secret she wanted to discover now was the location of a hot bath and a good meal.

* * *

"Skeletor," said Lyn.

"Neara, come back here, you troublesome little terror," Skeletor said in exasperation as the child tottered toward a nettle bush.

Skeletor snatched a wailing Neara away from her goal. Lyn walked up beside him and took the crying child from his arms.

"We must be near the jungle now," she said over Neara's sobs, "I'll put them to bed. Why don't you scout for a while?"

Skeletor nodded.

He walked for almost a half-hour before he gave up the pretense of scouting and leaned against a tree.

He looked into the clear turquoise sky. '_I would be depressed right now, if I weren't so exhausted,' _Skeletor mused. '_I'm so tired of feeling like a 'goody, goody.'' _He sighed. Skeletor had hoped that by throwing himself completely into the responsibility he had taken on, he would at least find some distraction from the disgust he felt when he saw what he was becoming. '_Why can't I like doing the right thing? Shouldn't doing 'good' make me feel happy with myself?'_ questioned Skeletor.

He yearned for fight between warriors: muscle against muscle, metal against metal, magic against magic.

'_The only fight I've been involved in lately is who gets the bigger 'half' of the last sweetbread.'_ Skeletor shook his head, '_I wonder if I could get Prince He-Man to come fight a few rounds for old times' sake._'

"What am I thinking?" he muttered with a groan. "He'd take one look at me babysitting two snotty two kids and would be too busy laughing to fight."

Adding insult to injury, he had to draw upon hated memories of his own childhood to find solutions and tools to use with children. Things he did not want to acknowledge haunted his dreams—dreams that he was reminded of each time Neara called him a name too close to his name in these unwanted visions.

Lyn sighed with relief. Brother and sister were snuggled together and fast asleep.

'_They're not so bad,'_ she allowed. _'But I won't be sad to leave them with the Truth Sworn,' _Lyn thought quickly. '_Then it will be just Skeletor and I.' _Lyn felt a strange flutter in her stomach as she thought of being alone with Skeletor again. '_This is crazy. Skeletor is my partner. That is all. I'm just confused because he's acting so differently. He's still Skeletor,' _she told herself. She sighed and shook her head. '_The sooner we join the resistance, the better.'_

Keldor ran down the path to his house. The bag of honeyberries banged on his back in time with his swift stride.

A smile lit his face as he saw his father's skywind in front of the house.

Keldor slowed as he reached the door. Father hadn't closed it completely. Keldor stopped with a look of disgust as he saw his mother and father kissing, "Yuck," he said and turned away to avoid this disturbing sight.

"Keely, I don't know how much more I can stand this separation between us. I want you beside me. I want everyone to know how much I love you and Keldor." Hearing silence, Keldor approached the door again, only to see more kissing.

"Sheesh!" he muttered.

"We know how much you love us, Miro,"

"You and Keldor should be wearing royal robes. Keldor should have real sword masters, and tutors. Not me, a prince with branches and books."

"He's doing fine. He has your determination and swift mind."

"And your passion and zest for life," Miro said stroking Keely's cheek.

"And my blue complexion, Miro. I saw enough politics during my enslavement among my people, to know that you need to make sure to bring us into court only when the time is right."

"No one will fear you in Eternia," Miro said.

"Maybe not, but those who oppose you will use others' fear to justify any opposition they have to your rule and polices when you are king, Miro. Worse, they will not accept Keldor as their prince. If you do not set the climate for our introduction in exactly the right way, you could end your family's royal line."

"I—" started Miro.

"Don't you dare say it," Keely warned. "There are too few just rulers in this world. You will not take a chance of destroying the well-being of your people by laying aside your crown, and I will not have this discussion with you again."

"Keldor, I've stopped lecturing your father now," called Keely. "So you can stop listening at the door and bring in those honeyberries."

* * *

Skeletor awoke. He really wanted to hit something. This time he didn't even try to go back to sleep.

The next day, Skeletor and Lyn looked over the vertical drop that descended at least ten feet before even the first leaf could be seen.

Micah and Neara laughed and chased one another behind them in a clumsy game of tag.

"Teleportation?" Lyn asked scanning the cliffs that surrounded the Sunken Jungle.

"Too dangerous unless we know what's down there."

"I could go down and scout—"

"No, Lyn. If the creatures in this pit are as dangerous as Micah described, we need to stay together."

"We could travel around the outer edge and look for an easier way down."

"No, your magic led us to this spot. I should have had confidence in it before."

Lyn looked away. Skeletor was relying on her magic more and more. He only tested her warning spells around the camps once now rather than every few hours as he used to.

'_He's trusting me,'_ Lyn realized with a start. Lyn felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her.

"I can cast a spell that will widen the area I can see in the globe of my staff, but it will take time and concentration," Lyn said. She jerked her head back to the game of tag turned squealing tickle fight.

"Take the time you need, Lyn, we'll go back to the river and try to catch some fish before we go. Besides," Skeletor said, releasing a sigh of resignation upon seeing the dust-covered children, "it looks like it's time for another bath." '_It's official,' _thought Skeletor, '_I am depressed.' _

* * *

Skeletor groaned inwardly as a he snatched up Neara who began to hug him, covering the wizard with dust.

"Yuck! Stop that!" he sputtered, trying to pry Neara's arms from his neck. Neara laughed, thinking it was a game, and began to shower kisses on Skeletor's bony face. "Arrgh! What did it do to deserve this," he moaned. "Micah, follow me, and take your sister before I throw up."

"Keltor, wet," laughed Neara as she splashed in the shallow section of the river they were taking their "swim" in.

"Neara I have sent creatures to the Valley of Echoes for less than this," he threatened, ducking another one of Neara's splashes.

Neara answered his threat with a two handed splash that soaked Skeletor's hood completely.

"Blast it, you bite-sized little shadow beast! You will stop this," he said, pulling Neara up to look into his blood-red eye sockets.

Rather than be frightened into stopping, as he hoped, Neara tilted her head to the side as though confused.

"Boo boo?" she asked and swooped down to kiss the bone between his eye sockets. "Boo boo way day!" she cheered.

"Arrgh! Stop it! Once a day is enough!" Skeletor snapped as he shook his head. This was ridiculous. He had spent the afternoon fishing, and now he was swimming with two orphans. Micah, at least had proved useful. Apparently there was a trick to catching the Glesel fish that were in this river. Thanks to Micah's knowledge, everyone would have full stomachs tonight and still have breakfast in morning that wouldn't cost any magical energy to create.

'_But, I truly hate this,'_ Skeletor thought to himself. '_Relaxing in this cool water is pleasant. We have plenty of food, and they are happy. They also really like me for reasons that are beyond me. So why am I so blasted miserable?' _Skeletor pondered as he ducked another one of Neara's splashes. '_If that do-gooder prince He-Man were here, he'd be laughing with the children and enjoying the afternoon. Yet I feel like a fool. A wet pathetic imbecile. I just don't get it. Being good seems so natural to him. It seemed to be as easy as breathing for Adam.' _

'_Not completely,though'_ Skeletor reminded himself. '_For years Prince Adam let everyone believe he was a coward. His father berated him in front of the entire court many times. He never took any credit for all the good he did. Adam had a sword to Hordak's throat after he believed Hordak killed the woman he loved. Hordak had tortured him and his family, but Adam didn't kill him. I would have killed Hordak in a heartbeat for much less. But,' _Skeletor thought with a shudder, '_if Adam had been the type to take revenge, I would be in Blazes now. I owe my life and eternity to Adam's commitment to good, yet even being 'nice' (how I hate that word) makes my skin crawl.' _

'_I came here to fight the Horde, not be a babysitter.' _He fumed, grinding his teeth.

"Micah, we're leaving," Skeletor barked.

"Coming, Skeletor," Micah said and began to swim toward the shore.

Skeletor waded out of the waist-deep water holding Neara in his arms. Her shift was soaking wet and her auburn curls were plastered to her head.

"Stay," he commanded. The blue wizard placed her on the pebble covered shore and turned to the spot where he left his cloak.

"Come here so I can dry you off," Skeletor said, turning to see Neara run off after a flutterbug. "Neara, come back here," ordered Skeletor.

"I'll get her, Skeletor," Micah said. He quickly pulled his pants over his wet shorts.

Skeletor nodded and turned to gather up Neara's clothes. He looked at the faded pink dress that had already been patched on several occasions. Even faded, this frock would stick out against the green they would soon be immersed in. It wouldn't hold up much longer anyway.

Though he did not like to remember how he had this knowledge, Skeletor understood a thing or two about surviving in a dangerous jungle. One fact he knew for sure was that all of them would need to be able to blend into the jungle. He was sure his blue-grey cloak would stick out as would Lyn's black and purple.

'_Taking care of the brats is hard enough as it is without their clothes alerting every predator in the jungle where we are.'_

Skeletor began to transform the dress into a mottled green and rearranged the fibers to allow better airflow in spite of the fact that the dress was now a long-sleeved shirt and pair of pants. He focused once again, looking at Neara's hole-filled slippers, and they morphed into tough leather boots with sturdy slip-proof soles.

Skeletor next turned his attention to Micah's boots and shirt changing them to match the green of Neara's new clothes. He produced a new pair of pants and two rain cloaks in the same camouflage pattern for both of the children.

Skeletor touched the glowing ram's head of his staff to his purple harness and a mottled green spread over the leather and fabric that covered his muscular form.

Then, with a pulse of concentration and a flash of light, four amulets materialized at Skeletor's feet. He had just gathered them up when he heard Neara's wail approaching.

He took the crying girl from her brother. _'I hope this shuts her up.'_

"I have a pretty necklace for you, Neara." Skeletor dangled the medallion in front of his tiny charge.

"Pet-ty," Neara said playing with the necklace Skeletor had just secured around her neck both with a clasp and with a spell to keep the child from losing it.

"New clothes," exclaimed Micah, seeing the boots and cloaks at Skeletor's feet.

"You will need to blend in with the surrounding after we enter the jungle, and these clothes will protect you better than the ones you had."

"Thank you," said Micah, his voice muffled as he pulled his new shirt over his head.

"You'll need one of these amulets as well," Skeletor said, jerking his head toward the rock where he laid them. He struggled to get Neara's shirt over her head. "Blast it! Hold still you little pest!"

"Okay," Micah said. He slid one of the silver and green charms over his head.

Skeletor looked at the boy for a moment. Micah never questioned him, he realized with a start. Micah just trusted him. He had received more obedience and respect from Micah than he had from any of his minions in Snake Mountain, yet the child did not seem to have any fear of him.

'_Why do I feel so disgusted with myself right now, then," _he asked himself.

Neara began to cry. '_I'm hungry too, you impatient brat.' _Skeletor thought irritably.

Skeletor quickly prepared the evening meal and dined as Neara ate the bites he broke off for her.

"Here," said Skeletor, offering Lyn the last amulet as she sat across from him.

"Jewelry?" Lyn asked with a smirk hiding her discomfort behind her usual sarcasm. "I didn't know you cared," she said chuckling as she slid the amulet over her head.

"If you find my insect and pest repelling charm so touching, wait till you see my water purification spell," he said drolly.

"These keep the insects away?" asked Micah, looking doubtfully at the charm around his neck.

"Yes, which is why you must not take it off at any time," warned Skeletor. "The last thing I want is some creepy crawly to make one of us sick, and that tangle of weeds down there will be overflowing with them. I placed a spell on the charms to keep the smaller pests away from us." _'Because the last thing I want to deal with is two sick children.'_

"I thought the whole purpose of catching our food was to save our strength, Skeletor," commented Lyn, gesturing toward the new clothes and amulets. "Those must have taken a fair bit of power to create."

"What do you mean?" asked Micah. "He just said some words and they appeared."

"Magic looks easy, but it takes concentration and depends on the strength and discipline of the person wielding it," explained Lyn. "Creating food, clothes, or widening the range of my viewing crystal are tiring experiences. The more complicated the spell, the more tired the mage will be after it's cast."

"How does it work?" asked Micah intrigued.

"Each world has a different level of magical energy," Lyn explained. "Some have next to no magic and the only way the people can advance is through technology like the tanks, robots and computers the Horde uses. Others are so filled with magic that no technology will work on them at all, and the people of these planets advance only through the study and use of the world's mystical resources. Then there are worlds like this one. The power of this planet is strong, but not too strong. Here we can enjoy the benefits of magic and technology. That is one of the reasons Skeletor and I choose to come to Carnia."

"Is that why you said we wouldn't be going down to the rainforest today? Because you need to rest?" Micah asked looking at Lyn and Skeletor.

"Yes," said Skeleor, "and speaking of our trip tomorrow, Lyn, your clothing needs to be changed as well. You will be too noticeable." He reached the glowing talisman on his staff toward her. "I will make the alterations if you like."

Lyn nodded. She shuddered slightly when she felt Skeletor touch his staff to her shoulder. Her cloak and bodysuit became a blotchy green and the high-heeled boots she favored morphed into sturdy hiking boots.

"Could I learn to use magic?" asked Micah.

"I don't know, Micah. Not everyone has the gift," said Skeletor.

"Could you teach me?" asked Micah looking from Lyn to Skeletor.

'_Teaching Micah the basics of magic could keep him occupied during the remainder of this journey,' _Skeletor mused, 'a_nd since most of the first exercises involve memorization and meditation, it could stop the ceaseless string of cursed songs from this boy.'_

"Yes, I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Skeletor!" Micah said throwing his arms around Skeletor in a grateful hug.

Lyn tried unsuccessfully to hide her amused grin behind her hand.

"Drat it, boy. You and your sister better go to bed before I change my mind."

Micah nodded and lifted his already sleeping sister to their palate.

"Guess what, Neara?" he whispered to his groggy sister. "I'm going to be a mage just like Skeletor and Lyn."

* * *

Keldor dove into the thick underbrush that was the boundary between his homestead and the Vine Jungle. He tried to silence his sobs as he raced further into the tropical forest.

"Wait boy, come back!" shouted a man's voice.

"We won't hurt you. We want to help you! We're sorry for what Larson did to your mother," another man said his voice breaking.

"We won't let him hurt you. Please come back! It's dangerous," the first man continued.

Keldor stumbled forward, tears blinding him as he could no longer contain his sobs.

"Momma," he cried. "Momma," he repeated between sobs. "I only wanted to get help. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blinded by his tears, Keldor stumbled to the ground. He lay there in the dirt sobbing until he had no tears left. For hours he lay still, willing himself to fade into nothing. It was his pounding headache that finally forced Keldor to push himself back up on his knees.

Mother was dead—murdered by those who offered to help them. Keldor knew only one thing for sure. '_I have to get to my father. He will make these monsters pay for what they did to Mother.' _

Keldor stood, dirt smeared all over his damp tunic. He wrapped his arms around himself to control his shivering, and set off toward the jungle's border, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

* * *

"Momma," Skeletor moaned. He bolted from the ground. '_This isn't happening,' _

He waved his staff over the rest of the cliff-side camp casting a sleep spell so strong that even Lyn would not be able to wake before he came back to reverse it. He did not want to explain why he had to take a walk in the middle of the night.

Skeletor traveled for over a half an hour before he found what he was looking for. A massive tree loomed high above the hill he stood upon. Grinding his teeth, his eye sockets glowing crimson, Skeletor raised his staff. He poured all of his fury and hate into it. The ram's head talisman blazed with a white-hot flame. He unleashed a blast that reduced the tree to dust in an ear-shattering explosion.

The intensity of the blast threw him on his back.

Ash fell around Skeletor like a strange grey snowstorm as he pushed himself up from the ground. The irony of this situation was unbelievable.

Skeletor looked up at the star-strewn sky. "Why is this happening to me when I'm trying to do what's right?"

* * *

Skeletor stood looking over the cliff into a jungle very much like the one from his nightmare. Soon Lyn and the others would wake. He would still be standing there as he as he had been from the moment he returned over an hour ago. '_I will conquer these dreams,' _he promised himself, '_or_, _Ancients be cursed, I won't sleep.'_


	4. Descents and Discoveries

**Author's note:**

A big thanks to Evelyn CMB and Mist Walker for helping me beta my work. I reference Evelyn's work only with her permission.

I make no money off this. I don't own the characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 4—Descents and Discoveries

Skeletor focused on the image he had just seen in Lyn's wand. He had already sent spells of protection and shielding down so that no "welcoming party" would be there to greet his group as they materialized in the small clearing.

Skeletor pulled his magic within strengthening and focusing it until it burned inside him. He sent tendrils of power to connect with Micah, Lyn, and Neara, who was fretting in Lyn's arms. Once he secured the magical binding between them, he released his power in a blinding explosion that took everyone down 400 feet into the forest.

"Wow," breathed Micah awestruck. "The tree trunks are as big as Horde tanks."

Skeletor leaned heavily on his staff. In the past, he would go from transporting all of his minions to his throne room at Snake Mountain, to knocking over chairs and blasting the room apart. Today, however, without the adrenaline that came from his disappointed rages, he felt drained.

"Micah, keep Neara in the clearing," Lyn said, putting down her squirming charge to seek a safe direction to begin their journey.

"Food is in the pack," said Skeletor passing the bag to Micah.

Micah reached in the pack and began to withdraw the remains of the last night's fish

"Here," Micah said offering Skeletor a piece of fish.

"You eat it. I'm not hungry,"

"Okay," he said then called to his sister, "Breakfast time, Neara." Micah settled down against the cliff side.

Satisfied that the children would be occupied for a little while, Skeletor walked over to Lyn.

"Have you seen any of those creatures Micah warned us about?"

"See for yourself," Lyn said, showing the glowing globe to her partner.

Images of nightmarish creatures flashed before them as she moved her focus from one section of forest to another.

First, creatures with large sections of bony armor were feasting on huge black furred spiders the size of a Horde trooper's head.

Creatures that looked to Skeletor like deep gray horses with two grooved black horns from their heads reared up and gave a chilling sound, more scream than neigh. Scraps from their last feast hung from their razor-sharp fangs.

Mounds as tall as Greyskull's jawbridge overflowed with 12 legged insects, each as large as his arm, with furred orange antenna and dangerous-looking stingers curled on their backs.

Great white cats prowled in loose groups sending creatures running for cover at their echoing roars.

Four-legged reptilian creatures fought over a huge fur-covered mass of blood and flesh that no longer resembled a living creature. Their own green and brown mottled scales were dripping with red splatters from their frenzied feast.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," Lyn said dryly.

"Going to be a regular walk on the beach," agreed Skeletor shaking his head. "So do you see any place that isn't populated by candidates for Beastman's petting zoo?"

"This way. But I can't be sure. There's so much vegetation over in this section," she said, shifting the image a bit to the right, "that it would be the perfect spot-"

"For an ambush," Skeletor finished for her.

Lyn nodded. "I never thought I would miss old fur face."

"At least we don't have to put up with the smell."

"Good point."

"Do you still have the location stone you made to get us here in the first place?" Skeletor asked, looking toward the "safe" direction.

Lyn fished it out of the pouch at her waist. She placed it in the center of her hand.

"Finally," Lyn said, "some good luck for a change." The rock was pointing into the only clear path she located.

"How are we going to keep the little 'bard' quiet?" Lyn said, jerking her head toward the kids eating just out of earshot.

"He wants to learn magic. I will teach him the meditations necessary to condition his power centers to draw on this world's magic."

"And if he has no magical talent?"

"I won't tell him until we get to the resistance. Those meditations ought to keep him busy until we get there."

"Is it right to let him get his hopes up like that?"

"It's better than his singing getting us all killed because he's bored," Skeletor retorted. He didn't care for the child, but the thought of the boy being disappointed needled him. "I'll let him down gently," Skeletor promised reluctantly, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

"No 'ood, Keltor," Neara whined as she jerked on the hood Skeletor had finally fixed on her head with a spell after replacing it for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes hood. You need to blend in with the jungle, so we aren't seen, and my—name—is—Skeletor," he said through clenched teeth."

Neara began to cry and hit Skeletor's chest.

"If you don't get her quiet, we won't have to worry about something seeing us," Lyn hissed as Neara's wails got louder.

Skeletor's clamped down on the rage building in him. He had to distract her somehow. If he weren't so exhausted, he would put a sleep spell on Neara and be done with it. He wished he had done that instead of fixing the hood to her head, now that he thought about it. As it was, between securing the landing sight, the teleportation, and lack of sleep and food he couldn't muster much more than a puff of smoke now. He definitely wasn't going to ask Lyn to set one on the kid. She'd made her position on working with the children crystal clear. She could help whenever she liked, but it would snow in Eternia's Fire Desert before he would ask her for help with either one of them.

Out of the corner of his vision, Skeletor saw a flowering vine. Approaching it carefully, he moved his amulet toward it. There was no tingle of warning, so he plucked one of the golden blossoms. "Here, Neara, look at the disgustingly pretty flower," Skeletor said.

Neara sniffled and looked at the flower Skeletor offered to her.

"Pet-ty," she said and took the bloom from, Skeletor. She brought the petals close to her face giggling.

Skeletor sighed in relief. At least her laugh was somewhat bearable.

Skeletor froze as he heard something shift in the brush beside him.

"Micah, take your sister, and stay behind me."

"What—" Micah began.

"Quiet."

Lyn moved on the other side of the children and created a shield around Skeletor and the others.

"Rippers," gasped Micah as a dozen four-legged reptilian creatures burst through the undergrowth and circled around Lyn and Skeletor. They began to emit a sound that was part howl and part squeal. Their heavily muscled bodies tensed as they closed in on their newest prey. The largest one opened her massive jaws revealing a mouth filled completely with huge fangs, the smallest as long at Skeletor's hand. Without warning, several rippers jumped at the same time aiming for the children in between Lyn and Skeletor. They hit Lyn's shielding with a sickening thud and landed motionless on the ground.

Smelling the blood seeping from the mouth of a fallen pack mate, the rest of the hunters attacked the unconscious rippers and began feasting on them. The pain of being torn apart woke one ripper, but it was too late. It wailed in pain as its own pack feasted on its legs.

"Stop it!" Micah sobbed. "Stop it!"

Neara began to scream and pulled lose from Micah. "Want Keltor!" she bawled as Micah grabbed her back.

Taking advantage of the fact that all of the predators were now distracted, Lyn allowed a hole in her shield just big enough to send a ball of flame from her crystal wand. She sent the flame around the rippers and shouted, "Blaze high and hot till all within this ring live do not!"

Lyn lowered her shielding as Skeletor bent to pick up the wailing Neara.

The smell of charred flesh rose from the smoking corpses.

Crying, Micah stumbled over to the blue-skinned mage, and buried his face in Skeletor's cape.

"The smell of those remains are going to bring creatures from miles around," said Lyn looking within her wand's crystal. "Do you think you could teleport us to a safe place if I could find one?"

An ear-splitting roar echoed in the forest not far to Skeletor's right causing the children to scream.

"I'll have to. Micah," he said trying to remove the hysterical child's vice-like grip on his arm, "let me go you simpering simpleton, so I can get us out of here."

Lyn helped pry Micah from Skeletor's side. He forced himself to pull the planet's magic through his body's weary power centers. He used the desperation and fear he felt from the children to keep him alert and focused in spite of his exhaustion. When he thought he could contain no more power, Skeletor cast the spell bringing them to the safety of a small stream bank.

Skeletor sank to the ground barely able to hold Neara. He lay down too drained to move. Neara cried softly never loosening her grip around his neck.

"He's hurt!" shouted Micah.

Lyn knelt beside Skeletor.

"Not hurt," Skeletor said weakly, still holding Neara.. "Just tired. Set up defenses…" he said as he slipped out of consciousness."

* * *

"You must train yourself to pull magic into your core. From there you will be able to shape it and use it in any way you choose, but if you don't focus on the meditations necessary to help you strengthen and condition the power conduits within you, you will never be able to accomplish more magic than that pathetic excuse for a slave over there," lectured the tutor for what seemed like the hundredth time. In anger, he threw his book at the young nobleman's servant, knowing that hurting their manservant, Keldor, was as close as he could come to disciplining these spoiled boys.

"He can't use magic anyway," complained Senset, as Keldor limped back to the tutor to return the book that had just created the dark purple bruise on his left shin. "He wears a collar, just like every other servant."

"Yes, Canidor, even if he weren't a pale, washed-out half-breed," drawled Reneil lazily as he stuck his foot out quickly causing Keldor to stumble to the floor, "he's unbearably stupid."

Keldor lay on the plush carpet of his "master's" study seething. He'd learned long ago, however, to keep any show of anger deep within him or suffer pain beyond belief from his "masters" and their father, his "overlord." He got up slowly, and pretended to be hurt much worse than he was, knowing that only a show of pain would satisfy Reneil.

"First thing, young lord Reneil, you will address me as tutor. I care not that you are your father's eldest and will one day inherit his vast holding in these caverns. I am the best instructor in the magical arts and can find many great houses clamoring for my services. Secondly, I doubt not that even this wretch could do more magic than you could, if he weren't wearing that collar. He, at least, understands how to work."

"How dare you—" sputtered Senset.

"Calm yourself, little brother," Reneil said with a chuckle. "Come here, your highness," Reneil ordered Keldor, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We will show our venerated instructor, the all-knowing Canidor, that you are nothing more than a dullard and a drudge." Keldor approached, his fists clenched in a white-knuckled rage behind his back. He had been using the meditations tutor had taught the lordlings, not to prepare to draw on Eternia's magic, but to calm himself. These exercises worked so well in helping him remain calm that he had been beaten three less times just this week, and even his "overlord" commented about how this once proud slave had learned his place under his masterful training last night as Keldor served his young "masters" dinner.

Keldor stood before Lord Reneil with his eyes lowered in what he hoped was a subservient expression, rather than an attempt to hide the hatred burning in his eyes.

Reneil jerked the jagged metal and leather collar from Keldor's neck leaving a scratch that bled freely. Keldor fought the urge to stop the bleeding, knowing it would only provoke him further.

"Come here, boy," Tutor Canidor instructed. "I won't have these layabouts weakening your performance with injuries."

Keldor dropped his head lower to hide the bitter smirk on his face. Canidor seem to have forgotten that the limp he had right now was due to his rage, not his "masters."

Canidor placed his hand on Keldor's shoulder and Keldor felt the spell that sped his body's natural healing process. Keldor heard the tutor mutter the incantation out loud and paid close attention to this. The relief that was going through his body now was something he wanted to repeat whenever he needed to since his "masters" delighted in his pain.

"Now boy, I want you to listen as I teach you the meditations," the tutor said slowly and clearly.

Keldor nodded. He tried to look docile and dimwitted as he intentionally stumbled over the meditations for the tutor.

"Good enough," he said, obviously convinced that Keldor could do no better.

"I expect that is the best we can expect from a slave who claimed to be the child of a king for months after he was captured."

Keldor wanted to hit the vile excuse for a person in front of him, but he threw himself deeper into his meditations, not because he wanted to do well for this fiend, but because he knew he must remain calm.

"Now, boy—draw the power from all of the pathways within you to your center."

Keldor gasped. He felt the magic flowing through him. It was incredible.

"Good!" said the tutor focusing on the boys, "See how he draws power through him. This from one who has just learned the proper incantations."

Keldor groaned internally; he would pay for this later. Still, though, the power was truly incredible.

"Now, boy, feel the power within you and imagine a fire coming from your hands. I doubt you'll be able to muster much more than a small flame, but try to send a line of fire out the window."

Keldor thought of the warmth of fire by his mother's hearth and the way the flames danced and jumped on the logs. He remembered, too, the bite of the flames in his flesh when Reneil pushed him in the cook's fire. He thought of all of the indignities he'd suffered from the day his "overlord" captured him in the Vine Jungle, and he could feel the magic within him burst into a blazing firestorm. He raised his head proudly and lifted his hands to the patio that overlooked the Council Cavern's main plaza and sent forth a blaze that incinerated the curtains in an instant as it shot out six feet in the air.

"What?" yelped Reniel, ducking for cover.

Keldor ran from the blaze, turning what would have been a whoop of triumph into a yelp of fear. He crouched trembling in a corner pretending to be afraid of what just happened. He shook violently, hoping to convince them that what had just occurred scared the dimwitted servant. He did not want to be seen as a threat.

Though shocked, Canidor tried to look nonchalant. "You see," he said after a few moments of silence. "If this dull slave can do this beginner's spell, you should be well past this level."

Keldor saw his slave collar near him and grabbed it quickly. Using what he just learned, he burned two runes on it just badly enough that the spells would not restrain his magic. _'If I'm careful, I can learn enough magic to get out of here and find my father,' _he thought hopefully. _'I'll make them pay,'_ he promised still pretending to be frightened witless. '_I'll escape, and when I'm prince of Eternia, I'll bring an army and punish them all.'_

"Please, master," Keldor said scrambling to Senset, hoping he would not look at the collar too closely. "Put this collar on me, so I don't burn again," he begged tears flowing down his cheeks."

Reneil laughed aloud. "Senset put the collar on the little fool. I suppose you think you've proven your point, Canidor," scoffed Reneil, trying to hide his irritation at being shown up by this soulless slave. "But all you've done is to ensure that I never have to listen to your useless lectures again. Teaching magic to slaves is illegal, and as my father is one of the justices, I may feel a civic duty to report your treasonous act to my father if you continue to bore me with this useless meditation nonsense. I want to be taught real magic, not some boring chants."

"As you wish my lord, Reneil," said Canidor with a low bow. He had been stupid. Now the brat was right. He would have no choice, but to bow to their wishes or come before the tribunal. He looked at Keldor. He was sitting meekly in the corner of the room, but something was off. "Bring me my books, servant, I will be going for the day. That is," he said turning toward the young lords, "if you have no objection to my going."

"It's about time," muttered Senset.

"Boy bring my pack down with me." He said, looking closely at the boy.

Keldor, followed the tutor. Without warning, the tutor shoved him into an alcove.

"I know you disabled your collar, boy."

Keldor was about to deny it when he felt tutor's hand over his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I saw it. I will keep your secret, under one condition. Your overlord, the honorable justice Melaen, found me in a…well…" the tutor looked for the right words, "compromising situation. As a result, I waste my time and talents on those two brats for no pay and lose time with hard-working paying customers. I can't do anything to any of your masters, but if you pay attention at my lessons, I'll teach you every thing you need to know to defeat them and free yourself." Canidor removed his hand from Keldor's mouth. "So do we have a deal?"

Keldor looked the tutor in the eyes, standing as a prince not a servant, "Yes."

* * *

"Make them pay," Skeletor muttered. "I'll make them all pay."

"Make who pay?" asked Micah

"Huh?" asked Skeletor groggily. He tried to sit up but found Neara still wrapped around his neck sleeping.

"I'll get her," Lyn offered.

"No," he said getting up carefully. "The last thing we need is for her to wake up and start crying again."

"Okay," she said slowly, her eyebrows raised. 'Well," she thought, _'For someone who doesn't want to wake up a child, you sure are holding her tightly. If I didn't know better, I'd call that a hug.'_

"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Skeletor absently rubbing Neara's back.

Lyn shook herself briefly before answering. "About three hours," she replied. "We could travel for a few more hours today if you feel up to it."

"Let's go," he said getting carefully to his feet. "Do you have a safe direction?"

Lyn stood and extended her hand and saw the locator stone turn to everyone's left.

"This way," she said after looking through her wand for a few moments. "But before we go, I need to cast a spell." She began to mutter and her wand began to pulse with a strange blue light

"We won't be able to travel as far, but after this morning, I think it will be worth it."

"What's that?" asked Micah.

"It's a spell to make anything that comes near us fearful. Hopefully, it will keep away predators."

"Good work, Lyn," Skeletor said mid yawn, too tired to even be disgusted at his compliment.

"Are you sure you feel up to this, Skeletor?"

"Yes," he snapped.

"Lyn, could I have some food from the pack?" Micah asked.

Lyn passed the pack to Micah.

Micah reached in and broke a loaf of bread in half. Here, Skeletor."

"I'm not hungry," Skeletor said following Lyn as she led the way. "But you can feed your sister." He said passing the stirring child to her brother."

Lyn looked back at Skeletor. That was the fourth time this week he'd turned down food. She couldn't be sure, but he looked like he was losing weight. There was a slump to his shoulder that wasn't there even a week ago. _'Something isn't right. He's not sleeping much at all. And as much as he tries to hide it, I know he's still having nightmares. I'm going to find out what this is all about before he collapses and leaves me stuck in this jungle with these kids.'_


	5. Descents and Discoveries Deepen

**Author's Notes: **Still feeling a bit giddy from the end of school, so I decided to go ahead an post this chapter a few days earlier than I planned originally. Enjoy!

A big thanks to Evelyn CMB and Mist Waker for being my parnters in crime and beta readers. You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of you wonderful people who have taken the time to submit a review. It really helps!

Oh yeah, and I don't reference anyone's stories here without permission, and I don't own any of the Master's of the Universe characters or their story lines so please don't sue me. Come on, I'm not making any money from this. And if you did, I couldn't buy the Keldor with the melt-away face! :o)

* * *

Chapter 5—Descents and Discoveries Deepen

Skeletor and his companions had almost managed a predator-free trip to their next campsite when one of the great cats attacked. Skeletor managed to freeze it, but not before it ripped a huge gash in his back when he turned to shield Neara from its claws.

He quickly teleported his small group a few miles to a safe campsite. Lyn secured the area and rushed to check on Skeletor.

"You're still bleeding badly, Skeletor."

"Really," Skeletor snapped, "I hadn't noticed."

"Let her go, Skeletor," Lyn said trying to pry his arm away from the crying child.

"I would if I could, but if I don't hold her back, she's going to choke me," he snarled.

Lyn grabbed Neara's arms. "Micah, help me get your sister."

"No!" screamed Neara, "Want Keltor. Want Keltor!"

"Just put a sleep spell on her, you bubble-brained nimwit!" Skeletor bellowed at Lyn.

"What did you just call me?" roared Lyn incensed.

"Oh, so you're deaf _**and**_ dumb," he snarled the pain and exhaustion getting the better of him.

"Fine!" Lyn returned coldly taking her hands off Neara. "Help yourself."

"No, Lyn, wait," begged Micah. "He's just hurt. You gotta help him. He saved us."

Lyn turned back to look at Skeletor. Micah was right. For Skeletor to lose the iron control he had on himself since their arrival on Carina, he must be worse off than she first thought.

Lyn pressed her hand into Neara's back gently and quickly sent the child into a deep sleep. Lyn passed the sleeping toddler to her brother. Skeletor wrapped his arms around himself to begin his healing. He was trembling twenty minutes later, but the bleeding had stopped.

Lyn came up behind him with a washcloth and some water she had purified from a nearby stream.

"Let me help you," she offered and sat behind him.

"Thanks," Skeletor said listlessly

Lyn fumbled with his harness for a minute before she was able to slide it over his head, revealing his blood soaked back. Lyn's breath caught as she felt his muscles tense when the washcloth touched his back. She quickly cleaned his wound trying to clamp down on all of the feelings that were urging her to linger. When she finished she noticed that he still had an angry looking scar.

"Why didn't you heal yourself completely?" Lyn asked turning so that Skeletor could repair and replace his harness.

"I couldn't," he said grudgingly. "I couldn't waste all that power when we might need to fight something else," he added quickly, hoping Lyn didn't notice his pause. "I can handle a little pain."

"Well, at least eat something," she said offering him some bread and cheese.

"Not hungry," he said and leaned against a nearby tree.

"You need to eat," said Lyn crossing her arms and sitting in front of him.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I just need to rest."

"I may be a bubble-brained nitwit, but you are a bone-headed moron if you think I'm going to let you push yourself into exhaustion and get us all killed in the process."

"Why you—" Skeletor started.

"You're welcome," said Lyn sardonically as she quickly put him in a deep sleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Micah fearfully.

"He'll be fine," said Lyn. "He just needs some rest and food. And so do you," she said as she handed the boy some bread and cheese.

* * *

Keldor sat down under a tree to rest. He had been running for the past month and finally was far enough from that cursed Vine Jungle to relax a bit.

Keldor smiled as he thought of the faces of the grand high justice Melean as he found his sons hanging helpless from the central plaza's Judgement Stones gagged and struggling. He had dressed them both in a maid servant's short cleaning dress and heels, and a collar, of course, to keep them from using their magic to alert anyone of his escape. He made a viewing stone before he left and laughed for days at the humiliation his former master's endured after they were rescued out of their embarrassing predicament.

"And they've only just begun to suffer," Keldor promised himself. For four and a half years they abused and humiliated him. Toward the end of his enslavement, only his anger and need for revenge gave him the strength to face another day. "I will have my revenge, 'Masters,'" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And you will be my servants."

'_But first,' _he thought, _'I've got to get home.'_

He leaned his head back and remembered all his father had taught him about the stars. "Lisawna and her children always walk to the south, Son," he used to say. "They always lead to Eternia, your true home."

Keldor stood. Looking up at his starry guides, he said, "Father, I'm coming."

* * *

"No…" groaned Skeletor.

"No is right," muttered Lyn, turning from the bedroll she had placed beside him. "You are not waking up until you get some serious rest." She placed her hand on his arm and renewed the sleep spell. _'These dreams must be really disturbing, if they are breaking the sleep spells.'_

In the past, she would have used her skills to find out what was bothering him. It would have offered her all kinds of opportunities to keep him off balance. Now, though, even with only the intention to help him, reaching into his mind seemed wrong.

* * *

Keldor placed the note next to the fenis hen house. He had frozen the birds, so he could take a few eggs. It was at times like these, he wished Canidor had taught his former masters how to make food. He only hoped this note promising payment for the eggs he took would be the last he'd have to write. He walked far into the shadows of the trees and released the spell freezing the birds. They squawked quietly, never even noticing that their house was raided. Using what he learned about heating objects, Keldor boiled the eggs until he could peel them and eat them with his hands. He found a cave nearby he could use to wait out the day.

'_Soon,' _he thought as he finished his last egg,_ 'I'll be in a palace with my Father.'_

Keldor stood on the hill overlooking Eternia. He'd made it. He was home. He longed to run down and rush through the gates, but there were so many people there today. He stood for a minute taking in the beauty of this city. It was perfect. So much better than any of the pictures his father had showed him. And he was the prince of this fabulous kingdom.

Keldor grinned broadly as he pulled his cloak down over his head. '_Just wait till father sees me.'_

"Keldor, you're a prince," he told himself taking a steadying breath. "You can do this." Keldor squared his shoulders and pulled his cloak closely to him with his gloved hands.

As he walked through the streets, everyone was rushing around as though some fair or great celebration was about to take place. Everyone seem so happy. '_Well of course they are happy," _thought Keldor proudly. '_My father is their king.'_

"Excuse me," said a woman as she bumped into Keldor.

"Miss?" asked Keldor keeping his head low.

"Yes, m'dear," she said turning toward the boy.

"What's going on?"

"We're celebrating the Prince of Eternia, silly. Why, King Miro, himself is going to present him to the entire kingdom today. Everybody is so excited."

Keldor's heart leapt. How had he known? He was throwing this huge party just for him.

"Where?" Keldor asked, barely remembering to keep is hood down.

"My, aren't you eager," laughed the woman carefully balancing her basket of bread. "Well, who can blame you on such a wonderful day? Just follow that road by the bakery, and you will come to the east wall of the palace. That is where the presentation will happen, but you'd better hurry. I think it's supposed to happen very soon."

"Thank you, miss," Keldor said sprinting past the baker's shop to find his wonderful, amazing father.

When Keldor got to the east wall, a huge crowd had already assembled beneath the great balcony. Several dignitaries walked out and called for everyone's attention. Then Keldor saw him. His father walked out onto the balcony with a broad grin that matched Keldor's leagues below.

"My people," Miro began his face beaming with pride. "It is my greatest pleasure and honor to present to you today my son, and your future king, Prince Randor.

Keldor watched in horror as a strange woman wearing a crown—his mother's crown—carried a screaming child, and handed it to his father.

Miro kissed the woman and cradled the babe in his arms as though he was the happiest man in the world.

Running and sobbing through the crowd, Keldor took no notice of the people he knocked down. He didn't notice that his hood fell back.

Keldor didn't know how long or far away he had run when he collapsed on the road that night. His father had replaced him. He married someone like him, and had a disgustingly pink baby boy. He sobbed as he looked up at Lisawna and her children.

"You didn't lead me home! You're a liar! Just like he is!" he shrieked. "I'll make them pay. I will learn everything about magic I can, and I will take my kingdom from this, Randor, and make him my slave. And just before I kill my father, I will show him my face. He will know how he let my mother get killed, and how I was enslaved. His precious wife and son will be my slaves forever. I promise this, Father. And I will keep my promise. I swear it!

* * *

"I swear it!" Skeletor screamed sitting bolt upright from his nightmare.

The entire camp stirred at his shout.

"Skeletor, what's wrong?" asked Lyn, pulling her blanket around her shoulders.

"Nothing," Skeletor snapped and turned back to his bedroll.

"No it's not nothing," Lyn returned, matching his anger with a rage of her own.

"You are the grand high expert at surviving in this mess down here, and you are the one that brought these children with us, so you are going to have to deal with whatever this is, or I will find out myself."

"How dare you threaten me, you wretched witch!"

Neara woke and started crying. Micah held his sister back as she tried to run to Skeletor.

"I'm not threatening you, you faceless fool. I'm promising you. Right now you're so tired, exhausted, and hungry that you can't even completely heal a simple wound. If you stay this way, you could teleport all of us into a mountainside, or not be able to do your part to defend us from attack."

"Keep this up and you may find yourself in a hillside now," threatened Skeletor, his eyes blazing crimson.

"Stop fighting!" screamed Micah. "Teach me how to make food using magic or how to clean the water and I'll help. I've been practicing my meditations and I'll do anything, but please," he begged, "don't fight anymore."

"You witless little fool!" snarled Skeletor, "Do you really think I ever had any intention to waste my time teaching you magic? I just taught you those meditations to stop your infernal singing. The only reason I am taking you and your dratted sister with me is so I don't end up in Blazes for hurting children, and so the Horde can't use you to find us. As soon as we find the Truth Sworn, I intend to drop you off to the first people that will have you and never see you again"

Lyn stared at Skeletor, her mouth wide open.

Micah sat in silence for a moment looking as though he had just been slapped. Only Neara continued to cry.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Micah. He ran into the pitch black jungle night.

"What have you done?" whispered Lyn, grabbing Neara before she could reach Skeletor.

"I—I," Skeletor started. He jumped to his feet and used his Havoc staff to cast light.

"Micah! Come back. I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I didn't mean it. Come back before you get hurt!"

"So you won't go to Blazes!" screeched Micah. "Go to Blazes! And if I find the Horde, I'm going to tell them everything about you."

"Micah, please!" Skeletor yelled out desperately. "I didn't mean it." '_Did I?' _he wondered as he continued his frantic search for Micah. _'Everything I told him was what I was thinking. It didn't bother me before. Why do I feel so sick about it now? Curse it all! I don't need the Sword of Truth to tell me that I deserve to go to Blazes for what I just did.' _

"Please, Micah, I'm sorry! Drat it all, boy. You're going to get hurt!"

"I don't care!" Micah sobbed. "Stay away from me!"

A frightening mix of neigh and scream echoed from the direction of Micah's voice. Skeletor sprinted toward it, blasting a path through the leafy underbrush. The sound of hooves was growing closer.

Skeletor raced into a small clearing to see Micah screaming and ducking down just as a huge two-horned stallion reared up on its hind legs, its fangs bared, the moonlight glistening on its bloodstained coat.

Skeletor thought of the place Lyn roasted the rippers. With a blast from his staff sent it there.

"Micah," he started as he crouched down where Micah fell crying.

"Stay away! I don't need you!" he cried. "You lied to me!' he sobbed. "I thought you cared about me!"

As Skeletor looked at this child, his heart was filled with more pain and remorse than he'd felt in decades. "I'm sorry, Micah," he said gathering the weeping boy into his arms. "I betrayed you, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

"Why?" snuffled Micah. "Why don't you like me? Why did you lie to me?"

"I—I" stammered Skeletor, unsure of what to say. "I don't think I remember how to like people, Micah," he said softly. "I decided not to care about anyone but myself a long time ago."

"Why?" asked Micah wiping the tears from his eyes.

"A long time ago, someone I l—l—," he stammered. Skeletor took a deep breath and forced himself to say the hated word, "loved betrayed me. I decided love and goodness were for the weak and foolish."

"You don't like Neara or me?"

Skeletor thought of the fear that gripped his heart when he saw Micah in danger and the abject sorrow he felt in the deepest part of himself when he realized how badly he'd hurt Micah. He remembered, with an unwelcome warmth, the feel of Neara's arms wrapped around his neck and her silly little laugh. His insides twisted uncomfortably, and he felt even more miserable.

"I think I do care about you two very much," he admitted reluctantly. "Because I feel like a sappy, weak-willed twit when I'm around you both."

"I don't understand," said Micah.

"Micah, I don't know how to be good. Or at least how to like being good. And when I'm helping you or your sister, I know it's one of the best things I can do. I think that's why I feel so rotten. I like being evil. I like getting in fights. I like…" Even as the words came out of his mouth they didn't feel true any more. '_Yes, I may still like a good fight, but I don't like being evil. I don't want to hurt people anymore. At least not the innocent. In the past, I didn't care who I hurt.' _"Micah, I don't know what I like anymore. I'm confused and I'm not a very good person."

"That's not true," said Micah. "You saved me and Neara. You helped her get well. You protect us, and you are taking us to a place where we can be safe."

"But I hurt you very badly."

"You said you were sorry. Did you mean it?" Micah asked, looking up at Skeletor.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wish I had never said any of those things."

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"Father used to tell me all the time that sometimes people get mad and hurt each other. That doesn't mean they can never care about each other again. Father used to say that forgiving each other was the best thing a person could ever do for someone they care about."

"And you care about me, after all I said?" asked Skeletor incredulously.

Micah hugged Skeletor tightly. "I love you, Skeletor."

Skeletor was stunned. He felt numb. "Let's get back to the others," he said quietly, trying to understand the shock and confusion he felt, "before they get worried."


	6. Drawing Closer

**Author's Notes:**

I reference Evelyn CMB's works with permission. I don't own any part of the Masters of the Universe storylines or characters--Mattel does and I make no money off this or any fiction I have written here or anywhere else for that matter.

I thank my wonderful beta readers. Y'all are the best, and I thank you all of those who review!

* * *

Chapter 6—Drawing Closer

"Focus, Micah. Concentrate on your power centers like I taught you."

"I think I've got it," said Micah, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Now, here's the test. Use the chant I taught you to open your body's pathways to the magic around you. If you have any ability, you should feel—"

"Woah!" shouted Micah, completely breaking his concentration.

"Drat it boy! Keep your focus," said Skeletor impatiently.

"Did you sense it, Skeletor?" exclaimed Micah. "I felt it. I felt the magic come to me!" He threw his arms around Skeletor. "I can learn to use magic."

"Not if you waste our time with useless celebrations, boy," he said, his insides squirming at this latest show of affection, even though he made no move to break the embrace. "We only have a short time before Lyn and Neara return from their baths, and I don't want to waste it. You offered to help out, so you'd better concentrate, or you will never do anything useful with your skills."

"Sorry," said Micah, releasing Skeletor with a sheepish grin.

"I forgive you, you over-enthusiastic ankle biter," said Skeletor ruffling Micah's hair as he chuckled. "Someone wise told me that's the thing to do. Now let's get back to business before it gets anymore disgustingly good around here." Skeletor shook his head, _'I can't believe this. Either the child has become less annoying, or I'm losing my mind. I must be losing it. This almost feels like fun.'_

Micah grinned and nodded. He focused on the chants and soon felt the power flowing into him.

"Excellent. Maintain your concentration. Draw the power to your center."

'_He's pulling a good amount of power. But then,' _Skeletor thought smugly, '_he couldn't hope for a better teacher.'_

"I don't think I can hold the power much longer," Micah said shakily.

"Think of fire, Micah. Picture the flames in your mind. Think of the warmth. Think of the strongest memories of fire you have."

"I remember the fires they used to heat the brand they burned us with," said Micah with his brow furrowed.

"Can you feel the fire?" asked Skeletor.

"Yes. I can feel the flames in me."

"Direct them out through your—" Skeletor ducked as plumes of flame shot out of Micah's hands. Several nearby bushes were instantly consumed in a red hot blaze.

"Blast!" Skeletor cursed, shooting water from his staff and putting out the bushes before the entire forest caught fire.

"Wow!" said Micah, shaking his blistered hands.

"I'm impressed," said Skeletor, laughing as he muttered a healing spell over Micah's burned hands. "Three feet. That's much more than most mages accomplish in their first fire spell. But I think," he added hastily, "that we should stay away from fire spells until we no longer are in a highly flammable forest."

Micah looked at the charred bushes. "I think you're right," he agreed with a nervous gulp.

Lyn came crashing through the underbrush soaking wet, Neara in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked, struggling to catch her breath. "I saw smoke and heard yelling."

"Micah just performed his first fire spell," said Skeletor proudly.

"Fire spell? Do you want to get us killed?" Lyn squeaked pointing to the charred sticks that were all that remained of once windraider-sized bushes.

Skeletor knew he should probably be contrite now, but there Lyn stood, soaked through as though she had just dragged herself out of a muddy puddle. Her white hair was dripping and sticking out at odd angles and her bodysuit was smeared with mud from Neara's feet.

Neara was laughing and making muddy handprints on Lyn's face. He looked at Micah and jerked his head toward Lyn, whose face was turning a bright pink with suppressed rage.

Skeletor and Micah burst into fits of laughter.

Lyn stood stunned for a minute as she watched the two fools laugh like jesters. This, after they almost burned the forest down around them all.

"Men!" she snarled, and with a wave of her wand, she sent a torrent of water to soak Micah and Skeletor, "That should cool you off," she said with satisfaction as the wizard and his new apprentice coughed and sputtered.

"Let's go clean up, Neara," said Lyn stalking off toward the river with the laughing toddler,

"while the boys dry up."

* * *

The four dried out quickly in the early morning heat as they trekked out on a safe-looking path. It wasn't the most direct route to their destination, but they were definitely drawing closer to their goal.

"So when you use a healing spell, you aren't the one actually doing the healing—"

"You're speeding up and increasing the sick one's natural ability to heal themselves. Right?" asked Micah eagerly.

"There might be some hope for you yet," joked Skeletor.

"Even if I do have you as a teacher," returned Micah with a wink.

Lyn laughed. "Sarcasm. Skeletor he's speaking your language."

"And why shouldn't he? He's not a brainless bubble-head," Skeletor nodded toward Lyn and added in a stage whisper, "unlike some people I know."

"Ah, Skeletor, keep talking that way," said Lyn sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. "And I'll have to blast you into next week."

Micah couldn't help but laugh. He understood, now, that these two didn't mean any harm with these threats and insults. It was the way they joked, and he was really starting to like it. The only time they meant what they said was when he could see red. Either Lyn's face would get blotchy or Skeletor's eyes, or whatever he had in place of eyes, would grow red.

"Wait a minute," Micah said suddenly remembering something. "Why did you have such a hard time healing yourself after that big cat scratched you a week ago?"

"Because he was being stupid, Micah," Lyn explained before Skeletor could say anything. "He wasn't getting sleep, he wasn't eating well, and he was using way too much magical energy. He was too worn out and weak to heal himself. Magic can't help a body that's too weak to help itself."

"Thank you, Lyn," Skeletor said with mock reverence, "holder of all wisdom and knowledge. I'm honored to be in your presence and do humbly beg that you cease sharing your teaching with us, as this day is already hot enough without your surrounding us with all your hot air."

"Why you—" Lyn started, but stopped as thunder boomed and echoed around them.

"What now?" asked Micah pulling his rain cloak tightly around himself.

"This is good," said Skeletor. "Most predators will wait out a storm. He uttered a few words and created a low-energy shield that kept the water from hitting the travelers. "We should be able to make fairly good time while the rain falls."

The rain fell hard and heavy for most of the day. As Skeletor predicted, the troupe traveled further that day than any other the entire journey. By nightfall, all four were tired to their very bones from the day's travel. They were all extremely grateful when Skeletor discovered a hollowed out tree trunk that would serve as a dry campsite for the night.

Lyn sat by the glowing heat stones she and Skeletor created the instant they had secured the campsite with warning spells. She was relieved to see Neara wrapped in Skeletor's cloak and sleeping soundly. Lyn sighed as she pried off her mud-caked boots. Helping Skeletor maintain their rain shielding was not difficult magic, but when combined with such a long hike and all the work needed to secure the campsite, she felt weak as a kitten.

"Curse it all," she muttered using a rock to chip at the clumps of dried mud on her boots. If she didn't have to help Skeletor create the evening meal, she would have used what little strength she had left to clean her boots.

"Have you got it, Micah?" Skeletor called from the opening in the trunk.

"Yes," he said rushing in past Skeletor.

"Here," Micah said passing the skin of water to the wizard as he took off his damp rain cloak and sat close to the firestones to warm himself.

"Oh no, you're not finished yet," said Skeletor, passing the newly-refilled skin to his protégé.

"You're going to purify this water this time."

"Really? You're going to teach me how!" Micah exclaimed.

"Well you did say you wanted to be less of an insufferable burden to Lyn and me," said Skeletor with an amused drawl. "So you can start by placing a drop of that water on your amulet."

Micah timidly tipped the skin over the emerald and silver charm.

"Be careful when it hits because it will—"

"Yikes!" shouted Micah. He jerked the waterskin back as he felt a warning jolt from lance out from the stone, sloshing water all down Skeletor's chest.

Lyn and Micah laughed heartily.

"Drat it, boy! I just dried out," Skeletor sputtered.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said Micah.

"I'm touched by your sincere and heartfelt apology," said Skeltor sardonically. "It would be more believable, though, if you'd stop giggling like a village idiot." Skeletor sighed and sat beside his student.

"I'll try," said Micah as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"All right, you chuckling clown, focus. Draw power into your self and repeat the incantation I showed you when we stopped for lunch."

Micah focused and muttered the words softly until he felt the power leaving him and flowing into the waterskin. "Wow," Micah breathed, barely able to move as saw the skin glowing. He watched in wonder as he felt his purification spell permeate each molecule of water.

"Now we test it," Skeletor said gruffly, taking it from Micah's hand. "Hold up the amulet." He tipped a small stream of water over the stone. "Do you feel any warnings this time?"

"No," said Micah. "Did I do it?"

"Yes, Micah, you just ensured that you will be purifying all of our water supply for the rest of the trip."

"Woo hoo!" cried Micah in triumph.

"It's about time too," said Lyn dryly. "Now that's one less excuse bone-brain can use to get out of doing his share of the food preparation."

"Pay her no heed, Micah. She's just envious that I produce feasts," he said with a wave of his staff. Plates piled with warm steaming delicacies and fruits that Micah hadn't seen since his first supper with them almost a month ago appeared before them now. "While she can barely manage a weak porridge."

"Is that so?" asked Lyn with one eyebrow raised. Even as tired as she was, she wasn't going to let this latest challenge go unanswered. With a wave of her wand four cups, a wineskin, and a pitcher of cool milk appeared. "Then why do you always forget the children's milk?"

"Foo?" Neara asked as she toddled over and sat in Skeletor's lap. She held out her hand expectantly.

"Yes, little beggar," said Skeletor breaking apart a clump of honeyberries, Neara's favorite fruit. "Now eat these slowly this time. I don't want to have this meal come back up like your last one."

"You two should argue more often," teased Micah grabbing another slab of steaming meat. "We eat better that way."

Lyn and Skeletor looked at one another for a moment. Then without warning, they both threw several rolls at Micah.

"Hey!" protested Micah returning fire. "Two against one is no fair."

"Who said anything about playing fair?" chuckled Skeletor as he ducked Micah's rolls. _'Ancients! I __**have**__ lost my mind,' _thought Skeletor as he grabbed some more rolls and shielded himself behind an empty platter. _'But,"_ he thought, shaking his head in amazement, _'at least I'm enjoying my insanity.'_

* * *

The warning spell sent shivers up Skeletor's spine. Lyn woke as well sensing the tingling. Something was coming.

"What is it?" asked Micah uneasily.

"I don't know," Skeletor whispered, now grateful that Neara had refused to budge from his lap last night. If they had to move quickly, she was already sleeping in his arms.

"I'm going to shed some light on the situation," said Lyn grimly. "Skeletor, be ready."

Skeletor gripped his Havoc Staff tightly in one hand and held Neara close to him with the other.

"Ready when you are," Skeletor said.

"Now," said Lyn and her staff illuminated the shelter.

Lyn's breath caught in her throat as she looked up to see a mass of spike-covered worms, the smallest as long as her leg, climbing down and cutting off the only exit from the tree they had taken shelter in.

Skeletor instantly threw a shield up around everyone.

"We've got to get out of here!" Lyn panicked when she looked toward the only exit and saw it covered by these hissing insects.

"Really?" asked Skeletor, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I never would have figured that out. I don't suppose you have any suggestions, oh wise one."

"Well you could try expanding your shielding to force a path through the door. That is, if you could shut up for two seconds," Lyn retorted.

Skeletor bit back his angry reply. '_I need to focus,'_ he told himself. He began to send out cords of power to grab and reshape his shield.

"It's working," said Micah seeing the writing mass of spikes and legs being pushed away from the exit as though by an invisible wall.

Skeletor and the others began to move toward the exit. The worms were now completely surrounding the shielding.

"Blast!" grumbled Skeletor through clenched teeth, "They keep piling on. If they keep coming, I won't be able to hold them all up."

"Look out!" shouted Lyn. Several mounds of dirt were rising from the ground underneath the shield.

Three great worms broke through in front of Skeletor, hissing and snapping their pincher-like jaws.

Neara screamed and buried her head in Skeletor's chest. And several more mounds began to rise, cutting them off from any escape route.

"Skeletor, we have to get out of here," Lyn said blasting several spike-covered worms into ash.

"Find some place to go, and I'll take us there," Skeletor ground out, his muscles straining from the massive power needed to hold up his shield.

"Here," said Lyn showing Skeletor an image, "But I'm not sure how far away it is."

"We'll have to risk it," Skeletor groaned, sweat dripping from his back.

"I'll need you to take over the shielding, Lyn,"

"On three," Lyn said sending up a shield beneath his to catch the pile of pests.

"One, two, three," said Skeletor.

Lyn cried out as Skeletor let down his shield. The weight was so intense that she was knocked to her knees. Skeletor had to duck as the shield fell a few feet.

"Drat it, woman, just hold it for a few more seconds," he said, binding everyone to himself.

With a blinding explosion, Skeletor and his companions materialized in a clearing surrounded by vines covered in brilliant red and orange blossoms.

Skeletor sat down and tried to calm Neara as she sobbed.

"We're safe, Neara. Look. There's foul flowers everywhere," he muttered as he rubbed her back sending a calming spell through her. She looked around wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Neara pulled out of Skeletor's embrace and toddled toward the nearest vine.

"Is everyone—" Lyn started, but was interrupted by Neara's terrified wail.

Several vines had wrapped around her and were pulling her toward a large blossom embedded in the base of a dead tree.

"Neara!" Skeletor shouted and raced to free her. Vines shot out of nowhere, wrapping him with an iron grip and pulling him away from the screaming child.

"Keltor!" screamed Neara.

Lyn blasted the vines holding Skeletor. Before she could free Neara, vines grabbed Micah and began to drag him in toward another huge blossom.

"Help," he shrieked. The blossom unfolded its delicate petals to show a jaws filled with dagger-like thorns.

"Even the flowers are out to kill us," snarled Lyn in frustration. She saw Skeletor teleporting Neara free of the large blossom latched onto her arm, and was forced to duck as several vines snaked out toward her head.

Micah saw a strange green liquid dripping from the thorns as he was dragged even closer to the plant. His amulet sent out a jolt of warning, snapping him out of his mindless panic.

Micah closed his eyes and held out his one free hand. "Please work,"

Flames shot out reduced the blossom to ashes.

"Woah!" shouted Micah as the vines went limp, and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Micah?" asked Lyn jumping over two more twisting vines to rush to his side. She placed a shield around them both.

"Just bumped my head. I think they're afraid of fire."

"Stay close. I'm going to drop my shields." Lyn held up her wand and sent flames from it like a torch. The vines reaching for her drew back quickly. Lyn pulled Micah to his feet. "We've got to get to Skeletor and Neara."

Lyn and Micah sprinted to the other two. Skeletor was holding up a shield against at least twenty different vines as he clung to the frighteningly silent Neara. Seeing the vines retreat as Lyn's 'torch' came close to them, inspiration struck.

"Four torches rise forth. Guard us from weeds of no worth!"

Four torches rose a head higher than Skeletor creating a vine-free perimeter large enough for everyone to fit in comfortably.

Skeletor dropped his shielding and laid Neara gently on the ground. He began muttering a healing spell. As soon as he felt one area of Neara's body defeat the poison rushing through her veins, other areas were attacked. The violent purple gash in her right arm wasn't sealing. She was bleeding freely and her tiny face was growing white.

"No," Skeletor choked out.

Neara was dying.


	7. Remorse, Reflection, and Revel

**Authors Note: **I reference Evelyn CMB's work with permission. I do not own any of the Master's of the Universe Characters, and make no money from this. I own all orginal characters and stories. Please don't sue me...blah, blah, blah. Y'all know the drill now.

Oh and to my reviewers a big thanks as well to my beta readers Evelyn CMB and Mist Walker--Love Y'all!

* * *

Chapter 7—Remorse, Reflection, and Revelation

Lyn stood frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Neara," Micah cried. He knelt next to his sister.

"Help me, Lyn," Skeletor said, panic rising in his voice.

Lyn laid her hands on Neara and began healing the child. "This poison is horrible. As soon as we heal one area—"

"It attacks another. Lyn, keep healing her. I'm going to try to draw the poison out of her."

"Skeletor grabbed his staff and sent tendrils of magic flowing through Neara's still form pulling the venom from her drop by drop. Slowly a small puddle of green mingled with the red trickling from Neara's arm.

"It's working, Skeletor. I'm making some progress."

Skeletor was shaking several minutes later when the last of the toxin ran down Neara's arm.

Skeletor laid his hand back on Neara's forehead and mingled his magic with Lyn's as he sought desperately heal the injured child.

The gash in her arm slowly began to seal as Skeletor and Lyn repaired the last of the injuries inflicted by the venomous flower.

After several minutes of seeing no improvement to the angry scar and purple bruises on Neara's arm, Lyn stopped.

"That's all we can do for now, Skeletor," she said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. "She needs to rest before we can heal her completely."

"No," he said still sending more magic through Neara.

"She'll be all right, Skeletor. She just needs to rest," she said giving him a gentle shake.

"It's my fault," muttered Skeletor focusing his power on her arm, with no result. "She wouldn't have gone near those cursed flower if I hadn't shown them to her," he said his voice breaking.

"That's not true. She loves any kind of flower. She would have gone whether you showed them to her or not," Lyn pointed out soothingly. She pried his hands off Neara's sleeping form. "We should be safe here," she said gesturing to the torches. "They will keep the vines away so we can all get some rest."

"I need to—," began Skeletor.

"Sleep," finished Lyn. "We all do."

"Are you sure she's gonna be all right?" asked Micah sniffling.

"She'll be fine," said Lyn, clasping Micah's shoulder.

Lyn focused for a few minutes and four cots appeared. She laid Neara in one, and sensing that both boys would want to be next to the child, took the bunk on the end.

Wordlessly, Micah and Skeletor, pushed their cots on either side of Neara and laid down.

Micah soon fell asleep, but even as tired as he was, Skeletor couldn't rest.

'_I almost killed her,'_ he thought miserably as a rare patch of moonlight broke through the canopy and played upon Neara's russet curls. _'What am I doing? I'm dragging two innocent children through this misery, because I want to keep out of Blazes. Ancients,' _Skeletor thought with a groan._ 'I should be there now. I have to keep these children safe whether I go to Blazes of not. They deserve better. And, blast it, Lyn is right. I can't protect them as tired as I am now. I have to try to sleep.'_

* * *

Keldor was coming back to the house with his fish whistling happily. '_Just a few more days, and father's coming back for Mother and me.'_

Keldor hadn't meant to overhear, but Mother and Father were talking over the secure communicator Father brought on his last visit. Something about his Grandfather making his Father get married by the time he was 30. Well, Father was 29 and his birthday was just a week away. He heard Father tell Mother to start packing and be ready because he didn't know how something was going to work out. Keldor didn't care how any of it worked out. All he wanted was to be with his father from now on.

"Mother," Keldor called coming into the main room, "wait till you see how many--,"

Keldor stopped. His mother was lying, unconscious, on the floor.

"Mother," Keldor shouted shaking her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Keldor turned his mother over carefully. She was burning up. "Oh no," he breathed. Quickly, he looked around the room. The table where mother kept the communicator was knocked to the side.

"Mother must have been trying to contact Father," he said in a small voice. He got up swiftly and looked around the room for the communicator.

"There you are," he said ducking under a kitchen chair. "No!" cried when he saw it. The communicator was broken into seven different pieces.

Keldor half dragged, half lifted his mother to her bed and ran to the door to get his cloak.

The sun was setting, but if he hurried, he might make it to the village before it got dark.

Keldor raced as though death itself was chasing him. He stumbled a few times as the darkness of evening fell down around him.

Finally, Keldor saw lights of the village ahead. The inn loomed before him. Fear gripped his stomach and his throat constricted at the sight of others walking out of the inn. Father had always told him to never be seen. That the villagers were afraid of his mother's kind and would be afraid of him.

"I have no choice," he told himself. "I have to get help, or she could die."

Keldor pulled his hood low over his face and hid his hands in his cloak. He threw open the doors of the inn but did not enter the brightly lit room.

"I need help," he shouted, his voice tremulous. "My mother's sick. She won't wake up, and she has a fever."

Several kind-looking men walked up to Keldor. He drew back further into the shadows.

"Where is your mom, son?" asked a tall man with ginger hair.

"In our house near the village. Please, Mister, you've gotta help me save her."

"Of course we will, lad," said the next man. "Larson go hook up your team and wagon. We may need to bring this boy's mother to the doctor."

"Sure thing," said Larson.

"Here, child," said Redson patting the seat next to him. Keldor hesitated. He didn't want them to see his face. What if they changed their minds?

"I'll ride in the back." Keldor jumped to the cart and wedged himself in against the corner. He curled up as tightly as he could, willing himself to fade into the shadows.

"Where is your house?" asked Larson, handing the reigns to his friend Jed.

"Follow the path to the river. There's a dirt road up there."

"Heyah!" shouted the ginger-haired man, and they took off toward Keldor's home.

"Please be all right, Mother," Keldor whispered over and over again as they crossed the bridge and turned onto the rocky dirt path that led to his house.

"Stay here, son," said Larson. "Jed and I will go in and fetch your mother."

"Thank you." Keldor said weakly.

"Where's your well, boy?," asked the third man. "I'll need to water the horses before we head back."

Keldor, pointed over to the stone well at the boundary of the grain field.

"I'll get us both a drink while I'm there," said the man gently as he took his bucket from the back of the wagon. "Would you like that?"

Keldor nodded.

"Larson, stop!" shouted Jed from inside the house. "Redsen, get in here and help me!"

Redsen dropped the bucket and ran to the house. Keldor jumped out and followed on his heels.

Larson had a gleaming knife in his hand. Jed was holding his arms. Both men were screaming at each other.

"Jed they're monsters. Thieving monsters that take what we work so hard for, and if you don't get out of my way, you're a traitor to your kind." Keldor stood transfixed in horror as Larson broke free of Jed's grasp. Redson grabbed him and tried to pull him back toward the door.

"Stop this!" Redsen demanded. "This boy and his mother have done nothing to you."

"Let me go!" Larson demanded his face changing from a blotchy red to a violent crimson, sweat dripping from his greasy, black hair. "They stole my Clarissa. They're all thieves and killers and deserve to die!"

Jed helped Redsen hold their raging neighbor back.

"How many more people are you going to let these monsters take, you traitorous fools?" screamed Larson. And with that, he stomped on Jed's foot with all his might. He bit into Redsen's arm, then threw both men off. He ran and grabbed Keely, pulling her off the bed by the front of her tunic.

"No!" shouted Keldor. He tried to move but he couldn't.

"Miro?" whispered Keely starting to wake, but in a flash of steel, Larson slit her throat and dropped her to the floor. Before he could do anything else, Jed hit Larson in the head with a chair, knocking him unconscious."

"Son?" called Renson his voice breaking. "We're sorry. We're so sorry."

Renson reached out to comfort the boy.

"No! Stay back!" screamed Keldor. "Stay away from me!" and he turned and ran to the one place these monsters would not enter—the Vine Jungle.

* * *

"No!" Skeletor shouted.

"What?" asked Lyn quickly checking to see that the torches were still keeping the vines at bay.

"Huh?" muttered Micah groggily.

Skeletor sat up in his cot and turned his back to the others. "It's nothing," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Just another dratted dream."

"Are you sure?" asked Lyn.

"Yes," he snapped.

Lyn didn't believe Skeletor, but after the disaster the last time she pushed him about his dreams, she wasn't going to try it again. At least not until he had a chance to calm down.

"Skeletor?" asked Micah, concern evident in his voice.

"Leave him be, Micah," Lyn said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just go back to sleep."

"But—" Micah started.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Lyn whispered to Micah, "I promise."

Micah nodded, worry still etched on his face.

Several minutes later everyone was asleep. Except Skeletor. He got up from his cot and paced between the torches.

'_How? How?'_ Skeletor thought miserably, _'can good be stronger when people like my mother are murdered in cold blood, and her killer walks free? How can good be better when children like Micah and Neara lose their parents and live starving on a city street covered with food vendors? How can good be worth anything when an entire race of slaves and kidnapped people live in ruthless bondage in the caverns under the Vine Jungle? How could Adam still serve it when he lost everything that mattered to him?'_

"Ancients be cursed," he muttered as he continued to pace. "If Prince He-Man were here now, I'd beat him black and blue until he could come up with some reasonable explanation."

'_But that would be evil.' _"Insufferable conscience," Skeletor muttered angrily. "I thought I'd never have to put up with your detestable dictates again. And all you can seem to remind me of is my evil."

'_How many royal guardsmen lost their lives in my attacks?' _this unwelcome part of himself continued. _'How many children lost the fathers they loved because I chose to hate my father?'_

Skeletor sat down on his cot and dropped his head into his hands. _'A fool's hatred cost my mother her life, just as surely as my own cost countless others their lives.'_

Skeletor sat up till dawn rehashing every conversation he had with Adam during his confinement on Eternia. He still had no clue how good could be stronger than evil, but some things became clear to him as he remembered his nephew's words. His stomach twisted violently, and he shook his head in disbelief. He'd never allowed himself to think of Adam that way before.

He saw that Adam was right when he said thateveryone had good and evil within them, and it was their choices that made them who they are. He had chosen good the entire time he was a boy, without thinking, simply believing Father and Mother when they said it was the way all people should live.

How many times in that Eternian prison did Adam warn him against the evil and harm seeking revenge causes everyone, especially the one seeking the revenge. Skeletor groaned softly. He didn't understand then, but now it was becoming clear. Seeking revenge felt good at first because it shielded him from feeling the sorrow and rejection that threatened to break him after his father had 'replaced' him. It strengthened him with rage and a feeling of justice. He would not let his pain destroy him. He would balance the scales; if he could not have his father's love he would have retribution. It was the moment he chose to live his life for the sole purpose of revenge that he destroyed everything good within it.

'_But who said I could never have my father's love?' _Skeletor asked himself as he looked beyond the light of the torches to the deceptively serene jungle beyond their small campsite. _'Maybe if I had confronted him, he could have explained. If I had made Micah's choice and forgiven my father, maybe none of this would ever have happened. But if I had, I would have never have come here in the first place, and Micah and Neara could be dead now. No matter how pathetic I feel right now, I know that helping them is one of the few good things that I have done in my miserable, useless life. Drat it all! This makes no sense!' _He threw his Havoc staff the ground with a roar of frustration.

* * *

"Keltor?" asked Neara, reaching out toward Skeletor.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again, you tiresome little trouble maker," scolded Skeletor hugging Neara tightly, "Or I'll strap you down and carry you on my back for the rest of the trip."

Lyn, again awakened by Skeletor's voice, looked at her former master, dumbfounded. As always, his expression was impossible to read, but Lyn was amazed at what she was seeing and hearing. Skeletor wasn't hugging Neara out of duty; he was hugging her with everything in him. And there was an emotion in his voice she had never heard before. That unexplainable warmth that she had been fighting flared into a flame. Something in Skeletor had changed, and she realized with a start that she was changing as well. She longed to go over to the two of them and hug them both, but something held her back. Still, hope flickered in her heart. '_Maybe, we'll figure out this 'good' thing after all.'_


	8. Flames and Family

**Author's Note:** I only reference Evelyn CMB's stories with permission. I don't own Skeletor and Evil-Lyn or any other aspect of MOTU. I do own all original characters and original storylines. I make no money from this so please don't sue me. I wouldn't be able to buy the new Evil-Lyn figure.

Oh and a big thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It really encourages me!

* * *

Chapter 8—Flames and Family

As the dawn turned the inky darkness of the jungle into the golden-green glow of morning, Lyn and Skeletor looked into her crystal.

"If we keep following this direction," she said lifting up the locator stone, "I'm fairly certain that we'll remain safe. The torches seem to be keeping the vines away."

"I don't know," Skeletor said uneasily.

"I know we've had a big scare here, but if you think about it, traveling through these vines is the safest thing we can do. We won't have to worry about something jumping out at us at any moment. We **must** stop exhausting ourselves," Lyn said, turning to face him. "We're using more magical energy than our bodies can bear. And you know it. If we keep going the way we have been, one of us is going to get seriously hurt."

"You're right. I know, but there's something…"

"I know. I feel it too. Something doesn't feel right. But this is the most direct route to the Truth Sworn, and the sooner we find a safe place in this weed-ridden trap, the better."

"Locate a place we can teleport to if we need to, and we'll head out," he said, passing his untouched fruit off to Micah.

"But Skeletor," started Micah

"I saw that," said Lyn, passing another piece of fruit to Skeletor.

"Blast it, you brainless busybody! I'm not hungry."

Micah backed away. Skeletor's eyes were glowing, and Lyn's face was getting all blotchy and red.

"I don't care. The amount of magic you used yesterday would put most mages into a three-day sleep," Lyn said her ire rising. "And we've a long journey still ahead of us. If you expect to remain standing, you will eat."

"I don't feel like it," he ground out, passing the fruit back to Lyn.

"I don't care how upsetting your dreams are," she said, picking up the sleeping Neara and passing her to Skeletor. "If you care anything for that child you're holding, you will eat." _'Please let me be right about this,'_ Lyn thought. _'He can't keep up this pace.'_

Neara wrapped her arms around Skeletor's neck, and soon went back to sleep as he held her.

"Ancients be cursed! Give me the food you insufferable idiot," he growled and snatched the fruit from Lyn's hand. He bit into it angrily.

Lyn passed Skeletor one of the flaming staffs she'd created to keep the vines away, and they started the next leg of the journey in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Skeletor hated to admit it to himself, but Lyn had been right. He was impossibly tired, and he had only been walking little more than an hour. The fruit he ate was gone now, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. He didn't feel like eating, but he reached into Lyn's pack and got a loaf of bread anyway. He tried to force it down quickly.

Neara still hadn't awakened. She would be tired, he knew. They'd only been able to heal her scar completely this morning, and there were still several purple and yellowish bruises on her arm. It would probably be days before she would be back to her annoying self. Skeletor shook his head. He was actually looking forward to hearing her endless prattle, he realized with shock.

'_What is going on with me?' _he wondered. _'I probably just feel guilty about letting her get hurt in the first place__. __I wish I knew what any of this means, but I don't,' _he thought angrily._ 'Someone out there doesn't like me.'_

Skeletor was shaken from his thoughts by a light rain pattering over his exposed arms. He looked up to see the torches' flame waning as the rain began to fall harder. The vines surrounding them began to snake out closer to them as the torches began to flicker.

"Blast, someone out there **really** doesn't like me," he muttered as he sent his magic through his staff strengthening the fire in spite of the fact that the rain was now falling in sheets.

Lyn threw a rain shield around the travelers and their flaming staffs. The vines shot out toward the group. The rain shield, even as weak as it was, decreased the plants ability to sense the torches' heat. Lyn was forced to strengthen the magical barrier to keep everyone safe from the ravenous vines.

"Skeletor, we can't keep walking in this rain, and it will take too much energy to protect ourselves from the vines until it passes. The rain is falling harder. It's going to be impossible to keep the flames burning or maintain a strong enough shield for long."

"Stay close," said Skeletor, focusing on the campsite Lyn had shown him at the beginning of the day's trek. He was weak and barely able to concentrate, but he knew he had a better chance at teleporting everyone to someplace safe, than to try to stay here, fighting off the writhing vines.

'_Got to stay focused,' _he thought shaking himself_, _as the power slowly built up within him.He could barely think to make the image of the river bend clear in his mind. _'Here's hoping we end up on shore instead of in the river,' _he thought as he released his power.

Everyone did materialize on the riverbank, but Lyn and Micah found themselves knee-high in a puddle of mud.

"Ugh," groaned Micah as he tromped out of the mud.

"Skeletor! If this is your idea of a sick joke," spat Lyn. She turned to see him leaning against a large boulder.

"Micah, take Neara," said Skeletor weakly.

As soon as Micah had his groggy sister, Skeletor sat down, weary to his very bones, leaning against a stony embankment.

Lyn's words died on her tongue. Skeletor didn't look well. He'd fallen asleep seconds after Micah took Neara. The fact that he hadn't stayed awake to make sure the camp was secure proved just how exhausted he was. She slogged out of the mud and sat on the river bank. Carefully, Lyn lowered her feet into the surprisingly deep water at the river's edge. She clamped down on a shudder as the cold water rushed by gently, washing the mud away from her legs and boots. "At least we teleported out of the path of that rain storm," she muttered relaxing as she adjusted to the cool current.

'_If he doesn't get some rest, the next time we're in danger it won't be safe to teleport away. He really could teleport us into the side of a mountain. If he were hurt now, he wouldn't be able to heal.' _Lyn looked around her. This site was even more defensible that she'd first thought. Carnivorous vines hung from the trees that formed a rough semicircle around this site. It was large enough to park the Collector, with plenty of clearance from the deadly grasp of the nearest vines. The rocky soil beneath them was almost solid stone in some places. Only a few small grasses and herbs sprouted in the tiny cracks. The area was large enough for a small camp, nothing more. The only access to the camp was across the river or through the vines, as if anything could survive those cursed weeds. _'It's perfect. I can use the water to create a wall of ice if I need to, and if all else fails, nothing will follow us into those vines. We can to stay here for as long as it takes for everyone to recover.'_

Micah laid his sister on his bedroll beside Skeletor. Then, he trudged over to Lyn's side to scrape off the gloppy layer of mud on, and in, his boots.

"Are they going to be, okay?" the boy asked, looking at the sleeping pair.

"I hope so. We may need to stay here for a few days to rest. I think we're close enough to the vines that we can duck there for cover if we need to."

Lyn leaned back and stared at the cloudless azure sky. It had been an impossibly long time since she'd seen more than a tiny patch of blue midst the riot of greens that formed the thick jungle's canopy.

"Do you see something?" asked Micah, worry coloring his voice.

"The sky," said Lyn with a wisp of a smile on her lips.

"Huh?"

"I felt trapped in a prison of green at times. I'm not used to places where I can't see the sky. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now."

Micah sighed with relief when he was finally able to pull the mud-filled boots from his feet. "I didn't think I'd ever get these things off," said Micah, tossing his hiking boots to the side. He soaked his feet in the river's gentle current with a contented groan.

"We need to secure the camp, and since Skeletor needs to get some serious rest, I could use your help," Lyn said giving Micah a measuring look. "Do you think you're up to learning some more complicated magic?"

"You mean it?" Micah exclaimed.

"It would make things easier," Lyn pointed out with amusement at Micah's excitement. "Since I feel like I'm about to drop as well."

"What do I have to do?" Micah said standing up so quickly that he splashed Lyn on the way to his feet.

"You could start by **NO**T splashing half the river on me," she said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Micah said with a sheepish grin.

"Let's get to work," Lyn said with a groan as she and Micah walked back to the campsite.

* * *

Lyn looked over the encampment she and Micah had set up with satisfaction. Together she and the boy had helped Skeletor and Neara to comfortable cots inside the shelter they'd set up.

'_That boy has the makings of a fine mage.'_ She smiled indulgently as she saw him curled up inside the shade of the spacious tent he'd helped Lyn create and waterproof. Mingling magics with another sorcerer or sorceress allows one a deeper insight into their partner's character and emotions. That is, if the mage isn't guarding against it. She planned teach Micah this skill soon, but the focus today had to be on setting up and securing the camp. Besides, none of what she learned was intentional or could harm Micah.

'_He's incredibly strong-minded and determined. He works hard at every thing, but has a sense of fun that's…' _Lyn paused searching for the right word._ 'Refreshing,' _she finally decided._ 'He's brave, considerate, and passionate. He also cares about us. Maybe too much. He thinks of Skeletor and me as family.' _Lyn looked out into the sky. Dark clouds were racing toward their camp and the echoing boom of thunder rolled in the distance. For the first time since they met the children, Lyn began question the wisdom of leaving them with someone else. _'What am I thinking?' _Lyn wondered, shocked at the direction her thoughts were taking her. '_The last thing I need is to take on the responsibility of caring for two innocent children.' _Lyn stopped, depression returning to her, _'Staying with us is the last thing those two children need. They deserve better,'_ she thought, shame burning within her.

* * *

Flames danced within the stone circle of the campfire as Keldor turned the Tenesnae fowl he and Father captured for their supper. He loved their annual adventure in this little known section of the Evergreen Forest. Two whole weeks with Mother and Father! He heard Mother and Father laughing in the distance and shook his head. They acted as much like kids on these trips as Keldor did. The whole family played card games half the night or competed with the latest game screens in tournaments that lasted for hours.

But his favorite part of these trips was suppers around the fire. As the evening meal was cooking, they would bring a bucket of his favorite pomberries and Mother would coat them in a sweet dip that would brown and harden around the berries making steaming mini-pies that melted in his mouth. And then, as always, he asked to hear the same story. His favorite story.

Mother walked up to the campsite, Father's arm wrapped around her waist. He was whispering something in her ear. Mother laughed. "Really, Miro, I'm shocked. I can't believe you would consider telling your father to place his marriage contracts there.

"Well, it'd at least be more entertaining than my having to fight any more of these sappy courtiers who live for nothing more than the latest party or morsel of gossip."

"Is there still no progress with him?"

"No Keely," Miro said, pulling out a folding chair, and offering it to his wife. "I've secured the loyalty of most of the major lords and vassals, set up advantageous and peaceful relations and alliances with enough kingdoms to secure my claim. I've helped encourage the growth of business and agriculture, yet even with all of these achievements, he refuses to consider any marriage that doesn't have some political advantage for the kingdom. I'm just so tired of it, Love," he complained.

"I am too."

"Keely, come home with me," he pleaded taking her hands in his own.

"There are still six months until your father can force the marriage. Please, just try one more time. If he won't budge, we will come home with you. Keely looked away for a moment at Keldor. I want your father to be glad at the sight of his grandson."

"I'll try, Keely."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Would you and Mother tell me how you met?"

"Again?" asked Keely. "Really, Keldor, you've heard it a hundred times at least."

"Please?"

Miro laughed, "Very well, son, but to bed right after."

"Yes, sir," said Keldor puling their dinner from the fire and passing pieces to everyone.

"It all started when, I decided that the people of the village of Grenen were simple and cowardly. Their warnings about the Almahodelya were just silly superstitions. I had my father's dangerously power-charged Sky Wind. Even if the Vine Jungle were populated by strange blue demons that feast on human flesh, as those simple villagers claimed, there was no way they could travel as high above the jungle as I would be flying. I was arrogant. I laughed as I flew over the one patch of jungle they warned me was the most dangerous."

"I saw a flash of blue light rise like a freeze cannon's ray from the canopy. It sped toward me. I was able to jerk the Sky Wind out of the way just as it passed me. I veered away toward the border of the Jungle, but the bolt gathered into a ball of cracking light and pursued me. I pushed the engines for all they were worth, but it wasn't enough. I felt a burst of power hit my back and was knocked into the air. I was blinded and dazed for a moment, but just as I stared to fall I found myself on my knees, chained hand and foot on the jungle floor."

"I was dragged through one of the strangest and most beautiful set of caverns I'd ever seen. Sparkling stone walls were intricately carved with ornate reliefs. Beautiful script was everywhere you looked. A lot like the beautiful style of writing you and your mother have," said Miro chuckling and passing his son a bowl of pomberries, dripping in sweet dip, just waiting to be roasted to perfection.

"I was thrown in front of a strange group of elves. Their skin was just a few shades darker blue than you and your mother. I couldn't understand the language they were speaking, but it was obvious that the one who'd captured me was angry with another. He shoved me in front of the one he was yelling at and stalked out of the room."

"I started to ask them what was going on, but was kicked across the room. I was bleeding and dizzy. The one who'd just kicked me dragged me to my feet and shoved me into the wall. He bent down and looked at me with his angry black eyes. He said something to me. I couldn't understand what he said, but I decided quickly I wasn't going to get any answers from him." Miro shook his head and laughed ruefully, "At least not any I'd like."

"Eat, Miro," Keely scolded. "If you wait much longer, your Tenesnae fowl is going to grow icicles. I'll take over from here."

"I like it better when you tell it anyway," Miro said with a grin and he bit into his supper with relish.

"The 'lord' that hit your father was called Ereantil. He was brother to the ladies that I had served from the time I was sold away from my mother," her voice wavered for a moment. Mother never showed more than a moment's sadness when she talked of her past. She always told Keldor that hanging on to the pain of the past was like willingly living under an overload's whip. The sorrow of the past was to be mined for what lessons and insights it could give and then was to be released into the wind like ashes, never to be felt again. Yet, she never spoke of her separation from her mother without that sad, wistful tone to her voice.

"Ereantil banished me to the Endarishi mines when I refused his advances. He laughed as he told me that I would be begging to return to his good graces after the dust from the Endarishi stones clogged my lungs and slowly killed me as it did all other slaves within the first two years there. He brought your father to the mines and threw him down in front of me. As soon as he released, your father from his shackles, your father punched Ereantil in the jaw and knocked over two of the guards before he was hit by a third from behind. I was amazed at what I saw."

"I was rather heroic and dashing, wasn't I?" asked Miro smugly, winking at his wife.

"Rather foolish and hotheaded, you mean," laughed Keely as her husband pretended to be offended. "I'd seen that monster blast people into a million tiny pieces for less. The only reason he held back was because he was trying a new ploy that week to convince me how worthy he was. He had this odd delusion that all females found him irresistible, and the fact that I did not swoon whenever he entered the room was something that offended him greatly. I still don't know to this day why the monster didn't just take me and be done with it."

"Ah, but you've already said it." Miro smiled, "he wanted you to _want_ him. It wasn't about you. All he put you through was about making himself feel strong and desired. Too bad he didn't know that foolish and hotheaded was more your type," Miro laughed as he caressed his wife's cheek. "Though how throwing you in the mines in the first place was supposed to woo you, I'll never know."

"He told me I didn't appreciate the exalted position I had in his household. That the fact that I resented my enslavement was unfounded and silly for a soulless servant. I simply needed a taste of how most slaves were treated, and I would realize how honored I was and rush back into his arms begging his forgiveness and welcoming his affection." Keely sighed. "I jerked away when he tried to stoke my face that day, and he decided that he would punish my disrespect by forcing me to care for and train your father in the mines. He thought all with your father's pale skin were disgusting, and only liked me because I was almost as blue as the rest of his people. He assumed that so much time with your father would be a dreary punishment. But," she said with a wistful smile, "he gave me the greatest gift I could ever receive, my true love."

Miro grabbed Keely's hand and squeezed it warmly. "Your mother's mother was kidnapped from one of the villages near the jungle, so she grew up speaking as we do now as well as the language of the Almahodelya. Over the next few weeks, your mother taught me enough of their language to understand the taskmasters, helped heal my wounds, and gave me a reason to live everytime I looked in her eyes."

Keely smiled returning his loving gaze. "I saw that your father had spirit and courage. I realized that he had seen the entrance into the caverns. I had never been allowed to leave. I told your father that if he removed the collar around my neck I might be able to use some of the spells I saw tutors teach my mistresses to escape. I couldn't remove it myself and no one else would risk the painful death its removal would bring them when I was discovered without it."

"Except for a fool and a hothead like me," laughed Miro, sliding even closer to his wife.

"We planned for a week, and when the shifts of slaves were changing we hid in a crack along one mine wall. Miro removed my collar. I was able to link my mind with his and see the path to our freedom. I made two cloaks of rough cloth for us using the magic that I had learned while my mistresses were learning how to make silk ribbons for their fete gowns, and we snuck through the Cavern streets, hiding in the shadows. It took us less than three hours to make it to the exit, but it was the most terrifying three hours I've ever experienced. We snuck through crowded streets filled with the Almahodelya when there were no shadows to hide among. When we finally made it to the stairway to the overland, we were both nervous wrecks."

"But then all we had to do was survive a trip through the Vine Jungle. So it was easy after that," said Miro with a wink.

Keely released an exasperated sigh. She elbowed Miro playfully then leaned into his side. He wrapped one arm loosely around her shoulder and then continued the oft-repeated tale.

"We spent as much time trying to avoid being eaten by predators as we did hiding from Elven hunting parties. About a month later—three months after I had first been captured, we stumbled out of the forest on the border of Grenen. We were hopelessly in love with each other," said Miro hugging his wife closer to himself. "And I asked her to marry me. We had both almost lost our lives more times than we could count during our escape, and we were very aware at that moment how short life could be. We kept ourselves cloaked and paid the first justice we could find to perform a simple ceremony. We didn't want to waste another moment."

"Your father never bothered to tell me that he was a prince, and that his father could annul the marriage if he wished until we were married for two weeks. I could have flayed him alive."

"I think flaying would have been better than the argument we had when you did find out," said Miro with a mock shudder.

"Do you really think he would do it? Annul the marriage I mean?" asked Keldor expressing the worry that gnawed at him in the dark hours of the night.

"No, Son. Not now since I have you. He would not have me put away my child and his mother no matter how angry he was."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"He'll be mad as Blazes at me, but I know him. He will love you completely. He just wants to make sure the kingdom is safe. Once I can convince him of that, we will live together as a family for the rest of our lives.

* * *

Skeletor woke slowly. He was in a soft cot and a tent was rustling above him, and he felt—happy. Maybe all this time he'd been dreaming, he thought, reaching up to touch his forehead. He groaned as his flesh touched bone. It seemed so real. For a moment he'd allowed himself to hope that everything—his mother's death, his turn to evil, his replacement by Randor—were the bad dreams and he'd have a fresh start. He'd have his family back; he'd have a future.

'_Why can't I have a future?' _a voice asked him. He sat up quickly. He had to wake up and stop this nonsense. _'Dratted conscience,'_ he thought sourly. _'Not only do you condemn me for every evil deed I've ever committed, but now you offer me a hope that's impossible. The best I can have is a chance to fight on the side of good and try to find a way to keep out of Blazes.' _

He reached out to push back a curl that had fallen in Neara's face. If her hair got much longer, he'd have to cut it. He did not even want to think about brushing if it became long enough to tangle any worse than it already did. Skeletor reached out and healed the last of the sleeping child's injuries. _'She could be my family,' _the quiet voice suggested. _'They all could be. Maybe even Lyn.' _

Skeletor shook his head. "This is crazy," he muttered, clamping down on the strange, unnamed feelings rising in him. He checked for a warning spell. Satisfied that it was strong, he walked out to inspect the camp.

He stopped as he approached the tent's tall entrance. He leaned against the sturdy support pole that stood between the tied tent flaps. Lyn sat, her legs stretched out before her on a section of the riverbank that was more stone than grass. Her feet were bare and her cloak was spread out behind her. Her hair was longer too he realized with a start. It hung in sharp angles around her face and trailed down in back, almost touching her shoulders. He saw the pale moonlight glisten on her ivory skin and shimmer on her pearly locks. Lyn had always been attractive to him, but now she looked—beautiful. She had always been an extremely sensual woman. He couldn't count how many times he had to talk himself out of dragging her from his throne room to shove her on his bed and ravish her. He had always contented himself by promising himself that he would have her—in the royal bedchamber, after he'd conquered Randor and taken Palace Eternia for himself.

But now—now he knew he was never going to take her—at least not against her will. _'What am I thinking? The only honorable way to take Lyn would be after I made her my wife,' _He shook his head. _'A wife? Family? Are these the answer to filling that empty place inside me? DRAT IT ALL DOWN TO THE LAST CURSED ANCIENT!' _He raged silently, blasting his confusion far away from himself. He had no doubt whatsoever that he had completely lost his mind now.

"You should be in bed," said Lyn, turning to see Skeletor at the tent's entry.

He shifted uncomfortably, as he bit back his invitation for her to join him there.

Skeletor strode out of the tent and turned to survey the camp. "This looks really good."

"I'm glad you approve," said Lyn listlessly, returning her gaze to the stars. "Because we're going to be here for a few days."

"What?" asked Skeletor, sitting beside Lyn.

"We've got to stop pretending we can just return to Snake Mountain and draw on the unusually strong power base there. We can't. Places like Snake Mountain and Castle Grayskull are well-protected for a reason. They amplify our power and keep us stronger than we could be without the work and meditation needed by other mages. Well," Lyn said turning to look at Skeletor. "We are just another pair of mages now—stronger than most maybe, but we can't keep going like we have been."

"Huh?" asked Skeletor. He'd lost track of what she'd been saying when she turned her face to his. She was stunning.

"I said that we can't keep going like this. We need to rest."

Lyn's annoyed tone broke through the daze Skeletor found himself in.

He looked at the campsite. It was easily-defensible and well-protected.

"You may be right," he admitted. "And I'm sure you need to rest after all the work it took to set this up."

"Actually," she explained with a smirk. "Your apprentice helped with everything here, and he set the warning spell."

"Really?" asked Skeletor, astonished. "I didn't the pint-sized pain was ready for this level of complexity yet."

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they have a decent teacher."

"Why you—" started Skeletor, and he aimed his Havoc staff at her.

Lyn laughed and transformed herself into a globe of fire. She flew to the entry of the tent before he could power up his ram's headed talisman.

She turned to grin at Skeletor after she materialized, then lowered the flaps of the tent.


	9. Insights

**Author's Note:** I only reference Evelyn CMB's stories with permission. I don't own Skeletor and Evil-Lyn or any other aspect of MOTU. I do own all original characters and original storylines. I make no money from this so please don't sue me. I wouldn't be able to buy the new Orko figure.

Oh and a big thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It really encourages me!

* * *

Chapter 9—Insights

Skeletor leaned into the backrests he and Micah had rigged from two packs and several bedrolls. _'The boy was right. These 'backrests' are very comfortable,'_ thought Skeletor with amusment. _'This is the only way to fish.'_ Skeletor stretched out his legs with a relieved groan. _'I can see why Prince He-Man was always caught doing this on Tri-Clop's Doomseeker vids. _

Micah wiggled his line in the circular formation that he swore was the perfect way to catch the brightly-colored Bransel fish. With a whoop of celebration, Micah felt a tug on his branch turned fishing pole. I got one!" Micah struggled with the line. "I think it's a big one!" he crowed excitedly, pulling the thrashing yellow and blue Bransel closer to the shore.

"Maneuver it over this way," Skeletor directed, submerging the metal stew pot Lyn and Micah constructed last night while the wizard slept.

Micah pulled the line toward the direction of the improvised 'net' Skeletor held under the gentle current.

"Got it," said the blue wizard, bringing the wriggling fish—water, line, and all—out of the river.

Skeletor unhooked the line quickly and passed it back to Micah who eagerly began to put more bait on the hook. "That one's as long as your arm, boy." Skeletor commented, shaking his head. This was the third type of fish for which the child had known the perfect technique to use. "How many fish do you know how to catch?" asked Skeletor, as Micah started moving his line in the zigzag motion the child had already proven was perfect to catch Glesel fish. Skeletor watched the lad's line drag ripples in a jagged path through the sparking, silver-blue river. _'Yes,'_ Skeletor decided as he relaxed further into his backrest, _'I definitely need to take this hobby back up.'_

"Oh I probably know how to catch twenty, maybe twenty-five kinds of fish. My father and I used to go fishing all the time. He said it was doing his little bit to support the arts when he couldn't find work. I loved going fishing with Father," Micah said a bit sadly.

"Well," said Skeletor, searching for something to cheer Micah, "I'm sure he'd be very proud of you. You're quite the fisherman."

"You really think so?" asked Micah, looking up at Skeletor.

Skeletor stopped for a moment. He'd only meant to say something simple to smooth over the child's feelings. He looked at Micah for a moment. He had no doubt that any father would be proud of such a hard-working, obedient, and responsible young man. "Of course, he would," said the mage. "Any father would be. I'm not your father, but I'm very proud of all the hard work you've done and how you've gone out of your way to help everyone. And that's not even mentioning how brave you were to care of your sister for over a month after the Horde took you from your parents. Very few young men could do what you did. Even if you are an annoying little pest."

Micah smiled gratefully up at his mentor. He recast the line, focusing once again on creating the jagged trail in the water that would attract the Glesel.

"Did you ever go fishing with your father?"

Skeletor stiffened. He didn't want to lie, but his father was the last thing he wanted to think about, especially after his dream last night. Finally, unable to think of a way to avoid the question, Skeletor decided that he would answer quickly—then change the subject.

"Yes. Micah, what's your favorite kind of fish?"

"I like the Penalch. Father and I would bring them home and smoke them overnight with Lenes fruit and peppers," Micah explained happily.

'_Good,'_ the wizard thought, relieved, _'He's talking about cooking the fish.'_

"How did you and your father cook your favorite fish?"

'_Arrgh!'_ thought Skeletor, grinding his teeth. _'Will you lay off the father topic, you boorish brat?'_

"It was the Eternian Felfish. We roasted them every year at a campsite just like this one." Then hoping another topic change would end this conversation, Skeletor said, "You did a really good job helping Lyn set up the tent."

"Thanks," said Micah with a pleased grin. "Lyn did most of the work though. I just added my power to hers, and Lyn let me choose the shape. It was just like the one Father, Mother and I would go camping in before Neara was born. What did the tents you and your family used look like?"

"Tents, oh stupid one," snapped Skeletor, his eye sockets glowing red.

Micah's eyes grew wide. He quickly looked away. "I'm sorry," whispered Micah downcast. "I didn't mean to bother you."

Skeletor looked over at the child he'd yet again managed to hurt and felt truly wretched.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," said Skeletor.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be annoying," said Micah softly.

Skeletor's stomach clenched. _'Drat it all! I've made him feel as though he did something wrong. All because,' _he realized with a start, _'I won't think about my father. I'm __**not**__ going to hurt this boy again, and if talking about my father causes me to lose control like this I'm going to face it,' _he promised himself.

"You weren't being annoying. I just don't like talking about my father. It brings back…" Skeletor paused, looking for the right words, "bad memories."

"Really?" asked Micah, confused. "Did you two…" the boy began but stopped short. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep talking about it."

"It's okay, Micah," Skeletor told him hurriedly. As if a dam had let loose, he found himself talking to the boy, wanting to assure him that he wasn't the problem. "This was the second time I've hurt your feelings directly because I don't like thinking about my past. I've let remembering it turn me into an unbearable grouch toward all of you. I'm not going to let my past control me that way anymore." His voice hardened with determination, but Micah wasn't scared. Skeletor's eyes weren't red this time.

"I don't understand. How can the past control anyone?"

Skeletor stopped for a moment, wishing he could put into words what now was only vaguely making sense to him for the first time in his life. "I'm not sure exactly. I just know I was hurt in the past and never let go of that hurt. I've spent most of my life trying to make those who harmed me pay for what they did."

He paused as the pieces finally began to come together for him_. 'I haven't done anything without making sure it fit into my plan to pay back pain to all the people who caused me pain,'_ Skeletor thought. The understanding shook him to the core of his being. _'It didn't matter if they meant to or not. I just made sure no one else could ever hurt me that way again.'_

His thoughts stopped for a moment as he sat there, stunned.

"My father said revenge can eat a person up," Micah said uncertainly, as if he knew his father was right, but he wasn't sure Skeletor would believe him.

"Your father was right," Skeletor admitted. For the first time, he realized exactly how much the past had controlled him. "I built my whole life around one moment of pain," he said in wonder. _'I turned the hurt of one betrayal into the basis for every choice I made from that moment on with or without realizing it. Blast! No wonder I've been so empty. I am a pathetic fool. I've spent my whole life a slave to my pain.'_ He groaned, dropping his fleshless face in his hands.

His mother's words came back to him. He had always known what to do with his pain. She warned him that pain was like an overlord with a lash. It had to be learned from and then let go like ashes or its flame would forever consume the one who would not release it. _'How many years are as worthless as ashes now?'_ The question pierced his very soul.

"I'm sorry." said Micah, not entirely sure what to say next.

"You didn't do anything."

"I know. I just wish I could help."

"I—," Skeletor started, but was interrupted by a flash of lightening and boom of thunder. "Looks, like that's the last fish for today," said Skeletor as he drained the water from the pot and handed a fish-filled container to his protégé. "Take this inside I'll get the packs and the bedrolls."

He quickly tied the two lines down and tucked the bedrolls under one arm, grabbing the packs with the other one.

"Drat!" he cursed as the rain began to crash down in torrents. He rushed into the tent entry Lyn held open for him.

"Hurry up, bone brain, or that rain is going to wash you away."

"If it does," shouted Skeletor, rushing in and dropping the packs in the middle of the tent. "I'll make sure you come with me." He pointed to the orange and red stains on her bodysuit. "Looks like you need a bath."

"Neara decided that I should wear her honeyberries instead of eating them," she said dryly. "And it's all your fault. She kept trying to push away from me to find you without worrying that her hands were covered in crushed fruit."

"Keltor!" squealed Neara, waking from her nap and rushing to Skeletor, her arms outstretched.

"Ah, it's the tiny terror. Awake at last I see, you lazy little lady," said Skeletor, sweeping the girl up in his arms. He hugged her tightly—without any reservation, he realized in wonder. He questioned briefly if his epiphany by the river had anything to do with it, but couldn't resist the chance to tease Lyn. He would think about it after he had a little fun.

"I see what I good job you did improving Lyn's outfit, Neara. Red and orange are definitely her colors." Neara giggled in Skeletor's arms as the rain began to fall even harder, pounding the tent's roof.

Lyn smirked, "But, Neara, you forgot to give Skeletor his 'boo boo' kiss."

Before Skeletor could react, Neara swooped in and gave Skeletor a kiss on his nonexistent cheek.

"Boo boo 'way day," she shouted.

Skeletor was surprised to find that her obnoxious little kiss was less loathsome now. Still, he was determined to keep this comic challenge between Lyn and himself alive. Suddenly, something from one of Prince He-Man's chats came back to him. He used to talk about an old Earth expression his mother, the queen, shared with him. Something about, turning the other cheek, so your enemy could hit you again. It seemed foolish then. But now that just might work. "Neara, I feel especially tired right now. I think I may need another magic kiss."

Neara grinned and kissed the opposite cheek area Skeletor turned to face her and repeated her chant.

Lyn's mouth dropped open. "What?" He—Skeletor—was giving and accepting affection and kisses from a toddler, willingly?

Skeletor felt great. Lyn was dumbstruck, and the kiss didn't bother him much at all this time.

Skeletor had a sudden flash of inspiration. If he still had lips, they would have been turned in a mischievous smirk. "Lyn, you know I don't think Neara's kiss is going to be enough," he said passing the child off to her brother and walking to face his partner, his hands on his hips. "And I appreciate your concern for my well-being more than you know." He stepped within a few inches of Lyn and said, with mock innocence in his voice. "Maybe you could give me a 'magic kiss' of you own, since you're so considerate of my needs."

Lyn stepped back. "Why you—" sputterd Lyn, turning an interesting shade of pink. "Dream on you bone-brained bufoon."

Skeletor threw back his head and laughed, only to be splattered by several large drops of water.

"Ack! Looks like your waterseal isn't holding, Lyn," he said, impatiently sweeping the water from his face.

Micah hid his grin behind his hand when he saw his mentor with rain running down his back and shoulders.

"It's holding just fine, said Lyn, chucking at Skeletor's attempt to dry his water-splattered hood. "But even an enhanced seal like this one can be soaked through, and from the sound of it, it's pouring outside." She sent a flash of power from her wand and the dripping stopped. I'll take the first shift of maintaining the rain shield," she added with a smirk. "Since you're so weak."

All four gathered around the fish Micah had just finished gutting. Skeletor picked up a knife and began to remove the bones and cut filets from the large pile of fish. He placed them in the pot he'd used as a net less than an hour earlier and had since purified. Lyn pulled out several herbs she and Micah had harvested during their trip and unwrapped them from the large dried leaves that Micah assured her were best to keep them fresh. She tore them into tiny pieces and sprinkled a good mix of several aromatic herbs over the fresh filets. She pulled two Sweet n' Sour fruits from her bag and sliced them open, letting their pulpy juices flow from the hard brown shell over the fish.

"And you're sure that this combination is good, Micah? I'm starving," asked Lyn. She turned the fish in the pot to coat all the filets in the juices and herbs. "I'd hate to waste this food."

"I promise. It's the way Mother and Father fixed it all the time. I loved it," he said, placing the fish remains into a small scrap of fabric.

"Ugh," Lyn said, grimacing. "Don't tell me you're keeping those disgusting things."

"Of course he is. Unless you want to take some torches and go back into that dangerous overgrown flower garden to get more bait for the next trip," said Skeletor, as though Lyn had lost her mind.

"That stuff can be used as bait?"

"The best kind," replied Skeletor, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Since when have you ever known anything about fishing?" asked Lyn, an eyebrow raised.

"I used to do it all the time. I'm thinking about taking up the hobby again. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed it."

Lyn shook her head. Skeletor was taking up fishing? As a hobby? He'd encouraged Neara to kiss him, completely accepting the toddler's affection without so much as a single complaint or moan? He was teasing her? _'When did the world turn upside down, and what strange dimension am I trapped in?'_

Skeletor showed Micah how to create heat stones and placed purified water from his waterskin in the pot to complete the fish stew Micah swore was the best food ever.

As the fish stew began to bubble and thicken, the rain grew louder. Neara, frightened by the storm, crawled up on Skeletor's lap.

"I think this is the hardest rain I've seen since we landed on Carina," observed Skeletor. "How is your shielding holding up?"

"Fine, but you can take over for a while if you like."

Skeletor focused for a moment and a flash of blue dispersed from the talisman on the top of his staff.

Lyn relaxed a bit as she lowered hers.

"How do you do a shield?" asked Micah.

"It's actually very easy," explained, Lyn. "At least setting the spell. The hard part is keeping it strong. The stronger the shield, the stronger the flow of power and concentration needed to maintain it."

"Can you show me?"

Lyn stirred the stew. It still had several minutes to go before it was ready.

"I guess we have time. Draw some power into yourself. It doesn't have to be much."

"I've got it," said Micah, his eyes closed.

"Good. Think of an upside down bowl."

"Kind of like the warning spell?" asked the boy, still not opening his eyes.

"Exactly. Now think of thickening the sides of the bowl within your center."

"I'm ready."

"Now picture the bowl above your head and expand it outward till it meets Skeletor's shield."

"Weird!" exclaimed Micah as he felt his shield line up under Skeletor's.

"The stew's done, so release it for now."

"Okay."

Lyn pulled several bowls from her pack and dipped the steaming stew into them with another. She handed one to Micah and then to Skeletor.

"Pass me a small bowl and spoon for Neara as well," he said, placing his supper beside him. "I'm fairly certain I'll have no peace to eat mine till I feed the little beggar," he said with a chuckle as he had to pull the child away from his dish.

Lyn passed the bowl to him.

Neara ate two full helpings before she was full. Skeletor found that if he was going to get any supper at all, he would have to take bites between feeding the hungry little girl. Somehow, both were full by the end of the meal.

"I have to admit it. This stew was definitely worth the trouble," said Lyn appreciatively

"I knew you'd like it," said Micah. "If there's one thing my father knew, it was how to cook fish stew."

Thunder boomed over head and lightning flashed so brightly that the entire tent was converted from softly-lit shadows from the heat stone's light to the brightness of day for a second.

Neara squealed in fear.

"Woah," breathed Micah.

Skeletor looked at the child, trembling in his arms. She'd had a long day, and still needed to recover. What she needed now was sleep. _'And that,' _he thought, _'is something I can give her.'_

He sent a sleep spell into the child's back and gently laid her in a cot. Covering her, he turned back to sit with the others.

Skeletor pushed one of the now-dry backpacks behind him and folded his bedroll to form a comfortable backrest. He stretched out his legs and relaxed. _"This is refreshing_,' he thought. '_A warm tent, a savory supper, and a comfortable place to rest.'_ Feeling content and relaxed, Skeletor fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had since arriving in Carina.


	10. Swept Away

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who've taken the time to review...It mean a great deal to me. A big thanks to Evelyn CMB for letting me reference her work and being my beta reader. Thank you MistWalker for beta reading for me and encouraging me.

As always, I don't own Skeletor, or Evil-Lyn or any aspect of MOTU...I make no money from this, so please don't sue me. I couldn't buy He-Man Season 1!

* * *

Chapter 10—Swept Away

"Wake up!" Lyn shouted, panic filling her voice.

"Huh?" muttered Skeletor. He awoke quickly when he heard a roar in the distance. It was growing louder by the second.

Micah ran to the tent entry and looked out beyond the still falling rain.

Skeletor and Lyn gasped. A wall of water as tall as Skeletor and Lyn together was rushing toward them at breakneck speed. There wasn't even time to search for a place to teleport away to.

"Shields up now!" ordered Skeletor, throwing up the strongest shield he could manage. Lyn's shield mingled with his and soon Micah's shield provided an extra layer of protection just as the wall of water slammed into the campsite.

"I can't hold it!" shouted Micah.

"Try your best," ground out Skeletor, muscles bulging and sweat pouring from his entire body.

Lyn was cursing as she poured every ounce of power she had into the shielding. The shielding was the only thing keeping a huge flood of water from sweeping her little group into oblivion

Five minutes into the watery onslaught, Micah passed out. Skeletor and Lyn struggled and shrank the shield until it was just large enough to contain the people. With the shield gone, the tent was swept away, leaving only the magics of Lyn and Skeletor between the mighty water rushing past and their very lives.

"I can't believe this," muttered Lyn as schools of confused-looking fish rammed into their shields, making it that much harder to hold back the weight that threatened to crush them all.

Just as the last of their strength was fading, the waters subsided as instantly as they came, leaving mud, debris, and fish all over the campsite.

Lyn and Skeletor released their shields. Lyn fell forward. Skeletor tried to stop her fall, but instead found himself so weak that he fell with her to the ground. Both lay unconscious on the one dry patch of earth for miles around.

* * *

Lyn groaned, putting her hand to her pounding head.

"So, you're finally awake?" asked Skeletor, amused. Lyn slowly turned to see Skeletor placing Micah on the cot with his still-sleeping sister and covering them both up with the one dry blanket in the campsite.

Lyn grimaced, if she didn't have such a headache right now, she'd blast him into the river.

"What happened?" asked Lyn, turning to her side.

"I have no idea," he said. Seeing that Lyn was about to roll back past the mud soaked perimeter of the site, he added quickly, "Wait—"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as her left leg, shoulder and her hair were completely soaked in the mud that coated all of the ravaged camp.

"Drat! You could have warned me."

"I tried to," said the mage as he chuckled at his partners attempt to scrape the mud out her hair. "I can't help it if you can't follow directions." He stopped for a moment to stroke his jawbone thoughtfully, "Of course, following directions was never your strong suite."

"You blue buffoon!" snarled Lyn aiming a clump of mud for his head. "Take this!" She swung the ball of soggy sod at her companion with deadly accuracy. Skeletor ducked out of the line of fire just in time to allow the muddy missile to plop down right outside of the clean area.

The wizard threw back his head and laughed. "As much as I see that you could use some target practice, dear Lyn, we really do need to get this campsite back in order before night falls. I cleared a path to the river and the current is quite calm now. I'll take a nap facing away from the river while you clean up."

Lyn stared at the laughing fool. As much as she wanted to pound him into the dirt now, she knew he was just teasing her. He just wasn't usually this good at it. Something about this whole situation was keeping her off balance, and she didn't like it. Still, she knew that she had no legitimate reason to be angry with the insufferable imbecile. He had already set up both of their bedrolls safely away from the mud and wrapped his cloak around him in a direction that allowed him a view only of the sleeping children.

She turned toward the river with a sigh. She quickly washed her cloak, scrubbing several stubborn stains against a rocky and mud-free section of the riverbank. She knew she could remove the stains with magic, but if things like that homicidal wall of water happened again she wanted to be sure she hadn't wasted one ounce of magical power on something she could do by hand. She took her still dripping cloak to the campsite where all three of her company were now sound asleep and spread it out to dry across the two remaining packs.

Lyn turned back to the river. It looked so peaceful. Light danced on the now clear current, giving no clue that just a few hours before it had ripped up trees and covered the rich-green undergrowth of the jungle with a coating of muck and mud. The deep turquoise of the sky and the soft white clouds wavered in the waterway.

Lyn looked back at her still-sleeping comrades. It should be safe enough. She kicked off her boots. Then she peeled the mud-splattered bodysuit away, and removed her undergarments until all she was wearing was her pest-repelling amulet. She dipped it into the water. Sensing no danger, she grabbed her dirty clothes and slid into the waist-high water near the shore. She quickly washed her clothes and laid them on the dry pathway Skeletor had cleared earlier. Then turning toward the river she waded just a little further and ducked under the water.

The riverbed was covered with a sandy silt that filled in a smooth stone-covered basin. She surfaced, pushing her hair back from her face with both hands. She moved a little further in the river and dove back under. Brightly colored fish swam from place to place as if floating over an underwater cobblestone street. The warm water flowed around her sweeping away more than mud and dirt. The stresses and worries she felt dissolved as she relaxed in the stream.

'_I needed this. I've been so tired. I'm still so tired.' _Lyn leaned her head back in the water, enjoying the feel of her hair floating in the soothing flow. She emerged once again. Kicking off into a short swim in the shallow area of the river, she returned to the cleared section of riverbank.

"Ow!" Lyn shouted. She grabbed one foot. It was bleeding. Unable to keep her balance, she fell back in the water with a splash. She sputtered and coughed as she limped back toward the shore. Lyn ducked down to check her foot and saw it bleeding freely. She looked to the section of bank where she was hurt and saw a jagged tree branch. _'I must have stepped on that cursed chunk of wood.' _

Lyn's amulet gave a tingle of warning as she approached the bank. She turned to see a school of tiny purple and silver fish surrounding her. They looked harmless enough, but, then again, so did those flesh-eating flowers. Unwilling to wait to find out if these odd creatures were the source of her amulet's warning, Lyn turned to push herself quickly out of the water. As she pushed up on the shore, her amulet caught on one of the jagged stones she used to scrub away earlier stains. The chain snapped and the light amulet washed out of Lyn's grasp as she ducked down to retrieve it.

As soon as the medallion slipped from her grasp, Lyn felt several painful bites ripping into her body. She screamed and thrashed, beating at the fish even as she tried to get back to the shore.

"Skeletor, help!" she shouted, her voice filled with terror. Arms thrashing, legs kicking, Lyn tried to fight her way to shore as over a hundred tiny fish bit and tore at her exposed flesh.

Skeletor awoke at Lyn's cries and rushed over to see his partner thrashing in a red-tinged haze at the edge of the river. Deep cuts were all over her arms. Blood was flowing freely from at least twenty different bites.

Skeletor jerked his cloak from his back. He leaned into the water to rescue, Lyn. As soon as his amulet hit the water, the carnivorous fish dispersed, and Skeletor was able to circle his arm about her waist and shoulders to pull her to the shore. He flung his cloak around Lyn's shoulders while his other hand rested on her stomach. He pulled her semi-conscious form against him to increase the power to the healing spell he was preparing to invoke. He spread his fingers wide over Lyn's badly injured stomach. Blood seeped onto the ground beneath him, and soaked through the cloak he'd thrown to cover his partner. He pulled her closer, bringing her hips against one of his heavily-muscled thighs. His chiseled chest pressed into her ivory skin smearing the blood on her upper back where the cloak had slipped when he pulled her toward him. He sent his magics through her.

Her wounds were healing and her pain subsiding, yet the healing was slowing. Skeletor knew he was weak, but he shifted slightly to lean his head over her shoulder. Willing himself to draw more power, he began to mutter the incantations.

Lyn felt his warm breath on her ear as he softly recited the healing spell. She could feel her injuries heal, but Skeletor was weak. She had to help heal herself. She slipped her hand onto Skeletor's hand. She added her magic to his own allowing him to shape it into the special patterns that induced healing. She sighed as she felt the excruciating pain of over a hundred vicious bites seal and even the blood stains from the wounds dissolve.

Lyn felt a warmth and desire flow through her, and she realized with a start that she was sensing Skeletor's feelings for her. Her own desire broke free of its shackles. Too weak and exhausted to contain her feelings, they flowed among the magics that were binding her to the man who was wrapped around her in a healing embrace.

Skeletor tightened his grasp. This time his embrace had nothing to do with healing.

Lyn gasped. Skeletor continued to send his magic through her, dissolving the blood that stained and covered both of their boidies and sending a calm through her. But amidst the calm he meant to send, she felt his burning desire for her. For a moment she allowed herself to glory in the intensity of his passion for her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

Skeletor was stunned. He hadn't realized his mental barriers were down, but he did know the feelings of desire and sensuality he was feeling flowing in him weren't his alone. His heart leapt. Lyn wanted him—and she knew exactly how much he wanted her.

Lyn felt Skeletor's thrill at the realization of her returned desire. There was something else more than desire mixed within the feelings now freely washing over her—something tender and yearning that she was afraid to name, though she returned these same unnamed feelings. The muscular wizard shifted position to pull Lyn even closer to him, the cloak covering her slipping slightly.

"Lyn," he groaned softly in her ear.

At the sound of his voice, Lyn snapped out of the haze of passion she was lost in. She jerked free from Skeletor, wrapping the cloak so quickly that she had to lean against the ground with one hand and close her eyes against the dizziness from her loss of blood.

Skeletor reached out to help Lyn. At his touch, she threw up the strongest mental shield she could manage and forced herself to look him in the face. "Thank you," she began awkwardly. She pushed away from his hand firmly. "For saving me from those things."

"I—ah," Skeletor began, rubbing the base of his skull through his hood. He had no clue what to say or do next. "I need to set up the camp. You've lost too much blood. I'll wait on my bedroll till you are dressed and then wake Micah to help me. Then we can put Neara on the bedroll next to you until I have enough energy to make another amulet for you. As long as hers is close, you should be safe."

Lyn gave a small nod.

Skeletor lay down looking at the still sleeping children. Desires and longings rushed through his mind, tormenting him. His mental shield was up as was Lyn's, but he could feel tendrils of longing mixed with fear emanating from her. He was sure she could feel traces of his desire and confusion. As closely as they had been linked, a sensitivity to each other's emotions was to be expected.

Before he could try to sort his confusion out any further, Lyn walked up.

Skeletor left one of the bedrolls and went over to the cot to wake up Micah.

"Wha's goin' on?" Micah asked sleepily.

"What ever that thing was that hit us—" Skeletor started

"Phantom flood," supplied Micah. "Nobody's supposed to be able to survive one of those things."

"Well we did, but our camp didn't. Lyn needs to rest, so you and I will be repairing the camp."

Lyn was barely able to keep her eyes open as she settled into her bedroll and watched Skeletor lower the sleeping toddler next to her. Before Micah threw on his boots, Lyn was asleep.


	11. Aftermath

**A/N--**A big thank you to my beta readers Evelyn CMB and MistWalker25. You two are the best.

As always I own no part of the MOTU franchise and make no money from this. Please don't sue. All original characters belong to me blah, blah, blah. Y'all know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 11—Aftermath

Memories of what happened on the riverside wove in and out of Lyn's dreams all through the night both tantalizing and terrorizing her. She woke with a start.

Sitting up quickly, she was surprised to see mud-colored walls all around her. A wide doorway was covered by a heavy fabric flap. The roof was half completed with some kind of broad leaved fronds, bound to branches to form a thatched roof. The sun was shining brightly above them, leaving Lyn to wonder how long she had slept. She sat up slowly, still very dizzy, and carefully got to her feet. Not bothering with her shoes, she walked out to see what was going on. When she pulled back the flap she saw Skeletor and Micah sitting on the ground and using vines and some more of the large wide leaved fronds to create the thatching that was already serving as a partial roof for the hut they'd created.

"Surely you're not planning for us to stay her for any length of time after that wave, or those killer fish?" Lyn asked incredulously, gesturing to the mud hut. "This is a lot of work for one night's stay."

"My, dear Lyn," Skeletor said without the usual sneer that accompanied those words. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right about needing rest. Besides, those walls were made from the layer of mud on this campsite. Micah and I had to clean that up anyway, so I taught him how and he shaped and dried the mud into the walls."

"But that should have exhausted him," Lyn said, looking at the very alert boy trying to weave as his sister played in the pile of lose fronds behind him.

"It did," said Micah. "I slept the whole night afterward."

"The whole night? How long have I been asleep?"

"All of yesterday after the flood and through the night, till now. I'd guess around 14 or 15 hours. But after all the blood you lost, you needed it," he added quickly, seeing her look of alarm.

"14 or 15 hours?"

"You needed it. And don't worry about being hit by another one of those waves. Before I went to sleep I set up warning spells. If a Phantom Flood comes at us again, we'll know in plenty of time to teleport out to someplace safe."

"And if one had happened last night?" Lyn snapped.

"So little faith in me," Skeletor said in mock dismay. "I had our most recent and most secure campsite in my mind in case we needed it. It would have transported us back a bit, but we would have been fine if we needed to leave here quickly. And your favorite fish are taken care of. I altered a version of the repellent spell I used on your amulet to secure a section of the river they would not enter. We need at least a week of rest and we might as well take it here, where we know what the dangers are. If we go anywhere else we will have no idea what we're up against."

Lyn's stomach fluttered at the thought of being so close to Skeletor in that little room after what happened yesterday. Still, she knew he was right. This was the best place to rest.

'_I can't allow this thing with Skeletor to continue,' _she thought firmly. _ 'He's the only friend I have in this universe—the only person who knows me—who I really am and what I've done, and still likes me—still thinks there's hope for me. I can't risk losing that for a relationship that could fail. I can't lose my only friend.'_

Lyn walked out to sit next to Micah and began to work on weaving some more thatching for their hut.

Skeletor looked across at Lyn. _'I wish I knew what she was afraid of. On second thought,' _he amended, _'with everything I've done I probably don't want to know.'_

Though he tried to focus on the thatching, his gaze kept moving to the sorceress working diligently just a few feet from him. He tested his mental shielding. _'Good, she can't see what a pathetic fool I am now. Blast! How can she want me one minute and fear me another. And why can't I stop thinking about her?'_

Lyn could feel his gaze on her. _'I wish he would stop doing that. I wish I would stop wanting him to look at me.' _

"I've got another section finished," said Micah.

"Bring it over here."

Skeletor coached Micah as he used his magic to first lift the thatching to the roof and then fuse it to the mud walls both with the groves he'd apparently built into the bricks when he formed them and sealing them with a magic to secure them to the hut.

Lyn watched in amazement the ease that Skeletor had about himself now. Something had changed with him—even before their moment on the riverbank.

"Wyn, story?" asked Neara, now bored with the leaves. "In a minute. Let me finish this—"

Lyn reached back to see that Neara had shredded the remaining pile of fronds into useless weeds.

"Neara," said Lyn annoyed, taking the child up to look in her eyes. "Why did you have to destroy the thatching?"

"Story?"

"It's fine, Lyn. I made that small pile for her to obliterate," said Skeletor, dusting his hands off on his cloak. "Micah and I have to go back in Ferocious Forest over there to get some more," he said, taking a branch he'd fashioned into a torch and holding it out for Micah to ignite. "Try to control the flame a little better this time you overzealous firebug."

"I'm trying to, but it's harder to hold in the fire once I create it."

"Learning precision and control is never easy."

"Especially when your teacher is a slave driver," muttered Micah under his breath as a small line of fire connected with the torch.

"What was that?" demanded Skeletor, pretending to be offended.

"I said, 'Especially when your teacher is a fine guy, sir,'" said Micah innocently.

Lyn threw her head back and laughed. "Neara, who needs a story. We can just watch those two.'

"Story!" Neara demanded even as the two turned toward the back in the flesh eating flower garden just beyond their camp, torches held high.

"Very well," Lyn sighed. She laid the section of roof she was working on aside.

Neara climbed up on Lyn's lap and looked up at her expectantly.

Lyn began, once again the story of "The Beautiful Princess Neara, and her Magic Kiss."

* * *

Neara had grown bored with stories and was using some rocks she found to scrape rusty red scribbles on a stretch of solid stone next to the half completed hut.

Lyn sat long after she had finished Neara's story and thought about all those stories her own mother told her by her bedside when she was Neara's age. If Neara still wanted stories, she might have to pull one of those out. She didn't want to. She'd learned as an adult that those stories had actually been romanticized versions of her mother's life before her trader's caravan was destroyed in the sandstorm that left her stranded in a barren desert, and of course, she thought with a frown, how she'd seen a flash of light and a strange man appear to her. Her mother thought it was a mirage, but having no other direction in which to go, she followed the light and found her 'prince.' Lyn's mother gave up everything to stay in that desert with her father all to guard some stupid magical rock. A tall muscular man with no face, that was her father. Now the fact that she had fallen for a strong muscular man with no face riled her, when she'd sworn she would never want anyone like her boring duty-driven father.

Still, she admitted to herself, Skeletor was never boring. He was driven, intense, and intelligent, but he had one thing that her father didn't have. Passion. Midst all of her father's lectures about duty and responsibility and the importance of always doing what was right, Lyn wondered if the man ever felt a thing.

Oh he loved her she knew. How many times had Lyn's mother explained that her father was just a gentle and soft-spoken man? That this calm spirit about him and his overwhelming goodness were what she loved about him.

'_And I loved him,' _Lyn admitted. _'I still do. But he never understood why I didn't want to be a hermit protecting a rock. He explained that my selfish desire to forge my own path in life was evil, when I had been highly honored with a chance to join a long line of guardians in their noble work. Then after mother died all he did was work and drill me with protective magics. Work and drill, and nothing I did was ever good enough.'_

The sun was low in the sky, and the boys still hadn't returned. Worry both gnawed at her and irritated her at the same time. She'd never worried about Skeletor like this in the past, and that she was worried about Micah absolutely vexed her. _'When did I start caring so much?'_

"Well," she said getting to her feet and grabbing her wand. She would check on them herself since they didn't have enough courtesy to contact her.

The crystal in her globe showed the interior of the silent, seemingly peaceful stretch of jungle. Ropes dotted with brilliant flowers and bright green foliage dominated the area. She searched for a few minutes and finally found them. They had set their torches up on posts, no doubt produced by Micah's magic, and were busy cutting fronds from a great bush in between their torches. They were loading their fronds on a stretcher of sorts.

"You can stop," said Skeletor throwing an armful of fronds on the stretcher. "This will do for now."

"Finally," said Micah relief in his voice. He grinned at Skeletor and took his torch from the post he created. "I guess I should be glad you at least did your part with cutting the leaves and fixing this stretcher so we wouldn't have to make any more trips," he added with a wink.

"My part?" said Skeletor, pretending offense, then ruining the illusion by ruffling the boy's hair. He grabbed his torch and together he and the boy started dragging the stretcher back toward the camp. "I **do **my part by teaching you, you ungrateful urchin, and don't you forget it. One more complaint like that and you'll be carrying everybody's pack until we get to our new hut, house, tent, or whatever we have when we finally get to the resistance."

"Our hut?" asked Micah, looking over to his mentor. "You mean you want me to stay with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, of course," said Skeletor as though Micah was being incredibly stupid. "Most apprentices live with their masters while learning a trade. They pay for their education by freeing their masters from mundane chores, so their teachers can focus on more important task. In our case, building my power and honing my combat skills for confrontations with the Horde. But if you're not interested—"

"I'm interested. I'm interested," said Micah with a grin. They walked dragging the light pile of leaves through the serene and silent forest. The golden green of a new day was fading and the darker deep green of a jungle evening was falling around them. He paused as a new thought came to him. "What about, Neara?"

"I've already told you that I was trying to avoid being evil, right?" asked Skeletor as though Micah was missing the obvious.

"Yeah," said Micah, clearly having no clue where his mentor was going.

"Well, I can't think of anything more evil than unleashing that little terror on anyone else in this village. You'll just have to help Lyn and me with her."

Lyn cut the flow of magic and put down her wand.

She knew she should be angry about his making the decision to keep the children without her, but she wasn't. They had grown on her. Like mold or choker vines maybe, but still she had to admit as she looked over at Neara humming happily and scribbling on every stretch of stone bank the girl could find, that she would miss them being a part of her life.

Lyn shivered at the thought of sharing a hut or tent with Skeletor. She'd never questioned that they'd still be living together after they joined the resistance. After all, she'd lived under the same scaly roof with the mage for over ten years. Now though, the thought of being alone with him in a tiny tent or small hut was making her very uncomfortable.

'_In Snake Mountain, there were plenty of places one could go for privacy,'_ Lyn thought. _"But the resistance is supposed to be some kind of village in the middle of this mess. Quarters are going to be close. I have to talk to him about this tonight.' _Lyn thought reluctantly.

Everyone was gathered around the heat stones that evening as the sun set in a blaze of lavender and scarlet glory.

Micah leaned back against a pack turned backrest with a contented sigh. "Father used to call those lucky sunsets. Every time we saw one, he'd get steady work for a while."

"Good," said Skeletor, setting aside his dinner bowl. "A good meal, a lucky sunset, and a dry shelter. Not half bad considering how things have been lately."

Neara lay curled up on Lyn's cloak, sucking her thumb.

Micah, yawned hugely.

"Go to bed," Skeletor ordered kindly. "And take your sister with you."

"Yes, sir," Micah said. He stood and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his sister, Lyn's cloak and all, and took her into the hut they'd finished this afternoon.

Once the children were in the hut, Skeletor shifted over to the pack Micah was no longer leaning against, the pack beside Lyn.

Lyn shifted slightly.

Skeletor didn't notice her move. He sent a pulse of blue from his staff and a wineskin and two glasses appeared between the two. He poured two glasses of a sweet red wine into the delicate crystal and metalwork goblets and with a small flash of blue from each hand as he picked both ornate goblets up, he chilled the wine within the cups.

"To celebrate a productive injury-free day," he said passing the cup to Lyn.

Lyn accepted the cup from her partner and raised her glass to return the toast. "Really nice," said Lyn, "But aren't we supposed to be resting?"

"I haven't done a trace of magic all day long. Micah's done everything," explained Skeletor conversationally. "This little delight," he added, lifting his glass, "cost me next to nothing. In fact," he continued in a slightly uneasy voice, "he's doing such a good job that I was thinking of—"

"Taking him on as your live-in apprentice once we reach the resistance." Lyn added. She turned to see Skeletor's jaw drop open.

"How?" he started. Then realizing the only way she could have found out he snapped, "You were spying on me weren't you witch?"

"Calm down," she said. She poured some more of the wine into his goblet and chilled the wine for him as he had for her. "I just hadn't heard from you two and it was getting late." She relaxed as she saw Skeletor stop grinding his teeth. "I was worried," she added sounding truly disgusted with herself.

"You could have used telepathy, Lyn," Skeletor said touched that she was so concerned about them.

"I didn't want to," she said with a shrug.

"Of course you didn't," Skeletor challenged, taking a sip of his wine. "I might actually might be able to feel how much you care. Drat it, woman! I care for you as much as you do for me. And you know it. What are you so afraid of," he said gently turning her face so amethyst eyes were forced to look at him.

Lyn looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. She looked back into the darkness where his eyes should have been. "In this whole universe, I have only one person I consider a friend, and that's you," she looked away. This kind of honesty hurt, but she plowed on. She had to get the rest of this out before she lost her nerve. "I hate to admit this. Especially to you, but I would be crushed if anything happened to separate us. I need your friendship and companionship. I don't care if we spend the rest of our lives raising these two children or spend every other moment of our lives fighting some insane creature in this cursed jungle. I just need us to be there for us." Lyn looked away for a moment unable to meet his gaze as she continued. "I want you. I want you badly and, yes, you know it. But I need you so much more. I can't take this chance. I can't lose you."

Skeletor gaped at Lyn for a moment. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted her even more now as he looked at her, vulnerability clear in her eyes.

"Dear, Lyn," he said gently, stroking her cheek. "Think of all we could have together. Are you really going to let fear keep you from the closeness we both want?"

She gently, but firmly lowered his hand from her face. "If it costs us our friendship, yes."

Skeletor stood quicky and walked toward the riverbank. In the past he would have railed against her foolishness and cowardice. He would have threatened her or found some bimbo to parade in front of her to make her jealous. Now, he couldn't do that no matter how much he felt like it. And he really felt like it now, but she'd just admitted that his friendship meant everything to her, and no matter what else he didn't know in this wide universe, he knew he was going to be there for his friend. No matter what it cost him.

He turned to see Lyn sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead on her knees. She was shivering in the cool night breeze. Skeletor removed his cloak and walked over to his friend and laid it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said looking up.

"It's nothing," he said pulling back the flap to enter the hut. "Just helping out my friend. See you in the morning, dear Lyn."


	12. Release

**A/N--**A big thank you to my beta readers Evelyn CMB and MistWalker25. You two are the best.

As always I own no part of the MOTU franchise and make no money from this. Please don't sue. All original characters belong to me blah, blah, blah. Y'all know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 12—Release

Lyn waked into her sumptuous suite on one of the upper tiers of Snake Mountain.

The white oak posts rose like Ivory serpents from each corner of her huge bed. The silken black comforter spread across it like a soothing ebony pool beckoning her to take her ease in the luxury bestowed on Skeletor's favored ally.

She resisted the urge simply to relax in her soft bed and walked toward the balcony, carefully shielded from all eyes below by spells and camouflage. She walked up to the serpentine bronze railing none could see but those within this fortress of evil.

Lyn leaned on the railing and watched the last rays of sunlight play on the harsh volcanic landscape surrounding them. Some would have called this area barren—a wasteland, but Lyn knew better. She'd lived in a true wasteland growing up in a desert where the only life surrounding her were rodents, insects, and reptiles. She knew being surrounded by the power of living rock itself and creatures hardy enough to survive in this environment was not barren. It was powerful. It was no wonder that this place was such a rich magical source. The light crimson hues of the sunset played against the many colored streaks of minerals that made subtle patterns across the landscape and its random garden of stones. But only for those who cared enough to look closely.

Lyn sighed. She loved this time of day. It was usually filled with the excitement of enacting some plan to take over Eternia or take more power, or, like now, resting and enjoying the safety and comfort that flowed to her in a place so free of duty, responsibility and restriction—A place where she could simply be herself with no guilt or remorse.

Her contented musing ended abruptly as she heard her door open and close.

She turned angrily and tightened her grip on her wand. "I don't know what fool dares to enter my room, but I will blast you to Palace Eternia if you don't have a good reason," she snarled striding into her room.

"I dare," said Skeletor with a soft growl. "I will enter any room in **my **fortress any time I like."

"Oh, it's you," she said slightly more subdued. "I thoughtyou might be one of those other morons. Of course any room in your fortress is yours to enter, Skeletor," she said inclining her head slightly, "but it would be appreciated if you knocked first."

"I'll take that under consideration," he said, walking within inches of Lyn. "In the mean time, I would like to give you a gift." Skeletor placed his hands on his partner's shoulders and in a flash of power her bodysuit became an amethyst gown with a deep V-neck in the form fitting bodice. A full and splendid skirt flowed from her hips.

"It's beautiful," Lyn said running her hand along the fabric that now covered her. Midst the circle of bronze serpents that framed her mirror, Lyn could see that the fabric was the exact same shade of purple as her eyes. "What's the occasion?"

Skeletor walked up behind her and removed her headdress. He ran his fingers through her hair sending chills racing up her spine. She knew she should have been angry at his presumption, at his unsolicited touch, but she felt only a nervous anticipation.

"I have decided to make you my queen, dear, Lyn." The wizard placed his fingers gently around her head, and with a soft glow an intricate silvery crown sat atop her head. "Your crown is the finest photonium."

'_Photonium? That is the most expensive metal in the galaxy. Still,' _she thought quickly_, 'I am not for sale. Not at any price." _

Lyn turned, her arms crossed, and challenge in her eyes. "And what makes you think I'm going to accept your offer."

Skeletor didn't answer with words. Rather he drew Lyn into his arms and began to softly nibble her right earlobe. One hand traced down to the small of her back drawing her against him. The fingers of his other hand trailed up through her pearly white hair.

Lyn moaned softly, "I suppose I could consider your offer," she said breathlessly as his fingers moved from her hair to trace the lines of her face.

"I thought you might," said Skeletor with a seductive growl. He began to gently nibble his way down her neck.

Lyn wanted this, she realized with shock. She leaned over slightly and began to place sensual kisses on her 'master's' shoulder.

Skeletor gave a muffled groan as he continued to shower Lyn with gentle bites.

* * *

Lyn and Skeletor awoke on different side of their riverside hut calling each other's name.

"Huh?" asked Micah startled out his sleep.

"Nothing, Micah," snapped Lyn irritably. "Just another stupid dream."

Micah yawned and stretched. "That's the sixth one this week. Maybe you two should sleep on the same side of the hut, so you won't wake me up the next time it happens.'

"No!" Skeletor and Lyn shouted in unison. Neara woke crying at the sudden shout.

"Come here you wailing wimp," said Skeletor reaching for the crying child. She calmed as Skeletor rocked her back and forth. "Lyn and I didn't mean to wake you with our dreams."

"I still don't understand how you can share a dream with someone else."

"It's something only mages can do, Micah and it's usually unintentional like ours are," explained Skeletor quickly, once again hoping Lyn would know he did not do anything to encourage these pleasant dreams. She was usually the first one in these dreams to begin with anyway. She was definitely the first one asleep. He'd been taking care of some business at the beginning of every night this week. He usually didn't get back to the camp until an hour or two after everyone was sleeping since the second night here.

"Try to go back to sleep, Micah," said Lyn, pulling her cloak around her and walking out of the hut.

Skeletor leaned against a wall until Neara's breathing slowed and both she and Micah returned to sleep before going to check on his friend.

He quietly pulled aside the rough flap of fabric that formed a door for the small sod hut.

Lyn stood, her white hair shining in the glow of the two moons setting overhead. Soon the dawn would arrive and they would be leaving this peaceful space in the jungle. Skeletor longed to run his fingers through her hair to see if it was as silky soft as it seemed in those dreams. Skeletor groaned inwardly, _'Those dreams feel so real_.'

That last dream had actually been rather tame compared to the others, he thought rubbing the base of his skull through his hood. He would not turn back to evil. Nothing was worth entering Blazes, he reminded himself, but when he thought of the pleasure they shared in some of the more…heated dreams in the last week he wondered exactly how far he could push that line and still avoid his punishment.

He looked at her shivering form staring up at the sky and walked up behind her. "Here," he said placing his cloak over hers, his hand lingering on her arms just a tad longer than they should have—at least for friends.

"Thanks," she said as moved slightly to the side.

"You know I'm not encouraging these dreams."

"I know."

"I'm working on the meditations the same as you to strengthen the barrier between us waking or sleeping."

"I know," Lyn repeated. Then growing annoyed, she said, "You're not the one starting these dreams. It's my subconscious."

"Then why resist any longer, dear Lyn," said Skeletor unable to control himself any longer, he ran his fingers through her hair. _'Ancients,_' he thought. _'It's even softer than I dreamed.'_

Lyn allowed herself to surrender for a moment to the pleasure of his touch. Then as she felt his warm breath on her neck, she pulled away and turned to face him.

"You're the only friend I have. I can't."

"Then make new friends," Skeletor snapped, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Think for a minute," snapped Lyn. "When things go wrong for us, they usually go very wrong. There was the time you almost fed me as a sacrifice to the creature from the Desolate Swamp, because you found that I passed some intel on to the palace as payback for your leaving me to break myself out of that Eternian prison. Remember the time you locked me up for three days with pain spells denying me sleep because I didn't capture that dratted sacred pearl from the Sands of Sleep."

"Lyn, I'm a different person now. Surely you see that. Besides we always patched things up then. I'm sure we could keep ourselves together, now."

"We never patched things up. I was using you."

"What do you mean?"

"I had every intention of overthrowing you the moment you took power. I held a grudge against you and had every intention of paying you back for every indignity I suffered at your hand."

"You would have tried," he said, his eyes glowing red.

"I would have succeeded," Lyn said simply. "You were too convinced that you could never be overthrown. I would have used your overconfidence against you."

"Perhaps," he admitted softly, losing himself in thought. "You might have been successful, except that…" Skeletor trailed off and looked off into the cloudless night lost in a memory so intense that he did not notice the brilliant stars scattered across the indigo-blue sky.

"Except that what?"

He turned to look at Lyn. He traced a line down her face with his fingers as he answered. "Do you remember the first dream we shared?

Lyn looked away quickly. "Yes," she said, color rising in her cheeks.

"That was what I had planned for you—for us—after we took control of Eternia." He lingered for a minute, enjoying the look of shock on Lyn's face. "Rest well. We have a long way to travel in the morning."

"Keltor, wake up."

"Go away you annoying little pest," groaned the mage, "and my name is Skeletor,' he added, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Keltor, Keltor, Keltor, Keltor, Keltor…" repeated Neara, pulling at his pillow.

"Argh," Skeletor moaned and turned to face the little girl. "What to you want?"

"Hun-gy, Food."

"Ah, now I see where your priorities are you little beggar," said Skeletor with a yawn. "You can learn to say food at last, but you still can't pronounce my name."

Neara climbed to lie atop Skeletor's chest. She folded her tiny arms and propped her head on them to look into his face. "Food, Keltor, pease. I hun-gy."

Skeletor chuckled in spite of himself. He had faced the most vicious of foes and laid them low. People trembled at his name. He stood before He-Man, infused with the power of all Castle Grayskull, and almost destroyed him, and now he was 'pinned' by a tiny little girl armed only with a head full of russet curls, warm brown eyes, and a poor grasp of language. _'And by the ancients,' _he thought ruefully as he produced a bowl of Neara's favorite honeyberries with a wave of his hand, _'the tiny tyrant has me doing her bidding.'_

Even a few days ago, he would have been disgusted with himself because of the tender protective feeling he held for this child. But ever since he realized the truth about his love for all things evil—that it was just a way to hide from and seek justice for his pain, his disgust for himself in moments like these had diminished more and more as each day passed. He finally allowed himself to feel all of the 'good' feelings he'd been denying himself. After all, he no longer had to fear the return of his past pain. It would not be brought back to him by the happy and tender feelings that the children brought him. The anger that he used to draw strength and resolve from would not be weakened by these feelings. It had taken some time to get to this point, however

Over the week he'd spent resting and recuperating, Skeletor had plenty of time to think about advice his mother gave him so long ago. He chose to learn from the pain of his past.

As he learned what he could from each painful memory he explored, he forced himself to let that pain go.

Each night this past week, he had gone to a quiet place just a few minutes walk into the forest to a small space he'd protected with a set of torches to keep the vines away. Every night he took time to think deeply about his past, his pains and his mistakes.

At first releasing the pain left him feeling drained, weak, and empty. As the week progressed, he noticed a peace coming in to take the place of the driving need for revenge and the hurt of so many tragedies and wrong choices.

He'd learned so much. He realized that his father had done him a great disservice, though not in remarrying after his mother's death. He was sure, now that he really thought about it, that his father had been forced into the marriage. Miro had been talking about being officially espoused to some blond princess of Erstwiren. After his mother was dead, there was no way his father could get out of the marriage.

He couldn't even blame him for Randor, even though that still twinged a bit in his spirit. Skeletor knew though that even his father had no reason to believe he was still alive, and his father was bound to produce an heir. He also knew now that adults sometimes pretended happiness they did not feel. Especially when they were in the public eye. But even so, he did have reason to be happy to have a son. One can love a new son while missing one that had died.

He knew the discomfort that came with the thoughts of Randor were two-fold. How many times had he hurt his brother? _'Yes,'_ he admitted to himself, his stomach twisting and his mind and heart full of confusion and pain. _'Randor is my brother,' _he thought that night._ 'And why did he have to get the cushy happy life? He never had to go through any of the pain I felt as a child. But oh the pain I caused him as an adult.'_ He was filled with misery at the thought of a whole day afterward as he faced the agony he'd caused his brother just in the simple act of helping Hordak sneak into Palace Eternia to take Adora. _'Randor had done nothing to me to deserve it.' _He thought of the pain and misery he would have felt if Neara were taken, under the same circumstances. He would have lost his mind in grief, and spent the rest of his life trying to find her, and she was just some urchin he'd found on the street, not his own child. He faced the truth that there was never anything he could do to repay his brother for all the pain he'd caused him in even this one act in a life time and wrongs and pain. And that was only the tip of the pain and misery he caused him.

So the real harm his father had caused began the moment he decided to live a lie. Perhaps for the right reasons, but it could not change the fact that he was wrong. From this he learned that he was going to honor truth in his life. And following example of Micah, he forgave his father.

He knew that if he had a chance to help Randor in any way he would do it in an instant and that nothing, not even dying in Randor's place, could ever free him from the debt he owed his brother.

He knew he could not do anything to undo all of the innocent lives he destroyed, and he for a while wondered if he even deserved to live. He decided he didn't, but since he was still alive, he was going to do what he could to protect others from the types of pain and ruin he'd caused his whole life.

All of the feelings he once called weak, he now knew were dynamic. These feelings helped him feel alive and free. He had mined his pain and uncovered as much knowledge he could stand, and he truly released his pain, choosing to release those who hurt him. Seeking revenge was what got him in this mess in the first place, and he was going to abandon this destructive practice. If good were really stronger than evil as Prince Adam had told him, then it could take care of the wrongdoers. He was out of the judge, jury, and executioner business for good. He now focused on living for no other purpose now than simply to live.

And he realized as he placed Neara's berries on his pillow and sat her there in front of them to start her breakfast, that he was no longer trapped in the prison his hatred and darkness he had so carefully created long ago.

Skeletor's heart lifted, and he felt a peace settle in his heart. If he still had lips, he would have been grinning like he did as a little boy.

"Where do you want these, Lyn?" asked Micah.

"Stack them together, and tie some of the vine you saved from the thatching through the handles and hang them off the latch on my front pack pocket."

"You two look very industrious," commented Skeletor, pushing aside the door flap and walking out to assist the others. Neara broke into a clumsy run and grabbed one of the rocks she had been using to draw on the stretches of stone about the campsites.

"We have been," said Micah eagerly. "I think we've got everything packed."

"Excellent. I'll remove the warning spells and traces of the campsite."

"No. Just remove all of the spells you set, and Micah and I'll do the rest. We need you to save your strength in case we need to teleport to someplace safe."

Skeletor nodded and pulled his pack on his back. He sent out several pulses of magic. He sat down next on a boulder near where the toddler was drawing and waited for the others. He was glad he'd not cleaned her up before she came out to play. She was already covered in dust and had stains from her honeyberries on her hands and clothes. He was well rested, but Lyn was right. He did need to save his strength. He watched as his partner coached Micah through the steps of erasing any sign of their visit in this place. Then, as Skeletor realized that the site was just about where it needed to be, he set a safe yet narrow section in river and bathed the child in its cool gentle current. He quickly dressed her and used a tiny burst of power to make sure the clothing was dry.

Soon the camp was gone and all of the travelers had shouldered their packs and turned to face the flower-filled jungle.

"Do we have a direction?" asked Skeletor as he lifted Neara up into his arms for the start of their journey.

Lyn held up her locator stone and allowed it a moment to spin in her hand. It pointed northeast in the direction away from the river.

"Good thing we made those extra waterskins, Micah. It' looks like we're traveling away from fresh water." She took one look back at the now empty campsite. So much had happened here. She almost hated to leave it.

"Lyn?" asked Skeletor.

"Oh," she said startled, "sorry. Hold out your hands." Micah and Skeletor did as they were told and an instant later they were both holding sturdy staffs with a flaming torch safely burning several feet above even Skeletor's head. The blue mage, Neara in his arms, led the other two back into the ferocious flora-filled fragment of this forest. Their flaming torches mirrored the vivid oranges and intense red of the petals that were just now opening to welcome the rosy dawn.


	13. Truth Revealed

**Author's Note: **

Thank you my beta readers Evelyn CMB and Mist Walker. Thanks to all who review. You are great. I don't own Skeletor, Shadow Weaver, and Skeletor. I do own the Truth Sworn, Micah, Neara, and original story lines. I make no money on this please don't sue.

Oh, and I'm having a rotten week. I've always believed in not cursing the dark, but lighting a candle, so I decided to give my readers a treat. A new chapter in a day. **Don't **get used to this. It's a one time I'm-feeling-bad-so-I-want-to-do-somthing-good special.

Later from the Llama!

* * *

Chapter 13—Truth-Revealed

Neara cried as they continued to walk among the vines dotted with blood-red blossoms. She had been cranky and fussy for the last two days.

Skeletor ground his teeth. He knew the child couldn't help it. The weather had been impossibly hot and humid the last few days. Even altering her clothes to a light bodysuit and making a doll for her to play with only calmed her for the briefest of moments. He wiped her sweaty brow with a damp cloth and tried to ignore the constant trickles of sweat worrying his back.

They had been walking for over a week. They hadn't intended to remain in the flower-filled section of the jungle, but, for the most part, the locator stone continued to point them into these sections of the jungle. The cool winds that usually flowed throughout the night making for pleasant slumber had not come since they started this leg of their journey.

They had made good time the first few days without the worry of predators leaping from this deceptively serene path in the jungle. Now though with no source of fresh water close, and the heat increasing with each passing day, everyone was feeling lethargic and annoyed. Skeletor and his crew fixed their staffs to the ground and set their packs up as backrests, so they could stop for an evening meal.

"Micah, sing a song," ordered Skeletor.

"What?" asked Micah to be sure he'd heard Skeletor correctly.

He couldn't believe he was asking the boy to sing, but singing seemed to be the only thing that calmed Neara lately.

"Sing."

"Sure," Micah said with a shrug. _'Oh well, since we're seeking the Truth Sworn, I might as well sing a song about them.'_

_On through the dangers unprepared_

_the burdened soul must roam._

_If ever he will find the key,_

_to purify his soul._

_Teeth and claws and biting thorns_

_the seeker must escape._

_If ever he, if ever she, would hope_

_to find the way. _

_Then through the gates by green ropes tied,_

_the searchers will lay down their lives._

_And if with Truth they will ally,_

_from their death they will arise. _

_Truth will guide them all their lives._

Neara hummed happily with Micah as he finished the song.

"With all the songs you've sung along this trip, why haven't you sung that song before?" asked Skeletor with irritation.

"I don't know," answered Micah with a shrug. "You already knew that the Sunken Jungle was dangerous. Lyn is using a locator stone to find the way. Besides that song explains how people become Truth Sworn, and I don't understand it. How do you die, and then live the rest of your life guided by the truth? It always confused me. I guess it just wasn't my favorite because of that. Besides, I thought you were just trying to find the Truth Sworn, not become one."

"He has a point," Lyn said, grinning at Skeletor's obvious irritation.

Skeletor muttered under his breath.

Too hot to eat any heavy food, everyone snacked on the dark purple Lenes fruit and drank deeply from the waterskins.

"What are the gates with green ropes tied?" asked Skeletor. He waved his staff over everyone as they leaned against their packs resting in this hottest part of the day. A cooling mist sprayed gently over them without endangering the necessary flames dancing atop the torches that protected the weary band.

Lyn gestured to the vines hanging in verdant ropes all around them. "If I don't miss my guess, we're looking at the green ropes. That must be why we haven't left this section of jungle for a while. Everywhere I look in my wand's crystal is covered with these, and you can't find a more biting thorn than those," she added, pointing to the larger blossoms imbedded in the various tree trunks.

"What about that last part, Micah? You said it was telling people how to become Truth Sworn?" asked Skeletor.

"Yes, that's what my father said. He stopped singing the song years ago because the Horde had forbidden any mention of the Truth Sworn.

"So part of becoming the Truth Sworn is making this trip through the jungle," mused Skeletor quietly. "I can see why they are such formidable warriors if they must endure this just to get to the Truth Sworn to undergo what ever laying down their life means."

"Yeah," said Micah breaking another fruit apart and handing a small section to his sister. "But not everyone who goes now becomes Truth Sworn. Father used to talk with Mother about one or another member of our village that left as refugers to go hide from the Horde."

"Refugers?" asked Lyn. "Do you mean refugees?"

"Yes. Sorry, that's it—refugees. Father said that the Horde was slowly cleaning out of our village anyone with talent or intelligence. He said if it kept up the way it was going, we would have to leave soon." Micah looked away, his eyes bright. "I guess we didn't leave soon enough," he added sadly.

Skeletor squeezed his protégé's shoulder. "He couldn't have known, Micah," he said gently. "He was only doing what he thought was right for all of you." Skeletor marveled at himself for a moment. The comfort he just offered to Micah was natural and unplanned. He didn't even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with it.

Micah nodded and continued to nibble on his fruit.

Lyn lifted her wand and began to search the surrounding area. She suddenly sat up. A grin lit her face. "I think I've found our gates with green ropes tied." She showed the image of vine covered stone walls and large woodworked gates to everyone in this small protected circle.

"Pet-ty," said Neara looking at the image of the delicate vine-rimmed gates.

"And close," said Skeletor with excitement. "I can get us there with one short teleport. I won't even be that tired."

"But what if we run into a fight when we get there?"

"Will it really be any different? We may not have used as many magical resources by that time we get there, but we will have used as much physical effort in the walking. At least this way you will be completely refreshed if we have to defend ourselves."

"Point," Lyn conceded. "So when do we go?"

"Now," Skeletor said quickly getting to his feet and shouldering his pack. I've had enough camping to do me for the rest of my life. Let's go see if we can find some more permanent place to stay for a while.

The others followed Skeletor's example and Lyn picked up Neara.

"Does everyone have their staffs?"

"Yes," Micah and Lyn affirmed.

"Then, let's go," said Skeletor said, pulling power to himself with an ease he'd not felt in over a month. He wrapped each of his companions securely in his spell, and with a brilliant flash of light, they stood before two beautiful woodworked gates, each as tall as the Jawbridge of Castle Grayskull.

But as harsh and imposing as the Jawbridge of Grayskull was, so lovely and delicate were these gates.

"I guess they aren't worrying about someone storming their way in," said Skeletor looking at the ornate relief carved in, and some places through the warm amber wood of the gates. These doors stood in the gap between the rough hewn stone walls that rose as high as one spires of Palace Eternia.

"So much for the idea of as simple village," whispered Lyn awestruck.

Around the border of each gate, the vines of the predatory flowers wove in and out the many openings. The border of this elaborate entry was covered with scenes of meditations, rituals, and sacrifice of treasures to fire. People were shown wailing and screaming within an odd bowl shape. Some were shown dying in flames. Others were shown dragging themselves out of the pit with strange delicate markings all down the right side of their faces, on their arms, and chests. Many other strange, beautiful, and terrible scenes surrounded the perimeter of these large wooden barriers.

In the center of each of the massive doors were carvings of people who each stood as tall as ten grown men. On the left gate was a man, handsome and powerful, with the some intricate tattoo along the right side of his face, down his neck, and around his two muscular arms and the exposed sections of his sculpted chest. A strange marking was on the left hand that hung by his side and his right hand was held out in a gesture that seemed to say stop, you must turn back.

On the right gate was a woman, lovely and strong, the same delicate markings formed a distinct line of tattoos that trailed down her beautiful yet fierce face. Her arms, neck, and her collarbones bore the same types of markings. Her left hand was held out in the same warning posture of the man beside her. Her right hand hung by her side, bearing the exact same symbol as the man on the opposite gate.

Luminous oval stones were set as a frame separating the carved scenes around the borders and the terrible and beautiful guardians in the center of the wood that was more a work of art than an entryway.

"That looks like writing," Lyn said, pointing to several irregular symbols at the base of each massive portrait.

"It is," said Micah, coming closer to the gates. "It's the language we used on Carina before the Horde came and forced their writing on us. My father taught me how to read it."

"And?" asked Skeletor, walking up behind his apprentice.

"It says that you need to make sure your motives are pure for entering this gate or you will not survive the passage."

Skeletor paused at those words. In the past, he would have had to turn back at this warning, but now he only wanted to help by using his skills to keep as many people from suffering the effects of evil as he could. He realized, his heart lifting at the thought, that his motives had been pure for weeks now, and he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable with that fact.

Lyn looked at the warning. She wanted to find a way to change and become good, really good, again. If a means of purification lay somewhere beyond these barriers of wood and stone, she was going to seek it. Surely that wasn't an unworthy way to enter.

Still both had become so accustomed to being evil and unworthy that they looked at each other, tension in Lyn's gaze and in Skeletor's stance.

Micah walked up to the gate. He reached up to knock on it and it pulled open of its own accord Micah walked through the gates before Lyn and Skeletor had time to fully register what was happening.

"Micah!" they both shouted.

Micah turned back to face them. He was already standing inside the village walls. "What?" he asked, confused at the fear in their voices.

For a moment Lyn and Skeletor looked at the boy who was waiting so confidently for them to follow.

Skeletor chuckled. He took Neara from Lyn's arms and placed her on the ground. Even if for some reason he and Lyn didn't make it, he took joy, he shook his head unbelievingly—joy, from the fact that the boy and his sister would be fine. He knew now that he would have accomplished at least one good thing in his sad life. "Go to your brother Neara. We will be right behind you."

Neara toddled through the wide opening Micah's touch caused in the gates.

"Shall we, dear Lyn," he said, offering his partner his arm. She raised an eyebrow in amusement at his faux formal tone, and then took his arm. Together they waked through the gates.

As soon as they passed through the ornate opening into the village, they felt an uncomfortable tingle of magic spread over them. A few more steps brought them to the place where Micah was standing next to his sister.

"Well I suppose that means we passed the test," Lyn said sardonically. She moved to get a clearer view of her surroundings.

"Indeed you have," came a voice from a crumbling tower nearby. "You have survived both the trip through the jungle and the passage through our protected gates. Welcome," said a man who leapt down from the low balcony of the ruin. He looked as though he could have been the model for the carving on the gates. "But know that you will have several more tests before your time among our people has barely even begun."

"You misunderstand," said Skeletor quickly not wanting anyone to be mislead as to his purpose. "I didn't come here to become a Truth Sworn. I came here to help the Truth Sworn with their fight against the Horde."

"No," said the young man with a smile, "It is you who misunderstand. I speak a truth-revealed to you." As the man was talking, a group of others like him formed a loose semi-circle around the four travelers. They too had the distinctive white tattoos that were on the carved reliefs on the still open gates. Each line of snow-colored tattoos was unique to the individual, and both the men and women that formed this group that Skeletor fervently hoped was a greeting party were clearly marked with these strange yet stunning white designs.

A man with an air of authority stepped forward. "We have been tracking your travels. Your skills are impressive. You are not of our world, yet you willingly seek to join a fight that is not your own. If your motivation had been seeking vengeance, you would not have survived the short steps through our gates. We would learn more of you wizards." He turned and motioned for them to follow.

Lifting Neara into his arms, Skeletor extinguished his flaming staff and followed the man who must have been some sort of leader. Lyn and Micah followed, extinguishing the flames dancing atop their staffs.

As Skeletor and Lyn walked among the Truth Sworn, these warriors began to drift around the four travelers in a loose circle. They traveled past several crumbling stone ruins and soon turned a corner around a fruit orchard.

"What?" Lyn asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Wow,' Micah breathed.

"This is a village?" asked Skeletor incredulously.

Spread out before them were structures of finest carved stone. The ivory stone houses were shot through with sprinklings of amber and a dusty-tan streaks that sparkled slightly in this unshaded section of their settlement. Gorgeous handcrafted double doors stood at the entrance of each spacious hall. Wide windows were thrown open on each level of these beautiful edifices. Thin white curtains fluttered in a gentle breeze. A fountain was before this stretch of buildings. It showed a woman walking from a pool of water, her right hand stroking the markings on her face. Her expression was one of purest joy. From her uplifted left hand poured water back into the ivory stone basin. Rich violet petals spread as large as Skeletor's hand and each of the five lavender veined petals formed flowers that encircled the fountains. In the midst of these bold blossoms, were delicate bell-shaped sprays of golden flowers that shot up between the abundance of grassy leaves from the larger flowers.

Ornate wood railings were carved to look as though they had grown from steps made from this beautiful stone. Weaving and twisting, these banisters looked as if they were some of the vines from outside the walls transformed into a rich honeyberry-colored wood. Trees like those spread throughout the jungle were scattered inside the walls of the 'village' and formed a light canopy overhead with large stretches of turquoise sky scattered in between. Platforms and bridges in the tops of the trees linked groups of trees together and wove around small huts that looked to be camouflaged. _'Probably observation platforms,' _thought Skeletor. Smooth roads spread out before them that looked to be paved with smooth earth colored stones set in the jungle floor. A green moss grew between the stones forming a natural grout line that connected the stones and held them in place.

In the distance, he could see an even larger group of stone buildings that appeared even more ornate than the massive buildings he stood in front of now. He looked all around him. He couldn't see the other edge of the wall that he knew from Micah's stories were supposed to surround their jungle base. _'This place is immense.' _Skeletor thought in awe.

"By all that's True," muttered the young man who greeted them at the gate. "Please tell me that Tari's not still spreading that lie."

"Huh?" asked Skeletor. "It was the rumor of a village with resistance fighters somewhere in the unsettled regions that led Lyn and I in this direction in the first place. We created a locator stone keyed for this part of the planet, hoping we'd find you." Skeletor didn't know what was bothering them, but he decided to be as forthright as possible. If he was going to get in trouble anymore, it was going to be for the right things, blast it!

"Nothing to concern yourself with," said the leader, though he looked perturbed. "Jonas, go speak with our spy master. Remind her that her job is to find out the truth about our adversaries and to help us spread accurate information when the time calls for it, not her unnecessary exaggerations."

Jonas nodded and walked away from the others.

"I thought spies were supposed to spread misinformation," said Lyn confused.

"Perhaps on other worlds," began a young woman who was walking beside Lyn.

"Unfortunately, even on this world now, Linwe," stated the leader sadly to the Truth Sworn who'd just spoken. "But never from us," he added firmly.

"The Truth Sworn won't lie, they live in Truth or else they die," stated Micah proudly.

"Ah, so you are a true son of Carina," said the leader with a smile. He turned to look at the boy closely.

A smile crossed his face and his eyes grew bright for a moment as he bent his knees a bit to look Micah in the face. "You are the young boy that Idril and I met in the village of Sansetha a few months ago. Your father was a bard there."

"Yes, Micah," said excitedly. "It was you! You spoke a truth-revealed to my father about Neara and me. Father didn't tell me what it was but he told me he was honored to be my father afterwards."

"I did," affirmed the leader.

"He's dead," Micah added, tears pooling in his eyes, for the first time plainly stating what really happened to his father. "They both are."

Skeletor's heart lurched within him. He squeezed Micah's shoulder wishing there was something he could do for the boy.

Micah blinked back his tears and looked to his mentor, "This is Skeletor and Lyn. They came from a planet called Eternia to help us fight the Horde. And they saved me and Neara."

The leader smiled indulgently as Micah made his introduction. "I am honored to meet you Skeletor, Lyn," he said, nodding to each one as he said their name. "I am Antaris, leader of the Truth Sworn. I thank you for caring for these children. To answer your question about our "village." This is our home. We have never referred to it other than that to the people of this world we seek to protect, or to our opponents for that matter. As offworlders and warriors, I'm sure our ways will seem strange to you. But there will be plenty of time for you to learn of our ways. I must first know more of you."

"Antaris," shouted a young woman, running down the stone pathway. "Is what Jonas said true? Did two children arrive today?" The woman pushed between those gathered near the fountain to see the children. She gasped as she saw Micah. Skeletor's hand was on his shoulder while he was holding Neara with the other arm. "It's them," she whispered, her eyes growing bright with unshed tears.

"Yes, Idril," said Anaris. He grinned at her and asked, "Would you mind watching the children out here for a time. I would like to spend some time with our new allies."

For a moment Skeletor thought that the joy in her expression outshined the statue midst the fountain. _'What is all this about? Well Ataris, Antlels, Antler…Whatever your name is,' _Skeletor thought resolutely, _'You'll be answering some of my questions as well.'_

Lyn's face mirrored the confusion that Skeletor himself felt, but he put Neara down next to Micah. He knelt down in front of the children. "Stay with this lady. Be good. We'll be back soon, and try not to annoy her the way you do me," he added, ruffling Micah's hair and giving Neara a swift hug.

"I good, Keltor, pomise," Neara said, giving him quick kiss on his bony cheek.

The Truth Sworn looked on the vision of this child kissing bone where there should have been flesh without fear in wonder.

"Something truly fascinating is going on here," whispered Linwe to Antaris.

"Well, let's go see what we can learn of it,' the leader whispered back.

"This way," motioned Antaris, as he led the way into the large open hall just behind the fountain.

* * *

Skeletor, Lyn, the leader Antaris, Linwe, and two other Truth Sworn sat on pillows surrounding a large circular table. In the center of the deep brown circle was a large crystalline sphere that shown like the stones on the gates to this hidden civilization. In front of each seat was a smaller oval stone of the same material as the sphere in the center.

"These are stones that are bathed in the Waters of Truth. We ask you to place your hands on them as we do on ours during this conversation. They may feel uncomfortable, but as long as no deceit leaves your mouth you will feel no harm."

Skeletor and Lyn looked at each other nervously.

"_We committed ourselves to serving good before we came here," _Skeletor sent to Lyn._ "We shouldn't have anything to fear."_

"_I know," _she sent back_, "It's just that…"_

"_I know_," he sent. He took her hand in his and placed the other on the Truth Stone on the table in front of him.

Lyn smiled weakly at Skeletor and placed her free hand on the Truth Stone in front of her.

"Tell us why you are here."

"I wanted to come to a place where I could use my fighting ability and magic to serve good. I wanted to change, and no longer serve evil," said Skeletor at first.

"And you?" asked Antaris, looking at Lyn.

"I want to change… to find a way to live a worthy life."

The marked warriors looked at each other for a moment.

"Tell us. How is it you came to be among us?"

* * *

Several hours later, Skeletor and Lyn walked into the afternoon sun.

Skeletor ground his teeth. They had been asked question after question about their reasons for coming to this world. This specific world. Over and over again, he and Lyn provided answers. They were asked what skills they had, and how they felt about the children. They were asked questions that made sense to Skeletor as wise investigations to make in a potential ally. But just as many inquiries made absolutely no sense to either he, or Lyn, judging by the puzzled look on her face. By the end of this interview, Skeletor had been thrown so far off balance that he hadn't managed to ask a single question about their people.

If he hadn't felt so ill at ease during the interview, he would have demanded that they stay in that room until he had some answers. But when the time came for the infernal inquisition to end, and Antaris directed them to seek the woman caring for the children to show them to their quarters, Skeletor was so relieved that he quickly exited the building

The children were playing a game of tag with the woman, '_Idis, Idral, Idril? Blast it!' _thought Skeletor, _'Life was a lot simpler when I didn't care what everyone's name was supposed to be.' _

He and Lyn walked up and waited, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched tightly in irritation that all his questions remained unanswered.

Idril grinned as she looked up to see the two mages standing to the right of the fountain. "Come children," she said with a smile. "I'll race you to see your guardians."

Laughing, all three ran up to the visibly annoyed mages.

"Let me guess," began Idril. "They asked you all kinds of crazy questions that made no sense and then sent you out without a single explanation to find your quarters."

"Yes," Lyn said, relieved that they were apparently not the only people to receive this strange introduction to this even stranger culture. "We were told that you had been preparing a new set of chambers for some time now, and that we were to ask you to take us there."

Idril's smile grew even wider.

'_I wish I knew what she's so dratted happy about,'_ thought Skeletor annoyed.

"I have actually, and I would love to take you there, and," she added with an understanding gaze. "Answer any questions you may have as well."

"Good," said Skeletor and Lyn in unison. They looked at one another for a moment and then both began to chuckle.

"Neither Skeletor nor I like feeling so…uninformed," said Lyn as everyone began to follow Idril down the smooth stone and moss path that led to the larger group of buildings in the distance.

Antaris and Linwe watched the newest additions to their number walk toward the chambers where the floods of refugees were being housed.

"You didn't ask him every question, Antaris. There could be some issues with that later."

"I felt constrained when I started to ask some of them. I have learned not to ignore the promptings of the Truth within me, Linwe. I have a feeling that we will learn anything we need to know about these two when the Truth decides. It would be unwise to rush things when we are prompted to wait."

"I hope you're right, Antaris.

"So do I."

Something about those two doesn't feel right."

"I know."


	14. Explanations

**Author's Note: **Thank you Evelyn CMB and MistWalker 25 for beta reading for me. I own only the original characters and story lines I create. Skeletor, Lyn, and Shadow weaver belong to Mattel and I make no money from this...please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 14—Explanations

"I suppose everything about us right now seems a little strange—or a lot strange," called Idril over her shoulder as she wound her way through the dappled sunlight in the third orchard they had passed through so far. The strange cobblestones of the pathway curled and twisted in front of them.

"Someone here likes fruit," commented Skeletor, getting annoyed. When they had first seen the section with a cluster of what he assumed were houses in the distance, they had seemed close by. It turned out that the area where they had first entered the city was where the public halls were located. And the valley, filled with irritatingly twisting paths through grove after grove of different fruit trees, rested between the two.

"Why are these paths so winding? Wouldn't a straight trail make more sense?" asked Lyn quickly losing patience.

"If one follows conventional wisdom, then yes. But the wisdom of our people is not exactly conventional," she said with a chuckle.

"Really?" queried Skeletor, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Rather than be annoyed by his sarcasm, as Lyn expected, Idril seemed amused.

The Truth Sworn chuckled as she tucked an errant golden strand behind her ear. "I don't blame you. When I first came here as I child, I remember my parents venting to each other all the time about how backwards these 'heroes' of our people were, and how confusing everything was. It took a few years for them understand everything that is done here, or left undone," she added turning to look at the children, her eyes bright, "is for a good reason. And now," she said, turning a sharp corner into a garden plaza, "we have arrived at your furlough house."

Skeletor gaped for a moment at the palatial building in front of them. It was made of the same smooth stone as the structures they had just left. This, however, was clearly built to house a great many people. Curving stairs made of the warm wood so preferred here led from level to level with an almost unplanned organic feel. Balconies jutted out as though blossoms were springing from the very stone itself. Families and individuals were resting on various balconies while others were empty with doors thrown open to capture the evening breeze.

"I don't understand it. Your people get offended when your settlement is referred to as a 'village' but you call this a house?" asked Skeletor annoyed.

Idril laughed. "I know it seems odd, but there is a reason for the distinction," she explained as she led everyone on a walkway covered with vines. Succulent red berries dangled from the arbors they were traveling under. She kept her swift pace as she followed the archways that trailed toward the far end of the "house." "And, actually it's exactly that sort of thing that drives Tari, the spymaster that Jonas referred to, absolutely mad."

Idril stopped at the farthest set of stairs in an unpopulated stretch of this massive "house." She gestured for them to follow her up these twisting stairs. "It's based on the fact that the true definition of village in our language is a small settlement. As you have already seen, we are not small. And you haven't even seen more than the outskirts of our home yet. A house is, strictly speaking, a shelter where people can dwell. No indication of size is clearly spelled out with the term house in our language. Besides, the motivation behind the use of the words matter just as much as the words themselves," Idril explained as they walked down a small pathway toward the stairs to the next level. "When we mention the furlough houses we mean these particular structures. We are not intending to mislead our listeners. When Tari talks of our empty village in the middle of a vicious inhospitable jungle, she means to cause deception."

"You are in the middle of a war. Why is that such a bad thing?" asked Lyn, confused.

"It's hard to explain," said Idril leading them up another set of winding stairs.

"How far are we climbing?" snapped Skeletor, unable to keep his frustration in check a moment longer. Lyn was mildly surprised he managed to refrain from calling Idril something unkind. She still couldn't quite get used to this new Skeletor.

"Just one more level," Idril assured calmly. "Trust me—I think you'll think be glad you did. And if Jonas got my message, and did what I asked him to, we should have a hot meal waiting for us."

"Woohoo!" whooped Micah, "I'm starving."

Idril smiled indulgently at the boy. "We're almost there." Then topping the last set of stairs, she led them around a corner out to the forest-facing side of the house. They ambled out onto a expansive patio as wide as Castle Grayskull, stretching across this unpopulated floor

"Wow!" exclaimed Micah, rushing to the wood and stone railing around the widest section of this people-free section of the furlough house. The jungle spread out beneath them in a blanket of delicate greens. But atop the blanket, brilliantly colored birds that Micah only managed to get a small glimpse of in the underside of the jungle were living in large noisy colonies. Off to the right above the fruit tree groves, a massive waterfall tumbled and fell from dizzying heights. It was just close enough to enjoy without the sound of the waters becoming deafening. Soft furry brown creatures played and jumped atop the section of trees nearest the patio, chittering happily. "Akeslen! I learned about them in school. My teacher said they were the jesters of the jungle. The silliest animal alive."

"I take it that the view is worth the climb?" asked Idril, her eyebrow raised.

"It's beautiful," breathed Lyn.

Idril reached out to take Neara from Skeletor, and walked over to Micah. "Yes, if you're ever bored or sad, child, just walk out here and watch the Akeslen. They are one of the few tame creatures in this jungle and are able to cheer the dourest soul. Sometimes they even come onto this balcony to play, or sneak a snack."

"Keltor! Wook it. So pet-ty!"

"I suppose it is," Skeletor said, "but I am more interested in this meal you were talking about."

"I don't blame you," said Idril. "The walk alone was enough to stir up anybody's appetite."

"This way," she said leading them toward a set of doors that were carved with pictures of Akeslen playing with the brilliant birds flying above them.

Neara was looking around with her eyes as wide as saucers. She kept tapping Skeletor's arm and telling him to "wook" at everything around them even though Idril still had the child in her arms.

"She really seems to like you," commented Idril with a twinkle in her eye as she gestured for Skeletor to open the door.

"Yes," agreed Skeletor, "It's become rather annoying actually. She's become quite the tenacious terror."

"This looks great," said Lyn looking around at a spacious set of chambers. A wide stone basin stood empty in the entryway to the main living area. Large comfortable sofas in a soft honey brown were covered with colorful tapestry pillows with an organic pattern of light blues, ivories and lavenders. There was even an oversized cushy chair with a footrest that Lyn knew at once would be Skeletor's newest "throne" as soon as they were left alone. A spacious food prep area and a fireplace with cooking racks were already in use as several loafs of bread were cooking in a strange clear container on the center rack in the fireplace. The shelves were stocked with utensils and food, and pots and pans hung from a rack above the fireplace. Lyn blinked her eyes in disbelief. There was so much food here for a resistance movement.

Off in a nook that looked directly out onto the waterfall in the distance was a large round table with six chairs. The smooth golden wood of the table gleamed in the afternoon light, as nearby an oval cloud of the same purple and golden blossoms from the gardens out front, billowed out from a deep gold and purple glazed pot. The expansive windows were thrown open and a gentle breeze was causing the light fabric of the sandy-colored curtains to swish and sway gently.

She pointed to a door to the left of the comfortable single chair. "That door leads to the adjoining quarters. It has some different fabrics and furnishings, but it most aspects it is much like this set of rooms. Down that side hall is the bathing chamber and to the side is a smaller set of sleeping chambers and a larger one. I've had the bedding on all of these chambers aired out and changed in just the last week."

"Why were you getting these rooms ready?" asked Lyn suspiciously. These rooms were too perfect, too well prepared, to be some last minute work.

"We Truth Sworn are both blessed and cursed with a connection to the Truth that helps us see not only the truth in our own lives and in what is going on around us, but with the ability to anticipate the future outcomes of our choices more clearly than others.'

"You are oracles then?" asked Skeletor. _'It would be a useful tool to have when preparing for battles_._ And building a financial reserve as well,' _he thought eagerly.

"Not exactly. I suppose in a way we are like oracles in that we are more closely connected to the greater plan, and can share with others the part they are to best play in it."

"The greater plan?" asked Lyn.

Idril nodded and motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

As soon as everyone was seated, except Neara, who began running about the rooms investigating this new place, Idril began to explain.

"The greater plan is what we refer to as the way things are when the Truth Sworn are compelled or constrained from doing something because the Truth within us lets us know that this is the best of all choices. Many times," Idril paused for a moment her green-grey eyes becoming bright with unshed tears, "we don't agree with or want to follow the dictates of the Truth we accept into ourselves during our purification. The leading of Truth always works out in the end for the greatest good. This is what we believe and have seen borne out over and over again throughout our long history. One of the first things we learn as a new Truth Sworn is all of the tragedies, pains and heartaches caused by Truth Sworn who denied the leading of the Truth. We also trace some of the more nonsensical choices we've made over the years, and found that somehow these seemingly insignificant or irrational acts have led to a greater good that we could have possibly imagined or even planned for. It is the reason many do not understand us. We make a commitment to serve the greater good and hold to the Truth—no matter the cost—in the most critical moment of our purification. Else we do not rise from the Waters of Truth."

"Waters of Truth?" asked Skeletor, intrigued.

"It is a small pool in the center of our home that was touched by Truth itself, according to our lore. When living creatures bathe in the waters, they are purified in their flesh and spirit of every evil within them, and they are bound to the Truth. It is a painful ordeal and sometimes," she added sadly, "people don't survive it—even when they've been raised here among the Truth Sworn—and have chosen to train to become a member of our number."

"And you knew about our coming?" asked Skeletor warily.

"No."

"Then why did you work so hard on preparing these rooms?" asked Lyn.

"I felt the Truth leading me to do it. Besides," Idril added with a shrug, "I had just had my first painful experience with accepting the constraints of the Truth when it hurt me deeply, and this gave me a much needed distraction."

"What—" Micah began to ask. The boy had been quiet, obviously in awe of these strange warriors. Now he seemed to find his tongue and looked to be bursting with questions.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hey, did you people order food?" asked a teasing voice.

Neara squealed delightedly and ran to the door. Idril laughed as she walked up to behind the toddler who could not seem to master the doorknob.

"I've got it, Neara. Go sit next to Skeletor at the table."

Skeletor and Lyn were about to rise to assist Idril, but she motioned for them to stay in their seats as she opened the door.

"Jonas," she said swinging the door open wide. "Thank you so much for doing this so quickly."

"Anything to help my favorite Truth Sworn with her pet project." The young warrior smiled warmly and passed one of two full bags to Idril. "The bread Elren and Sanea left in the fireplace should be finished any moment now."

"It is, I could smell some of Sanea's Lenes bread from here," she said, passing off the bag to Lyn who began to unpack a small feast.

"I have never known a resistance movement to be so well fed," observed Lyn unpacking parcels and packs of fruits, nuts, cheeses, and dried meats.

"That's because we're not exactly a resistance movement," Jonas said, and he began to unpack several carefully wrapped clay vessels. "If you want to compare us to anything, an order or brotherhood might be the best analogy. The Truth Sworn have lived among and served the people of Carina from before the earliest recorded histories. We have live in and built this civilization over the ages of our world's past. We have survived and remained true to our purpose through the times of the Warlords, the Conquerors, the Golden Age of Kings, the Time of the Tyrants, the Age of Constitutional Rule by the People, and this, the Horde Scourge.

"We have always lived in and taken our resources and livelihood from the forest around us. Over the centuries, we were able to cultivate the healing plants and desirable herbs that grow only here in this one spot of our world. We used them to trade for anything we needed." Jonas' eyes glazed over for a moment as if lost in a waking dream.

"I know it may seem to you that we live in luxury because there is an abundance now for everyone. But once, before the Horde, there used to be a little more than enough for those of us not traveling and working among the people. There was also enough to trade to ensure those who were out serving among the people would always have adequate coin to provide for their own needs," Jonas stopped for a moment.

"Whether in times of plenty or want, we always have what we need. Sometimes in the past we have felt the pinch of a hungry stomach to help feed the starving away from the supply of our home, but we have never failed to be provided for. As dangerous as the sunken jungle is, it is just as rich in resources that do not fail with proper management," added Idril

"Yet you resist the Horde?" asked Lyn.

"They are evil. Any evil must be purged from our lives and our world. That is a truth is central to our lives. Evil is a many-headed beast. We allow Truth to guide us as to where and when to strike, but always we seek to purge evil from our world. It is a job, though, we know just as clearly will never truly be finished," said Idril, carrying in two loaves of bread on a clay platter of the same design and color as the pot in the mist of the table. Jonas carefully unwrapped the four pots he'd placed on the table and gingerly removed the lids. A steaming stew and a pot of still-warm meat were sending forth a savory smell that would have roused hunger in the most satisfied soul. A warm berry concoction was in the third and in the fourth some colorful vegetables were marinating in an herb-filled juice.

Idril returned with a stack of plates and utensils.

"Neara, don't climb on the table," said Skeletor annoyed, pulling the eager child back from the bowl of fruit on the table.

"I'll help you with her," said Idril quickly scooping up the child and dropping dippers into the pots. "I'm sure you're really hungry after your long journey."

Everyone passed around the plates and platters until all were enjoying full plates and cups of some strange amber liquid.

"What is this?" asked Lyn holding a clay tumbler.

"It's water with alen leaves left to dissolve in it. It is one of our major trade items with the outside world. Or at least it used to be. Alen leaves only grow here and in a few other remote places on our world. And unfortunately the Horde banned alen trade as an attempt to harm us. Hespot Devrian, the monster--,"

"Truth, Idril," interrupted Jonas.

"Apologies," said Idril with a quick dip of her head. "I suppose monsters don't have any control over what they do. The bloodthirsty and evil tyrant in charge of the Horde presence here, hoped it would weaken us or perhaps cause starvation without the added income." She added with a smirk, "It was actually causing us more harm than good to risk going out to trade the alen, but we did it for the people, as a way to comfort and stretch their food supply by providing a favored drink. We hadn't even charged the people for the alen for the last twenty years. So all he did was make it harder for his troops to get to us."

"Well, Antaris did speak a truth-revealed at the last rites of station about how the decisions of Devrian would slowly destroy and weaken him until the Truth Sworn renew their strength and the Waters bring forth our champion," said Jonas

"That's the fourth or fifth time I've heard you speak of a truth-revealed. What is that?" asked Skeletor

"Oh, I can tell you that," said Micah quickly. "That's when they can tell you your future."

"Future?" asked Lyn.

"Not exactly," said Idril. "It's when one of us glimpses the way that a person we meet should fit into the greater plan. In almost every case, a truth revealed will come to pass. When we speak them, we feel the connection to truth as closely as we do during our purification. We have spoken of them like they occur often, but in our lives we may speak ten truths revealed to others and count ourselves fortunate to do so."

"Oh, great," muttered Skeletor sourly, "and you used one of your ten to tell me that I was going to be tested many times before my time here has barely begun."

"I speak as moved," said Jonas with a shrug. "As we all do."

* * *

"As we all do know, Prince Jed is ruining the Horde," said Hespot Devrian to the cloaked figure beside him. "Shadow Weaver, your reputation precedes you. If that fool Hordak had really known what a resource he had in you, he may have been alive now and the Horde would still be the Evil Horde not the pathetic peaceful alliance that that young fool has turned it into."

"I quite agree," rasped Weaver, passing the red lit stone and metal wall of the High Horde Leadership Academy. "And I hear rumors that you want to do something about the sad state of affairs for the once-mighty Horde."

"That I do," said the pale male with rusty brown hair and odd amber eyes. Only the slight point to his ears and the sharp claw shape to his black nails gave any hint that he was not of pure human stock. He turned a corner and led Shadow Weaver through metal reinforced wood doors into a room with a long table and a clear window that gave a wide view of a training room. Swords, blasters, knives, and weapons of twisting metal, for which Weaver had no name, glinted in the well-polished weapon racks. "I've felt for a long time that the Horde has needed a more decisive leader. I have been building a coalition with several others that accept Prince Jed's leadership on face value only as I do. Soon I will have a long enough powerbase from which to strike and restore the Horde to its true strength."

"How is it that Jed does not know that you have maintained control of your world without the people's consent?"

"Oh, but I have the people's consent. You see this world had a constitution that decreed that the people decide on their local rulers long before I arrived. I have held elections since that prince," ground out Hespot angrily, "ordered us to make settlement with the leaders of our worlds. I held elections, watched over by a third party, the Astarens from the Mastecs quadrant of the galaxy. A noted neutral world midst all of the Horde's conquest who has valued democracy and free voting rights for all."

"Then how did you maintain power? Surely the people would vote you out."

"Simple actually, the Astarens use a computer-based program protected with the most advanced technology in the galaxy. I have an ally whose specialty is linking with and controlling any computerized system, no matter how advanced. She not only controlled the vote, but gave me a list of name of the fools that did not obey the subtle warnings I sent among the people about the price of voting against me. I have systematically been arresting and disposing of the fools in the last several months and taking their children for my army."

"Children? But how can children be stronger than the Robotic Troopers?"

"Oh they are raised very carefully with their minds and will slowly and completely bent to my will. Those who break training are disposed of in the same manner as their parents. And while they are not stronger, they are much more intelligent and dependable. Perhaps you would like a demonstration?"

Shadow Weaver nodded her cloaked head, and placed her elbow on the gleaming back table she was sitting behind.

"Bring Horde soldiers Naenes 1 and Naenes 2 into the training zone," said Hespot into to the air as he pressed a button on his smooth, black swivel chair.

Two people, a man and a woman, entered the chamber. "The horizontal markings on their faces are the traitor's marks that insure they cannot run or leave their training zone. Anyone who values their life will not house or hide those with this mark. The only place on the planet where they can live without danger of starvation and accidental death by Horde Trooper is here in one of the training schools across the planet."

"They seem similar," hissed Weaver.

The two warriors grabbed swords and began to warm up on opposite sides of the training pad set up for practice with the broadsword. "They should be. They are brother and sister. They're both excellent fighters and intelligent. They do well in all areas of disciplines required by my soldiers, but the girl has been showing favor and mercy to her brother. That will not be problem after today." The man and woman bowed toward the window when they had prepared themselves. "How may we serve you, Grand High Leader Devrian?" they asked in unison.

"I require some entertainment today. Are you here to serve my pleasure?"

"Yes, Leader," they said tonelessly.

"You will battle today not to first blood as is usual for such matches, but to the death."

Shadow Weaver watched the two warriors and saw an almost imperceptible flinch in the eyes of the girl.

"As pleases you, Lord," they said in unison.

Devrian turned off his communicator. He turned to look at Weaver while the two below in the training square began to battle. "The girl will either conquer her foolish compassion and win, for she is the better warrior of the two, or the boy will survive, and I will still lose nothing, for he is completely bent to my will."

As predicted, soon the woman lay dead on the training floor from a wound she could have easily deflected.

The man was pale and shaking, but stood at attention beside his sister's body.

"You have pleased me well soldier. Your actions have eared you promotion. Take the weaker one to an incinerator to be disposed of, and go to the promotion room to have the traitor's mark turned into the noble insignia of the Horde."

As though in a trance the man did as he was told, and left.

"That was brutality above what even Hordak would have considered," said Weaver quietly.

"You disapprove?" asked Devrian with a lazy drawl.

"No, if Hordak had dealt as severely with traitors as you have, I have no doubt that the Horde would be standing today." _'Especially if he had__eliminated that traitor Adora and her cursed family when he had the chance. The fool deserved his death,'_ she thought angrily for the thousandth time.

"Excellent. I knew I liked you Weaver. Come with me," he ordered, "and I will tell you of the ones that will soon be crushed under my heel." Devrian returned to the dark hallway, and led her past several wide windows that looked down on soldiers training with the various weapons she'd seen earlier. They were being instructed by leaders with two vertical lines on either side of the traitor's mark forming an ugly white H burned into their right cheek.

They finally reached a smooth metal door. Devrian placed his hand on a pad next to the door and looked into a scanner. With a soft whoosh the door slid open allowing them access to the largest computer chamber Weaver had ever seen. Lights flickered and blinked and screens were showing various different views and documents all around the room. A woman with inky black hair and black pupiless eyes was sitting rigidly her arms inside some strange metal cylinders.

"Ah Glitch, still at work I see."

"As you command, so I obey," she said with a sultry purr. She removed her arms and Weaver suppressed a shudder as she saw hundreds of tiny metallic wires flow around her arms to form strange-looking bracelets and armlets. Glitch stood and turned to face her leader. Her deep cut black shift clung tightly to her body and ended just a few short inches below her hips. She wore no shoes and stood, her loose hair around her shoulders, as though she'd just awaken from sleeping. Her face was pale and her lips were a glistening blood-red.

"I would like to introduce you to our newest ally, Shadow Weaver."

Glitch nodded her head toward Shadow Weaver and leaned against a bank of computers.

"How may I be of service?" she asked. Weaver was surprised how suggestive the woman had made that simple question sound. _'I'm certain her technical skills aren't the only reason he keeps this one around,' _she thought sourly.

"You may pull up records of the Truth Sworn and their activities over the last few years."

"As you command," Glitch said, returning to her seat and returning her arms to the cylinders.

Several different screens flashed up around them showing different facts and figures. "The Truth Sworn are a sort of traveling judges, relief workers, and all-around disgusting do-gooders. They were the bond that kept the loose cities and their surrounding townships united with the rest of the world. All over this world, the people listened to and followed the directions of this strange cult."

"As you can see, over the years, since I and the Horde arrived on this world their numbers have steadily decreased. I have managed to cut off their most profitable trade, and while they still travel among the people they must be covert and are often captured and shown the same mercy I give to all traitors."

"Yet," Devrian added with irritation, "They still cause me irritation. They attack without rhyme or reason. Sometimes they take out important facilities that have a great deal of impact on my operations on this planet, but just as often their attacks make no sense and seem not to harm us at all. Many times they will attack us and more will die than will live. It's odd, but the people believe that they have a kind of second sight, something that allows them to see the wisdom in certain choices. But as you can see from these three screens, their choices have been leading to their gradual extinction. We even have word now that their home now has been reduced to a mostly empty village." The tyrant smiled cruelly. "One of the Truth Fools even came willingly to my fortress, to speak to me a 'truth-revealed'."

Shadow Weaver tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"It's like a prophesy of sorts. The fools believe there is some greater plan, and that some times we can know and choose the part we must play in it. These truths are usually very accurate, and one of the fools came up to me and told me, a twinkle in his old eyes, that he knew the key to my ultimate victory over his world. The fool came to me knowing what fate would await him. To tell me how to defeat his world! And he was smiling when he told me. He said that I must stop the prince." Hespot Devrian began to pace.

"Could he have been lying to you? Or perhaps been an imposter?" asked Weaver.

"No, he was wearing a Truth Stone around his neck, and none but the Truth Sworn can stand to wear those stones. And if he had been lying the stone would have caused him great pain. I know he meant exactly what he said. I wasn't sure which prince he was referring to at first and kept him alive for questioning, but he died that night in his sleep. There are no princes on this world, the monarchy having been long ago cast out, but even before the disaster on Eternia I learned of Prince Jed's foolish leanings toward good. It was then I began to seek allies. Allies that had Glitch's help with their 'free and open' elections as well. Allies that are still firmly in control of their worlds and in my debt. And soon when my armies are prepared and my allies are ready, we will strike."


	15. Constraint and Compulsion

**Author's Notes:**

I reference Evelyn CMB's works with permission. I don't own any part of the Masters of the Universe storylines or characters--Mattel does and I make no money off this or any fiction I have written here or anywhere else for that matter.

I thank my wonderful beta readers. Y'all are the best, and I thank you all of those who review!

* * *

Chapter 15—Constraint and Compulsion

Lyn stretched out luxuriously in her soft bed. She had only been here among the Truth Sworn and those who lived among them, the Veritan, for a few weeks now, but this place already felt like home to her. She had taken the bedroom in the set of adjoining suites next to the one Skeletor inhabited with the children. Each morning she and Skeletor went out to the training squares in the central regions to assist with combat practice for Truth Sworn and Veritan alike. Many times, those who fled to the jungles in the first place to hide from the Horde came to be trained to fight their former pursuers.

In the afternoons, they each went their separate ways. Lyn went to help one of the cultivators with the growth and harvesting of a particular healing herb that required a strong infusion of magic for it to be useable after harvesting. Skeletor worked with other mages, some of which were Truth Sworn, and with Tari, the spymaster, to see what information could be gleaned from scrying stones and jointly-cast viewing spells.

On some days, Skeletor left the children with Idril at the pottery shed where she crafted clay implements used by the Truth Sworn. Skeletor learned quickly to make sure the children had some rags to play in on the days he left the children with Idril because they came back each afternoon covered in mud and natural pigments.

On other days he left them with the only other people who lived on their level of the furlough house, Elren and Senea , a Truth Sworn couple and their children. As many times as not, they would send supper home for Micah, Neara, and their guardians as they left with their children to do their work and study in the halls dedicated to the preparation and discipline of initiates for their journey into the Waters of Truth. This was a good life here, Lyn decided, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. And she realized, with a jolt, that she could live the rest of her life like this, and be happy. She stretched and walked to the bathing chamber to start another day with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

"Neara, stop beating Micah with that pillow," ordered Skeletor annoyed. "Come over here, so I can get you in your clay clothes, or you won't be able to spend time with Idril today."

"Idirl?" asked Neara, then dropping her pillow she raced to and crawled on top the foot rest near the overstuffed chair that Skeletor preferred. She raised her arms, "Hurry, Keltor, play in clay day."

"Blast it," he said, pulling the girl's gown over her head and replacing it with a mud stained dress. "You can say Idril's name, but you still can't say mine. Child my name is Skeletor."

"You know," said Lyn entering the room, dressed in the sleeveless white shift and slacks preferred by the women in this settlement. "You're fighting a losing battle with this. Now I think she's doing it just to annoy you."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he ground out, now in his usual leather warrior's garb and harness. He tied her hair up with some twine. "Now don't pull your hair down. If you fill it with mud his time, I won't clean it. I will chop it off."

"Love you, Keltor," she said with a hug, oblivious to the irritation in his voice. "I be good."

Lyn laughed as she tucked her now shoulder-length hair behind her ears. She knew the child was driving him to distraction, and, yet several nights this past week she'd walked in the place where the tiny group had settled to see him sleeping on his "thone" with Neara curled up, napping in his arms. She had no doubt this tiny girl had the former overlord of evil wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

"Micah, there's Idril's workshop." He sat Neara down beside her brother. "Make sure you and your sister behave today, or no lessons tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Micah answered, and with a mischievous grin added, "I won't do anything you would do." He then grabbed his sister's hand and raced through the door, leaving Skeletor shaking his head as Lyn chuckled.

"You know, Skeletor, I think he's learning a lot more that magic from you."

"Brat," muttered Skeletor.

They walked on the winding trails through gardens and small fruit groves and past buildings to a large clearing that was shielded from above by the canopies of several great trees. A simple wooden rack was filled with blunted swords, staffs, bolos, bows, arrows, and shields. Several other racks contained whips, maces and other tools that the Truth Sworn would not use, but practiced with because the Horde used these vile tools against them and the people of their world.

Skeletor and Lyn warmed up with the swords. Lyn had been more of a hand-to-hand warrior than a weapon user, and had been working with Skeletor who had surprised her with his prowess with the broadsword.

"You're coming along nicely," commented Skeletor, having to duck a blow from his partner. "If you keep this up, one day you actually might be able to hit me."

"Really," said Lyn, twisting away from Skeletor without warning and landing the flat of her blade on his backside.

"You shouldn't anger the lady, my friend," laughed Jonas, coming up for morning practice.

"Is that a truth-revealed, O Wise Weirdo?" snapped Skeletor, annoyed that Lyn had gotten the better of him.

"No, just common sense. Anyway I came to let you know that there's no practice today. Cacila has deemed that several initiates are ready to Take the Waters today, so most of the Truth Sworn will be focused on that. The others will be on other assignments to take care of some of the jobs the observing Truth Sworn will not be working today."

"I think Tari wanted me to work on some scrying today anyway," said Skeletor, placing his weapons back in the racks. Lyn, would you mind picking up the children from Idril, so I could meet the others there."

Lyn nodded, a sour look on her face.

"What?" asked Skeletor.

"Nothing."

* * *

Tari was pouring over stacks of records from her spies throughout the planet when Skeletor entered her office.

"I'm afraid we won't be making any magic today, tall, blue, and bony. At least not any of the spying variety, she said with a wink. "The Truth Sworn mages are preparing with the others for the Taking of the Waters, and everyone else sort of goes on a day off whenever it happens."

"These people make no sense to me," said Skeletor disgusted. "The entire community randomly takes a day off for some simple rite."

"Oh it's not simple," said Tari with a shudder, "I only saw one, but it was enough to last me my whole life."

"I didn't think those who weren't Truth Sworn could see people Taking the Waters."

"Oh anyone can see it. There are several observation decks high in the trees above the pool. High—but not high enough," she added. "You can hear every scream and cry from there, and the power that flows from that pool during purification shakes anyone but the Truth Sworn to their very soul."

"Here," she said, passing a stack of papers to Skeletor. "If you like, we can go over these reports together, and maybe make some sense out of these. I'm not exactly sure what I'm seeing, but I can tell something big is coming up."

Skeletor began working through the group of folders that Tari had passed him.

* * *

"I appreciate your company, Idril, but it's not needed. I understand that there's an important ceremony today. I don't want to keep you from it."

"I'm fine, Lyn. Truth is I really don't want to go. I heard Jonas talking with Cacila. She seems to think that something may go wrong this time. Oh, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be for the greater good, but I don't want to be around if she's right. She usually is. Besides," she added shifting a mud covered toddler on her hip. "It's my fault that Neara is covered in mud from head to foot. I need to clean her up."

"I do appreciate your help with that," Lyn said softly.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Lyn?"

"It's nothing,"

"I'm Truth Sworn," said Idril annoyed. "You can't lie to me. I know it when people do."

"I—well. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, at least that's true," said Idril. "Now tell me."

"I guess I don't like all the time Skeletor is spending around Tari. There's something about her that I don't trust," Lyn answered reluctantly.

"You mean the fact that she's an incurable flirt?"

Lyn looked ahead to see Micah running around the bend in the path. "Stay where we can see you," said Lyn, her voice filled with exasperation.

"Here," Idril said putting Neara down on the path. "Neara go hold your brother's hand, so he doesn't get lost."

"Mi-ca, come here," shouted Neara, running to catch her brother.

"See," said Idril with a grin. "Worked perfectly. He'll have to stay close to us. Now, that you don't have that excuse to hide behind. Spill it. You care about Skeletor, don't you?"

"I," Lyn began, color rising in her cheeks. "We care about each other, but we decided our friendship is more important." Lyn shook her head, _'I can't believe how much I'm opening up to Idril.'_

"We?" asked Idril, an eyebrow raised. "Skeletor doesn't seem like one that's really into friendship. Look, Lyn, I'm not trying to pry into your business, but you can't have it both ways, either he's your friend, and can flirt with whomever he wishes, or he's more. I'm sure you were fairly certain that you wouldn't have to worry about competition because of his er...appearance, but you can't be sure of that. Skeletor is very powerful, and some women will be attracted to him for his power alone, and that's not even mentioning his chiseled physic."

"I've known him for a long time, Idril. I'm not sure I can trust him. Besides, he is one to the only people who really knows me. I know he shouldn't trust me."

"It sounds to me like you haven't given yourself permission to make a new start yet. You trusted him with your life and safety all the way to this world and through our jungle together. Yet you won't allow yourselves to touch one another's heart? Especially when you know each other better than anyone else. It doesn't make sense to me."

"I just don't feel safe pursuing it."

"If you think you'll ever be able to be completely safe with anyone, you are fooling yourself. People hurt one another. Especially the ones they care about the most. You have to make a commitment to care, even knowing you will hurt each other."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not? Is he married?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Well that would be one issue you'd have to clear up first," commented Idril laughing. "Do you have a problem with his…erm face."

"No," answered Lyn, with a rueful laugh. "I'm used to men with not much of a face to speak of."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's my only friend. I can't lose his friendship."

"Hey, I thought I was more than a babysitter."

"I'm sorry, what I meant is—um—well."

Idril smiled, "You mean that he's the only connection to your old life and your former world. He's understands more about you than anyone else and likes you anyway. You mean that he's so important to you that you can't stand the thought of losing the closeness you have now because then you really would have to start over."

"I," Lyn started, "yes."

"But Lyn the only constant thing in life is change. You can't know what tomorrow will bring. Maybe you will die. Maybe I will die. Maybe the jungle will burn down around us, and we all die. Maybe Skeletor will get married to Tari and have a dozen kids as brother and sister to Micah and Neara. The only things that can last through the problems, crisis, and pains of life are the commitments we cling to."

"Lyn, if Skeletor did find someone else, your friendship would change anyway, and you would have to compete with someone else for time with Neara and Micah. It's just a feeling, but you've sort of adopted those two into your heart haven't you?"

"Yes," Lyn said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Then be honest with yourself. How would you feel if Tari or someone else came along to claim Skeletor's affections?"

Lyn's eyes flashed with anger. "I would have to remind my self that murderers go to Blazes, to keep myself from doing any permanent damage to her."

"Then fighting this is stupid. You're never going to release him to have a deep relationship with anyone else until you know whether or not it's going to work out between you two. If you're really his friend, it's not fair to bind him that way. And you are never going to be free yourself to find that special person until you know whether or not you two belong together. It's not fair to you if you don't allow yourself to find out the truth."

"It always comes back to truth with you. Doesn't it?"

"Uh huh, and when, I see the way you act together. I know you aren't being true to your hearts."

"And being true to your heart is always a good thing?"

"Not always, but I have a good feeling about this particular issue. And my feelings are usually right. As are any Truth Sworn's for that matter."

* * *

"Well, welcome all high and exalted one!" called Tari with a curtsey as Antaris entered her chamber. She gave him a cheeky smile and a wink. "To what do we poor lowly beings owe the honor of you magnificent presence?"

Antaris laughed and returned her curtsey with a bow. "You know me. I had a feeling that you might have something important for me to look over, so I came to investigate."

"Well, your feeling was right," said Skeletor, handing Tari a stack of papers she and he had set to the side a few minutes earlier.

"Take a look at these troop movements and supply lists," said Tari.

Antaris flipped through the reports. "This looks huge."

"That's what we thought," said Tari eagerly.

"It looks like one of Devrian's war games," commented Antaris.

"Yes and Tari told me that this was one of the few times there are large numbers of troopers without lethal weaponry. "And," added Skeletor, walking up to Antaris, "if you take a look at this set of maps here." Skeletor pointed to a set of maps at the base of the reports.

Antaris pulled the maps out and began tracing the lines drawn in red on the maps. "These are perfect ambush sites," muttered the leader doubtfully.

"Uh oh," said Tari. "I know that tone of voice. Let me guess. The Truth within you is directing you in a different direction."

"What?" asked Skeletor incredulously. "You have a chance to have several different forces wait in hiding and effectively take out one third of the Hordes flesh and blood troopers out at a leisurely pace, and you're not going to take it?" His voice rose in anger. "Don't you care about the freedom of your people? Why would you not do what you need to do to strike a serious blow to the Horde? Because of some feeling?"

"It's much more than a feeling, Skeletor. If you want to understand, you may have a small taste of the Truth that we carry within ourselves. Come observe the Taking of Waters tonight," advised Antaris firmly. "Then remember that you are touched with only a small measure of the power and virtue that resides within us. Then and only then, will I listen to your protests that I do not take seriously the war on the Horde or the freedom of our people." Antaris gathered up the rest of reports from the golden wood of the spymaster's desk and strode from the room.

"That didn't go well," said Tari, pushing her warm brown hair from her face.

"No," said Skeletor. He began to rub the base of his skull through his hood. "I think a little more tact on my part may have been called for."

"Ya think?" asked Tari. "Look. Don't worry about it. I tangle with them all the time. They get over things like this quickly. And sometimes you even get to see why they make the kooky choices they make."

"I hope you're right," said Skeletor.

* * *

"You're not serious," said Lyn. "You can't be!"

"I am," said Idril as she passed a clean platter to Lyn.

"There's no way!" Lyn placed the platter on a shelf. She was still shaking her head when she returned to take the latest dishes that Idril was drying from the supper she and Lyn and the children had just shared.

"Theres a way, and I intend to follow it."

"You plan to just marry whatever man comes out of that Water's of Truth with the same pattern of shapes as those on your right hand on his left?"

"Yes," Idril said, passing the last of the dried and cleaned dishes to Lyn. She held up her right hand, so the markings on it were clearly visible. "Every Truth Sworn who is meant to have a spouse comes from the Waters with a symbol like this on their right hand for women and the left for men. Sometimes a Truth Sworn knows the people who come from the Waters to be their mates. But, just as often a Truth Sworn is united with a person they have never met before that day."

"And if you don't like them, or it doesn't work out?"

"You don't understand, Lyn," said Idril with a sigh. "Oh, maybe I need to take you to see the rites of purification tonight, so you understand the level of commitment to the Truth we have. The fact of the matter is that the best possible choice of mate is picked for us by the pool. I believe that. The one who should be my spouse will be chosen by Truth, or I will not marry. Once I accepted that fact, the rest is a matter of choosing to be there for and helper to my spouse, whoever he is."

"Who are those people outside playing with the children?" asked Skeletor as he entered the suite. He was still clearly annoyed from his conflict with Antaris.

"They are Jansel and Helena. They are watching Elren and Sanea's children while they attend the ceremony tonight. Micah and Neara wanted to go out and play with them after they had their supper. You sound like you had a bad day," commented Idril.

"I had—uh—a disagreement with Antaris about strategy," explained Skeletor.

"You don't have disagreements; you have fights," corrected Lyn.

"It didn't come to blows," said Skeletor defensively, as he dropped into his favorite chair and put up his feet.

"What happened?" asked Idril.

"We have a golden opportunity to pick off over one third of the non mechanical forces in a safe and leisurely pace, and the fool won't take it."

"He didn't feel Truth's guiding in that direction?" asked Idril.

"Something stupid like that. Said I needed to observe the ritual tonight, and maybe I'd understand what I was talking about. Like anything is going to make this foolish choice make sense to me."

"That's it," said Idril, drying her hands on the towel. Jansel and Helena can watch the children. We're going to see the initiates Take the Waters." She turned to the kitchen and took supper she and Lyn had saved for Skeletor and quickly converted the meat, bread, and salad greens into a sandwich.

"Here," Idril said, passing the sandwich to Skeletor. "Eat this on the way, and you two keep up."

"What?" asked Lyn.

"You are coming with me to see the purification tonight," Idril ordered her newest friends.

Lyn and Skeletor looked at one another. Lyn shook her head. She could see Idril talking with Jansel and Helena from the open door of their suite.

"Are you two coming?" asked Idril from the door. "Because if you don't, you can just find a new babysitter for the next few weeks."

"Drat it you worrisome woman!" said Skeletor, grabbing his sandwich. "That is blackmail, and you know it."

"I do," grinned Idril. "Now come with me."

Lyn chuckled and offered Skeletor a hand up. "Let's go. Or she'll be having us Take the Waters next."

"Curse the Ancients. How do I always end up in these fixes?" complained Skeletor, walking out to meet Idril on the balcony.

"The better question is, 'Why do I always let me drag you with me?'" returned Lyn with a smirk.

"Your undying love for my bulging blue muscles," said Skeletor with a sad sigh. "I know you can't live without looking on them at least once a day. It's a great burden to bear, but I guess I'll have to keep you around just to keep you from going into an irreversible depression."

Lyn's mouth dropped open for a moment. "Why you conceited..."

"Then you explain why else an intelligent and powerful woman like yourself is hanging around me and a couple of kids?" teased Skeletor.

"Temporary insanity," she snapped, and turned to follow Idril to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks as Skeletor laughed behind her.

* * *

Skeletor pulled at the cloak clasped about his neck. He'd felt very uncomfortable even before Lyn, Idril, and he had come within sight of the Waters of Truth.

Idril had warned them that even when purification wasn't taking place, it could be uncomfortable for those not Truth Sworn to be this close to the Water.

"How did anyone ever get this close to these Waters in the first place?" asked Lyn, her discomfort evident on her face.

"It's hard to explain, but the Waters call to those who should take them. You feel a pull toward them, or so I'm told. I can't tell you for sure. I didn't Take the Waters in the usual way."

"How?" began Skeletor.

"Shh!" warned Idril. Truth Sworn in strange garments began to file around the village side of the small pond that contained the Waters of Truth.

"What are they wearing?" whispered Lyn.

"The sleeveless dresses the women wear is cut to allow the Truth Scores to show on their chest, back, and arms after their purification,"

"Truth Scores?" asked Skeletor.

"The white markings on our faces, and over the rest of our bodies for that matter."

"I wondered what those were all about," mused Lyn.

"Then you should have asked," teased Idril. "When we enter the Waters, we undergo a complete purification. It is intense, unyielding, and painful beyond words. As each unworthy, thought deed, or action is purified, the designs on our bodies become more and more complex." Idril shuddered. "You can actually feel the scores being burned into you. It feels like it burns through the deepest part of you flesh to your soul itself."

She paused for a moment looking at the pool, a haunted look in her eyes. Then, shaking herself, she continued. "The pattern is unique to each Truth Sworn, but the more there is to purify, the larger and more abundant the Truth Scores are. You see the slits on the right side of the women's skirts. That is meant to show the markings that go down the right leg. She lifted the hem of her trousers a bit to expose a delicate set of white markings that ran up from her ankles and leg."

'What about the men? We usually see them in trousers and tunic." Skeletor pointed to the men, all shirtless wearing a wrap around their waist that ended just above their knees. A slight slit was up the right side of their wrap as well.

"Again, do you see how all of the Truth Sworn men have the Truth Scores around their arms, chest, right leg, and back?"

Skeletor and Lyn nodded.

"The purification vestments are meant to show the evidence of their purification. They are white to symbolize the cleansing they receive in the waters."

A hush fell over the crowd of Truth Sworn gathered below. Idril, held off any other questions with her upraised hand.

A chant in an ancient language seemed to rise from nowhere and soon was joined by all of the Truth Sworn assembled below.

"It is the ancient prayer of our people," explained Idril in a whisper, "asking the Truth to do what is best for all people during this purification. It asks that these initiates receive the Truth in a worthy manner."

Without warning, the crowd parted directly in front of the pool. The chanting continued, and Skeletor could feel both anticipation and dread growing within him.

"That's Cacila," whispered Idril, pointing to a severe-looking woman walking in the newly created path to the edge of the silvery pond. Her staff of amber colored wood rose above her head, a large oval Truth Stone mounted in it.

Antaris walked down the path between the chanting Truth Sworn and he was followed by two male and one female initiate, all wearing the purification vestments.

Antaris walked to a few feet to the left of Cacila.

As soon as the initiates stood in between Antaris and Cacila, the woman began to speak with an unquestioning air of authority. "Those who approach the waters today, have you laid all aside that you were to become, this day, something new?"

"We have," they said in unison, tension evident in their voices.

"And you understand that sometimes the Truth has you serve it by living, and sometimes you serve Truth by dying?"

"We do," said the initiates.

"You understand that you now offer your life and future completly into the service of good as Truth dictates and in whatever Truth commands."

"We do," said the initiates.

Even from this distance, Skeletor thought he could see some of the initiates shaking.

"Antaris, do you accept these initiates?"

"I do," he said.

"Then rise," said Cacila. She struck the ground with her staff, and, with a burst of power, the initiates rose into the air. The were lifted over the pool by the power flowing from Cacila's staff.

Slowly the initiates were brought to face their reflections in the pool.

Cries of anguish and pain came from those hovering above the tranquil waters.

"What's wrong?" asked Lyn in a horrified whisper.

"I know it seems cruel," she whispered as their cries intensified, "but when people are lifted over the pool, they see themselves as they truly are." She shuddered for a moment, her mind elsewhere. "It's hard enough to endure the purification if you have no hesitation about your commitment. Anyone who sees this sight, no longer has any doubt that they are in need of the pool's cleansing. It usually helps those who seek their redemption in the pool to more easily accept it. Not that anything about this is easy."

"Are you ready to enter the Waters that can purify you—mind, body, and soul?"

"Please," begged the woman, sobbing.

"Yes," choked out the other one while the last was only able to nod his head.

"Then let it be done." And with a wave of her Alatriel's staff the three initiates fell into the water.


	16. Commitments

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. Life has been interesting lately. Anywho. I own nothilng but the original characters and cultures I create. Skeletor, Lyn, and the rest of the MOTU crew belong to another--more's the pity. Please don't sue. I make no money from this.

Thanks to my beta readers and all those who review. Enjoy all.

Later from the Llama

* * *

Chapter 16—Commitments

Skeletor gripped the railing on the observation deck as he felt the burst of power explode from the bubbling and churning water. Lyn choked out a sob as she fell to her knees on the deck. It was much worse than when Teela used the Sword of Truth against the Horde in that pivotal battle so many months ago. She not only saw the evil and wretchedness in her heart. She felt it. Felt it as if it were a cancer poisoning her very being. Idril was beside her in an instant. "It's okay. It's the power of the Waters. It will pass. It can't harm you here," she said, hugging her friend close to her side.

"How can they endure this?" asked Skeletor, his voice breaking. He felt as if he were only a scrap of person left in a rotting hull of disease and death.

"This is only a trace of the power at work in them now," said Idril.

The Waters began to stir more violently and a man rose to the surface of the water. He was luminous and still as he rested upon the waters.

"No!" whispered Idril, in shock. "He'd been training all his life. Why?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What—" began Skeletor, but before he could complete his question, the man grew brighter until the wizard had to look away. With a brilliant flash, a beam of white light lifted into the heavens, and the man was no more.

"He was taken," said Idril, her voice barely above a whisper. "It hardly ever happens, but sometimes the Waters take initiates directly to their rest."

"But how do you know he wasn't rejected?" asked Lyn in a tremulous whisper.

"If he were rejected, there would not be light but a strange dark flame."

"Look," said Skeletor weakly, pointing to the edge of the pool. A hand lifted from the water and soon after a head burst out as a woman fought and gasped for her breath. She crawled toward the shore, falling several times, before she could drag herself from the water.

"Why doesn't someone help her?" asked Lyn horrified.

"They will, but she has to make it out of the water for herself. As soon as she is completely out of the Waters, they will take her to a safe place and care for her."

In another minute, the woman was being carried away by her fellow Truth Sworn, barely conscious. The man was struggling to make his way out of the water. Even from this distance, Skeletor could make out the lines of the Truth Scores running around his back.

The new Truth Sworn tried to struggle to his feet, but merely managed to stumble onto the bank.

"Lift your feet out of the water, brother, and we can take you to your rest," urged Cacila, sounding compassionate for the first time since the beginning of this ordeal.

The man struggled for a moment, but just as Idril explained, the instant his feet left the pool, the rest of the Truth Sworn gathered round and carried the newest of their number to a place where he could recuperate.

When the last of the Truth Sworn had gone, and the waters were calm and serene again, Idril helped Lyn to her feet.

"That was," started Lyn, her voice breaking.

"The worst I've ever felt in my entire life," moaned Skeletor softly.

"You willingly put yourself through this?" asked Lyn in disbelief.

"Not me," answered Idril. "Like I said before, I was an odd case. I'll tell you about it one day, but for right now I feel you need to get back to your home and try to sort out what you have seen."

Lyn nodded her head, and Skeletor came up and placed his hand bracingly on her shoulder.

"All right?" he asked.

"I will be."

The trio turned to walk toward the rope ladder that led down to the pathway home.

"Idirl Calafalas, I must speak with you," a stern voice came from behind. All three turned to see Cacila, the Guide of all Initiates and Conductor of the Rites of Purification and Station.

"Yes, Cacila?" Idril asked warily.

"You are needed at the recovery chamber for our newest brother."

"Is something wrong?" Idril asked, confused. "I didn't think there were complications after the purification took place."

"There aren't any. Our new brother simply wishes the company of his wife."

"Wife?" asked Skeletor and Lyn.

"Y-you mean?" stammered Idril. "Are you sure?" she asked, holding up the back of her right hand for Cacila to see.

Cacila nodded. Just a hint of a smile lingered around her stern countenance.

"I would hurry, child, he is most insistent that he see you."

She turned quickly to Skeletor and Lyn. "I've got to go. I mean, can you find your way back? I mean, I—I…"

Cacila laughed, a soft chuckle that seemed out of character with her firm demeanor. She placed her hands on Idril's shoulders as if to calm her. "Go. I will see to your friends."

Idril looked at her companions one last time, her gray-green eyes pleading for understanding.

Skeletor and Lyn nodded to her. She turned and raced toward the ladder at the east end of the platform.

Skeletor stood staring at Lyn for a moment. "What was that all about?"

"Follow me to the main path leading to your furlough house, and I will be happy to answer your questions."

* * *

"Linwe, pass me the wine skin."

"No, Jonas, don't bother. I won't drink it," said Elandor weakly.

"My newest brother, you've just emerged from the rite of purification. You must rest."

"No Cacila said she would bring my wife to me. I saw it in the pool, she needs me. I can't wait. I need to get to her, I feel Truth's compelling," he whispered urgently.

"Who is she?" asked Jonas. "I will go get her myself if you will rest."

"I don't know her name," he said, his voice waning. "I just saw her eyes, all blue, and green and grey. Cacila said she knew who she was."

Jonas lifted the man's left hand to inspect the markings. "Idril," he said shocked.

"Jonas! Cacila told me—" Idril began, rushing into the room, her face flushed from running.

"Idril Calafalas," began Jonas with a grin. "May I introduce you to your husband, Elandor Mistanel?"

Linwe caught Jonas' eye and jerked her head toward the door.

Catching on quickly, Jonas got to his feet to follow Linwe out of the room.

"I'll see you later," he said with a hug.

"Idril?" Elandor asked in a drained voice. He held up his left hand, though he could not control the way it shook.

Idril's heart was in her throat. Here was the man that Truth itself had decreed she was to spend the rest of her life with, and she had never even met him before this moment. In all of her confusion, she wasn't even sure of his name.

She knelt down next to the low palate that her groom was resting on. "You need to rest," she said, feeling a strange mix of elation and awkwardness. She poured some wine in a small cup. "Drink," she ordered.

"No," he said, taking her right hand in his left. He traced the symbol on her hand. "Not until I tell you," he trailed off for a minute, fighting to maintain consciousness. "Idril, I need you to know that I am here for you. I will care for you no matter what happens. You can depend on me."

"Thank you," said Idril, confusion clear in her expression and her voice. "But you need to rest."

"Had to tell you," Elandor said, tightening his grip on her hand for a brief moment. "Truth compelled me to tell you…." He trailed off as he finally surrendered to sleep, pulling her truth-scored hand to his heart.

Idril sat beside her now sleeping spouse. The compulsions of her people were not to be ignored. And for some reason, this man in front of her—her husband she reminded herself—needed to tell her he would be there for her. She fought against the fear gnawing away at her. Idril leaned her head down. Her golden hair obscured her face as she repeated those truths to herself she needed the most when she was unsettled and afraid.

"You mean she's gong to spend the rest of her life with someone because the symbols on his hand match hers?" asked Skeletor, shocked.

"It is the choice of Truth to send its servants their mates, or withhold them," she said, absently stroking her right hand. "It is among the many choices and options we lay down when we ally ourselves with the Truth."

"I didn't understand you people before, but I think I'm beginning to understand you now," said Skeltor, his frustration evident in his voice. "You throw yourselves into so much pain and misery in that pool that you snap and start to listen to the voices in your head."

"I suppose it must seem that way to outsiders," said Cacila calmly.

"No wonder Antaris can't see a perfectly good opportunity to take a major blow at the Horde."

"You will not insult Antaris," the woman said firmly. "He sees far more than you can possibly imagine, as," she began, a grim smile growing on her face, "you will soon find out. I have a feeling you will not question us much longer. I believe you can find your way from here."

"Cacila?" asked Lyn hesitantly. "Did you know that someone was not going to make it through?"

"No, we are never sure about what will happen when initiates enter the pool. I felt as though something important but terrible was near, and have felt that way for almost a month. The initiates entered their rites knowing fully that any of them could not make it out. As sad as losing Heath was, I feel that it was only a taste of the pain to come."

"Don't you want to stop it?"

"I am ally to the Truth. I will follow its lead in the greater plan until I am taken from this world." With these words the unyielding priestess turned back toward the recovery place for the newest Truth Sworn. "I trust you can find you way from here?" she threw over her shoulder as she was leaving.

* * *

Lyn and Skeletor topped the last flight of stairs that led up to their chambers within the furlough house. Even the beauty of the two moons of Carina playing off the slivery spray of the waterfall or the dance of the trees in the cool evening breeze wasn't enough to bring either one out of the depth of pain and confusion they were trapped in.

"Where are the Micah and Neara?" asked Lyn. She saw no one out on the balcony where they had been playing with Elren and Sanea's children.

Skeletor approached the table and chairs that were on the balcony, Lyn walking beside him.

A small white sheet of paper was flapping under a smooth brown riverstone barely two inches long. Skeletor picked up the note, then explained, "Helena is in our suite with Micah and Neara, and Jansel are in with Samwea, Esnor, and Ellena."

Lyn nodded absently. She hugged her arms close around herself to fight the chill that was seeping through her—a chill that had nothing to do with the cold.

Skeletor placed his cloak around her shoulders and gently pulled her to himself.

"None of this makes any sense, Skeletor. The whole universe feels upside down."

"I know, dear Lyn," he said, his voice wistful and subdued. "I don't think I understand any of this." Skeletor tightened his embrace and leaned his hooded skull into Lyn's cheek.

"I don't know how anything we just saw—the Truth Sworn scarred all over their body, that poor man that died in the middle of such torture, Idril married to a man she's never even met—can be good." Lyn shuddered against him and clung even closer to her friend.

"Nor do I. How can something, excruciating and horrible give wisdom or make you pure?"

"Are you sure we belong here?"

"Maybe we don't, but Neara and Micah are safe here. For now that's all that matters."

Skeletor held his friend away from him by her shoulders. _'I wish I could kiss her,"_ he thought sadly for the thousandth time.

Lyn looked up at him, her eyes bright. "I guess we'd better go in and check on the children." Then, without warning, she leaned in and kissed him on his bony cheek. "I'll see you inside," she said, turning to walk to the door of the place that she now called home.

Skeletor watched her enter their abode as a hand went up to touch the place her lips had kissed.

* * *

"Keltor, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Neara was tapping Skeletor's chest in time with her words.

"Argh! You malicious midget, will you just let me sleep?" Skeletor shifted and resettled on the chair and footrest that he passed out on last night after returning from the purification ritual.

A knocking on the door woke Skeletor from the sleep he had almost returned to. Half-conscious, he muttered a string of curses he hadn't used since Beast Man forgot to fasten his pet Shadow Beasts up in the dungeon, and they had relieved themselves all over Snake Mountain.

Neara repeated what he said word-for-word.

"I can't believe it," ground out Skeletor. "You can't be serious," he muttered picking up the child to look in her face. "You can't pronounce my name, but you can repeat verbatim every word I just said."

Neara saw the hint of red in his eyeless gaze. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed him between the eye sockets. "Boo boo 'way day." There was another knock on his door, and he moved to answer it.

"You drive me to distraction," the former overlord of evil said with a chuckle. He laid her waist over his shoulder, and held her firmly to him by her ankles. Neara laughed and shrieked as she hit him on the back. Skeletor chuckled as he walked to the door, Neara still hitting him on the back.

"That's a strange growth you've got there," commented Jonas with a grin as he saw the squealing toddler on his friend's shoulder.

"Keltor 'top it," pleaded Neara with giggles and playful slaps to his back.

"I know," said Skeletor conversationally, leading Jonas back into the room. "I'm thinking about having it removed," he added above Neara's protest, as though he was commenting on the weather.

"I don't blame you," said Jonas, mock concern coloring his voice.

"Just as soon as it learns to say my name right," called Skeletor, sitting to the side in one of the breakfast chairs so the still- giggling child could continue to dangle over his shoulder.

"Was goin' on?" asked Micah blearily as he wander into the dining nook.

"I'm trying a new method to teach your sister to pronounce my name. Skeletor, Neara, say Skeletor."

"Keltor, pease, 'top it," she said pushing on his back.

"Skeletor."

"Keltor."

"Skeletor."

"Keltor."

"Argh," he groaned playfully, pulling Neara off his shoulder to face him. "I'm not giving up on you, you cantankerous challenging child. I'll teach you yet," he threatened and then released her with a quick tickle. "Go wake up, Lyn," he ordered, the smirk that could not be seen on his face evident in his voice.

Jonas laughed, "Always bothering that lady. I swear by all that's honest; you must have a sick compulsion to hurt yourself, the way you seek to rile her."

"It's one of my more interesting qualities," commented Skeletor dryly, passing some bread and fruit from last nights meal to his friend and Micah, who sat at the table sleeping propped up on his elbows.

The blue wizard began his breakfast as Lyn entered the room carrying Neara. "Did you sick this little ankle-biter on me this morning, bone brain?"

"Me? How can you say such a thing?" said Skeletor, feigning offense.

Lyn rolled her eyes, and put Neara down in the seat next to Skeletor.

"May I compliment you on your restraint, Lyn," said Jonas, passing a round red fruit to her as she sat down.

She gave him a slight nod. "So what can you tell me of Idril's new—um," Lyn stopped, still unsure of how she felt about this latest event in her friend's life.

"Husband?" asked Jonas, clearly amused by Lyn's discomfort.

"Yes. That's what I was thinking of," she finished lamely.

"He's fine. He should be up and about later today, and—" began Jonas.

"Today?" asked Skeletor. "If what I felt by that pool was only a taste of its power like Idril said, how can he recover in less than a day?"

"The Waters rejuvenate after they purify. He'll feel better than ever once he has some rest."

"I still can't believe that you willingly put yourself through that," Lyn said, taking another fruit from the purple and golden ceramic bowl on the table.

"It is the most painful experience I've had in my life. But there has never been one day when I wished I could take it back. I am cleansed. I don't know how else to explain it, but that's what makes the ritual worth the price a person has to pay."

A sharp quick knock came from the door. Skeletor rose to answer it followed by Neara. "Child, go sit back down," ordered Skeletor.

Neara made no move to go back to the table, and Skeletor sighed. The girl was getting to old to continue this. He would have to put a stop to this or she would become spoiled. He would have to come up with a plan for this soon. He opened the door to see Helena, the person who cared for the children last night.

"Antaris needs you and Lyn to report to Tari's chambers immediately. He said to be prepared to go out to battle."

"Really," said Skeletor, excitement in his voice. "When does he need to see me?"

"As soon as you can get there. And he wanted to know if you knew where Jonas is?"

"I'm here, Helena. Am I to be going too?"

"Yes, as are Sanea and Elren. I was planning to take Micah and Neara to their chambers, so Jansel and I can watch all of the children for you."

"Thank you," said Lyn throwing on her cloak and gathering a few things along with her wand.

"Yes. I had better hear only a good report of you two when I return," said Skeletor.

They had turned and were on their way out the door when suddenly Skeletor felt two sets of arms wrapping around him. Micah had thrown himself around his waist, and Neara was clinging to his leg.

"Be careful," said Micah hoarsely. "Promise you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful, Micah." Skeletor said, returning his hug. Micah let go of Skeletor, his face wet. He rushed to Lyn as she approached the door.

"Oof, Micah, loosen up a bit," said Lyn returning his hug. "I need to breathe, child."

"I'm sorry," Micah said, his voice breaking. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lyn had to look away from the others as she fought the tears that threatened. She came here to fight. She had been itching for a good battle. But now, fear—not for her own life, but for those she would leave behind flooded her heart. _'There not even my children. What's going on with me?' _she thought angrily. _'I know what's wrong with me. I love them. I love them as much as I love Skeletor.'_ Lyn shuddered. She'd finally admitted it to herself and now she was terrified. _'What if something happened to him and I never had a chance to tell him? What if I never see the children again?'_

"Lyn, do you hear me?"

"Huh—what Jonas?"

"I said do you two mind waiting for me outside while I speak with the children?"

"Oh of course not," said Lyn. She pushed Micah back gently by his shoulder. She grabbed the corner of her cloak and wiped the tears from his face. Skeletor came behind Micah and gave the boy an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. Neara was sniffling in Skeletor's arms, upset because her brother was, but not sure why.

"Come to me, Neara," said Jonas taking the tiny girl and motioning for them to follow him to the table, as Skeletor and Lyn nodded a farewell to Helena and went out to the balcony.

* * *

"Dratted miserable midgets. I've been wanting a good fight for over seven months now,." Skeletor began to mutter as he paced back and forth. "Never had a single care, or worry when I was going to a fight before. It was just good old-fashioned adrenaline. Now I have to worry about disappointing the bothersome brats if something happens."

Lyn walked in front of her former master and put her hands on his shoulders to stop his pacing. "You love them, don't you?" she asked, looking up into his face.

"Yes, I l—" Skeletor stammered, unable to complete his sentence. "Yes," he spat out angrily clenching his fists. "Stupid sad sob stories, and I got completely tangled up in their trap."

"I love them, too," said Lyn as she released his shoulders and turned away to look out over the horizon. "Promise me something, Skeletor."

"What?" he snapped, still annoyed that he felt so strongly for the children.

"That you will always allow me to be a part of their lives," she stopped for a moment, wrapping her arms around herself. "Even if you find someone else."

"You stupid simpleton," he said in a much more subdued voice. Skeletor walked in front of his partner. He drew his partner into his arms. "There is no one else for me, but you. I want no one else." His hand trailed up into her hair. "If you'd stop being a tiresome twit."

"I suppose you may have a point this time," said Lyn, trailing her fingers down his biceps. Then gently pushing him back she looked into the dark place where his eyes should have been. "I'm not exactly sure what I feel about you, Skeletor, but I'm not going to fight it anymore." She dropped her mental shields and allowed her feelings to be open and clear to him. "I think I love you, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been between us."

Skeletor stood looking at Lyn, his jaw open in shock from the intensity both of the feelings she was sharing with him and at the words that she just said.

"I don't have to wonder," said Skeletor, dropping his mental shields and pulling Lyn to him in such a tight embrace that there was no space left between them. "I know I love you." He leaned close to her neck, and whispered seductively in her ear, "I love you, and you are mine." He nipped playfully at her ear and was about to go back for something a little more serious when her heard a "Hmm-hmm" behind him.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to go," said Jonas with a lopsided grin.

Lyn made to break away, but Skeletor held her close even as he turned his head to look at Jonas. "You know I think I know what you were talking about when you told me I was going to go through many more trials here. You were planning to hang around and make sure I stayed confused and had no fun. I think my trial is the pain I feel because I'm not blasting you over this railing." Skeletor reluctantly released Lyn. "You know," the mage said, taking Lyn's hand they walked beside Jonas on the way down, "it's no great mystical feat to predict a future you intend to cause."

Jonas and Lyn laughed.

"I thought Esnaw and Sanea were coming with us," said Lyn.

"Oh they are. They are just making sure their children are settled before they leave. They told me to go ahead with you two. They'll meet us as Tari's office."

"So does everyone understand their role in the plan?" asked Antaris gesturing once again to the lines on the map spread out on Tari's golden wood desk.

Those surrounding them, both those of the Truth Sworn and those who were not, nodded.

Antaris rolled up the map and put it in the small leather satchel that was looped around his sleeveless tunic. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as he continued. "I want you to understand that I am very sure that this is a critical attack, and I felt very clearly led to put together this team with each person—each of you in particular. I was compelled to follow this path and this attack is important somehow." He stopped and began to pace as he ran his hand through his golden-blond hair.

"Some of you have been with us your whole lives, and some have just begun your time among us, so I need you to understand, and remind yourselves that I serve the truth and seek my part in the greater plan, as we all do who are of the Truth Sworn. I tell you now that sometimes our orders, targets or outcomes do not always make sense on first glance, but once we have committed to this action each of you must agree that we work as a unit and follow my leadership," Antaris continued.

"What?" asked Jonas, clearly shocked. "You're coming, Antaris?"

Excited murmurs and whispers filled the room.

Skeletor put his arm around Lyn's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. Something about this whole plan left him unsettled. Oh, it seemed safe enough. Go through a portal created by several of the Truth Sworn mages to a point a short walk away to the ambush point, and free a transport of political detainees on a prison transfer. Still, there were more warriors here than needed for such a task and the get-away plan depended on taking over the transport intact and flying it to the rendezvous point for the portal directly into a cleared path in the flower-filled section of the jungle.

The blue mage shook his head. He didn't know why it was such a big deal that Antaris was coming, but everyone else seemed to feel it was something impressive.

"So I ask you again," Antaris asked as he motioned to the two mages on either side of the open door to the office. "Are you committed to follow my leadership as I seek to lead us to fill our part in the greater plan?"

All around the room were affirmations of one kind or another. At last Antaris' eyes came to rest on Skeletor and Lyn who both gave him swift nods.

At Skeletor's nod, the mages by the door created the portal. Led by Antaris the band of thirty volunteers began to file through.

Jonas lingered back with Skeletor and Lyn. "This is really important," the young Truth Sworn whispered to his friends as the room was slowly clearing of the raiding party.

"Really how so?" asked Skeletor in a soft tone that did not hide his disgust. "Nothing in our target, or attack seems that important or out of the ordinary. We're not even going after all of those unarmed troops that are ripe for the picking. Just a simple prisoner transport."

"Look," he said in an urgent whisper. He sped his explanation up as the room was clearing quickly and he wanted to help his friends understand. "I think you told me once that your planet was ruled by monarchy."

"Yes," affirmed Lyn in a whisper.

"Well imagine the king of the most powerful kingdom of your world," he continued quietly.

"Randor," ground out Skeletor, the immediately felt condemned for the resentment he still felt at the sound of his name. _'I've got to get over this. I wronged him, not the other way around,' _he thought, guilt once again flooding through him.

"Okay," continued Jonas. "Imagine that King Randor himself was leading ambush in the middle of a fairly peaceful time when he could have sent any number of talented and capable people to do the job for him."

Lyn and Skeletor looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter. The last of the party had entered the gate leaving only Lyn, Skeletor, and Jonas.

"That didn't seem to get my point across," said Jonas confused.

"Oh we understand where you're coming from," said Lyn still chuckling as she and Skeletor walked to the portal, his arm still around her shoulder.

Jonas walked with them then stopped as he waited for them to enter the portal.

"You mean," said Skeletor amusement still evident in his voice, "that this is a big deal that Antaris himself leads this since he is such an important man to your people. It's just, Randor? Leading a raid on anything is utterly ridiculous."

"I don't know," said Lyn, leading the way into the portal. "I suppose he could lead a midnight raid to the kitchen if he were hungry."

Skeletor's amused cackle was cut off from Jonas' hearing as the portal swallowed them both.

Jonas stood there for a moment, confused. Weren't people supposed to highly regard their kings?

"We can't figure those two out either," said one of the mages beside the portal with a wry smile.

"Oh, sorry," said Jonas, realizing that they were keeping the portal open for him. With a few quick steps, he walked into the golden glow of the magical doorway to catch up with his friends.


	17. Truth's Sacrifices

**Author's Note: **Welcome my loyal readers. I submit for your entertainment chapter 17. As always my beta readers rock! Ahem...Sorry had a long lost teenager moment. Oh well. For those of you waiting for battle action here's my first attempt at it.

To continue...I own only the original characters and storylines I create. I do not own Skeletor, Lyn--(Sorry I can never think of her as Evil-Lyn again) or Shadow Weaver, and no I do not own the Horde. I make no money from this--please don't sue .

* * *

Chapter 17—Truth's Sacrifices

The raiding party arrived at the other side of the portal in a thickly wooded area.

A warrior that Skeletor never met asked "Where are we? I thought we're to arrive at the road to Northspire?"

"The road is just beyond these trees. We are staying here until Sanwe and Elren can scout ahead to see if there is any sign of the transit arriving."

"Why do you think this transport is so important Antaris?" asked Skeletor, still frustrated that they were attacking such an insignificant target.

"I don't want to annoy you further my blue friend with the red-hot temper," Antaris began, amused at Skeletor's poor humor, "but I felt compelled to lead this attack—on this specific target. Compulsions give us reason enough to act whether we know why or not."

"Well if I hear anyone else talk about how they a feel compelled to do something, I'm going to feel compelled to throw up," Skeletor muttered to Lyn, "but I'll know why."

Lyn chuckled quietly, while Jonas, standing near enough them to hear the wizard's remark, snickered behind his hand.

"I know our ways are very different," said Antaris, "but I have a feeling that this one event is linked to several greater events that will lead to the downfall of the Horde on our world."

Sanwe returned. "The path is clear, Antaris. We placed the Truth Stones around the road. If they attempt to pass that section of the road, their equipment will malfunction, and they will be stranded."

Lyn and Skeletor exchanged looks as Skeletor asked, "So the stones stop machines as well as people?"

"Yes, it runs on the same principle as our gates," explained Elren. "But since we are not using as many stones, no one will die. The transport will stall. Then we'll oust the crew and take our prize."

"If it's so simple, why do you need such a big group?"

"I brought those who I felt were needed. Something important is about to happen, and I want to make sure that the right people are here so nothing can go wrong."

"How long until the transport arrives?" asked Jonas.

"A half-hour if it goes according to schedule," said Antaris.

Skeletor shook his head. He had no idea how this was going to work out, but he was rapidly beginning to think his new allies were truly insane.

* * *

"Leader Devrian, I don't understand why you are taking this rather unsecure prision transport to your war games," Weaver commented from her seat in the main control cabin. The large cargo unit had once been a transport for cattle that had been converted by the Horde to prison transport. Prisoners were crammed into their cages, shivering as they unwilling made their way to the executions at the opening ceremonies of the war games.

"It doesn't matter how secure or insecure you are when it comes to the Truth Sworn because they have a way of knowing where anyone is when they want to. However, the fools won't use their skills to take me down. They only want to follow Truth's plan and serve good. They stand against me, yet they do not declare open war. I've interrogated hundreds of the fools, and they all say the same thing. It's not time until the champion comes. When I ask them about their champion they say no more. They won't lie, but they won't answer. Soon the withholding of the Truth sickens them and they die. The fools literally die for withholding the truth, and they welcome their death."

"I don't have any more to fear from the Truth Sworn here than you do," continued Devrian. "They simply aren't predictable enough to worry about so the time and waste of extra security measure isn't effective. Besides, the fools don't pose much of a threat. They seem to believe that some kind of champion must arise from their cursed purification ritual before they can do anything against my regime. I will have reduced them to nothing by then. I've been working on something to destroy them in their home without destroying their jungle."

"Why not simply burn their jungle down around them?" asked Weaver. _'How many times did I suggest that course of action for the Whispering Woods to Hordak,' _wondered Weaver, _'only to have him make up some lame excuse. He was a weak fool!'_

"I have seriously considered it. The main reason I have not is because the jungle is huge. In fact, it is one of the largest oxygen-producing areas on our planet. The leaves also clean the air for over one quarter of our world. There are too many valuable resources in that jungle and to burn it down would destroy the profitability of this entire world, not just a small portion of it. I still need this world and its resources for my strike against Prince Jed."

Weaver nodded. _'At least he has a good reason. Perhaps he really can restore the Horde to its former glory.'_ She smirked beneath her hood,_ 'Then I can take Grayskull, and its power for my self and rule the Horde.' _Weaver eyed Devrian. _'He is a handsome and intelligent man. I may keep him around for my amusement after I take control. With a healthy dose of magic to keep him compliant and accommodating,_

Without warning the lights in the cabin flickered and then went out. Weaver felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What is this?" she hissed as she floated up beside Devrian.

"Truth Sworn," ground out Devrian. "I feel the power of those cursed Truth Stones around us. Guards, go out now and—"

A blinding flash of light stopped his order. When the temporary blindness cleared, Devrian saw a group surrounding them. "Antaris himself is leading them. He must think this is really important. Guards, get them. Capture as many as possible for questioning."

"That can't be," Weaver rasped.

"What?" asked Devrian.

"Over there," said Weaver. The pointed to the right edge of the screen where two very different mages were attacking the soldiers.

"I never saw too much of him before he was officially kicked out of the Horde by Hordak, but is that—"

"Skeletor," confirmed Shadow Weaver. "And his witch friend Evil-Lyn. He's probably looking for a new world to conquer since he lost Eternia, the stupid fool!"

"Can't be," said Devrian, confused. "He's fighting with the Truth Sworn. They wouldn't allow him among their company if his motives were less than pure. Even vengeance would be a motive that would keep them out of this battle. They have such a strict code of ethics. I don't see how they could allow those two to fight beside them."

The door of their transport was blown off in a flash of purple.

"That doesn't look like the power from the Truth Sworn mages," said Devrian, ducking the door as it sailed past his head to crash through the view screen.

"It's not," rasped Weaver angrily. The witch cracked her knuckles. "It's Evil-Lyn, and I have been wanting to pay back that weak wretch for her part in Hordak's downfall for almost a year."

"I think we both need to go and greet the fools who dare to attack us," snarled Devrian, looking out the screen where Skeletor's magical blasts were knocking some of his best troops to the ground. Devrian grabbed a blaster and sword from the open weapons compartment and motioned for Weaver to do the same.

"I do not need your weapons," hissed Weaver moving her hands in circles only to disappear in a cloud of smoke a second later.

Weaver materialized behind the great wheel of the converted cattle transport. Devrian's troopers were every bit as deadly as he'd warned. One Truth Sworn Woman lay bleeding, and was pulled out of the fray by another, a blade still in her chest. Several other lay still, the sizzle of the stun gun charring their once-white garments.

Lyn sent a blast of power that raced through the earth itself, blowing a battalion of troopers closer into the fray.

"Why are they bringing their enemies closer?" she wondered out loud. Looking closer, she saw Skeletor deep in concentration, the talisman on his staff glowing with a build up of power.

"NO!" shouted Weaver. She had to distract Skeletor. With the troopers being pushed into such a tight knot, whatever spell he cast could affect them all. She sent a sleep spell from her smoking hands hoping to take out as many combatants as possible, just as Devrian stepped out into the battle.

"Blast!" shouted Skeletor. "What's that wretched worm-ridden witch doing here?"

"I don't know," snarled Lyn angrily, sending a whirlwind from her wand and spinning the sleep spell Weaver back into the Horde troops. "But she and I have a score to settle."

"No," shouted Jonas, throwing a trooper over his shoulder to the ground. "Do nothing out of vengeance. It always exacts a price."

Lyn did not hear her friend's warning as she stalked toward the witch, blasting enemies left and right till they were as still as stone.

Skeletor cursed. This wasn't the plan, but it was too late now. He would have to teleport as many troopers to the war game site as possible before any more broke out of the tight circle the Truth Sworn had sacrificed so much to get them into. With a blast from his staff, two thirds of the forces were gone.

"What have you done with my troops, Skeletor?" roared Devrian.

"They're waiting for you at your games, Devrian. Why don't you go join them?" Then lifting his staff, he sent out a ball of sizzling blue energy.

Devrian ducked out of the way to see two of his soldiers hit by the blast and disappear with confused shouts.

"If control of this world is what you seek, bone head, you're out of luck. This world is mine," Devrian snarled, sending a volley of stun blasts up at Skeletor.

Skeletor threw up a shield to block the beams. "I don't want this world for myself. I want this world for its people. And it's not your world," Skeletor added, as a blast from his staff that reduced Devrian weapon to jagged pieces of metal. The tyrant cursed as blood flowed from the many cuts in his hands."

Devrian laughed angrily as several troopers surrounded their now weaponless leader. "Don't tell me you've decided to turn good? You? Kill him," he ordered his troops. But before they could fire, several blaster bolts knocked the three guards unconscious.

A Horde trooper looked shocked as he dropped the blaster in horror.

"Destroy the traitor!" screamed Devrian as he grabbed one of his fallen trooper's blasters.

"You left me for dead," snarled Lyn, sending bolts of power towards Weaver's sheild.

"And you would have done the same," rasped Weaver.

"I was pouring my power into that crystal just the same as you. Pulling out like that could have killed me," Lyn roared.

"You talk about that like it would have been a bad thing," snapped Weaver, completing her spell within her shield. Two great smoky hands soared from a hole in Weaver's shield and lifted Lyn into the air. The smoky hands tightened around Lyn's neck and she dropped her wand as she tried to scratch away the iron grip of power that was cutting off her airflow. "This time I will finish what I've—" Suddenly the hands vanished as Weaver crumpled to the ground. Behind her Jonas stood holding the broken branch he'd just used to knock Weaver to the ground.

Lyn fell gasping to the earth. She grabbed her wand quickly and froze the troopers that were firing at Anataris and the few Truth Sworn mages still fighting. Jonas raced around Weaver, toward Lyn and the others, only to be hit with a stun ray from Devrian who had retreated back to his only remaining ally

Devrian grabbed up the sleeping Jonas and yelled to still dazed Weaver, "Get us out of here!"

"No, Jonas!" shouted Lyn. Shadow Weaver, Devrian and Jonas disappeared in a cloud of Weaver's magic.

Antaris was shouting for everyone to board the transport.

"No!" shouted Lyn, tears streaming down her face. "It's my fault," she whispered.

Skeletor came up behind Lyn and lifted her to her feet. "Come on Lyn. We have to get out of here before more troops arrive."

Lyn walked with Skeletor to the transport with her head down. She wished now that she had longer hair like Idril to hide the tears that she could not stop.

Skeletor boarded the ship and held his hand down to assist Lyn over the hole in the broken entry ramp.

Once inside, Lyn walked away to find a seat in the back. In the shadows, she made a hood with her magic that she pulled low over her face. Skeletor watched Lyn walk away and shook his head with a sigh.

Then, as the transport rambled and bumped its way over the rough terrain, Skeletor turned to walk among the injured, and heal what wounds he could. Skeletor stopped at one last injured person who had been pushed to the side. Skeletor spotted Elren in the corner of the transport and hurried over to him. He stopped suddenly as he realized that his neighbor's injures were deemed too great to heal. "Elren," he said unbelievingly as he sent his healing spell through his friend.

"Don't," whispered Elren. "There's nothing you can do. I go to be with Sanwe."

"What?" asked Skeltor, shocked as he saw the sheet covering a still form next to Elren.

Skeletor poured more healing magic into his friend but the wounds would not heal.

"It's my time, my friend. Sanwe and I saw it before we came on this mission."

"And you still came?" asked Skeletor incredulously as he poured even more magic into his friend to no avail.

"Yes. It was decreed by Truth that this was the door through which we must enter our rest," he whispered.

"But your children," started Skeletor.

"Take this," said Elren struggling to pull a blood splattered paper from his satchel. "To Idril. Tell her to share it at the greatest moment of need." As soon as Skeletor took the letter in his hand, Elren looked up, a peaceful smile on his face in spite of the pain racking his body. "Tell my children we loved them very much. We always will." With those words he released a pain-filled sigh and was no more.

Skeletor covered Elren with the sheet that had been keeping him warm. _'This is the work of good? This? This is the greater plan the morons speak of? To lose your life and friends in an attack that does nothing to take down the one who caused the death! To leave his troops alive so they can kill again? This is the work of good? This may be the way good works on this world, but I know it isn't the way it works on all worlds. I will go back to Eternia and rot in some prison before I will do anything else to aid these crazed crackpots._

Skeletor walked back to where Lyn was slumped over in a corner.

As Skeletor walked back to where Lyn was slumped over in a corner he passed Antaris and the rouge Horde trooper.

"Made me kill my sister," the trooper turned traitor was saying between tears as Antaris tried to bandage his wounds. "Because he wanted entertainment. Made me kill my sister."

Skeletor shook his head at the miserable sight in from of him all the more sure now than ever that he wanted no part of this world and its misery. It was costing way too much.

Skeletor slid in beside Lyn and pulled her into his arms.

"All my fault," she whispered. "Jonas was captured because he was protecting me. Never felt bad about who was captured or hurt in a battle before. Always felt it was their own fault." Lyn shuddered as she began to weep quietly. "But now I know it was all my fault."

"No, Lyn it was Devrian's fault. Don't blame yourself. Let's leave this world," he whispered in her ear. "There got to be a better place we can serve good than here. Let's just take the children and go."

Lyn nodded into his chest as everyone transport and all were swallowed by the golden glow of the portal back to the Sunken Jungle.

* * *

Everyone slowly filed out of the transport seemingly unconcerned about the dangerous writing vines surrounding them. The Truth Sworn reached into their pouches and placed Truth Stones in a grove atop several large walking staffs. The vines instantly drew back away from the party.

"Well that explains how they go in and out into the jungle all of the time," commented Skeletor, his arm around Lyn's shoulder.

She nodded. Her hood still hung low over her face. Skeletor could feel her anguish. She had not raised her mental barrier to him since that moment on the balcony. He pulled her into his arms as the group was preparing for the short march to the city. He let his love for her flow freely to her. She wrapped her arms around him returning his embrace and his love.

The prisoners were being released from the cages in the back, fed, and given medical treatment.

Dusk fell a half an hour later when the band was ready to head toward the home of the Truth Sworn.

Lyn and Skeletor created the fire-topped walking staffs they had used to survive in this jungle as several of the Truth Sworn mages gathered to shrink the Transport so it could be taken back to the settlement with greater ease.

Antaris took the lead, a haunted look on his face, and soon everyone was on their way back home.

"What are we doing here instead of at a gate?" asked Skeletor when everyone stopped by a vine-covered section of the high stone wall surrounding the city.

"If anyone enters through our doors with an ounce of vengeance or hatred in their heart, they will be instantly killed. We cannot expect these here," said the leader, gesturing to all of the newest people they had rescued, "to enter our gates that way after what they have endured. That is why," he said touching his Truth Stone to the vines surrounding the walls. "We climb over into the city when we bring guests such as these."

At the touch of the Truth Stone, the vines rearranged themselves into a rough ladder. Antaris led the way as the company climbed up the wall and down a vine ladder on the other side.

Skeletor and Lyn walked away toward their chambers without a backwards glance. Skeletor clutched the bloodstained letter in his right hand. He ignored Antaris when he tried to call them back, and put his free arm around Lyn's shoulder to keep her from lagging behind.

"We're taking the children and getting out of here," he said determination in his voice.

In a haze of pain and misery, Lyn and Skeletor finally approached the furlough house. Lyn led the way as Skeletor followed right behind her practically racing up the scattered stairs.

Skeletor threw the door open and bellowed, "Get your backpack, Micah. We're leaving."

"What?" said Idril emerging from the bathing chamber with a still-wet Neara.

"Keltor!" she cried, holding out her arms for the mage.

Skeletor crossed the room quickly as and took Neara and wrapped her in the still damp towel that had fallen off her as she struggled to get to her guardian.

"What is going on?" asked a man, coming out of through the door to Lyn's suite.

"Who are you?" asked Skeletor annoyed. "I thought Helena and Jansel were watching the children."

"They were," explained Idril, "but I wanted you and Lyn to meet Elandor Mistanel, my husband, and when I found you were going with Jonas on the raid today I told Helena that Elandor and I would watch the children."

"It's just as well," said Skeletor angrily, handing Idril the blood-stained letter. "Here. Elren told me to give this to you. Told me to share it when you felt greatest need." He turned on his heel with Neara to her chamber to find the child a bodysuit.

Idril opened the letter with shaking hands, and Elandor came up behind her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No," she whispered through her tears, "Sanwe and Elren." Her new husband pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"Why are you just standing there Micah?" asked Skeletor, leaving Neara's chamber with a small bag to fill in his room. "I said to pack."

"But I don't—" started Micah.

"Get your things. We're leaving," ordered Skeletor.

Micah began to sniffle as Lyn emerged from her rooms, her pack on her back and her traveling cloak draped over her arm.

"I don't want to go," said Micah tremulously.

"I'll help you," said Lyn firmly. "We've got to move on."

"Why?" asked Micah, as Lyn steered him into his room.

Elandor took the letter from his wife's hand and read it as she cried in his into his shoulder."Idril, love, they knew it was going to happen. They asked you, us, to care for their children."

Idril nodded, and lifted her tear-stained face to her husband. "There was more. I c-couldn't finish it," Idirl said taking her husband's hand.

Elandor opened the letter and continued to read.

"Idril, whatever you do, whatever happens,

please don't allow Skeletor and Lyn to leave

our home.

They grow angry with our ways, and they do

not understand us. Sanwe and I can easily

understand why they feel as they do, but they

are important to the future of the Truth Sworn.

I'm not sure how, but we both feel it. They

must remain with us. Without them we will

never be free of the Horde. This is our last

truth-revealed. Do not let them leave, or we

will be lost to the Horde forever.

Love our children in our stead, and may Truth

bless and guide you each moment you live."

"We must believe in the Truth Idril." Elanor whispered as he cupped his wife's cheek with one hand and he dried her tears with the other.

She nodded and turned to seek Skeletor when he returned carrying his pack and a very fussy Neara with him.

"You can't go." Idril said, crossing her arms and trying to sound more forceful than she felt.

"And exactly why not?" asked Skeletor, walking over to face Idril.

"You are needed here. It was Sanwe and Elren's last truth-revealed in their letter. That you are vital to our world's freedom."

"Then I guess your world's out of luck," said Lyn, pulling a protesting Micah along behind her. "Because we refuse to lose anyone else to your insane feelings. The way you interpret things we probably have to die in some pointless fashion to free your world, and we're just not that noble. Even if we believed your compulsions were anything other than post traumatic stress from your ordeal in the pool."

"How dare you?" sputtered Elandor.

"No, Elandor. They don't understand." Idril walked to block Lyn's path to the door. "But I've got to help them understand how following Truth's dictates always leads to the greater good."

"How?" asked Lyn incensed, "when for a paltry prison transfer of no strategic purpose, we lose Sanwe and Elren and Jonas."

"Jonas?" asked Idril, the blood draining from her face. "No."

Lyn stopped, she hadn't meant to tell Idril about him in such an abrupt way.

"I'm sorry," said Lyn, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "He was taken prisoner by Shadow Weaver and Devrian."

"We have to go Idril. We can't follow the leadership of people we don't trust, and we don't trust Antaris anymore. The battle and the lives lost over something so pointless, so meaningless," started Skeletor.

"Stop!" demanded Idril. "Jonas told me that Antaris was leading this mission himself. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Skeletor affirmed.

"Jonas said that the Truth within Antaris led him to believe that this was critical for our people. Did our leader say that?"

"Yes."

"Then they did not suffer for nothing. Micah, tell us all what Jonas stayed behind to tell you before he left."

"He told me that he was speaking a truth-revealed. He said Lyn and Skeletor would come home safe to us, and they would be upset because he was going to be a little later than the rest coming home, but that we should be good and everything would work out."

Idirl relaxed a bit and turned to the two mages. "Please stay and you will see. Jonas foresaw that he was going to be back with us. Sanwe and Elren believed in what they were dying for. Stay with us to see what they meant by how important you are."

"Based on what?" Lyn began incredulously, "your feelings? We've had more than enough of your feelings to last us our entire lives."

"You don't understand. When we follow our compulsions, it always works out for the best."

"You people keep saying that but you've shown me no proof and I'm tired of waiting, " spat Skeletor.

"If you want proof just take a look at that child in your arms!" shouted Idril. The emotions and loss of the day reduced her to tears, but she continued to speak. The story pored from her. "I had been Truth Sworn for little over two months when I went with Antaris to travel Carina in service to its people."

"We had to be covert in our movements to avoid the Horde, but while we were in the village of Sansetha, Antaris felt led to speak a truth-revealed to a bard there about his children. They were going to be great one day among our people."

Two days later we were passing back through the village when we learned of the bard's arrest," Idril's voice broke. Elandor placed his arm around her shoulder. Idril took a deep breath and continued. "We went as quickly as possible to try to help, but we were there too late to save the parents. They were executed by the time we got there. The children were being branded with the traitors mark as we watched in horror, yet we could not intervene. The Truth constrained us.

"We followed at a distance looking for an opportunity to save the children, and finally we saw the driver of the wagon they were locked up on enter a nearby inn. I wanted to save the children. I wanted to set them free. I wanted to take them back to our home and protect them, but the only action that the Truth within me allowed was to throw some stones to spook the horses. When the children escaped from their cage, I wanted to go after them—to save them. But the Truth constrained me. I died inside, and mourned for those children, but I had to leave them. To take them to safety would be to interfere with the Truth I had just chosen to ally with."

"I hurt for over a half a year regretting and weeping over that choice because I couldn't see how what I had done could have been good. The only solace I found was in preparing these chambers for the children. You see Antaris told me that he knew that the children would be joining us. His truth-revealed told us that. So he told me to get their rooms ready. I spent months just looking for the best places until I settled here."

Idril took a deep breath, as Elandor placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know now that those children were meant for you. I still don't know exactly why or how, but when I see them with you, and you with them, I know—I have no doubt that they are meant to be with you and that they will become great among our people because they are raised not by me, but by the two of you. Jonas spoke a truth-revealed that he would be back. So I know he will. If you are his friends at all, stay to welcome him back."

Skeletor and Lyn looked at one another in shock. How many of the changes in their lives had occurred because of these children?

"I don't believe this," muttered Skeletor, shaking his head.

"See," said Micah, "you've gotta stay. We've got to be here when Jonas gets back. He said he would. He said it was a truth-revealed. That means it's gonna happen."

"I don't know how I feel about any of this," whispered Lyn, "but I think we need to wait until we're less emotional to figure this out, Skeletor."

"You're right," groaned Skeletor. "Go to bed," he wearily ordered Micah.

"Yeah!" shouted Micah, running to his room.

"I'll take Neara to bed," volunteered Elandor, giving Idril one last squeeze on her shoulder. He took the child from Skeletor and walked to her small room.

"I hope Jonas doesn't have to suffer much pain," said Idril, tears once again falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Idril," said Lyn, filled with remorse. "He was captured protecting me. It's my fault," she said, tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

Idril hugged her friend. "It was not, Lyn. It was not. I don't blame you, and I know he wouldn't blame you either."

Used to blaming others herself, Lyn nevertheless knew Idril was right. Like so many other things in this world, it didn't make sense to her, but it was still the truth. Truth. There was that word again. Lyn took a shuddering breath to steady herself and wished with her whole heart that they had never come to Carina. Then she caught Skeletor gazing at her and felt his love flooding her. Confusion swirled within her. So many good things had happened here, but there was so much pain as well. The life of the good was definitely not as easy as she had once believed.


	18. Faith

A/N: I make no money from this. Please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 18—Faith

"It's late," said Skeletor, putting his pack down by his chair. "You and your husband take Lyn's bed and stay here. Skeletor dropped his seat and put his feet up with a groan of contentment.

"Lyn can sleep in my bed, and I will sleep out here."

"I," started Idril, blushing. "I mean are you sure?"

"I don't see why not," said Lyn, placing her bag down beside a sofa and draping her cloak over the seat like a throw. Lyn bent down and pulled a gown from her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Elandor," said Idril as her husband reentered the room. "Skeletor and Lyn have offered us Lyn's bed. Skeletor is going to sleep in the living room and Lyn is going to sleep on his bed."

Elandor blushed bright red. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said, his eyes averted.

"What?" Skeletor started, then chuckled. _'I had heard that newlyweds were sometimes shy when they begin their marriage. Yet another thing I don't understand about some people,' _the wizard thought.

Idril took Elandor's hand and pulled him through the door of the adjoining suites before anything else could be said.

"I hope they are able to comfort one another tonight," said Lyn sadly. "I felt so much sorrow coming from her."

"I think they will find their way. I'm more worried about you. You're still miserable and blaming yourself."

"It's just that I should have rescued him. I should have known what to do," Lyn said, self loathing clear in her voice.

"Absolutely, because you are the all-knowing oracle of the future and the past. What were you thinking?" Skeletor returned sarcastically.

Lyn looked at him for a moment stunned, then laughed. "I guess you're right."

"You say that as though that never happens."

"Well…"

Skeletor picked up his staff, and with a flash of light, Lyn was jerked from the sofa into his lap.

"Why you…" started Lyn, pretending offense.

"Here," Skeletor said placing his hand on the silvery-blue gown on Lyn's shoulder. With a warm glow, her gown covered her and her bodysuit lay folded on the floor beside them. "Better now?" he asked, circling her waist and drawing her to his chest.

"Yes," she whispered. "Much."

Skeletor began to nibble Lyn's ear as he ran a hand up her spine into her hair, as the other hand rested on her hip keeping her close to him.

He moved slowly down her neck tracing its contours with both his teeth and his tongue.

Lyn groaned and placed her hands on either side of his hood.

Skeletor reached up to stop her, but she gently pushed back his hand and kissed his bony cheek.

Lyn traced her fingers over Skeletor's exposed skull. She saw that he wore his hood for more than one reason. Angry pale scars were all over his neck making it more white than blue.

A strange circle marked the right side of his neck, split in two by one of the many white lines that snaked down his neck. Lyn traced those badly healed wounds with her fingers earning a husky groan from Skeletor. Pleased with his reaction, she began to kiss his scarred neck.

"Lyn," he moaned, running his hands through her hair. "If I knew it could have been like this, I would have taken you long ago." He growled.

"You would have tried," said Lyn, placing her arms around his neck and leaning in on his chest, her face just an inch from his.

"I wish I could kiss you," he whispered, his voice filled with longing.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I can kiss you," she whispered, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Lyn leaned in and placed her slightly open lips on Skeletor's teeth and began to tease his jaw open with her tongue. Their kiss deepened, and Skeletor was breathless when Lyn pushed away from him.

Before he could react, she was on her feet. "Good night, Skeletor. I will see you in the morning," she purred.

Skeletor turned and watched her walk slowly to his room with that sexy sway to her hips that he once wondered and now knew for sure she used just for him Skeletor groaned as he pulled his hood back over his skull.

"By every ancient that ever lived," Skeletor growled quietly_. 'If I had her as my bride there would be no blushing. I would not be seen for a good long period of time, but there would be no awkward moments like Idril and Elandor just had. She would be begging me for sleep—and other things,_' he thought. An evil chuckle escaped him. _'But any blushing would be out of the way in the first hour. I would see to that.' _ With those pleasant thoughts, Skeletor settled in for a good nights sleep making sure the mental walls he had up to keep Lyn out of his dreams were completely down.

* * *

Elandor opened the door for Idril and walked in behind her shutting the door with a quiet click. The glow panels were flooding the room with a gentle light.

"Idril, I want you to know that I expect nothing. I know you need time to deal with your sorrows. I only want to stay close to you, so you are not alone in you pain."

"Thank you," said Idril, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to tell the children tomorrow. And I don't want to be alone now."

"Leave tomorrow for tomorrow, Love," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable with me outside on one of the sofas?"

"No. I can't be alone."

"Then you won't be."

* * *

Skeletor jerked awake at the sound of a knock on a door. "Drat! I was at the best part of that dream," muttered the wizard as he walked to the door. "Better have a blasted good reason."

"Yes," snarled Skeletor annoyed. He had thrown open his door and saw no one. "He reached out his hand and his Havoc staff came to him. "If it's one of those Akeslen again, I'm going to blast it bald," he muttered as he walked onto the balcony.

He heard soft voices coming from Sanwe and Elren's home and saw Antaris, Linwe, Elandor, and Helena talking in front of the corner suite.

The door clicked quietly as Skeletor re-entered his set of rooms. He turned to see Lyn standing by the table. "What is it?" she asked. Skeletor shook his head as he walked toward Lyn who was still in the gown she'd worn to bed last night.

"Just Antaris and some other Truth Sworn over at Sanwe and Elren's." He pulled Lyn into his arms. "I guess he's over there trying to work out the mess he caused the other day."

"Not a good enough reason to leave me in the middle of our dream," pouted Lyn. She ran her fingers up and down his back. "We were just getting somewhere interesting."

"Well maybe," began Skeletor, leaning in toward Lyn's ivory neck. "I can think of a thing or two to make it up to you now."

A knock echoed off the door. "Blast!" shouted Skeletor as he released Lyn. She gave him a lop-sided smile and walked across the room into her suite.

Skeletor pulled opened the door to see Antaris and Linwe. "Hello, Skeletor, could we talk with you?"

Skeletor nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Antaris waved his hand toward the table and chairs near the edge of the balcony. Skeletor led the way, followed by the two Truth Sworn.

"I wanted to start," said Antaris, taking a seat at the table, and gesturing for everyone else to do the same, "by thanking you for your help with yesterday's attack. It was painful to lose those we did, but I want you to understand that we have already seen Truth's plan unfolding as we work with both the prisoners and the technology we recaptured from the Horde.

"Really?" said Skeletor, a sneer in his voice. "I'm glad you're so happy." He started to stand up, when he felt Linwe's hand on his arm.

"Please," she said quietly, "Hear us out. Elandor explained that Idril shared with you her experience following the Truth regarding Neara and Micah."

Skeletor nodded. That was the only reason he put his pack down last night.

"We see things like that happen for us all of the time, Skeletor," said Antaris. "Something tragic and painful will happen. Most times we even have enough foreknowledge to stop it if we choose as Sanwe and Elren did, but we know that there is a reason for everything and we have seen it borne out over and over through our long history. Many times, like now, the immediate after effects are painful beyond words."

"But the Horde soldier has knowledge of a plot by Leader Devrian that threatens not just our world, but also the freedom of the galaxy. It seems that this soldier was passing a chamber when he overheard Devrian describing to someone called Shadow Weaver his Allies coming to Carina for a planning session in an assault on Prince Jed. He intends to take the Horde for himself," finished Linwe.

"How do you know he's not a plant just telling you what you want to hear?"

"First, this is _not_ what we want to hear. Next," explained Linwe, "We know when someone is speaking falsehoods to us."

"I truly doubt the leader could have planned this," said Antaris. "He was caught off guard by our attack. In the last ten years of fighting, we have faced him only three times in battle, and never intentionally. Everyone was shocked to see the leader of the Carinian Horde among those we attacked. As was I. There is no way he could have known to have this particular soldier with him, and there was no way he could have known about our attack. I didn't even know the exact details of our assault until that morning. They would have already been on their way for over five hours before we even left for the road to Northspire."

"Well, I did what you demanded. No one was hurt by my magic. I sent all of the combatants I could to the game site you showed me, and what happened? Devrian captures Jonas and takes him to endure who knows what. And two people who never should have been on that battle field in the first place were killed!" Skeletor stood up so quickly that his chair skidded across the stone floor. "And what will you do with this knowledge? Will you attack Devrian? Will you take down his regime before he can do this? Or will sit on your hands, and wait for some mystical case of indigestion guide you to enter in front of a Horde firing range to be shot for some higher purpose!" shouted Skeletor as he pounded his fist's on the table.

"You don't know what you're talking about," ground out Antaris, clenching his fist as he tried to maintain control. "I don't expect you to understand everything, but you need to think about what Idril shared with you last night."

Skeletor stopped. He turned to look out at the forests as he tried to calm himself. The children never would have come to him if Idril didn't follow her compulsion. Without those children, would he have examined his life so closely? Would he have remembered those lessons buried so deeply in his past that he needed to truly turn from evil and find release from his past? And blast it all, he loved these children. He loved them more than he could express. And he wouldn't have them without Idril's compulsion.

"You people. You make no sense. Good makes no sense! None of this makes any sense at all!" snarled Skeletor as he strode next to the edge of the overlook. He gripped the railing of the balcony so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"There are some things that you must take not on reason, but on faith," explained Antaris.

"Skeletor, we didn't come here to cause any problems. We wanted to help you understand that yesterday's actions accomplished much," began Linwe. She walked beside Skeletor and looked out into the jungle. Her auburn hair hung in loose tendrils all about her tanned face. "Over twelve of those we freed were part of a group preparing to come here specifically to become Truth Sworn. Among the others are doctors, farmers, and craftspeople whose skills are desperately needed now. I know it may not look like it to you, but we are acting in the best interest of our people. And there is one woman who is with child. Can you think or a more noble purpose than rescuing this woman and her innocent child?"

"But you could have killed Devrian," said Skeletor, shaking his head. "You could have destroyed him. I could have destroyed him. You left him alive to maim and murder how many more people? And his troops," Skeletor continued, pacing back and forth. "We left them alive so he has that much more of a force to maintain his grip on this world. How can that be making any progress in removing the Horde from this world?"

"I knew the moment I took leadership of my people," began Antaris. He placed his hands on Skeletor's shoulders to stop the mage's pacing. The leader of the Truth Sworn looked into the dark circles where Skeletor's eyes should have been. "That the freedom of our world would not be won by great battles, but by incidental happenings that even we would not understand completely until the final battle had been won. You are a valued ally, Skeletor, and I have felt that your arrival among us may be one of those incidental happenings necessary for our eventual victory over the Horde. It was Sanwe and Elren's last truth-revealed that you are essential for our people's freedom. I ask you to remain with us and allow time for the Truth to do its work."

"I'll wait to see if Jonas returns," said Skeletor. If he survives Devrian and Weaver as he predicted, I'll give your infernal cases of cosmic conscience another chance to kill me."

"Thank you," said Devrian. "I came for another reason as well."

"What?" snapped Skeletor uneasily.

"We take our sustenance from careful management of our Jungle home."

"And?"

"The herds of Three-Horned Delant Runners are thicker than usual. Their numbers need to be thinned out as they are one of the only creatures with the specific adaptation to be able to eat the Blood-Fever Blossoms that surround and protect our Home. They can not only leave our home free of the protection from predators that these flowers provide, but they bring the predators as many creatures find them to be easy prey."

"And," added Linwe, "they are an excellent source of meat and hides for our people. We don't usually go after the Delant Runners for food. They're too important for the food chains of the predators in the greater jungle area."

"But now we have a chance to supplement and build up our food supply; perhaps even take in enough extra that we can take some to those areas most depleted by Horde taxes," said Antaris, his voice filling with hope. "I don't know how you feel about working with one of our hunting parties, but I was impressed with the skills you displayed during yesterday's battle and wondered if you would take a few weeks off from training our fighters to help with this situation."

"I'll help," said Skeletor. _'l'd rather hunt than train people to fight, only to send them to pointless deaths," _the mage thought bitterly.

"Thank you," said Antaris. "There will be a memorial for Sanwe and Elren later today. No one will be working today in honor of their memory. Idril will be by later if you want to go with her and the children to attend."

Skeletor nodded.

Silently, the two Truth Sworn walked around the corner of the furlough house to leave.

Skeletor stood, looking over the canopy of greens that formed the playground for the chittering Akeslan, and the brilliant Rainbow Perens that flew from branch to branch.

'_As far as I've come and as much as I've learned, I still don't understand how good can be stronger that evil, how faith can be more reliable than fact, and how love is stronger than hate. I love these children with all that I am, and I love Lyn, but my love for them only makes me feel weak and vulnerable. I don't understand.'_

* * *

"I don't understand. Why would your people allow Skeletor to fight among your number, or Evil-Lyn for that matter?" Devrian jabbed the points of his sharp claw-like nails in the delicate flesh under Jonas' chin. "Well?" he asked.

Jonas hung limply from shackles on a wall. His right eye was swollen shut and the pain in his ribs barely allowed him breath. Devrian had beaten him senseless upon retuning to his fortress, and had encouraged the witch beside him to inflict pain and torture upon him just to hear his screams.

"I don't know what you're talking about," gasped Jonas. "He entered our gates without injury. Why shouldn't we fight beside him?"

Devrian pushed Jonas' head back even further. Blood dripped from the wounds gouged in his chin.

"I thought your people would not allow anyone to fight among your rank who had shed innocent blood unless they underwent your purification ritual. I saw no Truth Scores on either one of those two."

"What are you talking about? Antaris always asked those who seek to fight among us if they've killed innocents. No one enters our ranks without answering that question."

Shadow Weaver fingered the string around Jonas' neck. "The pendant on this necklace," the witch hissed, "it is one of your truth stones, is it not?"

"Yes," said Jonas.

"If I were to hold this in my hand, I would feel great pain the moment I told a lie?" Weaver rasped.

"Yes," Jonas whispered, feeling sick.

Weaver jerked the necklace from Jonas' neck. She placed the stone in her hand. "Then listen to me as I tell you all about your friends Skeletor and his witch Evil-Lyn.

* * *

That evening Skeletor stood by Lyn and Idril as Cacila led her people in their ancient prayers around the slivery Waters of Truth.

"All who have gathered here, I say comfort. Comfort yourselves, in the knowledge that Sanwe and Elren went accepting into their rest. They knew they were going to meet the end of their journey in this world and begin their journey in the next, so take comfort, because I know, and you know that even the worst pain can bring forth great things. A woman feels in labor the very grip of death itself, yet from it she brings forth life. Know that no early and sacrificial death such as this has ever gone among our history without some great and important victory rising from the ashes of this flame that burns our very souls. Have faith in the Truth that guides us and binds us." Cacila turned to face the waters. With a glow from the Truth Stone atop her staff the covered forms of Sanwe and Elren were sent over the waters and gently lowered onto its rippling surface.

The waters began to glow and the sheet covering Sanwe and Elren dissolved showing them as young and beautiful as if they had been works of art floating atop the waters. They began to glow with a radiant light and in a flash of brilliance that streaked into the sky they were no more.

Idril and Elandor held the three weeping children who had just seen their parents taken to the other realm. The assembly broke up, and Cacila and Antaris approached to comfort the children.

Lyn and Skeletor walked back slowly through the winding paths that led to the place where those orphans they called their own waited with Linwe. Skeletor draped his hand over her shoulder and pulled her to himself.

"Just when I think I understand what is right and good," said Lyn, leaning into Skeletor's side.

"I know. I think I finally know what's noble and try to live that way, and something happens and I feel as clueless as I did over a year ago."

"You know, you never told me why you started to change in the first place."

"I didn't?" asked Skeletor. "But then that doesn't surprise me. I don't really like to think about it."

"What happened?"

Skeletor pulled Lyn closer as he explained. "I was using the Obsidian Sphere in an attempt to drain Greyskull's power from He-Man. He apparently knew what I was trying to do and was trying to use Greyskull's power to change the crystal from evil to good."

"The amount of power to do something like that would be—"

"Tremendous. In fact it was so much that it exploded as He-Man's lesser-known royal side and I fought over the sphere."

"Wait a minute," said Lyn, stopping midst a thickly wooded Lenes fruit grove. She looked around furtively to make sure no one else was around. "You've known about that since your imprisonment after the Obsidian Sphere? And you didn't use that information to sell him out? You still went to rescue him from the Horde?" _'I knew you had changed, but I didn't realize exactly how much. The old Skeletor would have done anything to control that kind of power. What could have happened?'_

"I saw Blazes, Lyn."

"What?"

"I saw Blazes, and that's where I was about to spend my eternity, when Zodak gave Prince Adam a choice. He could go back, or he could take my place and allow me a second chance," his voice dropped to a whisper. "He chose to send me back. He thought that he was sacrificing himself for me when he did it too. He showed back up as Adam just a few minutes after I was carted off to prison."

"Ancients," whispered Lyn. "I don't believe it."

"I didn't either," said Skeletor. "Not for the longest time. I would talk with Prince Adam, yell, question, and rage at him, but for the life of me I couldn't understand why he would sacrifice himself for me—me. The one person most responsible for his misery, suffering, and pain up till that point."

"Did he ever say why he did it?" asked Lyn quietly.

"He said he did it because he believed that all life is precious. He said he did it because he believed in giving second chances and that he had faith in power of Good to win out over evil." Skeletor shook his head. "I never thought I would run into anyone more infernally incomprehensible than Prince He-Man till I met these Truth Sworn. And just when I was starting to understand a few things."

"I don't think we're supposed to understand some things. Maybe that's what being good is all about. Doing what you know to be right and having the courage to believe it will work out for the best. I'm beginning to believe that choosing to have faith is as much an act of goodness as anything else."

Skeletor looked at Lyn. _'If there's anything __**right**__ in my life, it's the way I love you, Lyn,' _he thought. His heart was swirling in a haze of confusion and his one anchor was Lyn and the children. And he was going to do what he could to love them and feel their love for the rest of his life. Grabbing Lyn's hands, he blurted out, "Then, dear Lyn, let's start by having faith in one another. Marry me, have faith in this second chance I've been given and live it with me and the children."

"What?" asked Lyn, caught off guard.

"We've just seen how short life can be," he said, gathering Lyn into his arms. "I may never understand any of this how-to-do-the-right-thing stuff, but I know I love you, and I love those children. I know that those two things in my life are truly good and right. I want to make any commitment necessary to make sure that this good stays strong no matter what else happens."

"Tell me one thing first," Lyn said, locking her amethyst eyes with his dark eye sockets.

"Anything," he said in a husky whisper, tracing his fingers down her face.

"You don't happen to have a wife or some children hidden back on Eternia somewhere?"

"What?" asked Skeletor, his jaw opened in shock.

Lyn chuckled, the said in a throaty voice, "I guess that's a no?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes…er…No…Drat it, you worrisome woman, I wouldn't ask you to marry me if I had a wife or child out there. Didn't I just say I wanted to avoid the Blazes?"

"I guess that means we better get married soon," said Lyn, leaning a few hairs breadth from his face. "Since we are about to cross the line from nice to very, very naughty soon." The next second Lyn's breath caught as Skeletor began to gently nibble her lips, tracing her lip with the tip of his tongue. Lyn turned her head and pressed her parted lips to his still open teeth, and their kiss deepened as one hand trailed up into her hair and the other slowly trailed down to the small of her back. He pulled her close to him with a groan.

Lyn pushed firmly against his shoulders. "We go any farther, and we may cross that line now."

"Enjoy my restraint while you can," growled Skeletor. "I promise you after we're wed you will not see the light of day until I am ready and not a moment before. And you will not see any restraint. That is a promise you can rely on."


	19. Epiphany

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long gap. Internet has been odd at my house. I'll try to do better in the future. No promises though.

Thanks to my wonderful beta readers, and all who read.

I own only my original characters and make no money from this story. I do not own Evil-Lyn nor Skeletor/Keldor, or any part of the MOTU line. Please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 19—Epiphany

"Are you sure he will survive to deliver our message to the Truth Fools,' asked Devrian.

"The wasting spell I set on him is painful but very slow acting. He will not perish for another week, and should be clear minded enough to be able to make it to this Home he keeps referring to," assured Weaver.

"Well, even if the boob doesn't survive, we can send this information with any number of prisoners from the farms near here. And as soon as Antaris hears it, we will have nothing more to worry about from Skeletor or Evil-Lyn. The Truth Sworn will either exile them out of their jungle where they will be easy to capture and deal with, or they will be sent from our world, or," added Devrian with a feral grin, "killed in their purification ritual. Cast your spell Weaver, and send him to that cursed Jungle." Devrian walked from the room, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Jonas stumbled onto the jungle floor with a thud. Shadow Weaver had sent him back in one of her swirling clouds of smoke. He looked around him in fear and confusion. The witch had sent him into ripper territory.

"Lies and deceit," he spat angrily. Jonas pushed himself up slowly, closing his eyes against the spinning in his head.

Slowing his breathing and leaning back on his heels, Jonas rested for a moment. He had to get back to his people. Misery twisted his stomach into a hard knot. He had known that Skeletor and Lyn served evil once, but the things that Shadow Weaver shared with him? It was simply beyond comprehension. How could anyone who had committed as many evils, caused as much destruction and death enter the gates to their city unharmed? How could the people the hooded sorceress described be the same people who cared for and were loved by Micah and Neara? Yet she held his Truth Stone in her vile hand the entire time spinning her tale."

"I know good is powerful," Jonas reminded himself, "More powerful than any evil, but I have never heard of such a powerful change without aid of the Waters of Purification."

A strange mix of howl and squeal sounded in the distance. "Gotta get out of here," Jonas muttered, staggering to his feet.

Jonas limped, jarring pain plaguing each step and each breath toward his home.

"Skeletor, are you ready?" asked Guadon, a hunter close beside him.

"Yes," he said_,_ pushing away memories of last night's stroll from his mind. Lyn had entered her chambers by the outer door, not the cross door that connected the two sets of rooms, but not before she gave her intended another kiss to remember. They had decided that until they could find out what they needed to do to marry on this world, they would minimize the chance of taking things too far by only being together when others were around. Skeletor ground his teeth. This whole being virtuous thing was getting on his nerves, and it had only been a few days since he'd proposed to Lyn. _'At least Lyn agrees that we should marry quickly and wants none of that horrid ceremony and pomp that so many attach to it.'_

Skeletor shifted so that he was closer to the platform he'd put in a tree to ambush the runners as they approached. He could have teleported the beasts with his staff and be done in less than an hour, but that would have been over too quickly and put him right back in Lyn's company unsupervised. He knew himself too well to allow that. Skeletor breathed deeply in the Jungle air surrounding them. There was something about this Jungle, about being on the hunt that invigorated him. He was starting to believe that he would enjoy this next few weeks on hunting detail. _'Still, why didn't he suggest that I used my magic to shrink the population in a few magical strikes?' _Skeletor shook his head. _'Probably had some mystical migraine directing him to do it.'_

There was a rustling of leaves and Skeletor readied his staff. A man stumbled through the undergrowth.

"Who's there?" asked Guadon, his arrow aimed at the stranger.

The man leaned against a trunk. "Thank all that's True," he called. "It's me, Jonas!"

"By the Ancients!" exclaimed Skeletor as he teleported himself down to aid his friend. "Jonas! Are you all right?"

"Skeletor," said Jonas, dismay in his voice.

"No, you're not all right," Skeletor spat angrily. "I can feel the taint of Weaver's magic and sense your pain without trying. Guadon, we're teleporting back to the settlement." Skeletor called. The mage quickly drew power within himself and transported all three men to the nearest healing hall.

Jonas crumpled only to be caught by Skeletor. "Go get Lyn. She should be at the Wiris gardens, and then get anyone else who can help here as soon as possible." Skeletor pulled Jonas' up and walked his semi-conscious friend up the few steps into the infirmary.

* * *

Skeletor sent a glow of blue over his feverish friend. "Drat! Curse you Shadow Weaver. I'll break this spell yet," he ground out, and he lowered his head once again to focus.

"Skeletor!" called Lyn from down the hall.

"In here," he answered.

Lyn rushed into the room followed by Idril, and Micah.

Idril knelt next to the low bed Jonas was resting on and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong with him," she asked Skeletor, her eyes filled with worry.

"Shadow Weaver placed some kind of wasting spell on him. I'm trying to break it, but I haven't found a way to yet."

Lyn stood behind Skeletor and placed her hand on his shoulder. Use my power," she said with determination, "and try again."

Lyn and Skeletor focused for hours fighting back Shadow Weaver's spell. The harder they fought against it the faster it worked, brining Jonas to the very brink of death. With a final burst of regenerative magic that dropped Lyn to her knees behind Skeletor, the dark magic was driven from Jonas. The Truth Sworn lay exhausted his skin almost as white as the Truth Scores that ran down his face and neck.

Micah was crying in Idril's arms. "He's going to be okay," Idril said gently rubbing the child's back to calm him. "They've beaten the spell."

"I can't thank you enough," said Antaris from the door.

Skeletor and Lyn were both resting on their heels, still weak from their spells.

Skeletor gave a quick nod to Antaris and immediately regretted it. He put his hand over his eye sockets to block out the light and dizziness that threatened to consume him. Lyn shakily got to her feet. "Come on," she said holding her hand out to him. "We could both use some air."

Jonas came to just as Skeletor got to his feet. "I'm sorry my friend," he said weakly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Skeletor. "Except for being a pain in the neck," he added, "and I guess I'll forgive you. This time." He and Lyn walked out of the door followed by Micah.

"Are you sure you broke the spell?" asked Micah, sniffling once all three were in the front courtyard to the healing hall.

"Yes," said Lyn. She combed through his rumpled hair with her fingers in a fruitless attempt to neaten it.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest," assured Skeletor, squeezing his protégé's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure, Jonas?" asked Antaris. The blood had drained from his tanned face leaving him pale. "Are you absolutely sure that they were telling you the truth about them?"

"Yes, said Jonas, a tear trickling down his face. By every honest word, thought, and deed, I wish I were wrong, but I'm not."

"Then, we have no choice. This must be dealt with this, now," said the leader, rising to his feet.

"Idril, I will need you to come with me," Antaris requested

Idril nodded, her face a study in misery.

The two Truth Sworn walked down the long hall toward the entrance of the medical building.

"But what of the children?" asked Idril, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I know we cannot leave things as they are," Antaris replied, a grim expression on his face.

Idril placed her hand on Antaris to stop him. "Antaris, think about this," she pleaded tears flowing down her cheeks. "Those children love them, and they love those children. And they are not the same people whose actions Jonas described to us. To take those children, and just cast them out after all the changes they have made," Idril's voice faltered. "Antaris they've told us from the beginning that they once served evil. That they wanted to serve good. They are trying so hard. I thought we believed in second chances, Antaris!"

"Idril," said Antaris softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders so she was facing him. "I do believe in second chances. I live today because I was given a second chance as you well know. I felt constrained from asking Skeletor and Lyn if they committed any of these acts that Jonas has told us of us when they entered.

"Then there must be a reason they are here," began Idril.

I trust Truth's guidance too much to ignore the light it gives us. We must follow in the path it shows us, and our ancient laws make it clear what must now be done."

Idril lowered her head and began to weep quietly.

"I know it hurts, Idril, but I don't think this will be the great tragedy that we fear. Do you remember Sanwe and Elren's last truth-revealed?"

Idril nodded her head as she swept the tears from her eyes.

"Somehow those two are essential if our world is ever to be free of the Horde. I know that Sanwe and Elren were right about this. I have felt a sense of destiny about these two. I don't know how this set of choices placed in front of them will affect this destiny, but these choices that our people have offered to ones such as Skeletor and Lyn from the beginning of our recorded history." Antaris lifted Idril's chin gently so that her green-grey locked on his deep brown. "Have faith in the Truth's leading Idril."

Idril nodded and dried the tears from her eyes.

Go lead Skeletor and Lyn to the judgment chamber nearest the pool. Take one of the more winding paths to get there."

Idril looked up at Antaris. "What about Micah?"

Antaris shifted uncomfortably. "He will be coming with me."

"To the judgment chamber? Antaris this is too cruel. You can't mean to let the children hear—"

"Peace!" Antaris commanded, cutting off any further protests from Idril. "I feel compelled to have the children there. I will lead this proceeding as I am guided."

Idril lowered her head in acceptance and walked to open the healing hall's main door.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw Lyn fussing with Micah's hair, Skeletor's arm draped around her shoulder.

"Micah," said Idril, her voice subdued. "I need you to go with Antaris. Lyn, Skeletor, and I are going to take a walk.

"Is something wrong?" asked Micah. "Is Jonas still sick?"

"No, Jonas will be fine. I need you to walk with me for a bit. Idril needs to escort Skeletor and Lyn to a meeting of sorts."

Lyn and Skeletor looked at one another.

Micah turned back toward the two mages. "Go with Antaris," said Skeletor, waving the boy on. "We'll see you soon."

Head down, Idril led her friends down to the Judgment chamber.

"Idril, what's going on?" asked Lyn as soon as Micah was out of earshot.

"Jonas was told some things by the new witch…Shadow something—"

"Weaver," ground out Skeletor.

"So?" said Lyn confused. "We haven't tried once to mislead you. We told you we served evil once." Then growing angry, she continued, her voice and temper rising with each statement. "We answered all of your questions, followed all of you stupid orders no matter how asinine, and have helped you in every way we could. We've never lied to you—not once!"

"What could he have told you that has upset you so much," snapped Skelertor. His hands were clenched in frustration and his ire was rising more by the second.

Idril stopped for a moment. She looked at her friends. Tears flowing, she explained, "He said that both of you have shed innocent blood—that you have murdered the innocent."

Skeletor and Lyn stood in silence as Idril dropped her face into her hands. The Truth Sworn began to weep.

"We served evil, Idril. We fought in battles for evil, and people died. We plotted to overthrow the leaders of our world, and, yes, sometimes people who shouldn't have got hurt," explained Lyn her voice hard. "And there hasn't been a day since I've tried to make this change that I haven't wished I couldn't go back and undo all the evils I have done."

"I don't deserve the life I have, Idril," began Skeletor, "because what you have said of me is completely true, but I am trying to take what life I have left to see that no one lives under the type of tyranny and suffering that I caused. If I had been asked about this upon arriving, I would have told Antaris, and anyone else exactly what I've said right now. But the fool didn't ask me," the wizard continued, his voice rising in indignation. "He asked me more questions that I could imagine anyone would have, but he never asked me this. I would have told him if he had, but he didn't. And now, all of the sudden, he's going to choose now to hold my past against me?"

"It's not that simple Skeletor," began Idril, wiping her tears and trying to pull herself together. "We have laws, ancient laws, concerning those who have shed innocent blood."

"So we come here to help you, and we are condemned by you," snarled Skeletor.

"No! It's not that. It's just that we can't have you fight among us with innocent blood on your hands," Idril rushed to explain.

"So we're to be banished," said Lyn, "again."

"I—I," faltered Idril unable to continue.

"Just take us where you need to," retorted Skeletor, his voice filled with anger. "We don't need to hear anything else!" He wrapped his arm around Lyn's shoulder and pulled her to his side. In silence, the three walked the twisting path that led to Skeletor and Lyn's newest exile.

* * *

Idril led her friends into a room where Antaris and six other Truth Sworn stood on a semicircular platform a foot higher than the rest of the room. Behind them were intricately carved chairs in a rosy brown wood.

Idril turned to leave when Antaris called to her. "Idril Mistanel, please remain."

Idril stopped then quickly stood as close to the door that led out chambers as she could. She willed herself to fade into the wall.

"Skeletor and Lyn please take a seat," requested Antaris. He motioned to two matching chairs in the center of the semicircle.

"If I'm to be judged, then I will receive my sentence on my feet," said Skeletor through gritted teeth.

"As will I," snapped Lyn, holding her wand in a white-knuckled grip.

"As you wish," replied Antaris sadly. He moved his hands downward. Antaris and the men and women surrounding him sat.

"In spite of what you may think, Skeletor, this give me no pleasure."

"I'm sure it doesn't. You mystical mental misfirings rarely do."

"Peace!" an older Truth Sworn shouted, beginning to rise from her seat.

"Yes," said Antaris, sadly, "peace, Liesi. He has reason to be upset with my choices. There is no means by which he can understand them, and he is not of our world and knows little of our history. And my choices have been especially hard to understand from the day he has entered our gates."

"Skeletor and Lyn, you have ever been forthright with us. You have helped us and followed our lead even when it did not make sense to you. And the changes you have made from you former life to this point is admirable beyond words. It is my fervent hope that what passes here today does not deter you in your journey toward what is good and true."

"And just exactly is going to happen here?" said Lyn, distain dripping from her voice.

"You do not deny that your hands have shed innocent blood?" asked Antaris.

"No," said Lyn sharply. "And as I told Idril, there is not a day that I don't wish I could go back and undo all of the harm I did while in the service of evil." Lyn looked down at the floor to hide the tears flowing from her eyes. "I'll be stained by my evil the rest of my days," she whispered her voice flat and hopeless. "But I want a chance to help others, so at least some small part of my life isn't wasted."

Skeletor held Lyn close to him as she wept. "I have been a vile beyond even what Jonas knows. I deserve any punishment I receive. But I can't make restitution for any of the harm I caused behind prison walls or from my grave."

"It is still possible that you can serve good. It is just not possible that you can make that difference among us. Our ancient laws forbid anyone whose hands are stained by innocent blood to work and live among us unless they are purified within the Waters of Truth."

"Fine, then," snarled Skeletor.

A door clicked behind him as Linwe entered the judgment chamber with Micah and Neara.

"Come on, Micah, Neara," ordered Skeletor. "We are leaving this place. And this time I mean it!"

"No," said Antaris, rising to his feet. "We cannot allow you to take these innocent children. Should anything happen to cause you to relapse into your old ways, you could very well corrupt them beyond all redemption, and we cannot allow that. We brought the children here so you could say goodbye to them."

"What?" roared Skeletor.

"We are taking these children with us, and I'd like to see you try to stop us," growled Lyn, lifting her wand to strike.

"Get 'em," yelled Micah, struggling to free himself from Linwe's grasp. "Blast them through the wall, Skeletor." Micah stomped on Linwe's foot and kicked her as he jerked Neara away from the Truth Sworn holding his sister. Micah and Neara ran to Skeletor and Lyn.

"Blast 'im,' said Neara, crying. She wrapped her arms around Skeletor's leg. "Cared, Keltor. Make go 'way."

"No," whispered Skeletor in horror as he bent down to pick up Neara. "No, Neara. These are good people. They just want to protect you from being like—" Skeletor's voice broke, "me." _'My little Neara is telling me to blast people. Micah is hitting people because of me.'_

Micah shot out a line of flame from his hands that consumed the two empty chairs in the center of the room. "Let us go, or the next pile of ashes will be you!" shouted Micah, tears streaming down his face.

"No!" gasped Lyn. She dropped her wand to the floor and knelt in front of Micah. The boy threw his arms around Lyn and sobbed on her shoulder. "Micah, no, please," she pleaded, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "This isn't the right thing to do."

"I can't lose you and Skeletor," Micah sniffled, his face a picture of pain and sorrow. "I love you. If they take us away from you we'll run away. We'll run away and help the Horde find them. I'll use my magic and burn down the whole Sunken Jungle if I have to," wailed Micah. "I'll get them back."

Neara was still crying in Skeletor's arms as he knelt beside Micah and Lyn. "Micah, listen to me. I made a promise just like the one you're making now a long time ago when I was hurt just as badly as you are hurting now. A good man—my father did something good. He married a wonderful woman after my mother died. He married her because he was a king."

"Your father was a king?" asked Micah shocked.

"By the Grace of Eternia," whispered Lyn.

"Yes, and he had to produce an heir, a son, to make sure his people were protected and cared for."

"But you were his son, couldn't you have been king?" asked Micah, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe," said Skeletor, "but I was lost, trapped, for many years. I'm sure now that my father didn't even know I was still alive," Skeletor shook his head. "I was trying to find him several years later, and I saw this good thing he did to protect his people and strengthen his kingdom, but I didn't understand it Micah. I thought my father had replaced me. I thought he didn't love me anymore because he had Randor as his new prince."

"Randor?" asked Lyn shocked. "Your father is King Miro?"

Skeletor turned to look at his love. "Yes. All of it, Lyn. All of the plotting, planning and attacking was never about power. At least not at the deepest level. Everything I did. Everything I put you and the others through was about taking revenge on my father and the family that replaced me. I'm sorry I dragged you into my evil and foolishness."

"I went willingly," she said sadly, placing her hand on his bony cheek. "Don't take the blame for my evil."

Skeletor nodded and took Lyn's hand in his own. He turned back to look at Micah. "I didn't know that my father was doing the right thing. I never gave him a chance to help me understand why he did what he did. Don't make the same mistake I made Micah. Antaris is doing the right thing. You both are making evil choices—saying evil things because of me. Unless I can be sure that I will never lead you into evil, I need to stay away from you."

"But I love you. You said you loved me," Micah said, his eyes bright.

"No go 'way Keltor. I love you," bawled Neara. The small girl wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

Skeletor looked into the tear streaked faces of these children and the once empty place within him overflowed with a pain and power he had not felt since that fateful day so many years ago when he turned his back on good. He laid his hand on Lyn's cheek and looked deeply into her amethyst eyes. _'I will never allow myself to serve evil again. I will serve good all my days no matter what it costs, and there is no greater good than love. I understand now. I understand.'_

"Lyn, I can't leave these children. And I can't stay with them if there's anyway I can lead them into darkness. I can't ask you to—"

"I'll Take the Waters with you," she said softly, then added with a smirk, "my prince."

'_We may not survive,' _Skeletor sent.

'_I know,' _Lyn returned calmly.

'_I'm not worth it,' _Skeletor thought, his gaze locked on the woman he loved.

'_I need to be clean, Skeletor—and you are worth it.'_

"I need you to understand this," said Skeletor, putting his hands on Micah's shoulders. "I will do everything I can to stay with you, even become a touched in the head Truth Sworn if that's what it takes to stay with you. I love you more than you will ever know you troublesome trial, but sometimes things happen and people are separated. It can't be helped. Lyn and I are going to Take the Waters, and try everything to stay here with you, but only if you and Neara promise that no matter what you will always serve good and stay away from evil."

"Why should I serve good when it hurts so much?" said Micah, his voice breaking. "Why's it so much better anyway if it lets us be separated?"

"I understand it now. Thanks to you and Neara, I've figured it out. Good is stronger than evil. But not because it stops bad, wrong, or sad things from happening. It's stronger because it can take every pain and wrong and use it as a stepping stone to a greater good as long as you stay true to goodness."

"I don't understand."

"Micah, I hurt a very good person not too long ago, and he could have chosen to leave me to the punishment I deserved, but he chose the greatest good. He chose to forgive me and give me another chance, even though it could have cost him everything. Later he was in a very dangerous and painful trap, and I was able to help him out," Skeletor paused in wonder at this moment of clarity—this epiphany.

The wizard shook his head as though to clear it, and continued his explanation, "I chose to stop being evil and I came here because one man chose to do what was good in spite of how badly it hurt him. Because of his choice I was alive to save you and Neara when you needed help. The Horde taking your parents was the greatest evil, but good was able to use it as well because when I chose to help you, good took that choice and used it to teach me how to forgive and reminded me of how to love. And now my love for you and Neara is going to take me to the one place that can purify me of every bit of evil in my life. I believe in the power of good Micah, and if you promise me that you will always live for good no matter what happens and help Neara do the same, my life will have been worth living."

"I promise, Skeletor. I'll be good for you, no matter what," said Micah, trying to gather himself.

"I good, Keltor, pomise," said Neara.

Skeletor hugged the children tightly. "I love you both," he whispered. Lyn knelt down and joined the hug. "I love you all," she said lowly.

"Go with Idril and Linwe, and listen to everything they tell you to do," said Skeletor clearly for all to hear while he was getting to his feet. He walked to Idril and handed Neara to his Truth Sworn friend.

Lyn walked to her with Micah held close to her side. She gently pushed him toward Idril. "Take care of them," said Lyn, her eyes bright.

Idril nodded. She and Linwe escorted the children from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Skeletor and Lyn turned to the Truth Sworn still sitting in their seats.

"You are of royal blood?" asked an elderly Truth Sworn man in the chair nearest the mages.

"Yes," snapped Skeletor. "What of it? Do I have to pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time before I enter those wounding waters or some other foolishness because of my lineage? My mother was one of the "blue demons" of the Vine Jungle on my world, an elven race with pointy ears and inherent magical abilities. Do I need to paste blue paper ears on my skull, or pull a kitty out of an empty sack before I enter that pain-filled pool?" the wizard sneered.

"Calm yourself, Skeletor. He meant no harm. It's just that—" began Liese

"It affects nothing," interrupted Antaris. "Before you Take the Waters, there is something I must share with you. I was once a soldier in the service to the Horde. I was on a mission with five of my unit, when we were ambushed by several Truth Sworn. Exposure to the Truth Stones they had set around our campsite opened our eyes to what we had done. We decided to seek purification in the Waters of Truth. Five of us entered the waters that day. Only I emerged. The greater your crimes and evil the more intense your pain will be. I longed for death during my purification and it was the Truth alone that bore me out of the water. Know that there is every chance that you will perish in unbearable agony."

Skeletor looked up into Antaris' face, "I believe in the power of good, Antaris. And I have seen a strength greater than any other in the Universe—Love. I have the power. The power of love in me, and I will surrender myself completely to good. Whatever happens will work out for the best. I no longer doubt this."

"Lyn?" asked Antaris.

"I want to be whole again. Everything that has happened since I've turned from evil, has led me here to this point, and this place. I have no doubt that this is what must happen." Lyn raised an eyebrow to the leader of the Truth Sworn. "One could almost say I feel compelled to do this."

"It is decided then," said Antaris. He and the others sitting with him rose. "Follow us. Before the sun sets tonight, you both with enter the Pool of Truth."


	20. Cleansing

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry for the delay everyone. I have only sporadic internet access, and with school starting, free time is something I have little of. Anywho... I own nothilng but the original characters and cultures I create. Skeletor, Lyn, and the rest of the MOTU crew belong to another--more's the pity. Please don't sue. I make no money from this.

My beta readers are goddesses, and I need to tell them that more often. For all those who review, thanks. For any who read, enjoy!

Later from the Llama

* * *

Chapter 20—Cleansing

Skeletor and Lyn stood by the serene pool of water and watched the noonday sun dance and play across the small ripples that crossed the pond. Skeletor draped his arm over her shoulder. They watched as several blue and purple flutterbugs soared above the pool in some strange aerial acrobatics.

"You know," commented Lyn, "if we weren't about to die a painful and horrendous death, this would be very romantic."

Skeletor laughed ruefully. "Leave it to me to mess that up."

"I know," continued Lyn conversationally, "You are the same person that spent the last twenty-something years trying to take by force a throne that you had a legitimate claim to. You know you really are a bone head?" Lyn leaned into his side. She sighed then whispered, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"I don't know. But if we do…..Can you imagine Lyn? Being pure—I don't know what I'd do. But to just be clean again..."

"I know," breathed Lyn with a wistful sigh.

They stood by the peaceful silvery water lost in thought for the next few minutes.

"I am informed that I am to prepare you for Taking the Waters," said Cacila from behind the two mages.

Lyn turned to see the conductor of the Purification Rites approaching.

"Yes," answered Skeletor. He dropped his hand from Lyn's shoulder and turned to face Cacila, his arms crossed.

Jonas walked up quietly behind Cacila. "I have requested that Jonas assist me in your preparations. Will that be a problem for either of you?" asked the stern Truth Sworn.

Skeletor looked at Jonas. He was red-eyed and looked as though misery had been etched on his face. Jonas averted his gaze from his friend.

"No," said Skeletor, feeling both annoyed at and sorry for his friend at the same time. Taking Lyn's hand he said, "Show us what we must do."

Cacila led the others away from the pool and towards a group of seven colossal stone towers. Directing the others towards a set of steep spiral stairs, Cacila led the group up to a golden wood platform surrounded by floating walkways leading to the remaining six towers.

Once everyone was on the platform, Cacila turned to face the unlikely initiates. "This is where we must part. Lyn, you must enter here with me." She pointed to the first walkway to her right. "Skeletor," she began, with a small nod to the wizard, "you must go with Jonas."

Jonas turned and walked silently across the platform and led Skeletor to a floating walkway. As they made their way towards the distant tower, Skeletor realized they were walking above the canopy of the jungle. He gingerly glanced over the side of the walkway and took in the sight of the rustling leaves underneath him. The only sound that reached Skeletor from the forest was the muffled cries of the perens hidden in the branches below.

Looking up towards the looming tower, Skeletor noticed a trail of smoke curling up from an attached circular stone chimney. He turned back and looked towards Lyn and saw a similar smoke column winding up from the tower she was about to enter.

"So you burn us first, huh?" asked Skeletor annoyed.

"What?" asked Jonas. Skeletor pointed to the white and gray wisps streaming up from the tower.

"Oh, that's not for you, at least not for your body," Jonas turned to look back at his friend. "I'm sorry, Skeletor. I didn't want to tell what Weaver told me, but—,"

"You had to tell the truth," snapped Skeletor. Then seeing the hurt on his friends face, he stopped. "Look, Jonas, none of this is your fault. I can't say that I'm happy with what has happened so far, but I have learned one thing. Good is stronger than evil. I believe that now. Good can take any pain or sorrow and use it to bring a greater good. Now I'm going to live in the truth that I know, and if I die, I die. It is no less than I deserve. I guess your Truth Sworn insanity has infected me."

Jonas smiled sadly, "It appears it has."

The Truth Sworn and the wizard entered a surprisingly simple chamber. Jonas shut the door behind them and in spite of the dark curtains that hung around the room. The room was flooded with light from the brazier in the center of the room. The dark metal bowl was as long and wide as Skeletor's leg and the raging flame was burning and sending a tower of smoke through a large skylight in the bare room. On either side of the fire were raised stones and off to the edge near a wide window was a bath filled with steaming water. Jonas walked to the wall nearest the window and unfolded a large screen in front of the tub. He reached out to take Skeletor's Havoc Staff. Skeletor reluctantly passed his staff to Jonas and walked behind the screen.

"I need to bathe before I enter your pool?" asked Skeletor incredulously as he removed his harness behind the screen.

"It is symbolic. It means that you are removing every last trace and connection to your former life to seek cleansing and alliance with the Truth. So," explained Jonas I will need you to pass your clothing around the screen when you have it all."

Skeletor began to mutter behind the solid wood screen as he passed his battle gear, harness, cloak, and hood to Jonas. He tossed his boots out across the room and lowered himself into the warm water with a sigh of contentment.

"Is it true?" asked Jonas reaching around the screen to put a towel and ceremonial white wrap for Skeletor to change into upon leaving his bath.

"What?" asked Skeletor, rubbing his scarred neck. The wizard wondered for a moment if they'd allow him a white hood, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth the irritation to ask.

"That you are a prince," Continued Jonas as he shuffled around the small room.

"My father was a king, but I forfeited the title prince years ago," answered Skeletor.

"Even your actions cannot change your lineage," answered Jonas, hope coloring his voice.

"You're the second person to ask me about that. What's so important about it?" demanded Skeletor.

"It's probably nothing," Jonas answered. "I need to go get something from Cacila. Dress in your wrap when you finish you bath, and I will return shortly."

Skeletor leaned back in the bath and allowed the tension to flow from his body. He covered his eye sockets to block all light and sent out tendrils of thought to connect to his love.

* * *

Lyn was relaxing in her soothing bath when she felt the touch of Skeletor's mind seeking hers.

'_I wish you were here,'_ came the thought to her mind.

'_Really, my prince?' _she teased. _'Such an unworthy thought, I am not dressed.'_

'_Nor am I, and that is the point, my dear Lyn,' _Skeletor sent with such an intensity of feeling that Lyn blushed and sank lower into the water.

"Lyn? Have you finished?" asked Cacila re-entering the room. Lyn released as irritated sigh. _'I must beg your leave, my prince. I am being summoned.' _she sent to Skeletor with mock solemnity.

"_Blast! So am I," _his annoyance traveling with his thoughts to Lyn.

Lyn laughed quietly as she dried herself. "I'm coming," she said, dropping her towel as she slipped into the strapless purification vestment.

Lyn tucked her wet hair behind her ears as she walked out to see all of her belongings and clothing in a pile in front of the raging fire.

"If you will kneel on the stone in front of your belongings," we can begin, said Cacila as she knelt on the raised stone opposite Lyn.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," muttered Lyn as she knelt before the flame.

"Lyn," continued Cacila, "You have chosen to seek purification from the evil in your lives. You have chosen to seek alliance with the Truth that guides and binds us. If you have any doubt that this is the path you wish to walk now is the time to leave, because from this point forward you cannot turn back."

"I have made my choice," said Lyn, pushing away the fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

Cacila nodded. "Then you must destroy all links to your past. Cast all of these things that once defined who you are into the fire."

The color drained from Lyn's face, but she nodded. She tossed the black and purple bodysuit that had for so long been her uniform in Skeletor's army of evil. The boots and cloak followed close behind. Finally she held her wand before her. This one tool of metal, wood, and crystal had helped her control and hone her power into a deadly weapon—a tool that made her feel powerful and free. The sorceress took a deep breath and placed the wand into the flames.

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," muttered Skeletor, the flames slowly consuming his Havoc staff. He lowered his head in his hands with a groan.

Jonas stood and clasped Skeletor's shoulder bracingly. "We must go."

Skeletor stood to see Jonas standing beside him in the same purification vestment that he was now wearing.

Skeletor stood up and walked beside Jonas out the door. His breath caught as he saw Lyn standing next to Cacila in the dress worn by initiates. He walked up and pulled her into his arms. "You look beautiful," the sorcerer whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said lowly as she traced his arms with her fingers.

"You are ready?" asked Cacila.

Skeletor nodded. He released Lyn and looked down at the pool beneath. The other had already assembled and Jonas was already quickly making his way down the steps to the group gathered below. The chanting prayers of the people rose from the Truth Sworn below as Cacila led the way down the steep high steps toward the Waters of Truth.

Skeletor took Lyn's hand and together they walked down the steps in time with the chant swelling beneath him.

Just as Lyn and Skeletor approached the mass of people surrounding the Waters, they parted. Cacila led the way to the silvery pool in front of the semicircle of people gathered for the ritual. The two mages walked toward the water.

"A group of well-wishers in their finery, singing, a priestess of sorts, and a leader of the community and you and I walking slowly in a procession," whispered Skeletor into Lyn's ear. "Seems almost like that wedding we wanted to have."

Lyn laughed quietly, "I even have the white dress."

"Too bad I had to show up in my bath towel," Skeletor complained.

They both laughed at that observation as they cleared the last of the Truth Sworn to approach the shore of the small pond in front of them.

Cacila took her place to one side of the waters as Antaris walked to the other.

Skeletor and Lyn walked hand in hand between the two and waited nervously.

"Those who approach the waters today, have you laid all aside that you were to become, this day, something new?"

Skeletor and Lyn looked at one another, "We have."

"And you understand that sometimes the Truth has you serve it by living, and sometimes you serve Truth by dying?"

"We do," said the two magic users, holding each other's hand all the more tightly.

"You understand that you now offer your life and future completely into the service of good as Truth dictates and in whatever Truth commands."

"We do," affirmed these two unlikely seekers.

"Antaris, do you accept these initiates?"

"I do," he said, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Then rise," said Cacila. She struck the ground with her staff, and, with a burst of power, the Skeletor and Lyn were lifted over the pool by the power flowing from Cacila's staff.

For a moment Lyn and Skeletor felt nothing but the flow of magic that lifted them over the smooth face of the Waters. But as they reached the center of the pool a power began to flow from the waters and the two former servants of evil saw their very souls in the waters before them. Lyn began to sob. Skeletor lifted his hands to his eye sockets to block out the miserable sight of his maimed and broken spirit, but it was too late. The image had burned itself on his heart and mind.

"No," he choked out in a strangled voice. "Just let me die. No!"

"Are you ready to enter the Waters that can purify you—mind, body, and soul?"

"Yes," shouted Lyn and Skeletor. They reached out to take each other's hand as they each hovered above their own private horrors.

"Then let it be done." And with a wave of her Cacila's staff Skeletor and Lyn fell beneath the Waters of Truth.

Skeletor and Lyn were blasted apart by the surge of power that exploded within and around them as they fell below the surface of the pond.

* * *

Skeletor screamed and thrashed beneath the water. He felt as if every cell of his body was in flames. His head felt as though it were in the midst of Idril's kiln. He choked and coughed, yet he did not drown. He would have welcomed death if it came because even worse that the pain he felt were the truths he saw about himself. Every secret motive and unworthy act were brought before him.

He saw how his life could have been different if he'd chosen Good. He saw his mother perishing from her illness because it was her time, and his father comforting him through the pain if his father had told the truth about his marriage to his mother.

He saw his father welcoming him home if he'd stormed up under the balcony at Randor's presentation, screaming and raging at his betrayal. He saw Randor's mother drying his tears and welcoming him into the palace all the while sharing with every servant and each courtier she and Miro passed about her two princes.

Skeletor saw how he could have lived his life with his brothers and sisters running and playing midst the palace—admired and loved by his family and the kingdom. He saw how he as a young prince who learned to control his magic would have faced a witch—Lyn seeking to steal great power. He saw how choosing good and helping her make peace with her past would have caused her to turn to good—how they would have married and would have been happy. Before his vision passed every good deed and every ounce of potential he wasted in his miserable and bitter adulthood.

Skeletor saw how he and Randor would have stood side-by-side in battle and would have crushed the Horde on Eternia—Hordak and all. No one on Etheria need ever have known slavery. He saw that years later Horde Prime would seek to destroy Eternia in vengeance for their destruction of his brother, only to be overthrown by King Miro and his princes, and mysterious warriors, He-Man and She-Ra, who would have appeared just in time to crush the Horde for good.

His heart shattered as he realized all the harm he'd caused. All the time he'd hurt others when he could have helped them and all the laughter he could have shared with those he should have loved and protected, not chose to hurt, crushed his already broken spirit.

When he felt he could take no more, other truths came to him. His pain increased and he felt lines of fire curve and race around and through him. He saw how much good he could still do. He saw Micah and Neara grown and happy because of his influence on their lives. He the destruction of the Horde not only on this world but the remnants of the tyranny swept away under his leadership, and Prince Jed firmly established as a leader of the Horde and repurposing this once evil empire into protectors of freedom in this galaxy. He saw people restored from great evil and changed by his influence, and he saw Lyn, as his wife, bearing children who would serve good and live in Truth's light all of the days of their lives. The pain was increasing as he felt the waters rip and tear away every scrap of evil that within and around his form. He screamed as a surge of power focused on his head. He choked and swallowed the Waters of Truth and felt their flames and power fill him entirely. He wanted to die.

* * *

Lyn arched her back with a pain that threatened to break her apart. The water burned away at every nerve as though she had been dropped in a vat of acid.

She felt lines of fire lancing through her like the jagged edges of a thousand tiny knives.

Before her eyes she saw how her father grieved for her. She saw him stand at the entrance of his desert citadel each night hoping his Lyn would come home. She understood now that he was hurt so deeply by her mother's passing that the time he stayed away from her was spent in mourning. That he did not want to inflict his misery and pain on his daughter, so he stayed away.

She saw that he threw himself into his work because it relieved his pain and gave him purpose. He wanted to give that same gift to his daughter. That was why he had pushed her so hard. She understood now that her father was right about their noble task, and that he was right to guard the Ram Stone so carefully. She knew somehow that this stone was linked to the freedom of the very galaxy, and she had almost handed it over to one of the most evil beings on Eternia at the time. She saw that if all had followed Truth's path she would have one day met a handsome prince who would have become her husband and taken her from her desert home. She would have been adored with all of the passion she longed for and have children she loved completely.

All of the lives she ruined, all of the years she wasted, rushed past her eyes and etched themselves on her very soul. She saw how many years of laughter and joy she could have spent with her father, and how they could have healed their relationship if she'd just been truthful with him about the pain she felt. She saw how she missed chance after chance to change, leaving year after year of death destruction and misery in her wake.

She screamed and writhed in misery as she felt herself being torn and shredded, and when she could stand no more she intentionally breathed in the waters hoping for death.

She felt the blazing of the waters flowing within and without her and new truths passed before her beleaguered mind. She saw that there was still hope for her and her prince, and that they could help people both here on this world but all over the galaxy. She saw the faces of her children, Micah and Neara, and others with skin of pale blue laughing and playing on their wide balcony. She saw how she could heal her true love's injured soul with her love and stubborn determination, and she knew that she must somehow rise from this pool. _'Truth help me!'_ she thought desperately.

Lyn focused that once empty place in her spirit where love for Skeletor, Neara and Micah overflowed, and kicked against bottom of the pool in spite of the pain that still burned and streaked around and in her.

She pushed herself toward the rising shore before her and clawed the muddy bank until she was able to push her head above the churning water.

Lyn gasped and coughed as she struggled to crawl out of the pool with each movement the pain slackened but so did her strength. She finally placed her hand upon the shore only to fall on the side. Idril, Jonas, and Linwe rushed to her side. "Lyn you must leave the waters on you own. Then we can help you. You must come out," said Jonas.

"Truth help her," whispered Idril.

Lyn pushed up again enough to drag herself to the shore. When she felt herself free of the water, she crumpled to the ground panting.

"Idril get her legs, I'll get her arms. We need to take her to the recovery chambers now," Linwe ordered.

"No," gasped Lyn, weakly pushing against the ground, "Must see Skeletor safe. I won't go till then."

Linwe helped Lyn sit up and were about to try again to convince her to go to a recovery room when a blue hand covered in white Truth Scores burst forth from the water.

* * *

Skeletor tried once more to move out of the water, but the pain gripped him and dragged him back under. _'Something's not right, I don't know what, but Truth is holding me back.' _Skeletor looked around him, and his vision was obscured by a strange blue mass. _'Truth what have I not seen? What must I do?'_

'_Tell me your name,'_ a strange voice commanded.

* * *

"Skeletor!" screamed Lyn. Fear at seeing his hand sink back under the waters had given her a surge of adrenaline and she was now struggling against Linwe and Idril. "Let me go. I have to get to him."

"Peace, Lyn," said Linwe, "He must come out on his own."

"No," denied Lyn, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Skeletor."

A second later the blue mage burst from the water and began to crawl toward the shore. Midnight-blue hair dripped down from where his bare skull was only a few minutes earlier. Lyn gasped, her eyes wide open in shock. White Truth Scores formed a huge diamond shape all across his muscular back and an inch-and-a-half band of Truth Scores encircled each of his biceps. An inch wide line of Truth Scores traveled around his chest and down his right arm and leg. The wizard coughed and wavered in the water.

"Skeletor!" she cried, trying once again to break free of those women who only seconds before had been helping her rise from the ground.

The newest Truth Sworn pulled himself on the shore. Midnight blue eyes locked with Lyn's amethyst eyes. "My name is Keldor," said the former overlord of evil and now Truth Sworn. With those words, he passed out.


	21. Beginnings

**Author's Note: **

As this chapter indicates, this is just the beginning in the new lives of Lyn and Keldor. Several future stories are in the works--the next one co-authored with Evelyn CMB--and like my buddy, I'm not saying anything else about what's in the works. However, here is where the story must stop for now. (Frankly, I need some rest, _**and**_ school has just started, so I need to give myself time to readjust to my regular schedule.)

Oh and this is the T version not the G version. I'm sorry but when it comes to Lyn, Keldor will always be the bad boy. I actually had to do some major work to tone it down to this point. (No don't ask me for the first version…It's too much for me, and I wrote it!)

I have LOVED writing this, and hope that some of you have enjoyed watching Skeletor and Evil-Lyn stumble into the light. There will be an Epilogue that I will try to publish in the next few days to tie up a few loose ends and set up a bit for the next story.

Thanks go out to my wonderful beta's Mistwalker and EvelelynCMB. Without you two, I never would have been able to do this. I owe both of you lots of chocolate!

Thanks also goes to all of you who took the time to review. I have been encouraged by it. I only hope I have given you a story you can enjoy.

As always I own no part of MOTU—just my characters and cultures, and I make NO money from this so please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 21—Beginnings

The blue wizard groaned. His head was pounding as though it were a drum. He reached up to stop the pounding when his hand touched flesh. "What?" Keldor asked astonished, moving his hand about his face. _His face?_

"It's about time," said Lyn sardonically. "You've been asleep for over a day and a half."

Keldor's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly—too quickly. He closed his eyes against the spinning in his head as Lyn reached out to steady him.

"Slow down. You've had a rough few days."

"Thanks," he said, then stopped. The sound of his voice shocked him. It was deeper and richer. _'Of course it's different,' _Keldor chided himself_. 'Nasal passages, flesh to fill the gaps that were once open, and an undamaged voice box will do that for anyone.'_

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the unfamiliar sensation. He looked up to see Lyn holding him steady by his shoulders. He stared at her for a moment. Flowing down the right side of her face from her snowy hair was an inch thick line of Truth Scores. More complex than he had seen on any other Truth Sworn, the designs stopped only for a moment at her open eyes and then continued beneath them down her cheek and onto her neck. The designs from her face trailed down and joined with the white markings that curled and wove around her upper arms and collarbones to make an ornate yet delicate diamond that was around a finger length long and half as wide. Keldor reached out and traced her Truth Scores with his fingers only to notice an intricate pattern on the back of his left hand. He looked at the strange symbols that appeared to be, in a very abstract way, a lion's head and a ram's head joined.

"What?" he breathed, looking at his hand. Lyn smiled at his shock and moved to sit beside him. She held the back of her right hand beside Keldor's left.

"Looks like that little procession turned out to be a wedding after all," said Lyn with a smirk. "Since these markings are exactly alike."

"Since that's the case," said Keldor, a wicked grin lighting his face, he pulled Lyn to him in an instant, bringing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Unrestrained passion flowed from Keldor as he completely lowered his mental shields. His lips took possession of Lyn's, and he leaned into her, pushing her back to the recovery chamber's floor.

Lyn felt Keldor's passion flow through her as if a dam burst. She lowered her shielding, so her desire for this man she loved so much could flow as freely into him. Lyn's ivory fingers ran through his midnight-blue hair, as Keldor began to kiss his way down his wife's neck.

"Skeletor?" asked Lyn, breathlessly.

"Keldor," he murmured, not slowing his kisses.

"Keldor," Lyn corrected as her breath caught. Keldor had turned to his back and brought Lyn over on top of him, "do you think we should take things so fast so soon?"

Keldor looked up at Lyn, impish mischief playing in his eyes. "I am Truth Sworn now, dear Lyn, and I made you a promise about how things would be after we married," he said, sliding his hands low on Lyn's hips. "And by the Ancients," he said in a husky growl. "I'm going to make that promise true."

"Keldor," squeaked Lyn, as her husband lowered his hands and rolled quickly, so she was now beneath him. "Some—" Lyn's protests were cut off mid-word as Keldor claimed her mouth with his own.

"Oh! Sorry," stammered Idril as she slammed the door behind her.

Keldor pulled away, and looked to the door, "Oof," he moaned, as Lyn pushed him from her.

"I was trying to say that someone was at the door, bone brain," Lyn explained, as she adjusted her dress and stood to answer the door.

"You know," he called, sitting up, "that insult doesn't exactly fit me anymore."

"Just because you've got your pretty face back," Lyn said with a wink as she tossed Keldor a sliver tray, "doesn't mean your intelligence has improved any."

Keldor scowled at Lyn. He held up the tray. "Oh, Ancient's," he whispered. He'd forgotten what he used to look like. Midnight blue eyes looked back at him from the tray. "I'm a beardless, blue, Truth Scored Randor." Keldor suddenly felt sick. Now he would be wearing the face of his enemy—and the one person to whom he owed the greatest debt. '_No,' _Keldor thought, mentally shaking himself. '_I can't deal with this now. I won't.'_

Lyn opened the door. "Want Keltor!" Neara wailed and shouted. Idril was bright crimson. She was trying to calm the child with no success.

"Hush, child, they're bus—" started Idril.

"Wyn!" shouted Neara. She practically leapt out of Idril's arms.

"Neara, calm down before you fall," Lyn scolded gently, taking the child from her friend.

Micah rushed to hug Lyn. "Is Skeletor really all right? They told me he had changed," the boy asked in a single breath.

Lyn steered the lad into the room and lowered Neara to the floor. "See for yourself," she advised with a smirk. "If pretty boy over there can stop staring at himself in that tray long enough for you to get a good look at him."

"Keltor," squealed Neara, running toward the blue mage. "Boo boo 'way. All better!"

Keldor laughed and hugged his heart's child close. "Of course I'm all better you tiny twit. I had Princess Neara's magic kiss to make me well." Neara showered Keldor with kisses, her small embrace tight around his neck. "But Neara, you've got my name wrong again. Say Keldor."

"Keldor?" asked Neara, her head tilted to the side.

"Finally," he sighed, as he stood to hug the boy he'd risked everything for. "Your baby sister has finally learned how to say my name."

"Skeletor, Keldor, I mean?" Micah started nervously, unable to take his eyes on the wizard's new face after he had released him.

Keldor raised an eyebrow to the boy, "Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking," the boy began shyly, "when the Truth Sworn take care of kids who aren't their own, they sometimes, well, sometimes they…" the boy trailed off looking very uncomfortable.

"Well spit it out, Micah," ordered Keldor. He sat on the low cot in the center of the recovery chamber and motioned for Micah to do the same. Micah did not sit, however. He stood, his eyes averted, and finally continued, "Sometimes they sorta adopt the children they take in and the kids get to call their new family Ma and Da—Father said those words are ancient Carinian words for mother and father. And Idril told me that the Waters of Truth chose you two for each other, so I was hoping..."

"I will be honored to be your Da," said Keldor, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now I can get all of the work I want out of you, without having to give you another tiresome magic lesson."

"Skeletor!" said Micah, stunned for a moment.

"It's Da to you. Now go help Idril with her basket, and I might consider giving you a lesson now and again for old-times' sake," Keldor finished with a wink.

Grinning broadly, Micah rushed to help Idril.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Idril whispered. Blushing bright red to her ears, Idril gave Micah the basket, and the boy placed it on the low table by the bed.

"I'm glad you did," said Lyn, passing her husband some bread and cheese from the basket. "Keldor needs to eat, and if you three hadn't shown up, I doubt he'd let me get a word in edgewise to make him aware that fact."

"Keldor, food," demanded Neara, crawling beside him on the cot.

"Bothersome bratty beggar," muttered Keldor with a grin, as he broke tiny bites from the loaf he was feasting on.

"Call him Da, Neara," coached Micah.

"Da Keldor?" asked Neara puzzled.

"Don't confuse her Micah," teased Keldor. "I just got her saying one name right. Who knows how long it will take her to get the idea of Da?"

"Idril, sit down and eat with us," invited Lyn.

"I can't." she apologized, "I just came to tell you about the Rites of Position that will take place this evening."

Lyn and Keldor shot Idril looks filled with worry and concern.

"Another rite?" asked Lyn warily.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Idril rushed to explain. "It's not painful like Taking the Waters. It just allows the Truth to define your position, your role, in our community. You'll both be given a branch and a stone."

"Well that makes a lot of sense. You know you people are still incomprehensible to me," said Keldor with a grimace.

"Us people," laughed Idril. "In case you've forgotten, you and Lyn are one of us now, and the first time you feel Truth's compulsion I hope I'm there to see it."

Keldor shook his head. Neara, finished with her meal, and stood up to investigate Keldor's new appearance. She patted his head. "Pet-ty hair, Keldor."

Lyn, Idril, and Micah laughed while Keldor coughed on the bite of food he had just started to swallow.

Forcing down the bread, Keldor turned to glare at Neara. "You almost caused me to choke, you tiny terror."

"Love you," said Neara, oblivious to the irritation in Keldor's voice. She started to play with his hair again.

"Looks like you have your own personal hairdresser," Lyn said with a chuckle. "So what do with the sticks and stones?" she asked, turning to Idril.

"You place them in the Pool of Truth—" Idril started.

"No," shouted Lyn.

"If you think I'm getting within walking distance of that pool again you're crazy!" Keldor spat, his arms crossed.

"You've already been purified by the waters. They won't harm you. In fact, a small handful of it each day is part of a dedication ritual we do each morning. It keeps us close to the Truth we serve and purifies us from the taint of deceit and evil that touches us as we walk among those not purified. Without a touch of those waters each day, you won't feel right. I've already thrown your cleansing basin on my wheel. As soon as it's ready, I'll set it up for you," gushed Idril, excited

"Cleansing basin?" asked Lyn.

"It's the large clay bowl in the entry to every Truth Sworn's house. You'll keep small amount of the Waters of Truth in it. The bowl sits on a low table, and there are pillows on either side facing one another. Each morning, you will dip your fingers in the waters and place a small amount around the lobes of your ears, on your eye lids, and across your lips. Sometimes," Idril continued, blushing slightly, "if you have a spouse, you can cleanse your partner as they cleanse you. But, oh I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm just so thrilled that you're Truth Sworn. There's so much to tell you."

"What do they do with the branch and the stone, Idril?" asked Micah eagerly.

"They're going to place them in the pool."

Lyn and Skeletor looked at each other, still unconvinced.

"As you can see by Keldor's face over there," said Idril with a wide grin. "The Waters have a transforming ability. Keldor and Lyn had to throw away every connection to their former life when they entered their pool—including their magic staff and wand."

"You would have to remind me of that," muttered Keldor, picking up Neara and looking her in the face. "You know you little liability, I'm not sure that you're worth it."

Neara giggled.

"What will those things turn into?" asked Micah, enthralled.

"The branch will become whatever tool that symbolizes the job they will have in our community. When Jonas went through his purification, he was working with me and my family in the pottery shops. He threw away his clay tools when he entered the water and his branch became a sword, the symbol of a warrior. I threw away my bag of clay tools, and afterward, at my Rite of Position, the branch became a pouch of the finest clay tools I'd ever seen."

"So whatever tool we pull out of the water is our job for the rest of our lives?" asked Lyn, an eyebrow raised.

"You've felt the power of Truth, now. You tell me. Could you make a better choice?"

Lyn stopped, stunned. She hadn't thought about much of anything, but Keldor's well-being, but she was amazed at how quickly she knew the answer. "No," Lyn said, shaking her head. "I know I can't."

"What does the stone become?" Micah questioned.

"It becomes a Truth Stone."

"Like the ones at the gates?"

"Sort of," said Idril. "We get all of our Truth Stones from the large ones taken from the Rites of Purification. Every Truth Sworn is given a piece of their Truth Stone as a pendent to wear about their necks," Idril explained, as she fingered the pendant around her neck. "And the rest of it is cut and shaped to be used in different places around the community after the stones are placed in the waters then they are placed on the Oracle's Dias."

"Oracle's Dias?" asked Skeletor.

"It's a small a stone pedestal on the other side of the pool of Truth. When a new Truth Sworn places their stone on the Dais, the Stone itself gives the first truth-revealed about the new Truth Sworn. It's usually something personal and very important to the new Truth Sworn. You two have nothing else to fear from the pool. But I have to go. Your basin is ready to be glazed and I want it finished by the time the two of you return to your quarters." She turned to Micah and Neara, "Come on you two. Let's go play in the clay. Cacila needs to see Keldor and Lyn to get them ready for the next rites."

"No," whined Neara, "want to stay with Keldor."

"Neara, come on. We can make Keldor and Lyn welcome-home presents."

"No, I don't wanna," Neara said, clinging to Keldor's neck.

"Neara," said Lyn in a stage whisper. "You could make, a comb so you could fix Keldor's pretty blue hair."

Neara grinned and ran to Idril. "Wanna make pesent."

Idril laughed, "Come on you two. Let's go." She turned back to grin at Keldor and Lyn. "I'll tell Cacila that you both are up." She added with a wink. "I'll be sure to warn her to knock. Loudly."

Lyn chuckled as she watched them leave. Keldor stood and escorted them to out. He quickly barred the door.

"This time," he growled, his eyes filled with desire, "I will not be so easily interrupted."

Lyn stood up. "Promise?"

Skeletor wrapped his arms around her and steered her to the wall. Crushing her lips against his, he leaned fully into her.

Lyn gasped as her husband's firm muscles pressed into her flesh. She pressed her fingers close to his head. Directing his kisses back to her neck, she commented, her voice husky, "For someone who hasn't had lips for over twenty years, you are amazing."

Keldor chuckled and lifted up to look into Lyn's eyes. "And that, dear Lyn, is only my kiss."

Lyn pushed him away from her and let her hands trail down Keldor's sculpted chest. Hooking her fingers under the edge of his wrap, she teased him. "Shall I?"

"Yes," he hissed in delight as he felt her slowly lower his wrap. It was low on his hips when a knock sounded on the door.

"Blast!" he shouted. Keldor turned to open the door, but Lyn grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him with such intensity that all coherent thought flew out of his mind.

Without warning, Lyn pulled back and ducked Keldor to rush to the door.

"You little minx," he ground out as he pulled his wrap back to his waist.

Lyn blew Keldor a kiss. With a smug smile on her face, she opened the door.

"Lyn and Keldor," said Jonas, rushing in to hug his friends. Cacila followed behind them. "I have no words to tell you how happy I am that you're okay."

"Yet you speak anyway," said Keldor, with mock irritation. He shook his friend's hand. "You did the right thing Jonas, even if I do owe you a sound thrashing on the training field."

"Provided you don't pull a plow out of the pool. Then I guess you'd owe me a sound threshing."

Even Cacila groaned at that joke.

"Oh, that's horrible," laughed Lyn.

"Yet you smile," teased Jonas.

"If you're through with the seedy jokes," said Keldor dryly. "I'm assuming you had a good reason for interrupting a pleasant afternoon with my wife."

Cacila nodded. "Idril told me that she described the Rites of Position to you."

"Yes," said Lyn, walking up beside Keldor.

"There are a few things I need to tell you about the actual ceremony, but it won't take long and then you can join Elandor and Juleani beside the waters."

* * *

"We have gathered here to welcome our newest Truth Sworn brothers and sisters today into their place among our people," announced Cacila to the mass of onlookers surrounding the pool.

"Elandor, Juleani, Lyn and Keldor, you have all been accepted by the Waters and from the Waters your place among our people will be decided. Then you will place your Truth Stone in the waters and we will hear a truth-revealed about you. Afterward, we will all feast and dance as we celebrate the four newest companions in our journey along the path of Truth."

"Juleani, please approach the waters," said Antaris solemnly.

Juleani paused by the waters as she took the branch handed to her by Antaris. Holding it with both hands, she lowered it under the water.

The branch glowed for a moment. When th glow faded, Juleani pulled a bag of tools from the waters. Cacila examined the tools and announced happily, "A midwife. That bodes well for us, my people." Cacila placed a large stone over both of the new midwife's outstretched hands. Juleani placed the stone beneath the waters. When she pulled it out a second later, it was glowing. "My sister, if you would do the honor of placing your Truth Stone upon the Dias?"

Juleani reverently lowered her stone on the Dias. A voice—that strange voice Keldor recognized from his time within the Water—spoke. Juleani, servant of Truth, you will be the first of many to aid your brothers and sisters as the Truth Sworn once again multiply to take their place as rulers and guardians of the people of Carina. Know that the champion will arise from the waters, a prince to lead Carina to freedom."

Keldor and Lyn looked at one another.

Cacila was calling forth a stonecutter. "Brother, strike well, and place a piece of this stone in our sister's hands that she may always know that Truth knows her name and has called her as a valued member of our community."

The stone mason made a sharp, well-practiced blow and a small shard fell from the rest glowing rock.

The mason picked up the shard and passed it to Juleani. Her eyes bright, she held it as if it were treasure.

Lyn looked at Elandor. "What was all that about a champion?" she whispered.

"Oh, that is a truth-revealed that has been with us from the time the Horde first took over our world. Each truth-revealed on the Oracle's Dias ends with this. It gives us hope that we will not live under Horde tyranny forever."

Cacila resumed her position by the Waters. "Elandor come forth."

Elandor walked between Cacila and Antaris. He turned to Antaris and accepted the branch that he lowered with both hands into the Waters. As with Juleani, the branch glowed for a moment and Elandor pulled out a soft brown bag. Cacila examined the contents of the bag and smiled—something that seemed so foreign on her stern countenance. "Potter's tools. Looks as though the Truth has made you apprentice to your wife."

All of the Truth Sworn gathered around laughed heartily, as Elandor's face took on an expression that was amused, happy, and embarrassed all at once.

Cacila laid the clay tools to the side and placed a stone on Elandor's outstretched hands. He dipped the muddy brown stone under the Waters and lifted it from the Waters a glowing white.

"My brother, if you would do us the honor?" asked the Conductor of the Rites. She gestured to the Dias. Elandor nodded and walked to the Dias. Very gently, he placed his stone on the bench and stood back.

"Elandor, the Truth Sworn will return to their place of honor soon, and many things will be needed as their numbers return to what they once were. You will help make some of these things. Know that the champion will arise from the waters, a prince to lead Carina to freedom."

The stone mason came as before and placed a piece of the glowing Truth Stone in his hand.

Keldor reached for Lyn's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Lyn, please approach the waters," requested Antaris.

Lyn walked forward and took the branch in both hands as Antaris indicated and knelt beside the Waters. She cringed as she saw the pool.

"The Waters will not harm you now," whispered Antaris.

Lyn nodded. She took a deep breath and dunked the stick under the water. The wood began to glow in her hands and she felt the branch break and change in the Waters. By the time the glow faded, a large object was in each hand. Lyn stood to pull the things from the pool.

"By the Grace of Eternia," Lyn whispered. In her right hand was the most exquisite staff she'd ever seen. It was of the same warm amber wood that was so common here and atop it was a clear crystal with streaks of lavender and midnight blue sparks of power swirling within the oval translucent stone. Holding the crystal to the staff was a delicate cord of gold in a twisting and swirling pattern. It traveled around the top of the staff and wrapped around the crystal in organic unplanned patterns.

In her left hand was a sword of the finest photonium, upon the sword's hilt was the symbol of the Ram Stone.

"So," said Cacila. "You will serve us as a warrior and a mage. We welcome your skills." Cacila smiled as she took the sword and staff from Lyn and passed her a large stone.

Lyn lowered the stone under the waters and it began to glow. She pulled the luminous rock from the waters.

"My newest sister, would you do us the honor of placing the stone upon the Dias?" asked the Conductor of Rites, gesturing toward the stone bench.

Lyn walked up and lowered the glowing rock to the Dias with an irrational fear gnawing at her stomach. _'What if it says it was a mistake?"_

Lyn stood away from the glowing stone, her body tense.

"Lyn," called the voice, "you who have always sought to prove yourself worthy of love and respect. Know that you are loved and respected by the Truth who has chosen you." Lyn's eyes gathered tears. "You have been cleansed from your evil, and you will walk among the people of Carina, and Eternia bringing healing to those in your path. You will mend the hearts of all Truth leads to you with your great passion and stubborn refusal to give up on anyone. You will know your father's love again." Tears began to flow freely from Lyn now as she lowered her head hoping to hide her face. "Know that the champion will arise from the waters, a prince to lead Carina to freedom."

The Truth Sworn male came toward Lyn's stone and with one sharp tap a shard the size of her smallest finger fell onto the Dias with a soft clatter.

"Sister," whispered the mason, offering the stone fragment to Lyn.

She wiped at her tears quickly and took the shard in her hand.

Lyn walked to where the others were waiting and watched as Keldor approached the Waters.

Antaris placed the branch in his hands. Keldor knelt beside the waters and lowered the branch with both of his hands beneath the surface.

The branch glowed with such brilliance that Keldor had to look away. He felt the wood break, and two long heavy items were in his hand when the light subsided.

"By the Ancients," he whispered, standing as he looked at the staff he'd just pulled from the water. Taller than Keldor, and carved with the symbols of the past kings of Eternia, the rich golden wood staff was a thing of power and beauty. Rising from the body of the staff was a scepter-like orb and atop it, his father's symbol, a great-maned lion's head that shimmered and sparked with the glow of great energy. In his left hand was a sword of the finest photonium with his father's crest inscribed into the hilt.

"It seems that we have another mage and warrior among our midst," said Cacila, her voice bringing Keldor out of his shocked haze.

She took the staff and sword from his hand and placed a stone that covered both of his hands. He bent to lower it into the waters, and like the others before him lifted the glowing stone out of the waters.

Keldor, if you would place your stone upon the Dias?" requested Cacila.

Keldor shook his head as he walked to the low stone bench. Cacila sounded almost excited. He placed his stone on the Dias and stood back a few steps.

"Keldor," called the voice that had demanded to know his name in the waters. "Prince of Eternia, you, who once walked in darkness and great evil, have found the way back to the Light. You will bring to us, great prince, a princess as devoted to the light and goodness as you were once to the dark, and together you will lead a vast army to end the evil within the Horde for all time. _**You**_ are the champion that will lead Carina to freedom, and the sons and daughters of Carina will love and respect you ever as one of their own."

Keldor's mouth dropped open in shock as excited murmurs broke out all around him. He had almost convinced himself on the walk down to the ceremony that all of the things he'd seen in the waters were just delusions of a pain-filled mind, but here, in the presence of everyone, what he'd seen in the pool was confirmed. He was to lead these people to freedom. He was their champion. Keldor lowered his head as the stone mason gathered himself and with a shaking hand chipped away a fragment the size of Keldor's thumb. _'How can I be a champion? I destroyed so many lives. How can I ever be a hero, or a leader? I don't even deserve to live.'_

"Brother," said the stone mason, holding out the shard to Keldor who was still lost in thought. "Brother Keldor," the mason repeated with, a look of awe on his face.

Keldor shook himself. He reached to take the shard.

"Now more than ever," shouted Antaris ecstatically, "we have reason to celebrate, my people. Our champion, Prince Keldor of Eternia, has arisen to lead our people to victory!"

Everyone gathered around the pool shouted and cheered. For several minutes the noisy celebration continued around him as Keldor stood as in a trance, staring at the fragment of Truth Stone in his hand. _'How can this be?'_ he wondered. _'I don't deserve to live.'_ Lyn walked up beside Keldor and took his free hand in hers. He turned to look at her, his eyes bright with tears he refused to shed. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him gently, drying the tears that fell from his eyes against his will before anyone else could see them.

Cacila lifted her staff and all stilled. "Let us adjourn to the feast, my family in Truth, for we have much to celebrate today!"

With these words, the Truth Sworn began break apart in laughing and talking clumps. They traveled down a wide path that led away from the quiet waters of Truth.

Lyn and Keldor stood hand in hand as the others broke apart until only they Antaris and Cacila remained.

"Come brother and sister. We celebrate your entry among our number," said Antaris.

The two Truth Sworn leaders approached Keldor and Lyn. Smiles shown from their faces and joy lit their eyes. Antaris passed the new staffs and swords to them.

"We don't deserve this," whispered Keldor.

"You have been chosen by Truth as its servant," began Antaris, clasping Keldor on his shoulder. "I do not doubt that choice, and neither should you. Besides, being Truth's servant brings as much pain as joy, my friend. Take the joy from your new service while it is given."

Keldor and Lyn looked at each other. Lyn smiled and took his hand in hers. "Come on, Prince Keldor, we have a party to go to." Giving his hand a squeeze of reassurance, Lyn led her husband to the celebration thrown in their honor.


	22. Epilogue: Celebrations

**Author's Note: **

This is the end of part one in Keldor's at Lyn's story on Carina. As the title states, this story is their tale of how they 'stumbled into the light.' The story, God willing, will continue on. EvelynCMB and I are going to write the next fic, and possibly another in between fic together before I can finish Lyn and Keldor's story on Carina.

In other words, this story isn't over, folks. I'm not leaving it here.

I cannot thank Evelyn CMB enough for giving me permission to play in her world, and yes, Mistwaker, you are a great one, and I don't tell you enough. Both of you have been fantastic beta readers. Thank you for keeping me straight.

I thank all of you who reviewed and all of you who have enjoyed my little story. You have really encouraged me more than you know.

Most of all, I thank God for helping this come together, because at the beginning You know exactly how little I knew what I was getting into and bailed me out time and again as through the course of this fic I was faced with hard questions I didn't feel like I had the answers to.

Please note that this is rated T for a reason. Keldor will always be a bad boy when it come to Lyn—and they are married. If it offends, don't read.

As always, I own only the characters and cultures I create, Lyn and Skeletor and all things MOTU belong to Mattel and I make no money off of this work. Only have lots of fun.

* * *

Chapter 22—Epilogue: Celebrations

Keldor and Lyn walked behind Cacila and Antaris hand in hand after having laid their staffs and swords within a nearby recovery chamber. Cacila and Antaris held the fragments from Keldor and Lyn's Truth Stones. The Truth Sworn leaders had seemed very eager to have the mages' necklaces completed for them.

Keldor, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit eager for his pendant's completion. Other things were much more important to him at the moment—like the woman walking by his side. _'I have different things I'd like to being doing right now than attend a celebration," _Keldor sent to Lyn along with several provocative images leaving her no doubt as to what he had in mind.

Lyn released his hand and leaned into him. She began to run her fingers up and down the length of his truth-scored back.

'_Soon,'_ she returned, and she let her hand travel from his back beneath the waistband of his wrap.

Keldor clamped down on the moan of delight that threatened to escape him as Lyn's hand reached to intimately explore her husband.

"Ah, here we are," said Antaris as they arrived at a large clearing surrounded by tables. Torches flickered on posts around the entire area. A group of musicians were playing a cheerful tune as people, both with partners and without, swirled and danced in the clearing.

Lyn leaned even further into him, firmly pressing herself into his side. Keldor's arm was draped over her shoulder, and her free hand was placed innocently on her husband's midriff.

"I don't suppose you dance, do you?" Lyn asked conversationally as she moved the hand exploring her husband to the other side of his sculpted physique beneath his wrap.

Keldor looked down at his wife. Lyn was staring up at him calmly as though she was just asking an innocent question, as her fingers found new ways to both torture and tantalize him.

'_You'll pay for this," _his thoughts practically groaned in her mind.

Antaris started to turn. Keldor panicked and reached behind his back with his free arm. He pulled Lyn's roving hand out of his wrap and guided it to his back.

"We usually acknowledge any new families that are formed during these celebrations. We start by officially recognizing any couples joined by the Truth. It's a very informal ceremony. You will be on the stage with your spouse and family. Cacila will leave you two for last, so you have plenty of time to see what to do by watching the other couples. We would also like to celebrate your adoption of Micah and Neara, as well as Elandor and Idril's new family."

Antaris paused for a moment as he pointed to the small stage where the band was performing. "Once the minstrel's have completed their performances tonight all of those being presented will take the stage. Then, Linwe and Jonas volunteered to keep the children for a few days, so you could have some time alone, if you would like that?" asked Antaris, an eyebrow raised. The smirk on his face left no doubt that he already knew the answer to that question.

"That would be fine," said Keldor. And as soon as Antaris walked out of earshot, he bent to his wife. "I promise you, woman," he whispered lowly. "I will make you pay for that." Playfully, he nipped at her ear. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Keldor steered Lyn into the celebrating throng.

Keldor and Lyn slipped around the edges of the festivities, trying to avoid notice—not an easy task as Keldor was the only blue-skinned male in the group with obnoxiously white tattoos. People continually approached Keldor to thank him for coming to help them or telling him how grateful they were that he'd finally arrived. Soon Keldor was surrounded by a group of well-wishers.

'_I really will have to let him know how fake that smile he has pasted on his face looks.'_ Lyn thought amused as she saw her husband employing a civil attitude she had not thought him capable of before now—though it was rapidly growing strained. '_I had better get him out of here before he yells at someone or worse blasts them all.'_

Lyn began to head toward her besieged husband when she was stopped by an elderly Truth Sworn.

"Dear child," she said to Lyn. "I want to thank you for your part in our future. It would be the greatest shame if we won the war, yet lived on with broken hearts."

"Thank you," Lyn said, a bit stunned. She was taken aback. Even as the elderly Truth Sworn was walking away, she realized that she had not expected or imagined that anyone would thank her. _'I haven't worried about being recognized as Keldor's equal._'

Lyn thought, shaking her head. '_This would have annoyed me beyond words even a few months ago. I don't know who I am any more.'_

Lyn was still lost in this astonishing revelation about herself when Jonas ducked out from a secluded section of tables hidden behind a few fruit trees at the edge of the orchard. He waved them over.

Seeing a way out, Keldor began, "I have en…" he stopped, realizing that saying "enjoyed talking with you" as he had originally planned would have been a lie. Keldor took a deep breath and began again, "I have, in all my years, never felt such gratitude. I will do my best to be worthy of it, but if you don't mind, I haven't seen Micha and Neara yet at the party and I would like to see them."

The crowd parted all talking and impressed with the gracious yet humble prince.

A middle-aged Truth Sworn was shaking Keldor's hand as Lyn finally made it to her husband's side.

"I am Torenel, Weapon's Master here. If ever you need anything as you build your army, Prince Keldor, please do not hesitate to see me. And visit me soon in my workshop." The stocky man was overflowing with excitement as he continued to shake Keldor's hand vigorously. Keldor's smile was quickly morphing into a grimace, and his jaw began to twitch. "I will show you all of the battle gear and machinery I have been designing in anticipation of your arrival."

"I will," Keldor promised. As soon as Torenel turned back to the crowd, Lyn and Keldor ducked into the shadows.

Laughing, Lyn commented with false solemnity, "Your highness, I must compliment you on your gracious behavior with your first royal audience."

"Watch your tongue wench, or I will personally see to your punishment for your irreverent attitude toward your betters," Keldor muttered to his former minion.

"And what do I have to fear, my liege, from such a gracious and benevolent prince such as yourself." Lyn teased.

Kedor growled; then gave Lyn a sharp swat to her shapely rear.

"Why you…" Lyn began.

"Now, now, wench, there are children present."

Seeing more people headed their direction, Keldor and Lyn practically raced into the small natural alcove, the newlyweds glowering at Jonas as he laughed at their discomfort.

"Da!" shouted Micah as he rushed up to Keldor.

"It's the annoying apprentice and adopted adolescent," grinned Keldor, ruffling Micah's hair.

"Hey!" he shouted and ducked away laughing.

"Keldor, up," pleaded Neara, reaching to tug on his wrap.

Keldor picked up the small girl. "Hello, little liability," he said, hugging the child to him. He pulled back and dropped wearily on a bench across from Idril and Elandor.

"You look exhausted, my friend," commented Elandor as Keldor stood Neara up beside him on the bench.

"I am. If I have to smile and be gracious one more time when someone tries to talk with me about my 'great destiny,' I'm going to throw up." Keldor began to rub his face.

'_I don't believe this. My cheeks are hurting from holding that insipid expression.' _

Then Keldor laughed quietly to himself at yet another bizarre experience. _'I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised if I wake up and the trees are upside down and the Rippers are singing peaceful songs around the gates of this city with Blood Fever Blossom garlands draped around their necks.'_

"You'll have to excuse, Keldor," Lyn said sweetly, sliding onto the bench beside Keldor. "He's never been the socialable sort."

"No, really?" asked Jonas in mock dismay.

Everyone at the table broke into laughter at that point.

"Did Antaris tell you our plan to keep the children for you for a few days?" Linwe asked, ducking into the secluded alcove with two platters of steaming food in her hands.

"Hungry much?" asked Lyn, pointing to the trays.

"It's for all of us," Linwe replied and then stuck her tongue out at Lyn, causing the sorceress to chuckle.

"What plan?" asked Idril, putting her hand on Ellena's three-year-old shoulder to return her to her seat."

As she answered the potter, Linwe started passing out plates to everyone in the small group. "We thought you two couples could use a few days away in some of the observation huts."

"Oh," said Idril, blushing slightly.

"Yes," Lyn said smiling as her hand traveled up the slit in Keldor's wrap. "That would be nice."

Keldor smiled and put Neara on the ground. Neara began to jump in time with the music. The music slowed as a new song began. Elandor looked over at his wife.

"Dance with me?" Elandor asked timidly, holding his hand out to her.

Idril nodded. She took his hand. Neara ran to Ellena and pulled her to play a game of tag.

They began laughing and squealing as the others ate. The light tablecloth fluttered about in the cool breeze, hiding Lyn's bold exploration of Keldor's thigh.

"So," she said as she began to slide her hand, and the wrap, slowly up her husband's inner thigh. "Which observation huts did you have in mind?"

Keldor was struggling not to show the heat Lyn was causing him. Finally, after having to bite back a moan, Keldor reached under the table and pulled her hand away.

"It's one of the ones nearest the pool. We assumed you wouldn't want a long walk to it after the day you've had."

"How long are you going to stay away?" asked Micah, finishing his sandwich to look across the table to his newly adopted father and mother.

Sensing the concern in his voice, Linwe assured him, "It won't be long, Micah. It's just that newly married couples need time to themselves."

"Why?" he asked, looking at Keldor.

Keldor shifted in his seat. He began to rub the base of his skull as a slight lavender blush flowed to his cheeks. He felt within him the need to tell the child the truth. But he knew that he didn't want to deal with this now. Especially since Lyn was gently raking her nails along his inner thigh.

"I'm sure he'll tell you at another time," Jonas interrupted easily, noting his friend's discomfort with a grin, "but for now why don't you go see where Neara and Ellena ran off to, then go get Sanwea and Esnor. The ceremony should start soon."

Micah nodded. He pulled his napkin from tunic and ran toward the sounds of his sister's squealing.

Linwe took a last drink from her cup. "That was a fine feast….And the Truth lets us know that there will be many more celebrations for our new brothers and sisters in the future." She sighed happily. "I will not weary you two with any more words of thanks, but perhaps you would appreciate a gesture."

Keldor looked at Linwe, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Lyn.

"I mean that Jonas and I are going to go dance far enough away from this alcove, so that we can give you the privacy you crave, yet stay close enough to warn you if anyone is coming too near. There should be four or five more songs before your adoption of Micah and Neara is officially celebrated. Then Jonas can sneak you two and Idril and Elandor off to the huts we've supplied for you."

Without a backwards glance, Jonas and Linwe walked out of the small alcove, leaving Lyn alone with Keldor.

* * *

"Did you see the look on Keldor's face," giggled Linwe. She and Jonas had just walked out of earshot. "I think they intend to start working on giving Juleani a job to do before they even leave this party."

"I don't know," commented Jonas. "The alcove is secluded, but there's still a chance someone could see. I don't think they'd risk being caught."

A flash of light burst from the alcove leaving a shimmering blue curtain of light over the tree-lined opening. "What do you want to bet that's a spell to keep anyone from knowing what's going on in there?" asked Linwe, pointing to the light.

Jonas laughed as he shook his head. "I wouldn't take that bet as I'm sure I'd lose. Well, Lady Linwe, may I have this dance?"

Linwe made a low curtsey and rose to take his hand just as a jaunty jig began.

* * *

Linwe and Jonas were still dancing when Cacila approached them holding two Truth Stone pendants dangling from purple and blue silken cords.

Jonas stopped mid-step and quickly closed the distance between himself and the Conductor of Rites.

"Are these their stones?" he asked.

"Yes," Cacila answered. "Will you make sure they get them, Jonas? The blue cord is Keldor's."

"Sure," Jonas said, taking them from her. "It's about time for the ceremonies, isn't it?"

"Yes. After the next new song. Will you two guide them to the stage and let them know what to expect?"

"Gladly," offered Linwe.

Cacila nodded and walked back toward Antaris.

"Well I suppose we'd better give them a little warning first," commented Jonas, nodding toward the alcove still covered by the blue curtain of light.

Linwe laughed. "Leave that to me," she smirked; then she shouted loudly into the distance for Keldor and Lyn to hear, "Jonas, why don't you go help Lyn and Keldor clean up the table, and I'll take everyone else to the musician's stage for the presentations of new unions, and new families?"

* * *

"Drat," Keldor muttered, lowering the hem of his wife's skirt just as Jonas rounded the corner into the alcove.

"Well," he said, a knowing gleam in his eyes, noting the crumpled table cloth and neatly stacked dishes beside them. "That was a quick clean up. Thanks for the help."

Jonas walked over and held out his hand to Lyn. "The purple cord is your Truth Stone, Lyn. The blue is Keldor's."

Lyn nodded and took the newly made charms from his hand. She slipped Keldor's over his neck and then put hers over her head.

"I'll just gather these things up," he said, grabbing the crumpled tablecloths and tossing it atop the small pile of plates. "And I'll send Linwe back to get the rest once we all meet at the stage."

"Thanks," said Keldor lifting Lyn to her feet and straightening the rumples of her dress with a touch of magic. He stood to walk with Lyn to the stage when they heard Jonas call Lyn back.

They both turned.

"Yes?" asked Lyn, still trying to straighten her hair.

"Are these yours?" asked Jonas, grinning holding out a small bit of white cloth.

Lyn blushed bright crimson, but before she could say a word Keldor reached out and took them from Jonas. "Why, yes they are," he said, a smug expression on his face. He turned to face Lyn, holding the cloth up between them. "I could hang onto these for now, or I'm sure Jonas would turn for a minute while I help you back in them." He grinned wickedly at his wife then added, "It's only fair since I took them from you in the first place."

"Keldor," she sputtered as both men laughed. Lyn turned from the two and stalked out of the alcove before anything else could be said.

"I guess she means for me to keep them," Keldor chuckled as he tucked all but a small edge of the material in the edge of his waistband.

"I take it," asked Jonas, as he and Keldor walked out of the alcove into the greater party, "that you two would like to leave for your cabin as soon as possible after the presentation are made?"

Keldor nodded, and followed Jonas to the long buffet table where he waited to deposit the dishes.

"Well go on you two scamps," said an older Truth Sworn woman to the two younger men as she took the plates and tablecloth from Jonas. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Keldor. "I believe the show is just about to start. There's Antaris approaching the musician stand now."

"Thank you, Auntie Perisa," said Jonas. "There are more dishes in the alcove. We'll go back for them after the presentation."

"Think nothing of it. Misu, girl, come here," she called. A young girl of no more than 15 turned in the distance and began to walk toward the group. "Misu will get those dishes. Don't you worry about that. Now go on you two," she said, giving both men a push in the direction of the stage.

Keldor laughed outright as they started walking toward the stage. "Your auntie is quite formidable," noted Keldor, relieved that she had not treated him with same awkward reverence he'd received from so many others.

"Yes, she is," asked Jonas. He looked over at Keldor. "You do know that she's your auntie as well?"

"What?" asked Keldor, still amused. "My father was an only child and my mother's people were as blue as I am, so I doubt that."

"No, you miss my meaning. We refer to each other as brother and sister if we, Truth Sworn, I mean, are around the same age. Someone that much older than us is considered an auntie or uncle as long as they are Truth Sworn."

"So when you told me earlier that you thought of this as a sort of brotherhood you meant that literally?" asked Keldor as he continued his easy stroll to the platform.

"Think of it this way. Everyone who steps from the Waters—"

"Crawls you mean," Keldor interrupted.

Jonas laughed, "Yes that is the more usual way. But we all start new lives from that moment forward. Surely you've sensed that."

"Yes," he said, walking toward the small group of people standing near the stage with Antaris.

"And we all receive that new life from the same source—the same parent if you will, so we considered ourselves family."

"That is going to take some getting used to," said Keldor. A troubled look crossed his face. _'Brother. Uncle. Son. I've failed so badly in all of these roles.'_ Once again, without Lyn to distract him, a great sense of unworthiness flooded him.

'_I choose you, Keldor. All you will be asked to do, I have already placed within you the ability when I remade you.' _Keldor paused for a minute. He knew now that this voice was Truth itself. The thought shook Keldor. Truth was more that just some idea. It was an Entity, and that Entity had chosen him. This epiphany was more than he could take in. An excited shout distracted Keldor from pursing this disconcerting discovery.

"Keldor!" squealed Neara, running to the wizard, her arms outstretched.

Keldor scooped up the child. "I'm barely used to this antsy ankle biter being my family," Keldor said to Jonas.

Jonas patted Keldor on the shoulder as Neara began playing with his hair. "Will you stop that child?" he complained, shaking his hair free of her hands.

Micah walked over to Keldor. "Antaris says that we are going to be presented after the next song. He told us to line up over by Lyn and Idril next to the stage."

Keldor grimaced as he thought about being presented in front of his new 'family,' but decided that he best just get this over with. _'It could be worse; I could be going before my __**real**__ family,'_ Keldor thought with a shudder. He strolled over to Lyn and placed his hand on her shoulder as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. The wizard sent an entirely inappropriate suggestion to his wife as he innocently squeezed her shoulder and pretended to listen to the music.

Lyn blushed from to head to toe. _'Stop that now!'_ she demanded in his mind, _'Or I'll tell Linwe we don't need a baby sitter and the only action you'll see will be in your dreams.'_

'_Just try it and I'll pull out these,'_ he sent as he nodded toward the tiny white scrap poking out from the corner of his waistband. _'And I'll ask you if you want them back in front of the assembly.' _

"You'll pay for that," she whispered in his ear.

"I hope so," Keldor chuckled quietly as the music came to an end and Neara shifted in the blue wizard's arm to play with his hair.

"Drat it, child" whispered Keldor, pulling several strands of his shoulder-length blue hair from the little girl. "Stop that."

"Hair pet-ty, Keldor," she pouted and reached for it again.

Hoping to distract her, Keldor pointed to the empting stage. "Do you want to walk up there, Neara?"

Neara nodded enthusiastically. "Micah take you sister on the stage and keep her from the edges," directed Keldor as Neara began a clumsy crawl-climb up the steps. "Ready?" he asked Lyn.

Lyn nooded, tucking one of the strands of hair that Neara pulled loose back behind Keldor's pointed ear.

Lyn and Keldor walked up on the stage to stand with the children. Idril and Elandor stood beside them with a much more subdued Sanwea, and Esnor. Ellena squirmed in Idril's arms as Antaris approached the front of the stage.

Juleani and another Truth Sworn he'd never met before walked up no the stage as well.

Cacila stepped forward as Linwe and Jonas quietly gathered the children at the back of the stage.

"I have the great honor of presenting to you my family in Truth, our newest couples Wedded by the Waters. Together we will affirm their union and seek in all ways to bless these, our brothers and sisters as they enter lives as husbands and wives."

"I begin with Juleani, our newest midwife, and her husband, Treven, a warrior just returned from his service among our people this night. I must say as well, Treven, you do well for someone who just found out you were married a few hours ago."

The assembly laughed as Treven grinned broadly and gave everyone a wave.

"Do you choose to live in agreement with the Truth, Treven and Juleani, and acknowledge that your fate and your spouse's fate are joined as long as you both shall live?"

"We do." They said in unison.

As one, they removed their Truth Stones from their necks.

"As you live, Treven, our destinies are bonded as are our hearts." Juleanei placed her necklace around her husband's neck.

"As you live, Juleani, our destinies are bonded as are our hearts." Treven placed his stone about her neck.

Keldor and Lyn faced each other. They heard Cacila leading Idril and Elandor through the ceremony.

'_I guess this is the wedding we were going to have,'_ sent Keldor with a small grin.

'_And you're still wearing a bath towel.' _Lyn sent back with a smirk.

Keldor chuckled softly.

'_Don't worry, my lovely lunkhead. It's a good look for you.' _She sent with a wink as she took his hands and faced him.

"Do you choose to live in agreement with the truth, Keldor and Lyn, and acknowledge that your fate and your spouse's fate are joined as long as you both shall live?"

"We do," Keldor and Lyn said softly. Keldor locked the midnight blue of his eyes on Lyn's amethyst as he released her hand to remove his Truth Stone from his neck as she removed hers from her own.

"As you live, Keldor," began Lyn, her voice full of emotion, "our destinies are bonded as are our hearts." Keldor smiled as he felt Lyn lower her Truth Stone around his neck.

"As you live, Lyn, our destinies," he said, tracing his hand down her Truth-Scored cheek, "are bonded, as are our hearts." He placed the blue cord holding his Truth Stone around her ivory neck.

Cacila turned to the assembly. "My people, I present our newest husbands and our newest wives. May they be blessed and may Truth see fit to gift their union with many children."

As the assembly cheered and clapped, Cacila turned and made her way off the stage. Quickly and quietly Linwe and Jonas herded the children to their new parents.

Treven and Juleani left the stage arm in arm, waving to the crowd.

Antaris then came up to the stage. He raised his staff and the people grew silent.

"We come here today at this moment to recognize the new families that have arisen from the pain of loss. It takes very special people to open their hearts and homes to those in need. Even more special are those whose hearts birth a parent's love for children who are not their own." Antaris paused to look over the large crowd assembled before them.

"Such families born of brokenness and sorrow are worthy of celebration, so now I give you two of our newest families. Keldor and Lyn have chosen as their heart's children Micah and Neara Brookhaven, children of the bard Nevin Brookhaven and his wife Celena of the Village of Sensetha. Antaris turned to the children standing at Keldor and Lyn's feet. "Children do you choose Keldor, Prince of Eternia, and his wife Lyn as your new parents? Never can they replace your first parents. Know this," Antaris said gently, seeing tears gather in Micah's eyes, "but will you allow their love to keep you, their wisdom to guide you, and their hands to provide for you?"

"Yes," said Micah, wiping at a tear as Keldor squeezed his shoulder bracingly. Neara jumped up and down on the stage saying yes and doing a funny little jig.

Laughter bubbled up from the assembly as Keldor scooped up the silly little child.

"Love you, Keldor," said Neara hugging her new Da, oblivious to the coos of appreciation that made Keldor want to sink through the floor.

Antaris chuckled then turned to the other family. "Idril and Elandor Mistanel have chosen to take Sanwea, Esnor, and Ellena Wisenrul, children of our beloved Sanwe and Elren Wisenrul. Children," began Antaris gently, "never can they replace your first parents." Sanwea was shuddering with silent tears as Elandor held her close to his side. "But will you allow their love to keep you, their wisdom to guide you, and their hands to provide for you?" Esnor nodded quietly as did Sanwea. Ellena sucked her thumb and looked at the crowd and hugged herself closer to Idril. Antaris smiled. "My brothers and sisters from the stump that was cut down new life comes forth. Let us all seek to help this new life in any way we can."

With those words people began to clap their hands while others walked forward. "What are they doing?" whispered Lyn.

Keldor shrugged. Soon though it became apparent that the people approaching were laying clothing, household items, and other things first at one families side of the stage and then at another.

"Antaris," hissed Keldor.

Antaris walked over to Keldor's side. "What is it, my brother?"

"What's going on?" asked Lyn, confused.

"It is traditional that all new families receive love and support from the rest of us here. When a new family is presented the people come together and take care of your needs."

"This is wonderful, Antaris," said Lyn, her voice catching at the unexpected kindness. She motioned to the piles of items growing larger and larger by the second on the stage. "But I think this is more than what we need."

Antaris nodded with a smile. "We seek to bless our new families. It pleases us to do so. Accept our generosity. It is as much for the children as it is for you."

Keldor gripped his wife even more tightly by his side as they watched the kindness of the others demonstrated in a way they never expected. Soon the gifts were piled high and overflowing from the stage.

Keldor and Lyn clung to each other. Lyn lowered her head to hide the tears that she was fighting. Keldor felt his wife's emotion—a strange combination of gratitude and unworthiness. Her emotions mirrored his own.

'_I've never understood this sort of kindness before. It used to disgust me. Now, I…" _Keldor's thoughts ceased as he, like his wife, had to use all within him to fight to maintain a calm façade in the face of such bewildering benevolence.

A few moments after the last gift was placed on the stage, Jonas waved everyone over to him. "Linwe is going to take the children," Jonas explained. Then he pointed to a group of men and women gathered behind him. "And my friends here will be taking your gifts to your quarters at your furlough house."

"I'm not sure," Idril said, still holding Ellena. "Sanwea and Esnor may need us."

"They'll be fine," said Linwe gently. "Besides when we get back to the furlough house we're going to feed the Akeslen and have cookies," she said more for the children than she did for Idril. The auburn-haired Truth Sworn shepherded the children toward the house, taking a suddenly sleeping Neara in her arms.

"She was jumping and running a second ago," observed Idril, confused. "How could she be asleep so quickly?"

"I gave her a bit of help," Keldor said with a smile as he was waving to Micah. "I didn't want a great tantrum, so a simple sleep spell seemed the best thing for now."

"Eager to be on your way, brother?" teased Jonas over the chatter of those staying about to talk or those who started the cleaning.

In answer, Keldor patted the small corner of fabric poking from the waist of his wrap and gave Jonas a wink.

Lyn pointedly looked away as Jonas chuckled while Idril and Elandor looked confused.

"Well let's get going then," he said and turned toward a path leading back toward the Waters of Truth.

Keldor wrapped his arm around Lyn and walked with her to behind Jonas. Elandor took Idril's hand and walked slightly ahead of them.

"I'm assuming you'll want to retrieve your things from the recovery chamber," Jonas called over his shoulder.

Lyn and Keldor nodded.

"My tools are in there as well?" asked Elandor.

"Yes," Jonas answered. "I knew we'd all be back this way, so I put everything in there." Then turning a corner within the light copse of trees, they emerged in the area surrounding the pool.

Light danced off the ripples in the serene waters and the breaks in the canopy overhead showed a deep blue night sky scattered with stars. They continued to travel the starlit river-stone trail until they stopped at the recovery chamber.

"Here we are," Jonas said, pushing open the door to the small room. Keldor, Lyn and Elandor entered and gathered their things.

"Where did these come from?" Lyn asked pointing to two leather scabbards in Keldor's hands.

"Gifts from the Weapon's Master. He wanted you to have them."

"Thank him for us," she said softly, sheathing her sword in the fine leatherwork scabbard and strapping it to her back.

"Yes," said Keldor sliding his sword into the deep brown leather embossed with what looked like Truth Scores. "They are magnificent." He threw strapped the sword to his back, and took Lyn's hand.

Elandor left the chamber just a second later with his bag off tools and they were on their way. Everyone traveled along a quiet path circling the outermost rim of the ceremonial circle surrounding the Waters of Truth until they came to a rope ladder seemingly hanging from thin air.

Idirl started up the ladder with Elandor right behind.

Jonas followed a short distance behind.

"Go," whispered Lyn to Keldor.

"No," he whispered in her ear. "I intend to follow you and enjoy the view all the way up."

Determined not to let him have the better of the situation Lyn raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well if that's your desire, who am I to deny you, husband?" then turning on her heel, she climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Lyn decided that the ladder was taking too long, and Keldor was way too pleased with his position below her. It was obvious by the fact that he sent to her one provocative suggestion after another.

Barely able to concentrate on the next rung, she used her staff meaning to turn herself into a fireball as she was accustomed. The magic felt different, and she felt different as she became not a ball of fire, but a globe of incandescent light. Lyn materialized on the deck to see Jonas walking back toward her. Elandor was leading Idril off in the distance. Keldor teleported behind her, and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.

"Keldor," Lyn gasped.

"I was enjoying the display," Keldor whispered in her ear, tightening his hold on her. "How about a repeat performance when we get into the hut?"

Lyn stopped fighting his grip and leaned fully into his embrace. She couldn't pretend to fight this anymore.

Though still a good distance away, Jonas waved and called out to them, "Your hut is just over there." He pointed to a small reed shelter a few feet from where Lyn and Keldor were standing. Keldor didn't wait for further instruction. He grabbed Lyn's hand and pulled her through the door of the small room, kicked the door shut and in an instant threw up the same spell he'd put up in the picnic alcove below.

Jonas chuckled to himself. In the light of the sister moons of Carina, he looked on his own hand at the mark that his own wife would wear when she came from the Waters. He looked down at the Waters of Truth, below. "I hope when she's picked for me that we love as deeply and well as I sure those two will," he said wistfully.

* * *

Idril looked out the window to the hut Lyn and Keldor were sharing so far from their own. _'They aren't nervous and dreading this moment. Why am I?'_

Elandor walked up behind his wife and began massaging her shoulders. "I'd love to know what you're thinking,"

"I'm thinking what a sweet and patient man you've been, and how I don't deserve you."

"And," he prodded.

"Elandor," Idril blurted out, turning to face her husband, "I'm so nervous. I'm sorry I'm not all over you the way Lyn is with Keldor but—"

Elandor placed a finger over his wife's lips. "Shh, sweet Idril." He pulled her to him in a gentle embrace.

"Lyn and Keldor have known each other for years, love. We've only known each other for a few days—not much more than a week. Of course this is going to feel awkward."

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting till now." Idril said her voice muted.

"You could keep me waiting longer, and I would understand."

Idril looked up, not quite believing her new husband.

"Don't get me wrong," he added at his wife's disbelieving gaze. "I want this. But I don't want you to do this before you're ready."

"I'm ready, Elandor," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he lowered the blind on the window.

* * *

Keldor woke still draped across his wife's back. A sated smile crossed his lips as he pushed his hair behind his ears and stood. _'I could look at her for hours at a time and never tire of the view,'_ he thought, then reminded himself, _'I always could.'_

Reluctantly, Keldor turned to look out a window. The spell that blocked this hut from other's vision was lifted only a few hours after he'd cast it. There was no longer a need to worry about someone coming around.

'_Dawn is approaching. Soon we leave this place_.' Keldor sighed. _'Another month in this hut with Lyn would be perfect, but it's time I begin fulfilling my destiny, isn't it?' _he asked no one in particular this silent question, but his gaze went to the silvery pool beneath him. _'I feel the Truth in me now.' _Keldor's continued to stare at the Waters of Truth but he no longer saw it, so lost in thought he was. _'I feel its leading,' _he realized. A strange mix of resentment and fear rose within him at this thought. _'Enough of that,' _the wizard thought, shaking himself mentally. _'Leading my own path and following my own choices are what got me in my mess in the first place._ Gratitude for this strange guidance replaced the reticence Keldor felt at first.

'_No, I am Truth Sworn and I will trust the leading of Truth with the rest of my life. After all,' _the mage mused_, 'it's not like I deserve much of a life anyway after all I've done.'_ On those rare moments when Keldor wasn't entirely focused on his new wife, he remembered all his evil had cost others. Pain stayed deep in his heart when he thought about his father and all the years he lost. _'I've lost him forever. It would be selfish to show myself to him now, after all I've done. It's better that he just think me dead._' Keldor turned back to his wife when he heard that strange voice from the Oracle Dias in his mind say, _"For now."_

Keldor rushed back to the window, already knowing he wouldn't see anything. Looking down at Waters of Truth shining serenely below, he could not ignore the sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. '_Did that mean I will be going back to Eternia?'_ His hand went unthinkingly to rub the back of his neck. '_Ancients, I hope not! I would turn the royal family on its ear_.' He shook his head at the irony of the situation. Once he would have pounced on the chance to throw the royal family of Eternos—his family—he reminded himself, into chaos and pain, but now…he shuddered at the thought. _'I never want to hurt them again_.'

His heart still ached when he remembered all the happy moments the Waters of Truth showed him he would have had if he'd just followed the Truth as a boy. Images of getting into all kinds of mischief with Randor, Stephan, and Mira, his siblings raced before his eyes.

Ball games in the palace corridors would have him chastened by servants who couldn't hide their amusement even amidst their lectures. And his father's wife. She would have loved him like a son and he would have loved her so much. Keldor expelled a breath. '_I've lost so much. I've hurt them so badly. I hope that if I see Father, that it will be just him. I don't want to face the others again.' _

Keldor gripped the window sill with a white-knuckled grip. _'I can't hurt them again. And I don't think I could bear it. I could have had a family. I would have loved them so much, and they me.' _Regret filled Keldor's heart._ 'I have changed. In my heart I know that they will always matter to me, but I can never imagine that they could do anything less than despise me. And I deserve it. Why do I even live after the evil I've done?'_ He looked up blinking his eyes rapidly to fight the tears that threatened.

"What's wrong?" asked Lyn as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned fully into his back. The sheet that she'd wrapped around herself was soft against his skin.

"Nothing," he said, welcoming her embrace.

"You're lying. Even if I didn't have this mystical lie detector in me now, Keldor, your mental shields are down."

"Ahh," he said with disgust. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Lyn asked her concern growing.

Keldor was rubbing his stomach. "For a moment I felt sick to my stomach. Right after I told you nothing was—unnnn….ow!" he said, turning to lean against the wall.

"Well, look at it this way, Keldor. Now we're always assured of an honest open relationship," she kissed him deeply, as she leaned into him once more.

"Now tell me, my darling dimwit, what's wrong?"

"I felt the Truth's voice. I sensed that I will possibly have to face my father again."

"Well that's just logical," she said. Lyn looked into her husband's midnight blue eyes. She let her fingers flow through his shoulder-length hair. "We can see him at the same time I go to see my father."

"I don't want to go, Lyn. My father doesn't know I was Skeletor, and I'd rather him think me dead than realize what I've done."

"Keldor, he's your father. He deserves to know."

"After everything I've done?"

"Yes,"

Keldor gently pushed Lyn away and pulled on his wrap then helped Lyn into her dress.

"Keldor, do you know who my father is?"

"No," he answered. He pulled her close. _'Ancients,' _he thought._ "I love the feel of her in my arms.'_

"He is the Faceless One from the Sands of Zalesia."

"What?" asked Keldor confused.

"My father. He's the Faceless One."

"The guardian of the Ram Stone you helped me steal?"

"Yes," she said.

"Oooh."

"Oooh is right. I blasted my Father into a wall, betrayed his trust, and took the one thing he'd worked his whole life to protect. I'm not looking forward to the reunion, but I need to do it, Keldor. He's my father."

"Even though we lost the Ram Stone?"

"We didn't lose it. You did."

"What are you saying?"

"When you lost it over the edge of Grayskull's jawbridge I retrieved it. I used the fact that you thought it was gone as an opportunity to give it back to my father."

"If I'd ever found out," Keldor started, feeling even worse.

"But you didn't, and it may have been your plan to steal the Ram Stone, but it was my knowledge that led you to it. Don't blame yourself."

"But it was my fault. I've hurt so many people, and now your father may never speak to you because of me."

Keldor sat back down on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

"Keldor, you haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" asked Lyn as she came up behind him to rub his back."

"No," he sighed as she kneaded the muscles of his shoulders and back. "How can I? I've done so many terrible things."

"You have to forgive yourself Keldor. If you stay trapped in this self-hatred, you won't be able to focus when you need to."

"I know, but-"

"Keldor," Lyn sighed as she started working on his lower back.

"I don't deserve this any of it."

"Keldor, do you trust the Truth or not?" Lyn challenged.

"I do," he said.

"Then the Truth is leading you on this path. Follow it and see where it guides us, and stop second-guessing it when it brings you happiness. We already know that it's going to bring its share of pain as well."

"I just don't want to cause them any more pain, Lyn."

"When you meet them again, it will not be because you planned it, but because they call you back."

"What?"

"Whoa," Lyn breathed, sitting as though frozen.

Keldor turned to look at his wife. "What is it?"

"I think it was a truth-revealed. It was strange. I started to say something else and instead I was saying that. And I heard that voice in my head, the one we heard at the Oracle Dias saying it in my mind as I was saying it to you."

"Maybe we should go down early, and ask Cacila about it," began Keldor. "We were supposed to start training with her this morning anyway.

"I agree," Lyn said. She stood and stretched. "I need to take a walk anyway."

"Go on ahead. I'll straighten things up here, and meet you outside."

Lyn nodded. She strapped her sword over her shoulder, took her staff in her hand, and walked out into the green forest, gold morning light filtering down through the canopy overhead.

"I won't be long." Keldor called out through the open door. He turned to pick up his sword and staff in the corner of the room. With a pulse of blue light from roaring mouth of the Lion talisman atop his staff, Keldor set the room to rights.

A glint of light caught his eye as he passed the window, and Keldor stopped. He gazed down into the silvery pool far below him. It had changed his life completely. Truth had changed his life. It gave him a purpose—though he knew deep down that no purpose he served could ever atone for all of the evils he committed. Yet if that purpose involved going back to Eternia and facing his father and possibly his family—he didn't know if he could do it.

'_Do you trust the Truth?'_ Lyn's question came back to his mind. Surprisingly, he did. But there was still a feeling of uneasiness in the idea of trusting this being with his life, with it guiding every choice he made. _'I've always trusted myself. I've never felt I could rely on anyone or anything else. And look where that got me,' _he thought ruefully.

"I will trust the Truth," he said, gripping his staff tightly and looking into a patch of sky bright with the rosy red of dawn.

With that, Keldor, Prince of Eternia, and defender of goodness and Truth for all the people of Carina, left the small cabin to begin his life anew.


End file.
